Total Drama Supremacy
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: It's been the 6th season since Chris hosted his reality show but after the Ridonculous Race, Chris decided to go back to business and host the 7th season on total drama! Yes! This will be one big competition for only one winner can win 10,000,000 dollars! How will the show go? Find out on TOTAL! DRAMA! SUPREMACY!
1. None Down, 80 to go(Part 1)

**Total Drama Supremacy**

 **Sup people. I read a lot of TD stories from you all and it inspired me to try writing one to give it a shot. I hope you all you enjoy my story for it might be a very long one perhaps.**

 **Note: I do not own TD series literally. Done.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: None down, 80 to go(Part 1)**

It all started here at Pahkitew Island there, the host Chris McLean appeared on screen on the island ready to begin.

Chris: "It's been a while since I hosted any season on Total Drama so starting today, I'm gonna host the 7th season right here on Pahkitew Island. Yes! Things are gonna change!" he then laughed and snickered menacingly for a few seconds and then continued. "Well anyway, here on this season, there will be lots of chaos and pandemonium! Lots of Drama, lots of laughs for me to LOL. Yeah so stay tuned. Right here on..."

"TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"SUPREMACY!"

 **(Opening Sequence and Theme song) Yeah, we all know, let's skip this part and move on shall we?**

Chris: "Welcome back to Pahkitew Island! Things had changed on the island somehow as before, a technical glitch happened in season 6 but this time, nothing's going to happen! Well here comes our contestants!" A large cruiser(like the one in the first episode of TDROTI)sailed and docked by the docks.

Chris: "First we have Alejandro, Amy and Anne Maria!"

The first 3 contestants got off the cruiser and walked to Chris. "Greetings Amigo. It's been a while has it?" Alejandro greeted as he and the other 2 walk by. Anne Maria is still spraying her hairspray as, "Ugh! What a priceless hairspray you use!" Amy mumbled under her breath. "Oh really? Want some you red devil?" Anne Maria then sprayed Amy her hairspray making her furious but Chris continued on.

Chris: "Next is Beardo, B, Beth, Blaineley, Brick and Bridgette!"

They emerged with Beardo beatboxing while B gave him the thumbs up in which Beardo too gave him one with a positive beatbox. Beth ran to Chris hugging him. "It's so good to be back! Wow, some island you got."

"Uh, thanks..." Chris was feeling awkward when Blaineley walked to him.

Chris: "Good to see you again."

Blaineley: "Yeah! Once I win this, I'll take over your show from you!" Chris spat his coffee in shock and was speechless over her words until, "Brick McArthur reporting for duty sir!" Chris saluted him as Bridgette walked by. "Some island you got Chris. Is there a beach around here?"

"Oh yeah there is! No need to worry!" Bridgette looked surprised as Chris moved on.

"After that we Cameron, Cody and Courtney!"

Soon enough, "Wow! So this is the new island!" Cameron exclaimed. "I know right?" agreed Cody who was beside him when, "Out of my way you weaklings!" Courtney showed up pushing the 2 geeks off the docks as she stormed her way. Fortunately, both boys were given help by Anne Maria, Brick and Bridgette.

Chris: "After them is Dakota, Dave, Dawn, DJ and Duncan!"

Dakota was seen texting and Dave somehow had his hair grown back to normal while DJ and Duncan were having their conversation. "So this is the new island I see." said DJ. "Yeah I look forward to crushing the old and new school." said Duncan as he cracked his knuckles. Then, Chris noticed something. "Uh...has anyone seen Dawn?"

"Looking for me?" He turned and, "GAH!" spilled coffee on his pants at the sight of Dawn standing behind him. "Wow, the host had an 'accidental' business." Duncan joked about it as he others couldn't help it but snicker. Chris then scolded Dawn. "Do you always have to scare me like this?"

"Sorry Chris, it's how it goes for me." said Dawn as she joined the others. Chris sighed and continued.

"Next we have Ella, Eva and Ezekiel!"

"Wait, home school is back?!" Duncan exclaimed in surprise. "Well, the FBI recently found him and restored his humanity back and as a result, I decided to give this anti-feral lad a second chance." Soon enough, Ella showed up with birds carrying her as she sang pissing Chris off. Eva was next and she stil has her angry face and Ezekiel just did nothing but stay silent. "After that we have, Geoff, Gwen, Harold and Heather!"

"Whoo-hoo! Party time bros! What's up?" Geoff jumped onto the docks and ran to Duncan and DJ as they hi-5 together. Then, he saw Bridgette and the 2 started to make out. "Wow, it's like history is being repeated and I have failed my history test recently." Gwen said in a dry tone as, "Too bad for you goth loser!" teased Heather. "Just shut it you deceiver!" Gwen talked back making Heather want to strangle her but seeing Alejandro changed her mind. Harold on the other was excited to be on the island but seeing Duncan made him a bit nervous.

"Coming up next is Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Justin and Katie!"

"E-Scope IS BACK! YEAH" A crazed Izzy jumped down and ranted about the island with Jasmine walking by and somehow, the first and second generation cast were stunned at her height even Jo. "How come you're so tall?" She demanded to know."

"Well, it's a long story."

"I would love to hear it."

"Me too! Yeeeee!" Behind, Justin and Katie showed up. "Hey, where's Sadie?" Justin asked her. "She needs to go do something personal for now." Katie replied as they joined the others. "After them, we have Leonard, Leshawna, Lightning and Lindsay!"

"SHA-LIGHTNING IS BACK! YEAH! Here to win sha-zam!" Lightning came out with determination while Leonard took out his staff. "I bring more magic for me to assist in victory!"

"SHA-Lightning don't need magic! Lightning's got brawn and talent!"

"Oh really brother?" they turned to see the sister with 'tude Leshawna. "Save your words and trouble because I came here to win! Now that I am back to compete." She replied with sassiness as, "Oh wow is this Camp Wawanakwa?"

"No Lindsay. It's Pahkitew Island and welcome back my ravishing contestant."

"Thanks Kyle."

"For crying out loud for the thousandth time, it's Chris!" He complained as they joined the others. He then sighed and continued with glee. "Next we have, Max, Mike, Noah, Owen and Rodney!"

"MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I have returned to win and show the world how pure evil I am!"

"Boring. Is that all you can declare purple-haired midget?"

"You dare insult a pure evil genius like me?"

"I wanna see you try on me in your own size!" Duncan and Max walked towards each other glaring and fists clenching. "Whoa tough luck over there." said Mike who just appeared. "Seems like the old and new schools had tough luck on each other." Beside Mike is Noah who shook his head as Duncan and Max continued glaring at each other when, "WHOO-HOO! This is awesome! I can't believe Chris has a new island! I'm so excited! Aren't you guys!" Both were crushed by Owen as he hugged them. After that, he went to hug Chris. "Can't...breath..." He exclaimed.

"Way to go to reduce his lung capacity big guy." said Noah sardonically in a monotone as Rodney stepped foot on the island and, "Wow. I have never seen so many chicks on this island than before when I competed here." He exclaimed feling his hearts. Some of the girls like Amy and Heather were disgusted by his words. By the time Owen finished hugging Chris, the host moved on.

"Next We have Sadie, Sam, Samey, Scarlett, Scott and Shawn who was the winner of season 6!"

"WHAT? Spareamy's here?" Amy shrieked with hate as her twin sister appeared chatting with Sadie. "Gotta meet with my BFFFL Katie. It's nice knowing you." Sadie chatted with Samey as she gleefully went to meet Katie. "Hey Samey." Jasmine greeted. "Hey." She greeted with a smile as from behind, Amy was seething with anger and hate when, "Whoo-hoo! I got zombies to kill. People to protect and win again to secure the world from the zombie apocalypse!" Shawn declared walking to Chris. "Yes zombie conspiracy nut. We'll see about that." Shawn nodded and moved to the group meeting Jasmine who's now his girlfriend and they shared a kiss. After that, "Wow! A new level unlocked! Awesome!" Yup, Sam was excited to be here as he gamed on his console. "Using anti-gravity movement enables swift reflexes in dodging your enemy's movement when they tried to counter the playable character." Beside him is Scarlett and Chris nearly freaked out by her ever since she revealed her true self. "I trust you won't go crazy or inane to destroy the island or me?"

"I guarantee 100% control over myself."

"Alright then Quiet Brainiac. Moving on, we have Sierra, Sky, Staci and Sugar!"

"OMG! I'm back for the third season and it's my first time competing on this new island!" Sierra exclaimed as she stepped foot on the island. "I wonder if Cody is here?" That made his spine shiver and he's right now hiding behind Gwen. "Don't let her know I'm here. Ok?" Gwen just rolled her eyes as Sky made her way down to the island with Staci who was chatting to her. "And so my great-great-grand aunt was like you a gymnast and she..."

"We'll talk later. Ok?"

"Fine with me." Then, "Outta my way chatterbox and runner-up loser! The pageant queen's back here to win and crush the straws!" Sugar demanded pushing the 2 girls off her track. "Yes Sugar. My ears still hurt from your crapting or whatsoever but welcome back!"

"Thanks anyway." She then joined the others likewise, Sierra, Sky and Sugar. "And finally, we bring Topher, Trent, Tyler and Zoey!"

Topher: "Wow Chris! I never thought you'll host a new season! Its good to be back!"

Chris: "To take over my show?"

Topher: "Well, uh,...no?"

Chris: "Okay, welcome back."

"YEAH!" Topher happily went to join the others as Trent and Tyler met him. "How's my man doing?" Chris asked them. "It's all good to go I guess." Trent replied. "YEAH! I can't wait to enjoy myself and, hey, Lindsay!" She heard him. "Tyler!" They ran to each other and started to make out. "Well, catch you later man." Trent then joined the crowd as Zoey emerged. "Hi Chris."

"Ah! The runner-up of the 5th season. How's everything?"

"Okay." She then saw Mike. "Mike!" She called out. "Zoey! He called out and just like Lindsay and Tyler, they did the same action as they did.

After that, "So Chris, is that all the contestants competing in this season?" Gwen asked him.

Chris: "Nope."

Everybody: "WHAT?!"

Chris smiled on saying: "We are also bringing in some contestants who competed in the Ridonculous Race! Boy, I love that show when I watched it. especially for those who competed in my show before. It was totally insane and I love the challenges! They're so torturous and humorous to watch!" Chris then started to laugh his head off until, "Okay, back to business! First, we have the best friends who are officially a loving couple, Carrie and Devin!" They appeared and greeted. "Hi guys! I'm Carrie and this is my boyfriend Devin." Carrie introduced. "Yeah, hi everybody." Devin greeted. There was no response. Only the sound of crickets can be heard. "So much for a 'friendly' competition." Carrie whispered to Devin. "Don't worry homie they'll be open to us soon." She smiled and kissed him and they joined the others.

Chris: "Next, we have a girl who's the only daughter in her family. Taylor!" She walked onto the island exclaiming, "Okay, I don't know why I agreed to this but this island is so dreaded and off the hook." She complained to Chris. "Now that's interesting." Heather thought when she noticed Taylor's attitude and behaviour. "Well we'll see how it will go for you Taylor and I want to thank your parents for their financial support to us."

"Whatever." She replied rudely to Chris as she joined the crowd. "After that, we have the sisters. Emma and Kitty!"

"Emma is here?" Noah exclaimed in excitement because soon enough, the sisters arrived and, "Noah!"

"Emma!" The 2 lover ran to each other and shared a kiss in which Kitty took a picture with her phone. "Since when did that bookworm schemer got a girlfriend?" Duncan asked out. "During the race. It was very touchy." Owen answered. The first generation males were surprised by this as Kitty met Chris and took a selfie with him. Then she took another one with Chef. "Can we have a copy of it?" Chris asked her. Chef nodded supporting Chris. "Sure. Why not?" Kitty replied as Emma grabbed her away. "So after the sisters, are the goths! Ennui and Crimson!" He then turned to his right and, "AAAHHHHH!" Lightning flashed revealing the emotionless goths. All gasped except Gwen. "It looks like 2 can play the game." She thought. Chris quickly calmed himself down and said to the goths. "Welcome to Pahkitew island. Enjoy yourself." He greeted. The goths however stared at him. "Uh...never mind just move away and join the others!" he ordered in disgust. The goths at least moved and then, met Gwen.

Gwen: "Hey."

Ennui: "Hey."

Gwen: "So you're Ennui and she's Crimson right?"

Crimson: "True and you're Gwen right?"

Gwen: "Yeah and how did you know me?"

Ennui: "We saw you compete in Total Drama."

Crimson: "You were our inspiration. More like we're your biggest fans."

Ennui: "Yeah, it inspired us to compete in the reality show which is the race."

Gwen: "Wow. I don't know what to say."

Chris: "Well I have. Are you goths done?"

They kept silent. "Good. Next, the adversity twins. Jay and Mickey!" The twins walked by with their list full of adversities. "Are you sure about this?" Mickey asked his twin brother. "Well it's different from the race we compete in. I guess that means there will be less trouble for us. Right?"

"Wrong boys! I'm gonna enjoy seeing a lot of suffering!" Chris stated as the twins swallowed hard and moved on. "Coming right up are the daters. Ryan and Stephanie!" The daters arrived with Ryan carrying Stephanie.

Lindsay: "Wow look at how manly he is."

Dakota: "Totally."

Sam: "But he has a girlfriend."

Tyler: "Yeah. Didn't you girls watch the race?"

Never mind as Chris moved on. "After that, we have the world's famous Olympic Ice Dnacers. Jacque and Josee!" The ice dancers leap off the boat and ran with their smiles up to Chris. Then, they waved to the camera. "Hello to our fans!" Josee called out as she and Jacque continued smiling and waving to the camera. "Uh, who are you waving to?" Chris asked them. "Our fans!" Josee answered as she and Jacque finished their pose and moved off. "Coming right up is another surfer dude by the name of Brody and the youngest contestant ever to compete in the history of Total Drama, Dwayne Junior aka Junior!"

Brody showed up with Junior on his shoulders. "Dude!"

"Dude!" Geoff ran to him and they fist pump. Geoff then fist pump Junior. "How's it going bro?"

"It's all cool bro!"

"And what about you Junior? How's your father?"

"It's awesome! I never thought it' my first time to compete without my dad embarrassing me and yeah he's doing good." Then, Junior noticed a lot of campers. "So this is the place?"

"Yeah pipsqueak. Unless you wanna cry to your daddy!" Scott teased. Duncan and Max laughed even Chris and Chef making Junior a bit worried. "That was hilarious and up next, the police cadets. Sanders and MacArthur!"

Brody: "MacArthur's here?" yup, the cadets left the cruiser and jogged to Chris. "Officers on duty!" Sanders reported. "Totally!" agreed MacArthur. Then she saw the surfer dudes. "Hey boys. Missed our company?"

"Totally!" They fist pump and along with Bridgette and Junior, they started bonding. "Up next, the stepbrothers. Chet and Lorenzo!" they appeared singing their theme song.

Chet and Lorenzo: "Stepbrothers! Stepbrothers! We're the stepbrothers! Yeah!"

Chris: "I thought you guys used to fight?"

Chet: "Not anymore now that we're awesome!"

Lorenzo: "And street smart!" They hi-5 each other as Chris moved on. "After that, fashion bloggers. Tom and Jen!"

"Did you say fashion?" Lindsay exclaimed as soon enough, Tom and Jen walked down the docks to the host and turning to the camera, "Hey, hey, all our blog follower fans out here. Wish us luck!" Jen said to the camera. "I bet Jen and I can give it a shot to win this. Even if one of us gets eliminated, the other will still win this in an fashionable manner!" Tom said to the camera. Lindsay then approach them. "So you guys are fashion bloggers?"

"Yes we are. Blogging about fashion 24/7!" As Lindsay chat with Jen, "Oh here comes the rockers. Rock and Spud!" The rockers ran down the docks and slid ont he gorund doing air guitar. "Hey bros!" The stepbrothers went to meet them. "Sup stepbros! ready to win as a band?"

"YEAH!" They high-5 except Spud. "Hey dude you excited to be on the island?" Rock asked him. "We're on a island?...This is so awesome!" Spud still has the delay reaction problem somehow. "After the rockers are the vegans, Laurie and Miles!" Chris announced as the vegans showed up. "Well, their auras are similar to mine." Dawn thought as she went to socialize with them. "Oh here comes the geniuses. Ellody and Mary!" Chris introduced as the geniuses walked to him. "So this is the island?" Mary asked. "It's approximately, 1,056 metres long and 750 metres wide which means this is the island." Ellody calculated and they moved on. "And finally another LARPer named Tammy!" finished Chris as the sound of an ocarina was being played and soon enough, Tammy was walking down the docks playing a tune all the way until she meets Chris. "I humbly greet you with the song of greetings!" She announced. "Uh...thanks?" Chris was confused as Leonard went to meet her. "How's your magic going?"

"Improving well." Tammy replied as Chef did a headcount and then. "All 80 contestants. Chris."

"Perfect!" He replied taking out a controller and pressing the red button, the cruiser that brought all the campers here exploded. All gasped.

"Okay let's get this party started so first of all, welcome to Pahkitew Island. Old and new campers! You'll all be spending your time here on the island and same as before, elimination ceremony is over there and-"

"Where's the Cannon of Shame Chris?"

"Oh we removed it to add as part of some future challenges Topher so continuing, you'll be divided into teams and it will be down to 2 finalists and the winner of this season of Total Drama will win, $10, 000, 000 dol-larssssssssss!"

Gwen: "Wait, the prized changed tenfold?"

Lightning: "Sha-awesome! I'm gonna win the money! Sha-yeah!"

Jo: "Dream on you loser! I'm gonna win this first!"

Eva: "Not on my watch! I'm stronger than you nutshell!"

Josee: "Only champions like me shall win the money and the gold!" It spun out of control and everything went haywire as pandemonium broke out among the campers as they either argue or brawl against each other. Chris and Chef laughed so hard like there's no tomorrow. "Now this is my kind of entertainment!" He said as he and Chef ate popcorn while some of the contestants like Ezekiel, Jacque and Junior did nothing but watch the major squabble. Junior then looked left and right and had an idea.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Junior: "Okay, so it was a rough start for me since I'm the youngest competitor and this might not be a very 'friendly' competition based on some of them. Well, I've matured a lot ever since the race and yeah, I owe it to my dad who raised me up to become a man which is what I am growing up to be right now starting right here on this island. One more thing, Hi mom! Hi dad!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

After a minute of chaos and disorder, Chris took out some horn device and it blared out loud stopping the ugly scene. "Let's not beat around the bush and take this show seriously. Okay campers, I'll divide you into 4 teams to level the playing field and make it even more competitive! Chef!" Chef appeared with a basket full of cards and he threw them at the campers. All took one each. "Now, those with the red cards. Move to the red zone! He ordered pointing to his right. There, four zones consisting of red, yellow, green and blue are lying on the ground stationary. Those with the red cards which consists of Alejandro, Beardo, Bridgette, Chet, Dakota, DJ, Emma, Geoff, Izzy, Jen, Justin, Leonard, Lorenzo, Mickey, Owen, Sadie, Scarlett, Sky, Sugar and Topher moved to the red zone. "You guys are officially known as..." He threw a banner at Alejandro and it revealed a picture of a mammoth armed with missile launchers. "The Missile Mammoths!"

Alejandro: "Mammoths? Oh please."

Chet: "But missiles are cool!"

Lorenzo: "Yeah! Especially the best anti-zombie weapon which is the chainsaw missile launcher!" The stepbrothers then hi-5.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Alejandro: "The stepbrother sure have potential. I can really use some assistance from them or should I say? Make them my subordinates for a time being."

 ***Static***

Geoff: "Sweet! Bridge and I are on the same team! Now we can party with the others all night long! Yeah babe!"

 ***Static***

Sky: "I wish Dave and I are on the same team. I really need to make amends of what happened before and how?"

 **End confessional...**

Moving on, "For those with the yellow cards, move to the yellow zone." Those with the yellow cards which are Amy, Beth, Brody, Cody, Dave, Duncan, Ennui, Gwen, Jacque, Jo, Katie, Leshawna, MacArthur, Mike, Rodney, Sam, Scott, Spud, Tammy and Trent moved to their designated zone. "You guys are officially known as..." Chris threw a banner at Duncan and it revealed a picture of a tortoise armed with hidden torpedo hulls. "The Torpedo Tortoises!"

Duncan: "You got to be kidding me Chris! That's the worst team name I have ever heard in my whole life!"

Gwen: "Wow, I'm stuck with idiots and morons except for one." She then saw a rabbit pop out of Ennui's shirt. "This is Loki. Our dark soul pet. Loki. This is Gwen." Loki hopped onto Gwen's hands and it cuddled to her. "I sure like it's make up." She stated. Just then, DJ saw it. "Aw look it's cute. Can I pet it?" Instead, Loki attacked DJ and he screamed and shouted making some campers laugh while others just watched in terror.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Ennui: "Whenever someone calls Loki cute, Loki will unleash his dark fury on those who call him that. He truly knows no fear and will cast a shroud of darkness at anyone who dares approach him."

 ***Static***

Amy: "Well, the good news is Samey's not on my team but the bad news is, who is gonna do all my dirty work?"

 ***Static***

MacArthur: "I'm so gonna nail this show down! Sanders and I made it to the finale but nearly won. So, we'll just try to go further until one of us nails the prize! BOO-YEAH!"

 **End confessional...**

Now continuing, "Now for those with green cards, you know where to move right?" So the ones with the green cards are Anne Maria, Blaineley, Cameron, Courtney, Dawn, Ella, Eva, Harold, Jasmine, Josee, Kitty, Lightning, Mary, Miles, Rock, Samey, Shawn, Staci, Taylor and Tyler moved tot he green zone. "Your team name will be known as..." He then threw a banner to Lightning and then it shows a picture of a wolf wearing a warhead on it's head. "The Warhead Wolves!"

Lightning: "Sha-yeah! Wolves are one of my favourite animals!"

Eva: "Oh yeah! We'll be devouring all the teams in no time!"

Courtney: "Oh great. I'm surrounded by jerks!" She mumbled to herself despising some of the campers on the team.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Lightning: "Well this should be the best team ever! Eva and I have strength and I heard that Jasmine and Shawn have excellent survival skills to can prove to be sha-useful for the upcoming challenges! Sha-awesome!"

 ***Static***

Samey: "Wow I never thought me and Amy will be on different teams and because of that, it feels so good to be free from her annoying complains and demands. Even better, Jasmine and Shawn who were my only few friends are on the same team as me! Yay! I'm so gonna enjoy myself."

 ***Static***

Josee: "Perfect! I will surely win the money and the gold for I have a major plan that will benefit not only me and Jacque but several others!" (She then laughed menacingly)

 **End Confessional...**

Proceeding on, "And finally, the ones with blue cards, I don't need to tell you right?" Yup, B, Brick, Carrie, Crimson, Devin, Ellody, Ezekiel, Heather, Jay, Junior, Laurie, Lindsay, Max, Noah, Ryan, Sanders, Sierra, Stephanie, Tom and Zoey all got blue cards so they moved to the blue zone. "Your team will be known as ..." He then threw a banner at Zoey and when she caught it, it rolled out a picture of a raven holding a rocket launcher. "The Rocket Ravens!"

Noah: "Wow. We are so cursed."

Max: "Hmpf! The team name's not evil enough!"

Tom: "Blue is one of my favourite colours."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Crimson: "Ravens are of my favourite birds because of the darkness in them. Some people say they're bad luck but to me and Ennui, it's a blessing. They also lurk in the dark and are dark scavengers."

 ***Static***

Max: "I find my team pathetic and hopeless but it does not matter because I will use my vile evilness to lead the whole team to evil victory! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

 ***Static***

Ezekiel: "For starters, I sure screwed up during my feral state. Now that I'm competing again, I dare not open my mouth to anyone. Done!"

 **End Confessional...**

"Well now that everything's been settled, your challenge begins...

...

...

...

"Right now!" Chris announce for it cuts to the campers al n their swimwear and are standing on a cliff above the water.

 **This is just the beginning. I might plan single or double eliminations and in future chapters, alliances and relationships will be on the rise. Okay, I'm done for this chapter and I'll try to update it once a month or so.**


	2. None Down, 80 to go(Part 2)

_**"Last time on Total Drama Supremacy, 80 contestants who competed in my show before and the Ridonculous Race were introduced and will begin the first challenge to experience the pain!"**_

 **(It cuts to Chris standing at the elimination area)**

 _ **"This is where it will all start! And be sure to LOL because things are gonna change. Right here on...**_

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: None Down, 80 to go(Part 2)**

The scene opens to the campers all in their swimwear standing by the cliff. Chris is currently briefing them. "I think this challenge is slightly familiar to those who compete in my first season right?"

Gwen: "We all dove to our deaths eventually."

Chris: "You're 50% correct! In this challenge, you must dive into the safe zone from the cliff which is 1,500 metres high. Those who dove into the safe zone earns a point but outside the zone, it's not counted. The Mammoths will go first, next, the tortoises, then, the wolves and finally, the ravens."

The Missile Mammoths were ready to dive. "Okay amigos, anybody wants to go first?" All looked at Alejandro. He just sighed and, "Fine! I'll go!" He walked and stood by the cliff and jumped down.

It didn't take long but he dove right straight into the safe zone. As he resurfaced, Chef arrived riding a boat to pick him up. Back at the cliff, "Oh yeah man, I'm gonna enjoy this!" Geoff exclaimed as he and Bridgette dove together. So...

Geoff:(diving and grabbing Bridgette by the waist) "Whoo-hoo!" (The duo then make out during the dive)

...

...

...

"SPLASH!"

Chet and Lorenzo: "Cannonball!"

...

...

...

"SPLASH!"

Beardo: (diving sound effect)

...

...

...

"SPLASH!"

At the cliff, DJ looked down saying: "No way I'm jumping since I'm afraid of heights!"

"Too bad for you DJ 'cause you're now a chicken!" Chris put the chicken hat on DJ and made chicken noises at him as he walked down the cliff. After that, Topher chat with him. "Wow Chris! I see you have updated your old challenges to make them more treacherous!"

"More like torturous Topher. Now I think you should..."

"No need to remind me!" Topher ran and jumped off the cliff performing a perfect dive into the safe zone. Justin went next but dove outside the zone. His competitors tried to warn him as from behind, sharks are swimming towards him and as they readied their jaws, they stopped all of a sudden to notice the eye candy's looks for a moment. Then, they became love-struck and they helped him back on shore surprising some of the other campers.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Alejandro: "I wish I have his ability since I also have good looks."

 **End Confessional...**

"Since Justin did not dive into the safe zone, it's not counted in the team score." Chris briefed out. Then, it cuts to the diving scenes as Sky dove athletically into the safe zone followed by Scarlett, Emma and a crazed Izzy who screamed all the way during her dive. Sadie is next but, "I rather not dive unless Katie and I are in the same team!" She objected the Chris. Katie was nodding in agreement. "Rules are rules. I don't care if you 2 can't be together. Seriously." Chris replied in a snarky tone. "FINE!" So he put the chicken hat on Sadie and she stormed her way down. Mickey was next but was worried. "Boy. It's so high, I'm easily feeling dizzy and nauseous. I think I'm getting a headache and a nosebleed."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Jay: "You all remember our experiences with great heights. Right? Well, anything as high as the 1500 feet cliff makes the both of us suffer symptoms Mickey's currently dealing with."

 ***Static***

Mickey: (Puking on the toilet seat and turned to block his nosebleed with tissue)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Would you like me to cure you? I can use magic to cure anything." Leonard was standing behind him and he "casted" a spell on him. "Does it work?" Mickey wondered "Not with a little boost and the spell is done!"

"Outta my way wizard! I'll help you with your magic!" Sugar appeared to be beside him because she stepped forth towards Mickey and used her belly to ram him off the cliff. Mickey can be heard screaming but later was revealed to dive into the safe zone. "The spell worked! Now it's my turn. Wingadon Levitosia!" Leonard then jumped followed by Sugar. A splash can be heard and, "It worked again!" But, "SPLASH!"

"Oops. Sorry wizard." From the cliff, Dave and Noah were snickering as Dakota and Jen were next but they were like worried.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Jen: "I did not sign up for this!"(She then looked at her swimsuit which is a peachy bikini with the fruit designs around it)"I got this last week at Sun Paradise and me and Tom might plan a swimsuit blog soon during our time on the island."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"So what will you do? Be a mammoth or a chicken?" Chris asked them. Dakota whispered to Jen. "I think we better do it."

"Yeah, I don't mind wetting my hair." So they dove together screaming all the way until a 'splash' was heard. "Good. Owen, you're the last." Chris told him. "Whoo-hoo! I've been waiting for this moment to come!" First, Owen put 2 orange swim rings on his arms. Then, he walked back several feet away from the cliff.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Noah: "He's gonna do his 'Super Duper Cannonball Slam' and it's 10 times disastrous and earth-shaking unlike any other normal cannonballs that were used in war and summer."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"LET'S DO THIS!" Owen charged and jumped off the cliff! "YAAAHHH!" That was the party guy screaming at the top of his lungs and as he dove right into the safe zone, **"SPLASH!"** The ground shook and the water was washed onto his team wetting them all and from the cliff, all stumbled down and also, sharks and Chef's boat got washed on the shore and the boat was destroyed.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Chef: **"I PAID A LOT OF MONEY TO BUT THAT BABY! NOW THAT BIG GUY CRASHED IT WITH HIS STUPID CANNONBALL! AAARRRGGGHHH!"**

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Okay, so the mammoths had a good score of 17/20. Now the tortoises are next and because the boat was destroyed, the remaining teams will have to swim from the safe zone, to the shore!" Chris announced as the next team got ready. "Uh...what about the sharks Chris?" asked Brody. "Oh, thanks for reminding me." He contacted Chef and the brawn cook threw the sharks back into the ocean. All cringed as Jacques took a deep breath saying: "Okay, I go first and dive for the gold. Watch and learn." Jacques stepped forth and performed a graceful dive down into...

...

...

...

"KLANG!" Ouch. He hit the buoy but fell into the safe zone at least. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Some 'dive' you did out there silverton! No wait, you and your icy partner got 3rd in the race so you should be called, bronzors! Ha! Ha! Ha!" MacArthur teased as she and Jo laughed. Then, "Cannonball?" So...

MacArthur and Jo: "YEAH!"

...

...

...

"SPLASH!"

Leshawna: "Coming through sistas!"

...

...

...

"SPLASH!"

Duncan:(Silent)

...

...

...

"SPLASH!"

Brody: "YEAH!"

...

...

...

"KLANG!"

"Owie..." Another buoy incident which includes a groin-ing situation from him. "Ooh...now that was pain killer!" Chris described Brody's misfortune. Cody and Dave went next. "I don't want to suffer this fatality!" Cody exclaimed. "Ugh! How bad can it be? Let's go!" So they jumped and...

...

...

...

"SPLASH!"

"We live!" Cody cheered. But the camera zoomed that they dove right outside the safe zone. "Or not..." Dave exclaimed in his monotone voice especially when sharks emerged surrounding them. "RUN!"

"Run? Idiot! We're in the water! Not on land!"

"Oh I mean...SWIM!" So they did avoiding the sharks.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sierra: "How dare that Dave called my Codykins an idiot! I'll get back at him for that!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So we continue on as Ennui stepped forth and before that, "Ready to jump Loki?" The black goth bunny who was on his shoulders nodded so they walked and fell off the cliff into the safe zone. Safe and sound. Gwen was amazed as she did the same thing except she panicked once she fell off and at least got into the safe zone.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Crimson: "Gwen may not be 100% gothic like us but she has experience in this kind of reality show.

 ***Static***

Chris: "How did that wabbit survive the dive?"

 ***Static***

Jacques: "I had that same question in my mind."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

After that, Trent and Mike dove into the safe followed by Sam and Rodney. Tammy even played her ocarina while diving. "I'm playing the song of guidance!" She stated as she dove into the safe zone and avoided the sharks with her fellow teammates. Scott screamed all the way into the chill zone and all the way to the shore while swimming away from the sharks. "And I got a new ringtone from Scott." Chris added as he played it and Scott's screaming can be heard. Beth was a bit scared so she got her chicken hat and Katie was hesitant over just now so Chris made her wear the chicken hat and she gleefully made her down to meet Sadie. Spud was suppose to go next but he stood by the cliff for a moment. "Uh...is he alright?" Chris wondered.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Spud:(staring at the camera)...Whoa, so this is the confessional?..."I'm in a confessional?!"..."This is awesome!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

While Spud just stood there like a statue, Amy was super angry about this so she stepped forth and pushed Spud off the cliff by force and yet, he didn't react to that even when he hit the water and when swimming from the sharks. Once, he's on shore, "Did I miss anything?" The whole team just facepalm. After that, "Well Amy, you're next."

"No way I'm doing this!"

"Suit yourself." Chris put the chicken hat on Amy and her team facepalm again. As she made her way down. "Okay, the tortoises got 15/20 so now, the wolves will begin the hunt-I mean...dive!" So the wolves got ready and while Staci ranted her chats to the other campers, "Dive for the gold!" Josee ran smiling at the camera as she jumped off the cliff and smiled all the way until she dove into the safe zone and dove her way to the shore. "She did it! I'm next!"

"No way Tyler, Sha-Lightning goes first!"

"No I say I go first sha-dork!"

"Ya callin me a dork! Sha-not cool!" While Lightning and Tyler argue, Eva lost patience and pushed the 2 of them off the cliff and they crashed onto a buoy together and slipped out of the safe zone. "MY BAD!" She called out.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Josee: "None of my teammates deserve to dive for the gold! Only I and maybe Jacques because we're in different teams now and this competition is different from the race for I believe I have the upper hand!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

How accidental can it be when...

Mary: "AAAHHHHH!"(not after doing some calculations)

...

...

...

"SPLASH!"

Rock: "Let's rock!" (He's doing air guitar during the dive)

...

...

...

"SPLASH!"

Harold: "YEAH!"

...

...

...

"CRACK!"

"AAAHHHHH!" All covered their eyes over what happened to Harold since he did that before in the first season and first challenge. Plus, he landed outside the safe zone. "Not too shabby but it's hilarious!" Chris laughed real hard until Courtney spoke up. "Excuse me Chris. I seriously can't do this because first, it's risky and two, I need to get away from that non-stop chattering parrot Staci who has been ranting for almost 2 hours ever since the challenge started!" Chris looked surprised as he saw Staci blabbing about. "And then my great-great uncle...blablabla...so therefore...blablabla..."(I need to shorten her sentence for it's way too long)"I'm with her!" Blaineley declared covering her ears from Staci's rant. "Okay, suit yourself whiners." Chris put the chicken hats on Courtney and Blaineley and they hurried off. Staci continued chatting until Eva grabbed her and threw her off the cliff. Fortunately, Staci plunged into the safe zone. "Finally. Okay team, let's go!" So...

Eva: "Gangway! Coming through!"

...

...

...

"SPLASH!"

Kitty: "AAAHHHHH!"

...

...

...

"SPLASH!"

Anne Maria: "Yeah!"

...

...

...

"SPLASH!"

Resurfacing, she saw Cameron plunge in beside her. Once he too resurfaced, "Your hair never gets wet!"

"Always like that and it even provides me protection." As they swam to the shore together, a shark appeared to attack but coughed when trying to bite off her hair. After that, Dawn took the plunge into the safe zone while meditating followed by Ella who sang during the dive, Miles who was struggling to avoid the sharks after her bad experience in the Mediterranean Sea and Shawn and Jasmine who dove together. Taylor did a few exercises and did a belly flop and crashed outside the safe zone. Ouch. Fortunately, Jasmine and Shawn swam by and got her to safety. Now Sammy is the last and Amy was taunting her to the advantage of making her feel bad and cost her team the challenge. "Hey Spareamy! I look forward to seeing you get eaten alive by those hungry ravenous sharks becuase you're weak and cowardly! I bet you even survive jumping off the cliff! Ha! Ha! Ha! You might as well be a loser and wear the chicken hat since you never try!" The taunting goes on as Jasmine and Shawn shook their heads.

Back at the cliff, Sammy can heard the taunting and is feeling unsure and unstable. "Okay, she sure can try to discourage me but that doesn't stop me form being her shadow. So..." Taking a deep breath, she ran and jumped. All watched as...

...

...

...

"SPLASH!" She soon resurfaced with Jasmine calling out: "Some dive Sammy! You some beat your sister out her wits in the safe zone."

"Wait...I did?" Yes, the wolves clapped for Sammy even the sharks and one of them picked her up and bought her to shore and all this pissed Amy a lot.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Amy: "THIS IS NOT HOW I WANTED IT TO BE! I KNEW BEING ON DIFFERENT TEAMS IS BIG MISTAKE SINCE IT WAS THAT STUPID HOST WHO PLANNED THIS! IF I WANT SPAREAMY TO BE OUT OF THE GAME EARLY! I WANT HER TO BE HATED BY EVERYONE AND-(The camera zooms forward as Amy kept ranting on until it stops)THAT WAY, I'LL BE THE DOMINANT TWIN!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"A score of 14/20 for the wolves. Wow, so low! Well, the ravens are the last team so it's their funeral perhaps." The ravens looked at each other. "Y' know what? I'm not diving!" Heather declared. "Oh really, why is that?" Stephanie demanded. "I was wondering who you're talking to." Heather talked back rudely. "Well, you're talking to the safe zone right now!"

"Wait, what?" The next thing it happened, Stephanie was carrying Heather and she threw her into the safe zone. "SPLASH!"

"Stephanie. You're so busted!" Heather hissed under her breath. "That was the line I commonly say from just now." Taylor exclaimed quietly to herself. Back from the cliff. "Well I took care of that. Now my big, strong man, ready?" So...

Ryan: "Yay!"

Stephanie: "I'm lovin' it!" (They started to make out as-)

"SPLASH!"

Devin: "Let's dive homey!

Carrie: "Together!" (They cling to each other as-)

"SPLASH!"

After that, Crimson went next and fell off without any reaction followed by B who did the same thing as Crimson. "SPLASH!" Back at the cliff, "Let's dive soldiers!" Brick ordered as he moved followed by Sanders.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sanders: "Brick sure has great discipline since he was from the military academy while MacArthur and I were from the police academy. Plus, soldiers and officers play their parts in protecting the country together."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Once they're ready, Brick jumped off followed by Sanders. Brick dove head first into the-"KLANG!" Ouch, a head on a buoy is a big mistake for Brick especially after falling outside the safe zone. At least, it's not a mistake for Sanders since she's inside the safe zone. "Nice job! You nailed it Sanders!" MacArthur praised as she swam to the shore with an unconscious Brick.

After that, Ellody did some calculations and dove into the safe zone accurately. After her dive, Noah, Sierra(who was screaming out Cody's name), Zoey and Lindsay(Both girls also screamed but not like Sierra because she's very nutty)all dove and splashed into the safe zone. Ezekiel dove next and first, he landed on some part of the cliff, next crashed onto the top of the buoy, then hit the bottom side of another buoy and finally went inside the safe zone. "Wow, I should historically say that this the most stunt-tastic dive I have ever seen!" Chris exclaimed as the ravens cheered over Ezekiel's dive. After that, Tom decided to dive when, "Move aside neutral! Evil shall take the plunge!" Max announced as he jumped. He laughed all the way until he touched the water. "Ha! Ha! Ha! How did you all like that!" It was then interrupted by a shark. "Fear me ravenous marine life for I..." He was silenced by 5 more sharks.

...

...

...

"MOTHER!" Now he's swimming for his life. "Evil genius sure can't handle the under pressure below." Chris stated while laughing. "Only 3 contestants from the ravens are left. Will they beat the mammoths, tie with them or get lower than them?" Tom took a deep breath. "Alright guys. We're the only ones left. Let's dot his for the team and for me and Jen's blog!" Tom declared as he jumped first. "AAAHHHHH!"

"You can do it Tom! I believe in you just like our time in Transylvania!" Jen called out.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Ennui: "Transylvania. Those good memories Crimson and I had are a lot of fun and thrilling.(Loki emerged from his shirt)Maybe one day, we'll return and take Loki there to enjoy ourselves."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Jen's words came true when Tom did dive into the safe zone. Up there, "It's so high and I feel so dizzy. Oh..." Poor Jay. All he could do is fear diving but he just fainted and fell off the cliff and into the safe zone! Tom then got him and they watched as Junior is the last and ready. "So youngster, ready to face the biggest reality ever?" Chris asked him as from the shore, some of the contestants are making negative remarks about Junior. "Too young to dive little shrimp? Go home!" Jo teased. "Hey short squirt! Enjoy your last moments! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Scott mocked. The mocking and taunting went on as Junior could not stand it no longer. "I've been trained to do the impossible!" he thought so he ran and jumped! "AAAHHHHH!" That was Junior screaming as he dove...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Right into the safe zone! The ravens cheered as he resurfaced. "What just happened?" he asked. "You did it Junior! You're safe with us!" Tom answered. "Yeah, not bad for the first challenge." Jay agreed to it. "Now I know how it feels like to be in this reality show!" Junior cheered as Chef arrived with a new boat somehow.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Chef: "It's a good thing I got a replacement in order. I didn't even need to pay again such a hefty price."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Well, that all for today's challenge campers and so far, the Rocket Ravens got a perfect score of 18/20 which means they win!" The whole team cheered. "Behind are the Missile Mammoths, Torpedo Tortoise and in last place, the Warhead Wolves. Because of this, they will have to attend the elimination ceremony and vote someone off the island." Chris announced. The wolves felt bad until, "I remember my great-great-great uncle and aunt who got the idea of voting policies and-"

"SHUT UP!" The whole team shouted at Staci and they covered their ears and stormed off.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Staci: "Did I do something wrong?"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

That night, the Warhead Wolves gathered at the campfire elimination ceremony. Chris was there holding a plate full of marshmallows. "Campers. You placed your votes and here, are 19 marshmallows. Only one is going home."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Blaineley: "We know who's going home!"

 ***Static***

Eva: "I should not have been so aggressive just now."

 ***Static***

Sammy: "Definitely not me."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"When I call your name, take it." Chris announced as he began. "Josee!" Josee took the marshmallow Chris threw to her and kissed it with a smile. "Shawn, Jasmine!" They took theirs. "Lightning, Tyler, Eva!" They also took theirs followed by Dawn, Ella, Mary and Anne Maria. Only 10 remain. "Rock!" He took it, ate it, and did air guitar. "Cameron, Harold!" Both got their marshmallows. "Kitty, Sammy!" They squealed together as they took their marshmallows. Only, Courtney, Blaineley, Staci, Taylor and Miles remain as they looked at each other in cold sweat. Chris looked at them for a moment and then, "Taylor, Miles and Courtney!" They heaved a sigh of relief as they took their token. Now Staci and Blaineley remain and Chris stared at them for a moment. Then, "The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Staci looked left and right sweating hard while Blaineley cringed a bit as Chris repeated his sentence. "The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

"Blaineley."

"YES!" Blaineley cheered as she caught the marshmallow thrown to her. "Oh well, guess I'll take the Cannon of Shame."

"You weren't paying attention? It was removed for future challenges compulsive liar!"

"Then what's the elimination process?"

"I'm glad you asked." Chris took out a controller and pressed the red button. A trapdoor opened below Staci and she fell through it screaming her way down. "That, is the Trapdoor of Shame." All gasped. "Whoo-hoo! I survived the elimination! Oh yeah! I'm one step closer to winning this season and taking over your show Chris!" Blaineley cheered with confidence as she stood up with pride. Chris and Chef swallowed hard. "This...is...too threatening I must say and..." The next thing it happened, Chris pressed the red button and Blaineley fell through the open trapdoor below her. **"AAAAAHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU CHRIS!"** Her shouting can be heard as she fell. "Not one but I have every trapdoor installed below the place. That's all for now campers." The wolves silently left the place as Chris decided to sign off. "Well folks, things are sure gonna be supreme among the campers. What will happen next and how will the competition go among the campers. Find out next time on...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Josee: "What a pity for Blaineley. She was suppose to be part of my plan. Well, too bad she's now out and speaking of my plan, I think it's time."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Later, Jacque and Josee were in the forest with a fire burning on the sticks. "So why are we in the forest Josee?"

"Rest assure Jacque. It's the meeting place and they show be here...

...

...

...

"Right now." Soon enough, Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Scott, Max, Amy and Sugar appeared. "Okay, icicles. What's da meaning of this?" Sugar demanded. "Just sit down and I'll do the talking." They sat down. "Now, I sent you all letters to meet me here for one sole purpose."

"Let me guess. An alliance? Like that will work!" Scott scoffed. "Evil does not agree to any alliance!" Max agreed. "Says the purple midget who was into one before."

"Silence you green Mohawk punk or I'll make you fear evil from me!" Duncan and Max prepared to fight but Alejandro stopped them. "Let's make this quick and get it over with so why do want an alliance with us Josee?"

"Because first of all, I watched you all fare in the shows and saw how, evil, how antagonistic you all were in the show. Desiring to won and to remove your most hated enemy who can also your biggest threats right?"

"That's true! My sister is a threat and I want her removed!" Amy stated. "Yeah and dat includes dat worthless Sky and fake annoying singing princess!" Sugar added. "But what if some of us don't have enemies?" Scott wondered. "It's very simple. You can help us in sabotaging either your own team or other teams to have our hated enemies removed." Duncan, Scott and Max were surprised. "Once it's done, we can focus on winning the gold and it will be shared equally among us. So, who is in?" All looked at each other. Then one by one, all of them put their hands together including the ice dancers. "We're all officially in as the villain's alliance. We swear that we will work together and tell no one about this." All agreed as they together laughed menacingly scaring many critters knowing that it's a sign that it will be doom to all the other campers.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Josee: "Once our plan succeeds, I'll mop the floor clean! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 ***Static***

Jacque: "I got a bad feeling about this and it worries me a lot on why I am part of this alliance."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So once it's done, they headed back to their cabins(which were installed on the new island)to rest for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **Well that wraps things up. So how will the competition go and what will the next challenge be? Will the villain's alliance be successful? Find out in my next update.(Which depends because like I said before, I'll update the story once a moment and now, if possible, twice depending on how busy I am for the other stories I'm writing)That's all.**


	3. An Eggsellent War

**_"Last time, on Total Drama Supremacy, 80 contestants dive from a 1500 metre tall cliff into depth and "buoy" there were unfortunate incidents that made me wanna laugh. The wolves lost all because of chatty Staci who never learns and I deem Blaineley to be a huge threat after she survived her first elimination ceremony which was short lived. Plus, an alliance consisting of all the antagonistic and vile evil and wicked contestants was formed."_**

 **(Camera cuts to Chris standing on the docks)**

 ** _"So how will the competition go and how wicked and insane it will be? Find out right here on..._**

 **"Total!"**

 **"Drama!"**

 **"Supremacy!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: An Eggsellent War**

It all started one morning and outside the cabins after Chris woke them all up, the campers all headed to the dining hall mumbling and grumbling. There, gruel was served which disgusted most of them. On one table, "Same as always..." Justin mumbled to himself as he ate his breakfast. Jen can be seen in her laptop which she somehow brought to camp with her charger while Tom is reading a fashion magazine and the stepbrothers are chatting with Alejandro. "And then, we ended up pow and bam during breakfast over a prize in a cereal box." finished Chet. Alejandro laughed and then remembered something. "Have you guys heard of an alliance?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Oh Lorenzo. You see, you and Chet make a perfect team and I believe if the three of us, stick together, we make an even more perfect team. What do you say?" The stepbrother looked at each other for a moment and then, Rock and Spud sat with them. "Sup dudes!" Rock greeted them as he, Spud and the stepbrothers did air rock n roll together.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Rock: "Ever since the double elimination we had in the chill zone in New Zealand and the stepbrothers inviting me and Spud to play video games with them in their game box, we returned the favour by inviting them to join our band! And now, the Devil Frogs is complete with Chet doing the drum kit and Lorenzo doing the keytar! Even better, my mom found out I made some friends during the race so she lets me stay in the basement for the rest of my life instead of getting me out! Yeah!"(Rock then started doing air guitar)

 ***Static***

Spud:(Doing air guitar)

 ***Static***

Chet:(Doing air drum solo)

 ***Static***

Lorenzo: (Doing air keytar)

 ***Static***

 **End confessional...**

While the Devil Frogs rock n roll for fun, Alejandro moved to where Heather is sitting and she's chatting with Taylor. "As you can see, my boots are made of cow leather."

"Wow Taylor! I also have some clothes made out of cow leather."

"Really? So do I!" The 2 of them had fun chatting when Alejandro interrupted. "Hey how's it going?"

"Good. Just let me finish brushing up my conversation with Taylor. We have a lot of stuff to talk about in common."

"Okay." Nearby, Brody is cutting bananas into his gruel and mashing them. "Dude, I just made banana gruel. Wanna try?" Geoff was like, "Whoa dude you created a recipe. Why not?" He grabbed his bowl and consumed the whole yellow stuff. "Whoa dude! It taste better with flavour!"

"Yeah. About that dude."

"What?"

"You ate my breakfast."

"Oh...then you can have mine!" They fist bump and continued their fun with Geoff making out with Bridgette and Brody chatting with the police cadets and Brick who just sat with them. On another table, the goths and Gwen were eating together and Loki even had a bowl in front of him. He kinda was disgusted by the breakfast especially when Josee passed by and spit at his bowl. Smirking, she walked off when, "SPLAT!" a bowl was thrown on her and she shrieked as from the behind, the goths smiled at Loki.

For the rest of the campers, Noah, Owen and the sisters sat together on one tables socializing, Cameron was with Junior and the adversity twins and-"Attention campers! Gather outside in 5 seconds!"(I hate it when Chris interrupted my writing scenes)Upon hearing that, all chowed down their meal and deserted the area.

 **Outside...**

All the campers gathered outside as Chris was there with Chef who was carrying a large crate and as he put it down, a very foul smell was diffused and all could smell it. It was horrible and bad. "So how many of you like the smell?"

"Well, it stinks just like your butt!" Heather mocked and all laughed. "More like it smells like you never took a shower for 3 years!" Alejandro stated and all laughed harder. Chris was disgusted but began. "Okay campers, first, what's inside the crate?"

Noah: "Your dirty underwear."

Harold: "No dude. His dirty socks."

Tyler: "His own faeces?"

All laughed even harder especially Chef who chuckled to himself. Chris was more pissed than ever. "You people behave like 6 year old children and I mean, inside the crate are rotten eggs."

"EGGS!?" All exclaimed. "That's right. Your challenge for today is a war on four fronts. All of you will take some eggs and crack them against each other. The battlefield will be around the forests of Pahkitew and the last member of their respective team who survived being 'egged' wins! Especially for today, is a double elimination challenge which means 2 teams lose and they have to send someone out. To add the thrill, we hid extra grade-A ammunition packages that vary the number of eggs in it in the forest so that way, your supply won't run out of you find them. Well, start cracking!" All the campers made a mad dash pushing and shoving each other as they bulldoze to the crate and took the rotten eggs. For those with pockets or headwear, they collected more eggs than the others and once the crate is empty, the challenge begins but first, Josee called those who were in her alliance last night as they gathered in secret. "Okay, this should be simple. Fry your enemies first before you scramble the other weaklings. Got it?" The alliance nodded with wicked smiles as they split up either according to their allocated teams or as friends.

So in the forest, Duncan, Scott and Max were walking. "I need to attend to something for evil purposes!"

"You're wasting your own time ex-midget villain."

"Yeah right I bet your Mohawk is fake and green with envy that I am a force truly of evil!"

"Uh guys, we got company!" The trio hid in the bushes quickly as Brick and Sanders walked by. "Okay soldier, keep your eyes peeled and wide open. We're in an open environment and the enemy will expect to open fire in all directions. Got it?" Sanders nodded at Brick as they jogged on. Once the coast is clear. "If you give me time to assemble my evil invention. It will all go well for us!" Max said to them. Both sighed and, "Just don't screw it up Maxwell because if you do, I'll carve a skull on your face!" Duncan warned and threatened him as he drew out his pocket knife at him.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Max: "Those fools sure can't trust me in my vile evil schemes but they'll soon see how my plan works and also, how did that Mohawk moron know my full name?"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Around the forest, many of the contestants went around hiding or finding their potential targets. Jasmine, Shawn and Sammy climbed the trees together while Bridgette and Geoff hid in the bushes and make out. The goths stick together and others just did whatever they like or do.

It now cuts to Sugar and Amy as they walked together. "If I see dat annoyin princess. I'll splatter her in the mouth so dat she can't use her voice again!" said Sugar. "If I were you, we find my weakling sister and splatter her first!" Amy protest. "Then we do both if we see one of them!" said Sugar. "Fine with me since we're in this villain alliance so it should work well for us." agreed Amy as they walked on.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Amy: "I feel so alive ever since I joined this alliance. Watch your back Spareamy because you're going home tonight!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Meanwhile, Ennui and Gwen were walking when Loki popped out it's head out of Ennui's shirt and stared ahead. "What's Loki doing?" Gwen asked Ennui. "Loki sensed someone's coming." He answered. The figure appeared and it was Crimson. "Wow, I never thought I might run into you guys."

"Hey Crimson. How's it going?"

"Not enough darkness around me Gwen and..." Then, Loki stared ahead again. "Loki sensed more are coming. We should find cover." So the goths went into hiding as passing by are Lightning, Tyler and Eva. "Sha-shucks! We've been searching for victims and sha-crude! Nothing to look for!"

"Quit your complaining. We'll find some soon enough." Eva spoke the truth when MacArthur and Brody passed by. "Oh yeah!" Tyler threw an egg but. "Take cover!" Both of them avoided it as the egg hit the ground which has shown it's green, rotten, icky content. All felt like puking until, "Hustle! we've been exposed!"

"Damn MacArthur! You should join the military school!" Brody commented as they hid behind some trees as eggs were fired from both sides. The goths just watched and then, Brick and Sanders showed up. "Sanders! Back me up!"

"Don't worry officer, reinforcements have arrived!" Brick called out as they returned fire with them and as a result, "Let's get outta here before we become poached eggs!" Eva suggest as she and her teammates ran off. "Y' know, if you had not made your move. We could have pelted them quickly Tyler!"

"I was just trying to make it quick!"

"And you really suck at aiming just like in the dodgeball game in season 1!"

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Tyler: "I wish I am not reminded of my past incidents during my first and third season participation especially when it comes to some of the fitness challenges Chris threw before."

 ***Static***

Eva: "Oh come on! It's undeniable! We all saw how the scarlet jock fared in his participation. Foolish but worth it for his team in the third season."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

As the trio ran off, they saw Katie and Sadie chatting by themselves to each other. "How long have they've been here?" Lightning asked as they passed by. All Katie and Sadie did was gossip and they still had their supply of rotten eggs for the challenge.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Katie: "We've been chatting for almost an hour while the other teams including ours just scurry around."

Sadie: "We just bumped into each other but refused to splatter each other so we just hang around a bit until we get splattered."

They then share a hug.

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

As the BFFFL continue their fun..."CRACK! CRACK!"

"Omg Sadie! We got rotten eggs on us!"

"Well I spoke too soon Katie!" From the bushes, Heather emerged. "Score 2 for the ravens." She then found a small sack. Opening it, it contains 3 rotten eggs. "Good. I'm gonna need a lot of ammo to remove my biggest threats." She took the sack and ran off.

Meanwhile, Noah and Lindsay were walking when they saw something rustling in the bushes. "If it's that Alejerkdro, he's mine." Noah told Lindsay. "Who's Ale...who?"

"Never mind dumb princess. I'll just crack an egg on his oily head." The rustling continues and Ezekiel emerges out. "Oh it's the home schooled cockroach. You've been hiding here I see." He nodded. "So, seen anybody on others teams yet to be egged out of this challenge?" He shook his head. "How come you're pretending to be mute." He remained silent. "Why not he tag along with us Nolan?" Lindsay suggested. "Sure. I'll get a rat to keep him company. Let's move." The trio moved off then.

In one part of the forest, DJ was alone but never knew he was targeted by Cameron who was hiding on a tree ready to fire. "A little more accuracy and fire!" Cameron threw a rotten egg but suddenly, another egg was thrown and it cracked onto his egg. DJ turned behind to see 2 broken eggs. "Looks like this area's not safe. Gotta scram!" He ran off and a confused Cameron went check on the eggs when to his surprise, another figure jumped of a tree and it was Ellody. "You just ruined my chances to eliminate my target!"

"Basically, a little accuracy and I could have eliminated my target until you interfered."

"Well it should be the 'opposite' around."

"Says a genius who has better expectations than you!" While Cameron and Ellody argued, "CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!" Barrages of rotten eggs were fired and they ran. "According to analysis, the eggs had too much kinetic energy to-"

"Deliver ground force impact on the ground scattering it's eggshell projectiles!" Cameron finished Ellody's sentence as they ran while from the bushes. "Yes! It works like evil does! Load more and fire!" Duncan and Scott loaded a small catapult that Max built himself and as Max positioned it, "Aha! Let's rain more evil upon them!" His finger was pointing at 2 teams passing by and about to meet in battle

Now at that scene, Alejandro, Chet, Lorenzo and Beardo were walking on one side and on the other side, Jacque, Sam, Rodney, Beth and Jo were also walking on the other side. Rodney was writing something on a piece of paper while Sam gamed on his console.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Rodney: "Since there are new gals on the island. I'm gonna write a list of those who already got a boyfriend. That way, I'll remember and not mess up those who have boyfriends. Plus, I have a photographic memory of knowing the gals' names."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

When both sides ran into each other. "NOW!" The mammoths opened fired. "I wasn't ready for this!" Jacque panicked as he avoided some eggs that hit Rodney and he threw an egg but it backfired because it slipped off his hand and hit Sam accidentally. "Oops." he exclaimed. "You bozos aren't focusing on the challenge!" Jo shouted at them as she and Beth backed Jacque up. Beth threw 2 eggs at Beardo's hair removing him from the challenge and then, the stepbrothers returned fired at her. "This is madness and catastrophic! We got to run! Au revoir!" Jacque and Jo quickly ran away while the others celebrated. "Great job out there. Let's move." Before they could move, a barrage of eggs were fired. "It's poaching eggs!" Chet exclaimed as he and Lorenzo quickly dodged them. "Darn it! We better keep watch especially above us." Alejandro darted off as in the bushes, Duncan, Scott and Max hi-5 each other.

Meanwhile after getting ambushed, Cameron and Ellody stopped to catch their breath until another rustling can be heard. They turned to see Mary, Jay and Junior emerge in front of them. "Wow Ellody you look really tired like as if you were chased by a cheetah that sprints at approximately 70 metres per hour."

"Uh, if I'm correct, it's suppose to sprint at 73 metres per hour." Cameron corrected them. "Some genius you are." Junior commented. "I wonder if you know all kinds of cures for me and my brother's adversities?" Jay asked him. "If you list them down for me, I'll be able to see to it." answered Cameron. Ellody rolled her eyes when she saw trouble. "According to my analysis, there is someone approaching us from the west at 10 metres!" They gasped and quickly hid. In the bushes, their eyes peeped out to see Mickey running and an egg cracking him down. Then Josee passed by laughing menacingly. Jay swallowed hard at the sight of his brother as they continued to stayed cloaked.

At the same time, Ella was somewhere resting under a tree singing to the animals. Dawn and Miles were with her. "We should head off and complete the challenge before you get yourself into a hard-boiled situation." said Dawn. "Oh I just want to stay and spend time with my little furry friends. You should stay too."

"But we did that already." Miles explained. Ella just sang so Dawn and Miles nodded at each other and walked off. They could smell rotten eggs around the path too.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Miles: "What kind of eggs did Chris use for the challenge? If he used chicken eggs or duck eggs, he's gone too far to misuse the creations!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Back there, Ella is still in her comfort zone when Sugar and Amy caught sight of her. "Yes! Finally now I can nail an egg in her mouth!" She then looked down and saw a small box. Inside are 5 rotten eggs. "Aw look, because imma pageant queen. I'm left with specialties." She then made her move. "Hey princess mind if I join you?"

"Oh Sugar! I'm so happy you want to sing with-"

"CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!"

"AAAHHHHH!" 5 eggs were pelted hard on Ella and Sugar finished it by stuff an egg into her mouth and she made her cracked it inside. Amy laughed real hard. "I should do that on Spareamy if I have the chance!"

"Well I already did what I needed to do so we'll find ya sista and-"

"CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!" They don't have the chance to as from a tree a bit further from them, Ezekiel, Noah and Lindsay were able to cook their targets from a distance and as their targets were groaning from the smell, "C'mon delayers we gotta move." He turned and bumped into Alejandro and the stepbrothers. "Time for payback from London!" Noah threw 5 eggs but Alejandro moved a step but the stepbrothers got pelted. In response, Alejandro threw back 5 eggs but Noah avoided them and as a result, Ezekiel and Lindsay git pelted. Plus, both of them had only one egg left. So they glared at each and had an idea in their mind.

Soon, they're in position back to back. Once they're ready, they moved several steps away form each other and, "CRACK!" They opened fired yes.

Or should I say, it backfired for they eliminated each other. So they pounced on each other and wrestled on the path full of rotten eggs.

While the arch-rival and schemer wrestle, Chris and Chef were back at camp laughing at the whole scenes and eating omelettes. "Boy, all these campers are like angry birds fighting over eggs they steal from each other. Care for some more omelette Chef?"

"Don't mind if I do."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Chef: "When I was a boy, I ate 16 eggs for breakfast daily and now, I eat 25 eggs for breakfast daily making me who I am and why my body is built like that!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

We now cut back to the forest as Bridgette and Geoff finished their make out session and are now back in the game. "Alright babe. Let's party!" That's when they bumped into MacArthur, Brody, Sanders and Brick. "Oops. Uh...party 'fowl'?" They laughed when Lightning, Tyler and Eva showed up. "There! Eat yolk you processed eggrolls!" Eva shouted. Tyler called to Geoff. "Wanna be in the crossfire with us?"

"Let's party 'fowl' em!" So 2 groups of teams from both sides had a warfare.

While this was going on, Ellody, Mary, Cameron, Jay and Junior were having a discussion in another part of the forest, "So far, we found 2 sacks containing 3 eggs each and 2 small boxes that contain 5 eggs so in total, we found 16 eggs and if it incudes our own supply since Cameron and I used ours, we have 4 and you guys have 5 so in total, 23 eggs and the overall is 39 eggs." briefed Ellody. Then continued walking until Junior noticed something. "Hey is what think it is?" He pointed to their right side so they took a peek and saw Justin and Topher preparing to egg Zoey and Laurie. They look to their left and saw Mike and Trent preparing to egg Dawn and Miles. "If we split up, we can coordinate our attacks at a faster rate and support our teammates from our respective teams!" Cameron suggested. All agreed and split up planning to rendezvous at the same spot with their teammates.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Cameron: "We decided to work as a team but knowing that we can't trust the ravens, I have a backup plan."

 ***Static***

Ellody: "Basically within 2 minutes, we'll work thing out together and then within a minute, we put a knife on each other's back so I suggest to myself an ace up on my sleeve."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

It didn't take long for Justin, Topher, Mike and Trent to get egged out of the challenge. Now that they took out the attackers, both groups headed back preparing to backstab each other. Once they came face to face, they got ready when, "CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!" A barrage of eggs rained down on them all. "What is that?" Zoey exclaimed. "Ewww...I got rotten eggs on my jacket!" Junior exclaimed. "This is too messy!" said Laurie as Dawn and Miles tried to remove some rotten eggs on their hair and Jay felt kinda sick and the geniuses got splattered just like the time in the skywalk challenge in the race and Cameron was a mess.

From the bushes, Duncan, Scott and Max laughed like there's no tomorrow. "We really make a good team especially when we cracked the eggs on those eggheads!" Scott exclaimed as he laughed. "Indeed! We are truly evil and we should become one pure evil syndicate or society or..."

"Let's make it simple. A gang." suggested Duncan. "Yes! I was about to mention it and I say we ourselves the "Triple Ds!"

"Why that name? It doesn't make sense?"

"Simple. Duncan is **delinquent** **.** Scott, you are **devious** and I am **diabolical!** "

"Now it makes sense!"

"Yeah!" The trio hi-5 each other when, "CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!" several eggs hit them down unexpectedly. "AAAGGGHHH!" They shrieked as from the trees. "Well that was unexpected."

"At least you pulled it off on those bad eggs Sammy."

"Thanks Jasmine."

"Incoming zombies at 10 o clock!"

"Shawn. They're not zombies."

"Just pretending they are Jasmine."

Down there, Jen was walking by looking around when an egg thrown by Shawn splat her skirt. "Ewww...this is disgusting! How am I gonna wash it off?" She then walked off and later, Tom ran by being chased by Rock and Spud. "Oh great! I've been running for-AH!"

"CRACK!" Rock killed it not literally but Tom got eggs on his clothes and is out. "Boy, I sure have to chase him for some time." He dug through his pockets and took out 2 rotten eggs. "Dude, this one stinks badly!" Spud exclaimed as he threw it away...accidentally. "Oops." Or not because DJ walked by and, "CRACK!"

"Aw come on!" He exclaimed. Spud looked surprised. "Ouch." Rock pat his shoulder as they walked off while Jasmine, Shawn and Sammy look dumbfounded at the sight.

Back to the warfare, it was chaos. Geoff and Brody egged each other out while Brick got an egg on his head and pants by Eva. Tyler tried to fire but slipped on a rotten egg pile and he splattered himself out. Sanders was shot down by Lightning and MacArthur responded by throwing an egg onto Bridgette. Now, "Lightning's gonna finish you right here and right now little girl. Sha-zam!"

"Who are you calling a little girl you stinking sport sucker!" MacArthur threw a egg but Lightning moved aside and kissed his muscles which is not a wise move to do especially in the wrong timing. "SPLAT!"

"Sha-what!" Lightning was covered in 10 eggs and fell. "Nailed!" MacArthur cheered when, "SPLAT!"

"That's for calling me and Jacque names, for crossing our paths and for causing our elimination in the race!" From behind, Josee had made her move and kicked MacArthur down. "Now I can win this challenge and get the gold!" She announced to herself. Just then, Jacque and Jo showed up. "Ah Josee. What a mess around here."

"Yes indeed Jacque but because we're on different teams..." The next he knew it, "SPLAT!"

"AAAHHHHH! NOT MY ICE DANCING OUTFIT!"

"Pfff! What a whiner you are!" Jo mocked him when she got splattered. "CURSE YOU!" She yelled. Josee pretended to ignore it and danced off.

Meanwhile, Sky and Dave ran into each other and prepared to fire but seeing each other rendered them unable to. Cody then caught up with Dave. "Dude you okay?"

"Uh..."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Dave: "I feel so guilty about last time. Although I'm gonna forget about girl relationships and focus on this season, I still harbour a teeny bit of interest in Sky."

 ***Static***

Sky: "Is Dave okay or is he not going to retaliate?"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

While this was happening, Scarlett passed by. "What's the hold up?" Then, Sky and Dave snapped out and opened fired. Cody and Scarlett dodged and both sides returned fired and ran at the same time.

Later in the middle of their crossfire, they passed by Anne Maria who just splat an egg on Tammy and then, Leonard chanted a spell and all it does is make her laugh. They stopped and stared at the scene. Dave facepalm over it when, "Yolks of Destruction!" Leonard pushed forward his hands and 3 eggs were shot out from his sleeves and surprising hit Anne Maria. "Hey! Not my hair fake LARPER!"

"The spell worked like charm."

"Oh please! Do you always relay on magic or what?" Dave called out dryly. That's when Leonard used it again and cracked Cody and Scarlett. "Never saw that coming." Scarlett stated. Leonard prepared to use it again when, "SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!" He was ambushed from nowhere. "Well that was unexpected." Dave exclaimed. "But who did it?" Sky wondered when Sierra emerged and hugged Cody. "Oh my Codykins! Are you alright?"

"Can't...breath..." Nodding at each other, Sky and Dave smiled and splat their eggs on Sierra. Then, they gazed at each other for a moment when, "SPLAT! CRACK! SPLAT!" Dave panicked over the rotten eggs on his body since he's germaphobic and while Sky tried to calm him down, Rock and Spud passed by cheering. "Yeah! Rocking the challenge!" He called out them as they ran.

Somewhere, the daters are on guard. "Babe. I wonder why is it quiet?"

"I guess this challenge is becoming either more or less complicated Ryan."

"Aw. You're really smart babe."

"So are you my big strong man." They make out for a while when the rockers ran into them. "Oh no!" Thinking that they're going to attack, they switched directions but ran into the goths who are lying in waiting and they threw their rotten eggs at Spud and yet he did not react to it so Rock ran and after a while, ran into Leshawna and Harold. "Oh hey there Rock. Wanna chill with us? I was alone with Harold avoiding eggs by queen bee and few others. Besides yo on Harold's team right? Because if 2 teams work together, they can outlast the other 2 teams and thus, they get the double elimination while the other 2 teams are safe."

"Yeah dude, my ninja skills are wicked enough for me and Leshawna to evade the eggs. Stick with us and you're under my protection. Rock felt relieved. "Sure. Let's rock!"

"Oh yeah, let's hit it!" They then headed off while Spud after 10 minutes reacted to the mess on his attire.

At the same time, Carrie and Devin are holding hands and walking. "So homie, I wonder about the challenge?"

"Yeah, no one to..." Then, they saw Ryan and Stephanie still making out. "Hey uh guys?" They stopped to see them. "Oh hey guys. We just finished our session so what now?"

"You wanna stick with if we don't want to get yolked by rotten eggs?'

"Why not Carrie?" Stephanie agreed to this as they walked together.

The challenge is getting more 'eggy' as Josee can be seen pickpocketing B' eggs while he and Courtney are engaged. By the time she's egged out. B has run out of eggs and Josee used them to crack an egg on his face and at the same time, Heather can be seen dropping eggs onto Kitty and Dakota who are on their phones texting and taking selfies while throwing eggs at each other without looking and it's kinda pathetic to Heather that's why. In response, Emma passed by and threw some at her and she fell off the branch egged out. "Seriously Kit? Taking selfies in the middle of a challenge?" she chided in disgust when, "CRACK! CRACK!", "Way too easy this challenge is." said Taylor who appeared behind a tree as Emma looked at the eggs cracked on her attire when, "Same goes with me too!" Owen ambushed Taylor and ruined her clothes. "Ugh! You ruined my attire!" She complained. "At least he didn't stain my footwear at least." She said with relief.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Taylor: "I sure am a mess covered with rotten eggs by Owen. Fortunately, my boots are squeaky clean and they've been with me for 5 years. All in good condition."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

By the time Owen egged Taylor, Rock, Harold and Leshawna ran into him. "Oh no again!" Rock exclaimed again as Owen fired. He screamed and avoided it resulting in his egg being thrown off. Leshawna quickly threw all her eggs at Owen messing him up completely. "AAAHHHHH! I've been poult-verised!" he yelled as he ran off. "Nice egging Leshawna." Harold commented when, "EGGSPLOSIVES AWAY FROM THE ONE AND ONLY, EXPLOSIVO!" From the trees, Izzy swung down and rained loads of eggs like a carpet bombing sequence bombarding the ground. Leshawna, Rock and Harold quickly dodged it as the carpet bombing bombarded the area.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Izzy: "I sure am insane over pelting eggs all over the place! But I came up with an idea to swipe any package I can find and once, I got a big nest, I go KABOOM!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

As Izzy continued swinging around crazily, "CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!"

"I"M GOIN DOWN!" She crashed onto a bush with her load and there, she collided onto the goths and they are in a huge mess of rotten egg whites and yolks thus out of the game they are. The trio of wolves then turned to see Carrie, Devin and the daters. "Nice shot babe."

"You too handsome." Then, both sides readied themselves. "Ready to get an F-grade marked on your egg?" Devin asked the opposing group. "We are! Hyah!" Harold threw some eggs like a ninja throwing flash bombs but they dodged it and Carrie threw an egg onto Rock removing him off. Leshawna tossed an egg onto her but Stephanie save Carrie by catching the egg and tossing it back onto her. However, Harold made his move and caught it and tossed it back egging Stephanie. "Oh you're gonna pay for this dweeb!" Ryan took out a small box. "I found this during my session with my babe." He stated and he threw the box onto Harold which broke and the contents inside cracked him out. Leshawna responded by sneaking behind him and cracked eggs behind his back and even put some inside his pants. "Hey!" He exclaimed. Then, Carrie and Devin surrounded her. "Uh-oh!" Leshawna exclaimed. Uh-oh it is. "Well, you're finished!" Carrie and Devin threw an egg and Leshawna is indeed finished. "Yes! We did it homie!" Carrie squealed in excitement as she and Devin shared a hug. Then, "Wait a minute...is it just me or the challenge is not over yet?"

Well, it cuts to the rotten egg Rock accidentally threw off and nearby, Josee is skipping her way when, "CRACK! AAAAAHHHHHH! MY HAIR!"

And back there, Devin was still suspecting what he brought up when, "CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!"

"Okay homie. You foreshadowed it I guess." Carrie told him when a helicopter flew above and Chris was there taking out a loudhailer calling out. "Attention campers. The challenge is over. Meet outside the camp at once!'

Later, he and Chef are laughing at the rotten egg covered campers. "I guess you all enjoyed yourself?"

"NO!" All shouted in disgust. "Yeah, I knew you were gonna say that so based on the TV that Chef and I were watching. We saw the fight scenes and the teams that are first eliminated are...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Missile Mammoths and Torpedo Tortoises!" Both teams groaned. "As for the team that won today's challenge...

...

...

...

...

...

"Are the ones who got last in yesterday's challenge and now have placed first in today's are the Warhead Wolves!" The whole team cheered while the ravens sighed in relief that they are safe. "But how did they pull it off!" a pissed Amy demanded. "Here's your ans-swer!" Chris chanted at the last part. Soon from thetrees, Jasmine, Shawn and Sammy descended down and, "Did we miss anything mate?"

"Yeah, your team won and their reward is a good supply of turkey bacon, ham and chicken club subs from Larry's Giant Subs!" The wolves cheered louder while the others watched and Amy sneaking off.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Amy: "THIS IS NOT FAIR! THOSE WOLVES CHEATED ESPECIALLY SPAREAMY WHO IS TERRIBLY WEAK AND USELESS! AAARRRGGGHHH!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Well, I'll see the mammoths and tortoises at the elimination ceremony so enjoy everyone."

After that, all went to clean up and while the wolves had a good dinner, Alejandro was outside the cabin when the stepbrothers approach him. "Hey man. About the alliance you mentioned this morning. Well...we're game." Chet stated. Alejandro smiled. "Most wise." Nearby, the goths had a chat. "Crimson and I never agreed to any alliance but with you, maybe we can consider one." Ennui told Gwen. "It fine guys. We don't need that, we have each other as friends."

"True words." Crimson agreed and admired Gwen's words when DJ passed by them again. "Hey guys. How's everything especially the cute bun-NIIIII!" As Loki pounced on DJ and attacked him mercilessly, the goths facepalmed over it.

That night, the mammoths and tortoises gathered and Chris appeared with the wolves somehow. "Why did you bring them here Mclean? They won the challenge." Duncan exclaimed. "Yes but there was a turning event that took place. During the challenge, one member form the tortoise and wolf crack an egg on their own teammate but first, we will begin the ceremony." Chris took out a plate full of marshmallows. "Here, are 38 marshmallows which is for the double elimination ceremony. When I call your name from both teams, they must come and take it." Chris then began. "Ennui, Gwen, Duncan and Scott." Chris tossed it to them. "Jacque, Jo, Alejandro, Chet and Lorenzo." they got theirs and followed by Sky, Dave, Cody, Scarlett, Izzy and Owen. "Sugar, Amy." They heaved a sigh of relief as they took theirs and then, Emma, MacArthur and Brody too got theirs. 20 contestants remain. "Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Trent, Topher and Mike." They hi-5 each other after taking their marshmallows. "Beardo, Leonard and Tammy." They smiled as Beardo made a sound effect as he took his. "Spud, Jen, DJ and Leshawna." They got theirs. "And finally, Mickey, Rodney and Sam." Sam was still gaming as his marshmallow landed on his console while Mickey and Rodney tossed theirs' and ate them. Now, Beth, Katie, Sadie and Dakota remain. "None of you did much for your team so we'll get this over with. Shall we?" They swallowed hard. "Ranking 4th are the mammoths and 3rd, the tortoises. The final marshmallows go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

All cringed as Chris looked intently at them for a moment. "The final marshmallows go to...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dakota and Beth." They hi-5 each other and took their marshmallows. "Well, BFFFLs. You egt eliminated together. Happy?"

"YES!" They squealed for they are not happy to be on different teams but happy to be eliminated together as Chris opened the Trapdoor of Shame and they fell squealing their way. "The mammoths are dismissed but for the tortoises ad wolves, it's time for an exchange program. Rock and Rodney. Switch teams now." they nodded and switched and they have smiles on their faces.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Rock: "Whoa! Spud and I are on the same team! Yeah!"

 ***Static***

Rodney: "So many cute girls on my new team." (He let out a sigh of love)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Well folks, we had an "eggsellent" episode. So let's make it short and stay tuned right here. On...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **I sure never thought I could somehow update this story twice this month. Still, it's a long process and I'll still do my best to update it frequently if possible. That's all.**


	4. Mech it up and Tech 'em down!

_**"Last time, on Total Drama Supremacy. The campers had a messy war pelting each other with loads of rotten eggs! Oh what a mess! Crazy stuff happened like a rivalry between 2 geniuses and the 3 bad boys becoming best evil friends. Speaking of friends, the BFFFL which is Katie and Sadie did not survive the first double elimination. So worthless!"**_

 **(It cuts to Chris on the island)**

 **Chris: "As the competition gets heated up with tense, rivalry and alliances were begin forged one by one and today, forging will take place on...**

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Mech it up and Tech 'em down!**

The next day, Chris gathered the 4 teams and led them into a large junkyard. "Hey that's the same one we used in the challenge!" Shawn recalled as the Pahkitew Island contestants did remember the place. "Okay campers. Your challenge for today is to gather as much materials as you can. Scrapped, broken and damaged, it doesn't matter and I don't care about a thing or 2 about why they are like that! You have 2 hours to gather while you can. Good luck!"

It cuts to the Missile Mammoths.

Alejandro: "We'll split into small groups to collect what we can. Stepbrothers, back me up!"

Sugar:(grabbing Leonard) "C'mon wizard! Use some of your magic of yours!"

The rest split up according to whatever group they join or form.

It cuts to the Torpedo Tortoises next as Gwen and Ennui went their way, Cody, Dave and Sam another way likewise the rest.

Then, it cuts to the Warhead Wolves as Jasmine, Shawn and Sammy stick together, Anne Maria, Cameron and Mary in a group, Lightning, Eva and Tyler went off together and the rest went their way in groups or solo.

Finally, it cuts to the Rocket Ravens.

Heather: "I'm going solo. You guys can stick to whoever you wish to except that disgusting dater."

Stephanie: "Too bad no one likes you that's why you're going solo." It resulted in a violent catfight as the others quickly break it off and then, split into pairs or groups.

So around the junkyard, the campers went around salvaging whatever they can find when a barrage of tennis balls and dead seagulls were fired at them. All panicked. "Seagulls? Seriously?!" Laurie called out in a disgusted tone. "Yeah whatever! Been using them a lot!" Chris called out as he was manning a seagull gun with 2 interns manning the same weapon in different locations. Chef was manning a 6-barrelled Gatling tennis ball shooter with another 2 interns manning the same weapon on different positions as they altogether opened fired at the contestants.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Laurie: "First, rotten eggs, now seagulls?! Chris is out of his mind! He's an insane maniac in harassing animal life forms!'

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Shots were fired and campers were running around trying to avoid being hit by all kinds of projectiles. Amy can be seen using Beth as a human shield just like before when she used Sammy as one. "It's Samey you stupid writer!' She shouted as she got hit by a tennis ball on her head. Then, "Uh, I gotta go and help my teammates." Beth told her and she left her to get pelted.

Gwen and Ennui searched for some metal and Loki pointed at some metal rods. They nodded and claimed them for their team. Nearby, Max found a broken washing machine and a spiked wrecking ball. "Perfect! Now all I need is something for range attacks but first!" He laughed wickedly as he called out. "Come my minion! Take these to our spot at once!" B appeared and gave him the thumbs up as he carried the machine and dragged the chain with him while Max followed him. "Now we shall-OW!" a tennis ball hit him on the face. "CURSES!"

Meanwhile, Chet and Lorenzo searched and found something unique. "A chainsaw?" Chet exclaimed. "And 2 6 barrelled Gatling rocket launchers?" Lorenzo exclaimed. Both of them then smiled and exclaimed. "YEAH!" They hi-5 each other and left taking the stuff. Nearby, Shawn used his skills to avoid the seagulls and took a can. He then looked at a dead seagull and cringed.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Shawn: "I've found out that animals can be infected into zombies. I got a bad feeling that Chris is using dead seagulls that will later turn out to be ZOMBIE SEAGULLS!"(he then looked at the can he took earlier)"Cream of Chicken?"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

As the havoc continues, it cuts to Jasmine and Sammy carrying some wooden beams and then, running past them are Emma, Dakota and Jen covering their heads form the projectiles. "Found it!" Emma exclaimed as there are some broken hardware on a pile and as they took them, "You know what's the opposite of hardware? Software!" The girls laughed at Jen's joke as they took the junk and hurried off.

Meanwhile, "This looks neat." Duncan found a shotgun. "Hey, this one looks good." Scott found 3 swords. "C'mon. They can be useful dude." Duncan stated as he and Scott took the weapons and hurried off. They passed by Sugar who's frantically searching around. "If only I can find...yes! A bucket full of glitter!" As she took it, a tennis ball hit her hand and she dropped the bucket on the ground. There, "Oh look what I found."

"Hey annoying princess! Sing on this!" Sugar swung a microphone which is among the junk and swung it to Ella tying her up. "In yo face ugly princess! Now tha glitter iz all mine!" Sugar laughed menacingly as she took the bucket and left leaving Ella tied up by the wire.

Somewhere, Cameron, Anne Maria and Mary were walking when, "Oh boy! An electric generator!" They went to claim it when they ran into Ellody, Junior and Jay. "Uh, we got here first a minute ago."

"Same thing." They glared at each other while the others waited. Jay then noticed a hand. "Mickey?" He went to feel it and, "Jay! Look above!" He looked up and some pile of junk buried him alive with his brother. Taylor and Courtney passed by carrying a box full of small pieces of wood and metal together and saw the pile. "What a pity for those babies." said Taylor. "Just focus on the challenge. Let's go!" encouraged Courtney as they walked off.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Courtney: "I felt really terrible about what I have done before. Every action instigated by me has left me being hated by almost everyone! But they will soon understand my change even though I still retain my crazy personality if possible, I hope to control it."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

While the chaos ensured, "You shall be cursed by the powers of the realm!" Leonard was striking his 'magical' staff on the ground while chanting spells with Sugar watching him while the others scurried around picking up random stuff. Beardo found 3 sharp blades in a box but a seagull zipped through his hair and another knocked the box off but still, he picked it up and scurried off making the alarm sound effect. Spud passed by and a seagull shot him but he didn't feel a thing. Chris was pissed. "Oh c'mon!" He signalled the 2 interns and they focus fired on Spud covering his back with dead seagulls but it had no effect on him for now. Chris was furious as Topher passed by calling out. "Hey Chris you sure are boiling hot like a volcano! Ha! Ha!" Topher laughed out until he bumped into Jo. "Oh you're so dead!"

"Wait!" Too late as Jo gave him a good beating. Ouch. After that, Scarlett passed by dragging a wagon full of materials. "Will you be nice to give me a hand? I'm dragging 5 tons of materialised objects for the team." Topher gave her the thumbs up and weakly stood up and carried some stuff off the wagon and followed her.

Meanwhile, the 2 rival geniuses try to claim the generator. "I got here first!"

"No I got here first!" The 2 started to argue when, "Outta my way! I'll take care of this!" Anne Maria took out her hairspray can and sprayed at Ellody clouding her vision. "Ah! I can't see all 4 directions accurately!"

"Now take it quickly!" Cameron and Mary quickly took it but not before Mary threw an eye drop bottle and a microfiber cloth for Ellody as she joined the others taking the electric generator for their team.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Mary: "A microfibre cloth is a special type of cloth that can absorb water and dust easily 100% squeaky clean. Useful for cleaning CDs or...

Chris:(interrupting)"Are you done with your scientific nonsense? I need to do business!"(Mary just stared at the camera blankly)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Although they got beaten easily, "Whoa what is that?" Junior pointed at another device among the pile of junk. Ellody finished cleaning her glasses and studied it, "It a reactor. That should prove to be useful. But we might need a lot of help to get this power supply to our team." Just then, Tom and Zoey passed by. "Your hairstyle which includes the flower pin on your hair is exotic according to Jen. Plus, your boyfriends' hairstyle is uniquely perfect and neat." Zoey smiled saying. "Well, we met in the fourth season and we grew way close together. So you need some volunteers for you and Jen's next fashion blog?"

"Well, we need some teammates to help carry this reactor to the others please." interrupted Ellody. "We'll chat later okay? Let's assist and I hope carrying this device will not stain my clothes." said Tom. Zoey nodded as they helped out and the 4 of them prepared to when, "May we assist. The more the merrier." Brick and Sanders joined in and they together lifted the reactor away.

The challenge continues with Jacques and Josee scraping out some stuff separately. Mickey and Jay trying to get themselves out of the rubble and Ryan, Stephanie, Carrie and Devin are rummaging through the pile while the goths stared aimlessly at the junk, Justin and Topher are trying to lift a box and Lightning, Tyler, Eva are having a tug of war with the last metal beam against Jo, Duncan and Scott when, "Attention campers. Time's up! Time for your next challenge! Gather all the junk you salvaged and follow Chef to the next location for the next part of the challenge!"

Later, all were walking and discussing some issues when they came to some arena-like stadium similar to the fourth season in the finale. Once they all entered, Chris was waiting for them. "So, have you gathered what you all need? Because the next part of the challenge is to mech it up and then later, tech them down!"

"Are you saying that next part of the challenge is to construct mechanized walkers?"

"You guessed it Sam!"

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sam: "I've recently played this new game where I have to customize my mech with weapons and armour and then, fight to be the most powerful mech in the game! And I'm sure to dominate this challenge for my team! I got experience!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"So you want us to make a giant metal walker with our bare hands from scratch?!" Jacque asked in shock. The others were really freaked out over some demeaning challenge. "Boy, this is gonna be derailing." said Noah. "You have another 2 hours to construct the war machine with a melee and range weapon. Fortunately, Chef will issue each team a toolbox, a sensor and a remote controller to make things more complicated for now. Well, start constructing!" Chris announced.

So in one spot, Scarlett was leading and beginning the discussion. "So far, we have collected 150 tons of wood and steel each and other unnecessary scraped items. All we need to do is focus on constructing the head, body, torso and limbs. Weapons will have to wait."

"Not for long!' All turned to see the stepbrothers holding a chainsaw attached between the 2 high-tech rocket launchers. "We call it. The Chainsaw Double Gatling Rocket Launcher!" Lorenzo named it as Chet activated it to shoot a rocket. All dodged it and fortunately, it blasted the pile freeing the adversity twins. Seeing this, "Excellent work!" Scarlett praised the stepbrothers. "Now we need to worry only the design of the body. Let's get to work."

In another spot, "So how to construct a mech?" Cody asked the team. "I don't know. Do we have any geniuses in this team? Probably not." Dave openly stated in a dry tone. "I might not be a genius but I can sketch a design." Sam volunteered. "Then do it you moron!" Amy shouted. All stared at her. "Really, you're becoming lamer each day Lamey." said Jo. "Ha! I like what you called her." MacArthur complimented as they laughed making Amy fume a lot.

In another spot, "Mary and I can work on the design. All we need you to do is to assemble the war machine." Cameron suggested. All agreed and got to work and likewise, the ravens. "My minions and I shall create an evil masterpiece that will secure us victory! Mwa-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"You sound like you're exaggerating your laughter."

"Silence genius! I laugh like this all the time. Now, get to work!" Max ordered Ellody. "Chill midget. You don't have to be the slave driver for the team." said Noah. "Yeah, your bossing is intolerable.' added Zoey. Max was disgusted until B showed him and Ellody the design. "Impressive." Ellody exclaimed.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

B gave the thumbs up and positive hand gestures.

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So all 4 teams got to work while Chris and Chef just sit back and drink soda while watching the campers toil through the challenge. They worked through with sweat and blood. Well, most of the teammates perhaps. Some are slacking off like Duncan and Scott who are taking a nap, Kitty taking selfies and so on and speaking of which, Spud still had the seagulls on him when, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" t must have been after 2 hours that he finally felt it as he ran screaming and shrieking around and he passed out. "He's gonna turn into a zombie!" Shawn exclaimed in horror as all gathered around. Well, he's still alive so Chef took him away to remove off the seagulls while the rest went back to work and stared at Shawn at the same time when, "Yes! Complete!" All the teams turned to see the ravens' mech. It has barrels for the legs, the washing machine for the body and a PC for the head with the sensor connected behind it. On it's left is a wrecking ball and on the right is a gatling cannon. "That was fast. How did they put the pieces together?" Chris exclaimed in surprise.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

B just smiled at the camera and showed the design in front of it. It was way too detailed to understand.

 ***Static***

Ellody: "It is guaranteed that our team will emerge as victors for today's challenge." She then cleaned her glasses.

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Within 2 hours, all the mechs had been constructed and assembled. The mammoths' mech has a refrigerator as the body, metal cylinders and spheres as limbs and joints and a TV as the head with the sensor connected behind it. The tortoises' mech has the radiator as the body, wooden beams and gears with metal parts as the limbs and joint and the trash can as the head with the sensor inside and it's visible through an opening like a red eye for a robot. On it's left are claws which are katanas and on the right are shotguns attached on the lower arm. The wolves' mech has the body made out of wooden boards, circuits and the generator, the metal beams and linkages as the limbs and joints and the head is a dome with the sensor in front as the eye. It has a large blade on it's left hand and a flamethrower on it's right. "Okay campers, control your little toys into the arena and there, I will brief you on what to do." So Scarlett, Sam, Cameron and B did the job and all entered the arena.

Once inside, "Okay, another showdown against each other. Those who are controlling their toys will do the final part of the challenge. The rest will sit back and enjoy. We will begin in 5 minutes because I need the bathroom." Chris ran off clutching his pants leaving the others to plan their strategies. However, Josee was secretly watching the raven's mech.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Josee: "The ravens sure were the first to assemble their creation but also, they will be the first to lose."(She then laughed menacingly)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

During the discussion, Josee sneaked off and saw Chef taking out a box full of explosives. She secretly created a distraction by throwing an empty soda can at him and he was pissed. "Who the heck he thought as he looked at the can and said to himself. "I could use a drink." So he left leaving the stuff behind so Josee took an explosive and a detonator and sneaked her way to the raven' mech and planted the explosive on it's back. "Once it rises, it falls!" She said with wickedness as she sneaked off back to her team.

Once Chris returned and as all teams said wont o watch the show, "Ready?" Chef boomed through the mike as the those controlling the mechs got ready. "FIGHT!"

The mechs walked towards each other and clashed against each other using their robotic fists but B and Sam are controlling well as they first knock off the other 2 mechs and then, punch each other out. B smiled and decided to use the mech's weapons but once he's ready, Josee is also ready and soon enough, both pressed the button at the same time and the result?

 **"KABOOM!"** That was unexpected for the ravens. "What the heck? B?" Heather demanded. "UGH! How can this be!?" Stephanie exclaimed in annoyance. The others stared at B thinking that he screwed up the controls even though what he was trying to do **literally** is to control the mech to attack. Well he never knew of that sabotage as from the bleachers, Josee snickered to herself and threw the detonator away to clean away the evidence.

Back at the arena, "Time to power up!" Sam controlled the mech to slash the wolves' mech with it's katana made claws. "Based on it's attack power, I'll activate a defense shield!" Cameron then activated it and a shield unfolded itself on the left arm. "Plus, it's a buzzsaw shield!" Cameron then used it to first block shotgun balsts and when the mech jumped in the air to slash, "Wrong move." Cameron controlled the mech to stab it, remove it off the blade and then, used the shield to slice through it. The wolves cheered as, "So far, the ravens and tortoises' mechs are shredded. Only the mamoths and wolves' remain." Chris announced as they got ready. "How come the mammoths don't have weapons?" Kitty whispered to her team which made them feel concerned as Scarlett fixed her glasses saying to herself. "Let us settle this once and for all for victory is for the mammoths." She then made her move controlling the mech to kick the other down. "That was quick." Cameron exclaimed. "As quick as lightning." added Scarlett as she controlled the mech to kick it again and this time, in the air. However, Cameron controlled it to spew flames form it's flamethrower attached on it's right arm.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Scarlett: "Cameron made a huge mistake to use that attack because I added some elemental immunity on the mech to resist the extremely high thermal heat energy spewed from his weaponry."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

As the mech burned the other, "Huh?" Cameron knew something isn't right because Scarlett made the mech do a spin kick knocking it down. Then, the mech opened it's fridge door and stored inside the body is it's power core and the Chainsaw Double Gatling Rocket Launcher! "What?" Cameron was stunned and shocked at this as Scarlett made the mech draw out the weapon and it sliced the wolves' mech by shredding the shield into half. "Now for the finishing blow." Scarlett made the mech shoot out a barrage of rockets and, "IOOM! KABOOM! BOOM!" A massive explosion was triggered and all took cover from the smoke. When all looked up, "Oh no! The masterpiece!" Cameron exclaimed in shock as it lies on the ground utterly destroyed. "We have a winner! The Missile Mammoths!" They cheered as Scarlett smiled and fixed her glasses positively as Chris made his move. "Now to end the challenge." He took out a grenade and threw it inside their mech and it exploded. "What was that for Chris?!" Bridgette demanded. "For fun. Ha!" Chris laughed sadistically as he continued. "At least the mammoths had a reward which is a flat screen plasma TV!" Chef brought out the electronic furniture device and passed it to Scarlett. "The rest get zero especially for the ravens because they need to send someone home tonight since they are the first to explode out of the challenge. See you at the elimination area." finished Chris as he dismissed all the campers.

Now at the mammoths' cabin, "Steady..." Chet and Lorenzo are setting it up as the others watched anxiously. Finally, "YES!" the males cheered as they got popcorn, chips and soda ready for..."Who's ready to watch "Dinosaur Ninja 5: Wrath of the Bone Club Society?" Chet asked the whole and all cheered as Lorenzo slid in the CD into a VCD player and it began.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Chet: "Lorenzo and I got the idea to sneak our VCD player and Gamebox into the island so that we can have a crashing time together with the other campers!"(Then, Lorenzo interrupted from outside)

Lorenzo: "Are you done Chet? The movie's about to start!"(Chet was surprised by this)"I'll be out now!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Later that night, the Rocket Ravens gathered around for their first elimination ceremony. Chris also had the necessities prepared. "Campers, you have placed your votes to remove one of your fellow camper off the island. I wonder who?"

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

B was holding 2 pictures which has Max and Ellody and he's pointing a marker on who to vote off

 ***Static***

Max: "I will let evil decide who goes home!" (Stupid or what?)

 ***Static***

Ellody: "It's clearly unexplainable on why we lost an easy victory but it can be between Max or B. It's just why it unexpectedly happened?"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"When I call out your name, you get the marshmallow." Chris briefed them as he began. "Zoey." He tossed the marshmallow to her and she smiled. "Brick and Sanders." They hi-5 each other as they took their marshmallows. "Heather, Ryan and Stephanie." The trio caught theirs but Heather and Stephanie stick their tongues out at each other for no reason and after that, the daters make out. "Carrie, Devin and Tom." the best couple caught theirs' and shared a kiss while Tom let it land on his fashion magazine. "Noah, Lindsay and Laurie." They took theirs' and Laurie smelt it. "Mmmm...smells natural." She then ate it with satisfaction. "Crimson and Sierra." They took theirs. "Junior, Jay and surprisingly, Ezekiel." They tooktheirs and Ezekiel even heaved a sigh of relief surviving elimination first time. Only Ellody, Max and B remain. Chris looked at them for a moment. "Ellody." her face lit up as she took her marshmallow. Now Max and B were the only ones left. "You 2 are on the chalkboard but only one will be erased out of the show." Max and B were in cold sweat. "The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Max was fidgeting with his fingers and B just looked worried as Chris repeated his sentence again. "The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Max."

"Yes! Evil has been preserved!" Max laughed his trademark laugh as a marshmallow was thrown into his mouth and he choked a bit but chewed it. B hung his head down "That's right Beverly, you're erased."

"I guess so." All stopped and looked at B. "Did...you just talk?" Zoey asked him. "That's right. I've been wanting to say something if ever I get eliminated."

"Well that's true. You already said it so. Adios amigo." Chris nodded at Chef and he opened the Trapdoor of Shame below B and he fell through screaming his way down. All could hear his deep tone of voice echoing through. "And I got another ringtone for my phone." Chris played it through and after that, "Time to sign off for today. We hope you enjoyed the action-packed thrill which 'mechs' things more inter-resting! So, see you next time on...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **76th: B**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **In the next chapter, I will begin some shippings. If possible I guess. Well, that's all and await for the next update soon**


	5. Pahk' with more talent

_**"Last time on Total Drama Supremacy. The remaining 76 campers got their hands filthy over salvaging junk to assemble some toys to toy around with. Unexpectedly, the Rocket Ravens' supreme creation was sabotaged by a female ice dancer and since it was B who designed it, he was the one going home as a result. Plus, I got a new ringtone from him."**_

 **(It cuts to Chris relaxing on a beach chair drinking soda under a shade in which Chef is shading him)**

 **Chris: "The show must go on as more twisted antics and insanity arises among the fellow contestants. So, let us begin on...**

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Pahk' with more talent**

The morning sun rose as it's sunlight shone on the island. At least all the campers are up and ready because after breakfast, they were all seated in front of the stage which is the same one that Sky, Shawn and Sugar fared in the challenge.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Shawn: "The stage brought me good memories that resulted in my spot for the finale."

 ***Static***

Sky: "I remember how I fared and easily, I also got into the finale."

 ***Static***

Sugar: "It brought me bad memories because I just got sent home for no reason even though a pageant queen's got talent like me! Ugh! I can't believe it once I saw it again!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

As the campers sat down, Cody tried to act cool but fell back and Sierra caught him and make out with him. Trent was seen strumming his guitar while Duncan snored while sitting. "Will try to sleep without snoring?" Courtney whispered to him. "Shut up...zzz...princess...zzz..." Courtney sighed and pushed him back. Ouch. But he continued snoring anyway as Chris appeared on stage. "Hello campers. So you got talent or what?"

"Oh boy! A talent show Chris?"

"I was just gonna announce today's challenge and you did a spoiler alert on it Topher." a displeased Chris exclaimed. "But still, you're correct because it will be like the first season but this time, you can perform in pairs not groups. I repeat not groups."

"We already know that probohost!" Jo called out. "Whatever." Chris replied as he finished his announcement. "So each team will select 3 acts and we'll begin soon. Go!"

So it cuts to the mammoths outside their cabin.

Jen: "So...who's gonna perform?"

Chet: "Me and my awesome bro can do hardcore kung-fu!"

Dakota: "Hardcore what?"

Lorenzo: "We'll show you how it's done!"

Then, the stepbrothers took out pieces of wood and together, they broke them into half by using their heads, hands, and footwork and even their chest through some acrobatics. All were stunned for a moment. "That...was...AWESOME!" Owen exclaimed. "I guess that means they have secured their first act." said Alejandro. "Very well. So it be." finished Scarlett as they moved on.

Next, the tortoises planned theirs' in the forest.

Gwen: "This place still reeks of rotten eggs."

Scott: "Boy, I could use some fresh air which is high quality but here, it's terribly low!"

Mike: "Okay...so who's gonna act out for later?"

Duncan: "Count me out because all I can do is carve a skull on a tree."

Scott: "Yeah me too. All I can do is kill kitchen rats with a baseball bat in a kitchen." Then, both of them laughed together and fist bump each other.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Gwen: "I'm surprised Duncan and Scott are hanging out together like they did before in the all-stars in their early participation."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So continuing, "Anybody else got anything in mind?" Mike asked the team

Rock: "Me and Spud can rock with air guitar!"

Spud: "We'll be killin the challenge!"

Amy: "Air guitar is worthless and useless. Still, I'll volunteer to sing for the team."

MacArthur: "Worthless and useless? Oh, you're saying you're both worthless..."

Jo: "And useless!" The police cadet and female jock laughed and Amy fumed some more. "You'll be sorry you idiots!" While this commotion was going on between the trio, the wolves appear to plan their stuff in another part of the forest.

Jasmine: "This should be easy. Ella likes to sing so she'll be part of it and Harold can do his nunchuck act."

Ella: "Oh yes it's true. I am honoured to sing for the team."

Harold: "That's right for I have fully mastered this weapon and am ready to display my wicked skills!"

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Ella: "Finally, a challenge that allows me to showcase my talent. How easy can it be?"

 ***Static***

Harold(Swinging his nunchuck)Ninja Power! OW!"(he got hit by it as a result)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Dawn: "I too would like to sing."

Ella: "We can sing together Dawn."

Dawn: "I would like to but I need piano assistance and I believe Samantha aka Sammy has the raw talent to assist me."

Sammy: "How did you know?"

Dawn: "The aura in me always speaks the truth about others like you my friend."

All were amazed by this and even Rodney is feeling more love from the girls from the team. "I knew being switched to this team is worth it." he thought as the discussion continues on.

It now cuts to the ravens who are outside the dining hall.

Carrie: "Devin and I can do the Tango dance."

Ryan: "Good idea. We saw you dance and it was a bump." Stephanie laughed a bit. "If it's a bump, then, why should they give it a shot? It's a no, no."

"I bet you never knew how to dance Heather." Heather and Stepahnie then glared at each other as the others watched. Now continuing, "Well, anyone else in mind?"

Jay: "Cut me out. I had a bad experience in that during me and brothers' time in Finland Sanders."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Jay: "What happened before stills haunts me and Mickey. We vowed not to enter talent shows or school plays or any entertainment that includes the stage."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Zoey: "I can do an archery shootout."

Ryan: "I can display my fitness style."

Stephanie: "I would like to see it!" The daters then make out.

For the rest of the time, the teams discussed and held auditions of their own to decide which teammate can be part of the performance. It cuts to the mammoths as Beardo did beatboxing and was approved. Leonard tried to do magic but nothing happened so he's out and replaced by Owen who did his burp which impressed the guys but Alejandro but still, Owen's part of the performance.

For the tortoises, they held auditions and Amy apparently sang terribly and it hurt everyone's ears thus, she's out and Trent replaced her with his guitar solo and then, Tammy was even selected to be part of it.

As for the wolves and ravens, they already planned their performances so now, those who are in it just practiced it while the rest relaxed for the rest of the time.

Now during the relaxation, Sugar went to spy on Ella because she hates her a lot for no reason. When she see her sing, she's very pissed and then, saw Josee.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sugar: "Time to play my part for da villain alliance."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Immediately, Sugar approached Josee and when she saw her, 'What is it you want?"

"I gotta plan ta remove this annoying singing princess outta da competition. I need ya help although you are in da same team as her."

"Oh really? Hmmm..."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Josee: "This show is different from the race. I suppose here, it does not matter whether your team never gets the gold. At least the important thing is to survive until one claims the real gold and I will claim it once my plans are complete! None will see it through me!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Well, since you loathe this princess so much, I can lay low for my team for today." said Josee. "Perfect! Now, here's my plan!" Sugar discussed this with Josee and they cracked wicked smiles after their discussion.

It was some time later that it's time for the talent show. Chris is sitting behind the campers while they sit in front of the stage. For those who are performing, they are at the back of the stage getting ready. Outside, Chris went on stage to brief the campers. "I hope your teammates are packed with the talent they need because it time for them to showcase it!"

"So how will it go?"

"Well Topher. Each team has 3 performances ready to go right? Well, they will just act it out and above, this meter will measure the score up to 10 depending on how the performances go, so now, time to bring in the drama!" He announced as he left the stage and Chef appeared wearing a dress. This made everyone laugh even those who competed in the RR. Kitty even took a picture of it. "This is going to Instagram!" She said as she took a picture of Courtney staring at nothing.

Now on stage, Chef made his move. "Alright. First, we have the mammoths, ravens, tortoises and wolves in order of which team will do their talent. First, the mammoths, we have the beatboxer." The curtains were drawn to the sides revealing the human soundboard with his disco equipment. Beardo put on his headphones and beatboxed his rhythm with unique sound effects. This amazed the guys even some of the girls. Duncan was enjoying it through his head movements and Chris looked impressed. "I think you deserve a good score." He announced after Beardo finished his beatboxing. He got a score of 8 which was pretty good.

After his beatboxing, Owen stepped on stage after Chef announced him out. He took a large bottle of soda and drank it all up in one go and then burped out. "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ!" The guys cheered real loud for they so enjoyed it but the girls(except Sugar)and some guys like Alejandro and Dave felt disgusted. "Can you give him a low score?" Courtney asked Chris. "No and shut up, I don't care. I so love it!" And Owen got a score of 8.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Courtney: "He never learns."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"And now, we have the stepbrothers." Chef announced as they appeared carrying wooden planks. Once they set everything, "HY-YAH!" Piece by piece, they grabbed and smashed them into half with whatever hardcore move they used on with their hands, legs and heads. Within a minute, every piece of wood has been reduced to splinters and the stepbrothers sure tired themselves out. Chris was stunned at their performance. "That...was...

...

...

...

"HARDCORE!" And their score is a 9. "Yeah! Stepbrothers! Stepbrothers! We're the stepbrothaaaaaaaaaaaas! Yeaaaaaaaaaah!" They then fell off the stage. Tired.

After the mammoths, are the ravens. "Now, we have the best couple." Chef announced as Carrie and Devin showed up. "You remember how it goes homie?"

"Yes I do." They began the tango. Step by step. They danced and then, Devin spun Carrie and gave a thumbs up to the left on the stage and there, Junior nodded and from the shadow of the curtains, threw a rose and Devin caught it, put it between his teeth and caught Carrie and ended the tango in their upright dance pose. Applause can be heard from the ravens and some of the other campers. Chris smiled and announced. "Not bad. You two did okay." The machine above revealed their score which is 7.

After the tango performance, "Next is the Katniss Evergreen type because she's a sharpshooting archer. Zoey!" Chef announced as Zoey appeared armed and ready. "Uh...Where are your targets?" Chris called out to her. "Here's your answer!" One by one, targets appeared and Zoey loaded and fired at the targets. Some appeared among the audience, some appeared around the forest surrounding the place and 2 appeared on stage and the last 2 appeared beside Chris and it shook him in fear.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sky: "It sounds like as if he thought Zoey going to give him a headshot."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

By the time Zoey's done, the score appeared to be a 7 also and finally, Ryan is last. "You can do it my big strong man!" Stephanie cheered for him as Ryan removed his shirt.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Stephanie: "Every time Ryan removes his shirt, I feel so attracted to his hot body like a magnet!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Okay, I don't know if removing your shirt is part of your talent, but-" Chris' words were cut short when Ryan began flexing his muscles. First, he flexed his biceps and triceps on his arms. Next, he flexed his chest and finally, the ab. Some of the girls were in awe over it especially Chris and Chef. "Now that's manly!" Chris complimented as his scoe is recorded to be 8.

After the mammoths and ravens' performances, the group had lunch and after that, "Okay campers, time for the tortoises to shine their shells! If they have one." Chris announced but Chef whispered something to him and after that, "Okay change of plans! The tortoises had to attend to...

...

...

...

"Business. So the wolves will perform while they take care of it." finished Chris as all wondered what is going on in them.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Rock(groaning): "Oh man! Spud and I had too much burritos and burgers for lunch! Ack!"

 ***Static***

Sugar: Time for the execution!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So back on stage, "Time to unleash my wicked skills!" Harold then went out first and displayed his nunchuk skills swinging his weapon around and performing a few tricks and then, "PSH!"

"AAAHHHHH!" All groaned by this as Harold clutched his biscuits and Chris shook his head saying, "That wasn't too shabby at all." As a result, Harold got a score of 4 and the wolves were slightly not pleased about this.

After the nunchuk stunt, "Now, we have a solo singer and solo pianist. Dawn and Sammy." Chef announced. "IT'S SAMEY!" Amy shouted as Chef ignored her and the curtains were drawn revealing Dawn standing on stage with a mike on her hand and Sammy who's seated to the piano. "So, what is your performance about?"

"Oh, I'm going to sing a song written and composed by the Carpenters." Dawn answered. "Such an old song from the 1970s." said Chris in a bored tone. "Still, proceed."

"Very well. Samantha, do it."

"SAMANTHA? SAMANTHA?! ARE YOU ALL STUPID?! HER NAME IS SAMEY! SAMEY!" All stared at Amy and she cringed. Dawn just nodded at Sammy and she started keying the piano. Dawn then sang.

 _Why do birds suddenly appear_  
 _Every time you are near?_  
 _Just like me, they long to be_  
 _Close to you_

 _Why do stars fall down from the sky_  
 _Every time you walk by?_  
 _Just like me, they long to be_  
 _Close to you_

As Dawn sang on, all were amazed by the fact that she sings beautifully. So beautiful that Rodney was like, wow and Ezekiel somehow gasped and fainted. Noah and Lindsay stared at him in surprise.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Ezekiel: "Why does my heart feel so-"(He just fainted again)

 ***Static***

Topher: "I love how Sammy plays the piano. She sure has the talent and drama to perform and she's totally hotter than her sister! Hope they're not eavesdropping around here."

 **End Confessional...**

By the time Dawn and Sammy finished their performance, all were cheering for them and they got a good score which is a 9 and it made Amy more livid than ever especially when her sister gets credit and favour from others now.

Meanwhile at the backstage, Ella is preparing herself while Sugar and Josee took silent action. "You have da source?" Sugar asked. Carefully, Josee took out a green apple which turns out to be the poisonous manchineel that the twin cheerleaders had come across with before. "Careful of a da poison icicle." Sugar reminded Josee for she is wearing gloves which protects her from the poison and so, the plot begins.

Now Ella is still getting ready when a hooded figure approached her with an apple on a hand worn glove. "For me?" Ella asked. The figure nodded. "Thank you for this nourishing gift for I look forward to this event of my lifetime!" She stated and sang as she ate the apple. The hooded figure then left and quietly went to the audience where Sugar was waiting and there, "Ya got da job done?" She whispered as the hooded figured removed her hood. "Wait and see."

Back on stage, Chef introduced Ella onstage. Chris sighed. "Let me guess. Singing?"

"Yes indeed for my furry little friends along with the princes and princesses seated will expect a tremendous performance by me." Ella then readied herself and just as she opened her mouth to tune out her voice, "Ack! Ack! Gack! Gack! Blech!" All gasped at the sight as Ella's fair white skin all of a sudden developed rashes all over her body, her face is red as she choked and hacked like she wants to spit something out and Shawn even creeped out. "Yikes! She's turning into a zombie! The apocalypse has begun!" he exaggerated as the other contestants facepalm over his comments. Then, Ella felt terribly sick and fell onto the ground unconscious and blotched(perhaps)From the audience, Sugar was giggling to herself, "Just like dat fairy tale when the princess eats the apple, she plops down instantly!" Due to what happened, Ella was taken away by the interns as Chris was hollering in laughter. "What's so hilarious Chris? Don't you see she's suffering?!" Courtney reasoned. "Like I said before, I don't care! I bet she deserves it since she sang in the 6th season over and for nothing and speaking of nothing..." The score shows a '0' for Ella's performance and the wolves groaned about it except Josee who pretended to grit her teeth and growl about it but all because, she played her part for Sugar of course.

After that, "We'll be wrapping this up as the tortoises finally have finished their business so let's bring them in!" Chris announced as Chef did his job. "First, we bring the cool guy who fared with his guitar. Trent!" He then added to himself. "I sure am glad I have more dialogue in this chapter." And so Trent went first and tuned out his guitar as he sang a love song. Gwen smiled recalling how she first enjoyed it. Ennui and Crimson noticed it. "Trent was once your boyfriend right?"

"Yeah. He is Ennui."

"Why don't you restore your relationship with him?"

"What?" Gwen stared at Crimson somehow. "Well, he was your boyfriend but you and him had a little uneasy and unstable relationship. It seems like he still holds his love for you even though you two weren't together. Don't you think?" Loki agreed to Crimson's words as Gwen was in thoughts and at the same time, Trent finished his performance and got a score of 9. After that, Tammy went next and first played her ocarina and then stopped. "Is this it?" A surprised Chris asked. That's when Tammy channelled her energy and sang a high-pitched tone that was so loud that all those who wore glasses were shattered into a million pieces. Fortunately, they were able to replace it becuase they brought an extra pair which is identical to the ones they wore at least. Chris was a bit flabbergasted at the high-pitched tone. "I must say, this nearly killed my ears but still, thrilling it is." And Tammy's score is a 7.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Dave: "On second thought, Tammy's a better LARPer than her pathetic partner."

 ***Static***

Tammy: "Opera classes at Drama School have paid off well."(She then played her ocarina again and released another high-pitched tone that shattered the lens of the VCR)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Alright campers, let's put our hands together and coming right up are the rockers!" Chef announced as Rock and Spud appeared recovered after their 'business'. "Ready Spud?"

"Let's kill it!" Rock and Spud then stared at the audience as heavy metal is being played. The audience stared at them wondering whether they are gonna rock it out or leave it out. "How long are they gonna stay like this? This is a talent show not a staring contest!" Jo complained. "Chill female jock. I've seen that move before." MacArthur stated. "Oh yeah, I remember that!" Brody agreed with her. It was predictable from their perspectives as Rock and Spud continued staring at the audience as some of the campers are starting to feel bored and Chris was both bored and confused by this. But what they never noticed onstage is first, their hand movement and then, their footwork which was tapping the stage at a moderate pace. All noticed it for a moment when the rockers' faces lit up and at the right timing, they executed their rocking skills in air guitar! All started cheering and Chris is no longer bored and confused. "This is so wild and wicked!" He said to himself quietly.

Back onstage, Rock and Spud ran left and right opposite to each displaying their air guitar skills. They also posed while rocking out and right now, Kitty's taking selfies of herself and the rockers. "Will you mind not blocking us?" Emma asked her. "Just few more snapshots and I'm done!" and she is.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Kitty: "I am so gonna post all these photos on Instagram, Twitter, Facebook and any social media that I have as my account! I also did the same thing to all the photos I took during the race with Emma! Eeeeeeeee!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Now back to the performance, Rock and Spud did powerslides as they continued rocking out. "Whoa, I'm starting to like these guys!" Duncan exclaimed as he and Beardo fist-bump as the campers continued cheering until Rock and Spud decided to finish this. "Rock, let's light it up!"

"You got it Spud!" The rockers took out a lighter each, position themselves with their rear facing up and with their lighters up near their rear and lighted, both released some wind from their rears onto the lighted up lighter which burned out from orange to green flames spewing out form the lighter. All cheered as the stepbrothers took a piece of chopped wood each and let a small green flame burn on it and Kitty took another selfie with it. Chef gasped upon the sight and Chris was speechless for a moment as the rockers finished their performance. "This...is...

...

...

...

...

...

"Wicked! I see now that air guitar sure is popular especially in Finland when I watched that episode! As for your wicked results..." The score for the rockers...

...

...

...

...

...

Is a 10! "I see that you've got an excellent score because for today's challenge, the Torpedo Tortoises wins it!" The whole team cheered as Chris continued on. "For their reward is a simple but yet, 'cool' which is an air-conditioner to cool off. Plus, they're installed already in your cabins." The team continued cheering as they headed back to enjoy the cooling. "As for the others, the mammoths and ravens survived elimination but the wolves will have cut someone off tonight." finished Chris as the challenge ends.

Now back at camp, Jasmine, Shawn, Sammy and Dawn had a talk. "I wonder why Ella suddenly choked and lost the challenge?" Jasmine wondered. "I hope she doesn't become a zombie. The way her condition looks like she wants to eat brains!" panicked Shawn. "I cannot tell how it happened but I sensed a dark and chaotic aura on one of the campers on our team among all the contestants." Dawn stated. "Who is it?" asked Sammy "I can't tell. It's so dark I can't identify the person." answered Dawn. "But now, we need to vote someone off the island but who?" Shawn brought the topic back as they all went back to the discussion for they have concerns and worries about it.

That night, the wolves gathered and Chris arrived with 17 marshmallows on a plate on his hands. "Campers. You placed your votes and now it's time to secure those who will survive. Dawn and Sammy." The girls got their marshmallows and exchanged smiles. "Anne Maria and Cameron." They took theirs and Anne Maria exclaimed. "Yes!" and she hi-5 Cameron. "Jasmine, Shawn, Josee, Lightning, Eva and Tyler." Chris tossed them the marshmallows and they caught them. "Kitty, Taylor and Courtney." All3 got theirs as Chris wiped the floor clean giving the remaining marshmallows to Miles, Rodney and Mary. Only Harold and Ella who is still choked up are left. "You 2 fared terribly in the talent show and it's crazy and I know it! So the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ah let's cut the drama short. Harold, you're safe and Ella, you're unsafe which means out you go. Plus, I already know who is going home when I start the ceremony."

"How can you know Chris? That's lame and stupid of you to say that!"

"What-evahhhhhh!" Chris rudely taunted Courtney as Ella choked in fear and horror of her elimination. "Yeah, I don't know what you want to tell me but I have something up my sleeve always when it comes to elimination!" Chris activated the Trapdoor of Shame and a sickly Ella fell in through it. "I sure am glad she's gone for good. Otherwise if she stayed longer, she'll sing her songs off much to my annoyance. Now all of you leave!" They did as Chris decided to sign off. "Well folks, today's episode is 'pahk' with many performances. We hope to see you next time on...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sugar: "Hooray! I got what I wanted yes! Now dat annoyin princess is out of my life on this show, time to plan my next move and I must say, this villain alliance sure works like clockwork! Oh yeah! Da pageant queen's gonna-"

 ***Static*(Camera already ran out of battery)**

 **End Confessional...**

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **75th: Ella**

 **76th: B**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **This is one talented chapter I wrote and I'll be planning more interactions and some action packed stuff for future chapters to be updated soon. That's all for now.**


	6. Super Dodgebrawl

_**"Previously on Total Drama Supremacy, it's packed with more talent as the campers showcased their talent with wicked actions like the stepbrothers' hardcore kung-fu and stunning moves like the rockers' air guitar which secure the tortoises' victory. Dawn's ravishing singing voice somehow made home-school Ezekiel drop dead. How lovely. Not literally though but the wolves lost because of a dirty trick pulled off by Sugar who was backed by Josee for Ella and thus, she's removed. Finally. Boy, if she stayed longer on the show, she'll piss and annoy me off her vocal cords and tone."**_

 **(It cuts to Chris standing on the island)**

 **Chris: "So folks. We'll be bringing in a lot of action on the drama. Get ready for...**

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Super Dodgebrawl**

The next morning, all the campers gathered for breakfast. The first scene is Josee gathering her villain alliance members. "So far, Sugar has done her part and Duncan, Scott and Max at least managed to cause some losses to some people in the egg challenge before and the rest of you, let's just say, you still have a long way to go." All rolled their eyes. "Such an annoyance to say that." Heather mumbled to herself as Amy interrupted. "How long will I have to get what I wanted?! I joined this alliance so that I can have Samey out!" she complained rudely. "You never brought that case to us. How will we know?" Josee said in an innocent tone. Amy rolled her eyes in frustration and sighed. "Okay, I need your help to remove Spareamy out of the show. Happy now?"

"For now."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Amy: "I find this pathetic alliance a waste of time because I never got the chance to have my demands answered by those pathetic idiots!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

While the villain alliance continued their meeting, the rest are enjoying their breakfast. The goths can be seen munching on cereal when Sierra popped out of nowhere and, "Hey Gwen. I see you made new friends."

"Why do you have to say that?"

"Well...did you know that Ennui's real name is Ashton and Crimson's real name is Giana? Both of their parents were killed in a severe accident that caused them to be like this and as for their cute little bun-nieeeeeeeee!" Instantly, the sound of a fierce gothic rabbit growling and shrieking from the obsessive uber fan can be heard as the goths stared down.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Gwen: "Well that was surprising and unexpected."

 ***Static***

Sierra: "Ooh...the truth hurts sometimes and the pain tends to be always on me."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

While this was happening, Ezekiel can be seen staring at Dawn as she chatted with the vegans and when she turned to his direction, he quickly focused his attention back on his breakfast.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Dawn: "Is it just me or is it the fact that I am sensing a stalker whose aura is mixed with shyness and romance on me?"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

At the same time, Duncan, Scott, Max are bonding as they listened to Beardo's beatboxing and beside them are Jasmine, Shawn and Sammy eating breakfast together when Topher sat beside Sammy smiling at her, she looked surprised and turned red and when Amy saw the whole scene, her frown becomes more serious and is full of rage and hatred.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Amy: "Okay, THAT'S IT! I had enough of this! Spareamy must be eliminated no matter the cost or what happens! I will make sure she's out of my sight so that I will be liked and favoured by everyone instead of her!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

As the campers continued having their breakfast, Chris entered the dining hall. "Good morning campers. Are you ready for today's challenge?"

"NO!" All the campers shouted. "Well you better, today's challenge will have lots of pain! Plus, you need all the energy for it."

 **Later after breakfast...**

All the campers can be seen, entering a court which has thick, glass walls and bleachers for them to sit. Surprisingly, all noticed that the court was redesigned into a circular court divided into 5 sections. The centre one has the dodgeballs and the rest are coloured zones. "If those TDI contestants are familiar, we played a game that consists of throwing a ball to eliminate your opponents right?" Chris stated. "Oh yeah! That dodgeball challenge where Harold displayed his figure-skating skills!" Geoff recalled. The other TDI contestants all remembered how much game they gave in the challenge."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Harold: "It brought me good and wicked memories!"

 ***Static***

Noah: "It brought me horrible and narcissistic memories."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Courtney: "So let me guess? We're playing dodgeball again?"

Chris: "Yep! But in a different pattern."

All stared at Chris as he briefed the challenge. "In this challenge, all 4 teams shall play against each in this gruelling game. Each team will stand in their team zone in which the colour of their team flag will be their zone. In the middle of the court is where all the dodgeballs are(12 dodgeballs). You all grab them, head back to your zones and FIRE!" He threw a dodgeball at Sanders but she quickly ducked and, "KSH!" It hit Devin's face. "Ouch. Pain killer." said Noah as Carrie checked on Devin. "Well, you're still fine I guess."

"Thanks homey." Devin then put his arm around Carrie and they smiled. Chris then announced. "Well campers, pick your teammates and let's play super dodgeball! But first any questions?" Heather raised her hand. "How do we win the challenge Chris?"

"Oh yes! There will be 5 rounds and whichever team beats the other teams in total domination wins!"

"And are there any gruesome rules like, "Do not hit your opponents' roots?" asked Noah. "There are no rules except one where if the player catches the ball thrown by the opponent, the opponent is out but replacement is available. Now, let the Super Dodgebrawl challenge commence!" Chris announced finishing it.

So the game begins but first, Josee went to speak to Amy. "If you want your sister out, you must make sure she's fully opened so that you can easily beat her, I will try to divert my teammates to attack the other teams while you carry out your desire."

"That sounds like good plan but you better make sure it works you hear me!" Amy demanded as she went to join her team. Josee rolled her eyes as she too went to join her team.

So the challenge begins...

 **1st Round**

 **Mammoths-Alejandro, Emma, Mickey, Leonard and Sky**

 **Tortoises-Dave, Amy, Cody, Gwen and Ennui**

 **Wolves-Jasmine, Shawn, Sammy, Josee and Harold**

 **Ravens-Crimson, Heather, Jay, Junior and Sierra**

Once all are in position, "Bring it on fishfaces! You can't stop us ravens!" Heather called out. "Oh we'll see about that senorita." Alejandro called out to Heather as Chef blew the whistle. The teams charged to collect the balls as Amy kicked one off when Sammy tried to get it and kicked her face. "Oops. Sorry 'Spareamy'!" She spat in an innocent and rash tone. Jasmine helped her up as she glared at Amy who blew a raspberry back at her. then, they headed to their zones. As planned, Josee split the team leaving Sammy exposed. Amy was pleased as she snatched up all her teammates' dodgeballs and threw them all at Sammy knocking her out! "POW(x3)"

"Hey! How dare you snatch our balls!" Cody demanded. "Shut your mouth or-"

"POW!"

"That's for Sammy you witch!" Jasmine called out as Josee who saw this snickered under her breath and Sierra was cheering in agreement since Amy was rude to Cody. Then, the fight begins as Sky and Dave hit each other and they're out. "Sorry!" They called out waving to each as they left the playing field. The adversity twins kept dodging the balls for a while but Ennui hit Jay and then, Crimson hit Mickey.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Jay: "Mickey and I always flunk gym class."

Mickey: "At least after our semester, we were excused from gym class for the rest of our time in school."

 ***Static***

Amy: "It was short lived out there but eliminating Spareamy brutally was worth it! Maybe after she goes home, that Australian slut is next on my list!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Back at the game, Shawn dodged some shots from Cody as Leonard attempted to block a dodgeball by heather. "Deflection Spell!" He yelled as he put his hands up forward with his palms open and the ball hit his hands but bounced off back to Heather! "POW!" She was knocked down along with Sierra since the ball bounced onto her after Heather got hit. "I did not see that coming. Cody, I'm coming for you..." She said weakly as Jay went to drag her back to the bleachers. Gwen and Leshawna smiled at Heather's knockout somehow and already, Courtney is already filing a complain. "Chris! Leonard deflected a ball and it's not allowed in the game! It's a foul!"

"Oh thanks for reminding me. You are allowed to deflect balls which is a new rule I added but forgot to tell the contestants. My bad and I apologize!"

"You're making this challenge an unfair advantage Chris!" Courtney shouted loudly. Chris rolled his eyes not caring about the CIT.

Back on the court, Leonard kept using his 'deflection spell' as he deflected many dodgeballs back onto his opponents. Currently, Gwen got knocked out by him and Cody attempted to knock him out by using his static ball he used to eliminate Katie in the first season but Leonard made use of his deflection abilities by deflecting the ball onto Jasmine knocking her out and when Cody used it again, it was deflected onto Shawn knocking him out as well. "Nice moves." Emma commented as she avoided a ball thrown by Harold but Junior used it to his advantage and threw the ball onto Emma's rear. "POW!"

"OW!"

"Sorry!" Junior called out feeling embarrassed on where he hit the ball onto as Emma went to the bleachers. Then, Josee knocked him out before he could react and the ball also bounced onto Crimson and Ennui knocking them out as well. "Ow." They said in a monotone as she walked to the bleachers. "Haha! 2 in a row and on different teams. Nice shot!" Harold commented and now all they need to do is to hit Leonard and they win. "Y' know, with our figure-skating skills, we can use his deflection to our advantage." Harold suggested strategically. "Brilliant idea." Josee commented as they got ready. Alejandro and Leonard got ready too. "Y' know, for a LARPer like you. You may have some game." Alejandro commented. "Thanks fellow teammate. Time to use my magic to the fullness of my extent!" Leonard declared as he got ready. Once they're ready, Harold threw a ball at Alejandro but he moved a step to the left. "Missed."

"I never missed." Harold stated as the ball he threw hit the thick glass and it bounced back onto Alejandro knocking him from behind so he's out. Leonard could see that he's outnumbered as Harold and Josee executed their moves but the LARPer just smiled and, "Deflection Spell! Full Power!" He chanted. "Ugh! Not again!" Dave complained as Sugar slapped him off the bleachers. "Shaddup and let the wizard cast his spell moron!"

"MORON? YOU'RE THE REAL MORON YOU FAT, ANNOYING PIG!" Sugar pounced onto Dave as she whacked him down. Back on court, when Harold and Josee opened fired, Leonard positioned his arms back and pushed the balls forcefully. It was so forceful that they began ricocheting all over the court. Harold and Josee can't tell where they will bounce next when, "POW! POW!" Both got hit from the sides as Chris announced, "The mammoths secured the first round!"  
"Hooray! Wizard did it for us!" Sugar cheered as a crushed Dave appeared to sat down by her and she broke wind. "Gross!" He groaned as the mammoths cheered.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Leonard: "Well, I never thought my magic powers can save me and help me win the first round for my team. Now all should know that magic is real!"

 ***Static***

Tammy: "Congrats to the wizard. Song of Victory!" She then played it with her ocarina.

 ***Static***

Sugar: "I knew he'll win this! I knew he will! Just like when I first wus in da pageant, I believe I can do it and I did become da pageant queen in the end!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

 **2nd Round**

 **Mammoths-Chet, Lorenzo, Topher, Geoff and Owen**

 **Tortoises-Brody, MacArthur, Beth, Rock and Spud**

 **Wolves-Dawn, Miles, Rodney, Eva and Tyler**

 **Ravens-Sanders, Ryan, Stephanie, Ezekiel and Max**

So the second round begins with the collecting of balls and once they're ready, they opened fired as balls are thrown all over the place and lots of dodging and, "Get ready for another Topher experience!" Topher stepped up and "Ooh!" did a pose with the ball. "Aah!" He did another pose with the ball and before, he could do another, "POW!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He hollered in pain clutching his groin. Max was laughing at his pain since he threw the ball at him. "BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Evil shall triumph and-"

"BONK!" A ball hit his face and MacArthur cheered over it. "Nailed it!"

"Nail this MacArthur!" Sanders threw a ball at her but she moved down. "You need to practice your aim better especially when holding a handgun!" she taunted. "I got this MacArthur!" Brody ran and threw a ball hitting Sanders. "Now you nailed it!" she commented on him when, "Hey bro, heads up!"

"Huh?", "BONK!" A dodgeball thrown by Geoff hit Brody's head. "Oh man...you got me...hahaha!" Brody laughed a she went to the bleachers. Back there, Eva managed to knock Spud out. "Whoa. That was fast." Spud exclaimed as he went to the bleachers and as Rodney prepares to fire, he saw Dawn and was gazing at her and somehow dropped the ball. Seeing this, "KICK!", "OW!" Eva was pissed. "Focus you stupid oaf! Now go and hit your opponents!" Eva shouted at Rodney as he picked and tried to hit Miles but he missed. "I can't do it! I don't want to be a pain killer! I'm a gentleman for the ladies!" Eva facepalmed as Tyler tried to do a spin shot but the ball was thrown in the wrong direction and it hit Rodney so he's out. "Sorry dude." Tyler apologized. Eva then said, "Good shot anyway."

"Huh? Why?"

"Never mind. Get back in the game!" So Tyler did as Rock tried to hit Tyler but Eva caught the ball saving him so Rock was replaced by Sam. "Game on!" he called out as he punched a ball thrown by Ezekiel in which it hit him back. "POW!", he lay on the ground dazed. Seeing this, Dawn walked towards him and helped him up. "Are you okay Ezekiel?" He was speechless as he turned red a bit. "Never mind." She said as Stephanie tossed a ball onto her and Chef blew the whistle signalling Dawn to leave the game so she did dragging a dazed Ezekiel to his team and she went to hers'

Now back on the game, Sam was all fired up. "Let me show how it's done in video game style!" He called out taunting his opponents. "Sure thing. Dodge this!" Eva threw a ball with his full strength but Sam dodged it, caught a ball tossed by Beth and threw it at Eva that bounced of her face and hit Stephanie. "Now that's what I call a double shot!" Chris exclaimed. "Yeah! I used that move once surprisingly!" said Owen excitedly as back on the game, Miles threw a ball at Rock knocking him out and Beth threw another hitting her. She then got knocked out by Stephanie and Tyler clumsily tried to do a run and throw but he slipped and the ball landed on his face and he's out. "Just one question Chris, is eliminating your own teammate or self is counted as a rule in the game?" Duncan asked him. "Oh yes it is. Thanks for reminding me Duncan." said Chris. He's somehow a bit forgetful but never mind as back on the game, Chet and Lorenzo used their teamwork and eliminated Stephanie and MacArthur. "Oh yeah! Let's finish this!" They declared together for Sam is the only one left and as they got ready, the stepbrothers have 2 dodgeballs on their hands and opened fired! However, Sam made use of his fists and punched all the balls back onto the stepbrothers surprising them! "KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH!" went the dodgeballs colliding onto the stepbrothers as they fell defeated. "The second round goes to the tortoises!" Chris announced. "YEAH!" Sam exclaimed as he removed his shirt and swung it in the air.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sam: "HAHA! I sure showed everyone in my team that I can win this round for them! Video game style! Time to celebrate!" He then took out his console and began gaming.

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

 **3rd Round**

 **Mammoths-Jen, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ and Scarlett**

 **Tortoises-Leshawna, Duncan, Scott, Mike and Trent**

 **Wolves-Lightning, Rodney, Taylor, Kitty, and Cameron**

 **Ravens-Brick, Lindsay, Zoey, Max and Tom**

Once the round begins, they took the balls and hurled at each other. Zoey first threw a ball at Taylor. "I am so not ready for this!" She exclaimed until Lightning saved her. So Zoey got replaced Ezekiel and as the game resumes, Duncan made use of his strategy, "The Crush the new guy." Once his teammates are ready, he nodded and they fired at all the teams but to his surprise, the mammoths dodged them all and Lightning and Brick deflected the balls and all of the tortoises except Duncan got hit pretty hard although Leshawna blocked one of the balls but the second one thrown by Kitty hit her guts. "Eeeeeeee! I got one!" She squealed as she took a selfie. As for Duncan, "This is impossible! How did all these morons counter my-"

"POW! BAM! KSH!" He just got hit on the head, body and, "AAAHHHHHHHHHH! MY NETHERLANDS!" He then fell down. "Now that was devastating for the tortoises! They may be fast in throwing but slow in dodging! HaHaHa!" Chris laughed as he ordered the camera crew to replay Duncan's elimination. As it plays a few times, "Okay, stop!" Chris ordered as it was paused at the part where Duncan got hit on his body parts. "Now that's hardcore!" He stated as the game continues.

So back there, Rodney threw a ball at Jen but missed. "Hey! Try not to break my sunglasses!" He called out. "Okay...sigh..." Rodney is head over heels at Jen and noticing this, "Hey! Focus you stupid idiot!" Taylor ordered but Rodney just gazed at her and knowing this, "Okay, you leave me no choice." First, she kicked Rodney on his privates. "AAAHHHHHH!" That was Rodney hollering in pain and second, she dropped the ball onto Rodney removing him form the game. "Are you insane or what?" Cameron asked her. "Shut up midget nerd. It was worth it anyway." Taylor replied with a bit of disgust.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Cameron: "This show is getting more insane as it goes on with the contestants around me."

 ***Static***

Taylor: "My mom taught me some self-defence before I went to this island because she warned me that many boys will try to stalk me since I'm hot and her words were predictable."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Only 3 teams remain since the tortoises were utterly wiped out shortly so Taylor and Jen threw a ball at each other but both were hit. At least Jen was glad her sunglasses were not broken as Max threw a ball at Scarlett. "Taste the power of evil from me you weakling!"

"How naïve." Scarlett then avoided it, picked up the ball and threw it in the air. "Ha! Ha! You gotta do better than that!" Max laughed really hard until, "BONK!" He got knocked on the head. Scarlett then threw another ball at Tom but he caught it so she was out and replaced by Sugar. "Let's play!" Unexpectedly, "POW!" A dodgeball hit her when she entered the court. "Aw come on! Da pageant queen's not ready yet!"

"Sha-zam! Lightning takes the hit!" He kissed his arms and used his chest to deflect a ball thrown by DJ back at him and he was hit and then, Bridgette and Geoff threw balls at the ravens. 'What's going on?" Lindsay asked her team. "Incoming! Dodge' em all soldiers!" Brick ordered as they dodged. "What?" a confused Lindsay asked her team when, "BONK!"

"Ow..." She's out as Geoff threw another ball and Tom got struck by it. Brick took the ball that was thrown by Geoff and carefully aimed at his target, "Bring it on! I'm so ready for this!" Geoff taunted Brick. With perfect accuracy, "Fire one!' Brick suddenly rolled the dodgeball and it knocked Geoff onto the ground making him land on his face! "Ow! I so did not see that coming!"

"Geoff! You okay?"

"Fine babe and look out!" Too late, 2 dodgeballs hit her and Kitty and Taylor hi-5 each other until, "KSH! KSH!" They got hit Brick and Ezekiel. "Ugh! No fair!" Taylor complained as she and Kitty went to the bleachers. "Well Lightning, it's just the 2 of us against the 2 of them in the Ravens team. Since we are tied, we can coordinate our moves and eliminate them together and-"

"Sorry. There is no '2 of us'!" That's when Cameron realised it because Lightning suddenly knocked him out! "BONK!", "Hey!"

"Sorry. that was for taking my win in the 4th season." The other wolves gasped at the sight. "Wow. So betrayal." Josee exclaimed as Cameron went to the bleachers.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Lightning: "Of course, I've been saving this moment to get back at the bubble boy for winning the 4th season from me and it's sweet to do so! Sha-Lightning will now win this round for the team solo!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Brick: "You call yourself a team player or soldier for being traitorous to your own player?!"

Lightning: "Who cares. Bring it own amateurs!" Brick and Ezekiel nodded at each and opened fired but Lightning caught the balls and threw them back hitting him! "Yeah! Sha-victory is sha-sweet!" He exclaimed as Chris announced the winning team of the 3rd round. The Warhead Wolves.

 **4th Round**

 **Mammoths-Dakota, Izzy, Justin, Beardo and Sugar**

 **Tortoises-Jacque, Amy, Jo, Ennui and Gwen**

 **Wolves-Mary, Josee, Sammy, Anne Maria and Eva**

 **Ravens-Ellody, Laurie, Carrie, Devin and Crimson**

The 4th round began with Josee using the same plan for Amy to remove Sammy. "Okay, we split and take out the others and claim the gold!" Josee suggested as she began assigning her teammates to face other teams. Sammy then asked. "What about me?"

"Uh...just assist anyone. I'm also doing that." Josee went to assist Anne Maria so Sammy went to Eva. When Chef blew the whistle, Amy did the same thing, snatch the balls from her teammates. "HEY!" Jacque and Jo exclaimed as Amy threw them all at Sammy but all of a sudden, Eva raised her fist forward without looking and all the balls hit her fist and are deflected onto Amy! "POW! POW! POW!" Amy was crippled by the balls. Josee even snickered upon seeing. "AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! NO FAIR! THIS SHOT IS A FOUL! IT'S A FOUL!" Amy complained to Chris. "Sorry. No rules." said Chris. "But there are rules. Didn't you mention them?!" asked Courtney. "Oh yeah. Now get out of the game evil twin." Chris ordered as Chef got off his high chair, grabbed Amy and threw her onto the bleachers. Josee couldn't help but snicker some more as the game continues.

So back at the game, Ennui and Gwen opened fired at Beardo but the balls went through his overgrown hair that grew all over his head. Beardo then threw a ball at Ennui but Loki who was inside his shirt took the ball and threw it back at Beardo knocking him out. "That is one extraordinary bunny." Chris exclaimed as a dodgeball zipped past him. "HEY! Watch it!' He called out. "Sorry! Slipped off my hand!" Dakota apologized as she avoided a ball thrown by Mary. She then turned and, "POW!", "Direct hit!" said Ellody. "Wow. You caught me by surprise." said Mary as she walked off. Izzy went bananas throwing balls in a bizarre manner. "Nothing can stop the dodgeballinator! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Izzy continued her wild antics as Carrie and Devin used teamwork and after avoiding many shots, they finally hit her! "OW!" she exclaimed. Justin was beside her. "Well psychopathic?" He asked shaking his head. Then, he threw a ball which hit Carrie. "Hey!" Devin exclaimed. "oops sorry." said Justin when, "BONK!", "You were saying?" asked Devin. "Why do people always hit my beautiful face?" Justin groaned as he walked off. Anne Maria made her move and threw a ball at Jo but she caught it so Courtney took her place. "Well, at least I can work on my hair for a while." Anne Maria then began her hairspraying as Courtney tried to claim leadership. "Okay, our team won the last round so-"

"Who cares!" Josee barked out and tossed the ball that hit Courtney. "ARGH!" Courtney pounced onto Josee and they had a catfight. "Okay Chef we got a green code emergency in the game." Chris stated as Chef broke the fight and took Courtney back to the bleachers.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Courtney: "The RR contestants in my team act like little immature children. For Josee, she's worst than them! No one disrespects the CIT! And I'll make her pay for her ignorance and arrogance!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Back there, Dakota prepares to throw a ball but Sugar pushed her off. "Let da pageant queen do the work. Move aside blondie!" She then threw a ball at Laurie hitting her. "Some violence in this game!" Laurie groaned in annoyance as Dakota stood up. "You can't just take credit for yourself! We need to stick together!"

"No one cares blondie. Not even me because imma pageant queen. Get it?"

"And no one calls me a BLONDIE!" Instantly, another catfight and it gave Josee the opportunity to eliminate both of them. So after that, "nice shot Josee!" Jacque called out. "Thanks Jacque but still..." She then threw a ball at him. "OOF!" Jacque felt pain and groaned as he walked off.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Jacque: "It's hard to do the challenges solo since Josee and I always accomplish things together as a team. Now that we are on different teams, I just need to adjust into this system for now."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Now that Josee eliminated Jacque, "BONK!" Jo now eliminated her and then, Sammy threw a ball at Devin but missed. "HA! Weakling!" Amy called out mocking her. Eva then coached Sammy. "Try to predict where he will move.", "Okay, Sammy looked at Devin for a moment and after avoiding a shot by Gwen, she made her move and, "POW!", "How did she know?" Devin asked in surprise. "Now you're learning." a pleased Eva praised her and it pissed Amy off. Then, Jo took a ball and hit Eva and Sammy in one shot. The goths and Ellody then opened fired but all but Ellody got hit and they are out. "HA! This is getting easier and less competitive as I thought." said Jo as she prepared to fire on Ellody who was making calculations. "Applying mathematics, Jo will hit straight at approximately in 30 seconds and the speed of the ball will be estimated to be 2m/s(Not too shabby on these theories somehow)" Jo just smirked. "I can already taste victory!" She opened fired and Ellody who was waiting for this, moved down and since the ball is fast, it hit the thick glass wall and it bounced off and hit Jo real hard sending her crashing onto the thick glass wall on her side. "Now the ravens take the win!" Chris announced as the ravens cheered for Ellody. Cameron was even amazed. "Wow. Not only she's a predictable genius, she knows how to make use of her intelligence." he thought as Jo who gained conscious just hit her fist on the glass and, "OW! That hurts!" She then winced in pain.

Now before the 5th round, Chris checked the scores and made an announcement. "Based on your scores, all of you are tied so his 5th round will be your final round and you all will have to fight to the very end. Now, game on!"

 **5th and Final Round**

Well let's just randomize the player because all will be playing. I guess?

So in the court, all took the dodgeballs and had a brutal match. Lightning took a ball and hit Jo and then, Jacque got back at him and then, Dawn avoided a shot thrown by Laurie and even caught a ball thrown by Lorenzo so he got replaced by Chet who unexpectedly got hit and he's out. The game continues on for a few minutes with many replacements but no knockouts and now, Rodney was struggling to try not to hit the girls but the guys. He tried to throw a ball at Scott but Scott dodged it and it hit Leshawna. "Sorry pretty girl!" He cried. "What was that country boy?"

"Never mind!" Rodney exclaimed as he continued struggling as he ended up almost hitting 2 girls but it was a miss. "Why don't you have the guts to play dodgeball like a man!?" Eva shouted from the bleachers. Rodney was panicking as the game goes on. Shawn and Dave opened fired and are hit. Alejandro and Heather both knocked Gwen and Ennui off. Lightning struggled to avoid being hit and Lindsay was still confused about the game until she surprisingly caught the ball thrown by Sugar. So Sugar got replaced by Topher and he threw a ball at Lightning but he missed and the ball hit Sammy. "NOOOOO!" Topher ran and looked at Sammy. "HAHAHA! Spareamy is so pathetic!" Amy laughed out loud. Now back to Topher, "Are you alright? Did I break your beautiful face?!" Sammy was just fine so Rodney just tossed the ball to him. "That was easy." He said when Lightning finally got hit by all 3 teams leaving Rodney alone. "Let's nail him!" MacArthur ordered as she and Brody made their move. Rodney panicked and tried to fight back but was still hesitant about hitting girls. "This is too much!" He then threw began deflecting balls with his fists and some girls nearly got hit and even on the bleachers. "Stop whining and fight back!" Eva barked out. But it got worse until, "BONK!" a dodgeball deflected by Rodney hit nearly hit Eva and it now made her use her temper. "Oh no! I am so sorry cutie!" Rodney apologized until Emma finally finished him. "POW!"

"I deserve it!" Rodney broke down into tears as Eva marched towards him. "You...are...so...DEAD MEAT!" She then grabbed Rodney and gave hi a brutal beating! "Okay, we better censor this scene quickly!" Chis ordered the camera crew as they adjusted it to not see it.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Heather: "That was-"

 ***Static***

Gwen: "The most-"

 ***Static***

Courtney: "Violent, brutal and merciless thing Eva has ever done! Okay like I said before, she is psycho when it comes to her temper and now, she's full of rage and fury like a raging volcano that has erupted unexpectedly."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

The wolves are removed so now back at the game with more replacements and pain, Scott got hit in the roots and when, Gwen was about to get hit, Trent saved her. "Thanks." She said. "No problem." He replied with a smile. Gwen felt elated until, "BONK!"

"In your face gothloser!" Heather called out as she threw a ball at Emma but she kicked it back knocking her out so when she went to rest, "Hey, Noah-it-all. You've been warming your ass on the bleachers and reading a dumb book! Can't you go out here and be active."

"Didn't I say, sports are not my forte?"

"Well, if you don't play your part, we'll have you voted off indirectly you want that?"

"You're just playing a bunch of mind games and tricks are you?"

"Or what if I tell your girlfriend about your-" That's when Noah stopped. "Emma is out there?" He looked to see her fare in the game well as she knocked Brody and MacArthur out which means the tortoises lose and then, Jay who was the only player left in the ravens was panicking over the game but unexpectedly caught it. "That's a relief. I nearly died." Noah now had thoughts in his head.

Now back there, Emma, Mickey and DJ are waiting and are full of confidence to win the final round when, "Wait...Noah?" Emma was surprise as he went onto the court. "Let's make sports my forte." Noah declared as Chet opened fired. Noah moved aside, picked up a ball and threw it...indirectly on the floor. Emma facepalm over it but, "Just as I planned." said Noah as he picked up another ball and took it seriously. "Truth to be told." he said as he hit DJ. "I, was," he then knocked Mickey easily. "A star in dodgeball!" Al gasped. "If he let us knew about it in the 1st season, we could have won the dodgeball tournament!" Heather complained as Emma appeared to be impressed. "I too was a star in dodgeball. Never underestimate me Noah."

"We'll see about that love." Emma blushed at Noah's words as they got ready to finish the round. All watched in awe as they suddenly, tossed the ball in the air and as it prepares to touch the ground, they kicked it with full power! "WICKED!" Owen and Kitty exclaimed loudly and both balls zipped past each other and "POW!" All gasped. "let's replay this shall we?" Chris ordered the camera crew and they did replaying it in slow motion as it shows that...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

That both caught the ball except that Noah held his ground withstanding the impact but Emma was pushed back and she fell onto the floor so now that it was shown, "The Rocket Ravens win! And they get this supply of submarine sandwiches from Larry's Giant Subs for dinner!" Chris announced. the ravens cheered as Noah helped Emma up. "Congrats." She said and she planted a kiss on his lips. "Oh yeah..." Noah thought as he enjoyed it. Chris then moved on. "The mammoths get second place followed by the tortoises and wolves. So the wolves will attend the ceremony. Again."

 **That night...**

At the ceremony, "You're losing contestants fast like flies being swatted down. So let's make this quick. Eva, Lightning, Harold, Josee." They took theirs and Eva was pleased to be the first to get it. "Jasmine, Shawn, Tyler." They got theirs and along with Kitty, Taylor, Miles and Mary. After that, Anne Maria, Cameron, Dawn and Courtney got theirs. Only Sammy and Rodney remain. "Rodney. You were chickening out over not wanting to be a pain killer on the females and Sammy, you were targeted a lot for no reason at al." He state firmly. "Now, the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sammy." She was relieved and Rodney started tearing up. "I feel so heartbroken! I guess I deserve this!"

"Yeah. You do and you'll never win a girls' heart." said Eva. Some of the girls just watched while others like Courtney and Josee agreed. Rodney then started to cry. "Oh cut the drama into the trapdoor please Chef." Chef opened the Trapdoor of Shame and Rodney fell through it crying all the way. Now turning to the camera, "Well folks, we hope you enjoyed the show especially with lots of dodegballs! And some painful humour! So, stay tuned on...

 **"TOTAL!'"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

Now after the ceremony, Amy went to confront Josee. "Your stupid plan failed! My weak sister should be eliminated instead ut she wasn't!"

"Don't ask me. I did vote her off since you demanded me to. Go ask my teammates who they voted off. Plus, it's not my fault. I did as you instructed."

"And it's not enough! Why are you even the leader in the first place! I should be the leader of this villain alliance so that I can coordinate it better than you!"

"Instead, your obsession in removing your twin sister will result in it's downfall!"

"I DON'T CARE! You're such a disappointment and I hate it! You're a worthless and weak! Even pathetic! And, all these ice or figure skating is totally a useless sport and I'm happy you got silver in the Olympics and bronze in the RR!" Amy then stormed off in anger while Josee gritted her teeth and shook her head. "You just crossed my path. Wet blanket." She said quietly as she left in disgust over Amy's behaviour and attitude towards her.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **74th: Rodney**

 **75th: Ella**

 **76th: B**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **Sorry I didn't update last month because I was busy in my studies. Well, I'll just catch up with the writing and yeah, Rodney is gone since I find his strange lovesickness over girls are too inappropriate and extremely too misguided. So, the next update will be out soon enough since I need to catch up with my writing somehow. That's all.**


	7. The Xtreme Obsta-Killer Kourse

_**"Last time on Total Drama, the campers played dodgeball and lots of boys got hit pretty hard.(Clips show Duncan, Scott and Topher got hit on their "roots")Even though Noah is weak in sports. He somehow revealed that he was a star player in dodgeball and led the ravens to victory. On the other hand, the wolves lost twice in a row and Rodney who was a coward in hitting girls with dodgeballs got booted off the island.**_

 **(It cuts to Chris standing outside the hall)**

 **Chris: "As friendships are forged, alliances are still ongoing and relationships are getting more heated up, how will the competition get more exciting and more competitive? All you need to do is watch the antics right here on...**

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Xtreme Obsta-Killer Kourse**

The next day, the campers are gathered by the lake in which some sort of obstacle course was established on the water terrain. Chris is standing on a large platform which was lowered down for him to meet the campers and it landed between the land and lake. "Good morning campers. How is everything?" All just groaned and complained about the morning. "Well I hope you're ready because today's challenge will be a killer to your bodies! So you really need a lot of energy to become energetic in this Xtreme Obsta-Killer Kourse!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's right. If the all-stars contestants remembered, all they need to do is survive and overcome all odds in the obstacle course! Right?"

Alejandro: "No. Not for me amigo. It brought me too much pain."

Noah: "And when I watched them, they satisfy me."

Alejandro: "Then satisfy this!" he then push Noah into the lake. "Noah!" Emma ran to help him but Alejandro grabbed her. "He's not from our team sexy."

"No one but Noah calls me that!" Emma kicked Alejandro's roots and ran to help and fish Noah out of the lake.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Noah(still wet and dripping from water though): "Such a beautiful and hot Asian angel..."(He then smiled dreamily)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Duncan: "So Chris. What is this obstacle course thingy compromises of?"

Chris: "Very good question from the delinquent! Okay, there are 10 stages in this challenge and you have 2 minutes to cross this gruelling death trap. First, is the Octuplet Steps where you have to cross the triangular shaped steps that are split on both left and right, left and right and so on until you turn right and move to the Stalking Spider where you have to jump on this small trampoline and jump real high to grip onto 2 walls with your hands and feet and stalk your way and turn left to the next stage which is the Cylinder Ladder where you have to climb up the ladder made out of rolling cylinders. Once you're up at the Rolling Cuboid which is a rectangular one, you'll have to roll it down and turn left to the Popping Pillars where you'll have to cross the pillars that will pop out of the water and you'll never know when they will disappear back into the water and then, turn right and cross the Hammer Bridge where hammers will try to crush you and you'll have to climb up and down until you reach the Perilous Platforms where you have to jump your way up through the platforms that will move in 26 directions randomly. After that, you'll have to jump down through the Treacherous Hurdles and then, climb the Wall Pusher and finally, slid through the Zipline Cable which is the easiest obstacle course to go through and hit that red button completing your challenge! So, any questions?"

Kitty: "Uh, Chris. Why do call it a death trap?"

Chris: "Because there may be a chance that someone may be unfortunately...yeah, you all know." All were shaking in fear of this challenge but Chris moved on. "And if anyone fails to pass through the challenge by falling into the lake or when not completing it in 2 minutes fails the challenge. So, we'll go by this order. Mammoths first. Next, Tortoises. Then, Wolves and finally, Ravens. Whichever team has the most number of contestants that passed this challenge wins and also, this will be a double elimination round. So watch your backs and let's get started!"

So the contestants stepped onto the platform and it moved them to the starting point. Once they are on it, the mammoths got ready. "So, who goes first?" asked Bridgette. "I'll go!" Chet declared. "No wait bro, I go first!" Lorenzo butt in. Then, "Okay, rock, paper scissor to whoever goes first?"

"On it!" So, "Rock, paper, scissors!" Both boys showed their hand signs and Chet has a rock and Lorenzo has a scissor. "Okay, bro, you go first." Lorenzo submitted. "Oh yeah! everybody, watch and learn." Chet readied himself so when Chef blew the whistle, the timer begins the countdown and Chet leaped through the Octuplet Steps leaping through accurately. After that, he ran and jumped and gripped onto the walls and made his way up and down, up and down through the Stalking Spider and then jumped down to climb the Cylinder Ladder. "Oh yeah, the cylinders on the ladder are designed to surprised them." Chris recalled. "And what is that?" asked Courtney. "This!" Chris pressed a button on a remote control he's holding and the cylinders began to rotate rapidly. "Yikes!" Chet ended up running his hands and shoes on the cylinders struggling his way up and after that, he looked at his sore hands but he shook his head and gripped onto the Rolling Cuboid and rolled it down along with himself. "It kept clanging each time it drops down on the staircase shaped rails but Chet gripped on until he reached the Popping Pillars where he could see the pillars popping out of the water and disappearing underwater randomly and swiftly. Chet just smiled and began somersaulting onto the pillars somehow but unexpectedly pulled the strings for he got through the stage and now, faced the Hammer Bridge where the hammers are hammering the bridge. Chet looked at them for a moment and then, ran past the hammers and slid through them easily. He then reached the Perilous Platforms that move in every direction. "Whoa. 26 directions? Now I see it."

"See what?" Lorenzo called out. "Like I said, watch and learn!" Chet leaped onto a platform. He then jumped on another and another. All watched as Chet kept leaping and jumping despite the high speed movement of the platforms until he jumped onto the Treacherous Hurdles. Using his rhythmic gymnastics, he jumped through each hurdle but, "Oh, wanna know why the hurdles are treacherous? This!" Chris pressed another button on his remote control and the hurdles suddenly moved up and down but Chet is aware of it and made use of his rhythmic gymnastics and passed the course. He then face the Wall Pusher and some narrow platforms that acts as steps emerged from the wall. "No wonder it's a wall pusher!" Harold exclaimed as Chet started climbing his way up. He nearly got "pushed" by the steps that nearly hit him but he remained focused and reached the top. There, he grabbed hold onto some support and ziplined his way through the cable sliding down and turning right and straight down and once he landed on a platform levitating on water, he quickly approached a red button attached on some pole and pressed it! A "Ding" sound was heard thrice. "Chet finished the challenge with a timing of 40 seconds left on the timer!" Chris announced. The mammoths cheered as Lorenzo went next. "My turn! Let's move in style!" So Lorenzo did pass through the obstacle courses except when he reached the Perilous Platforms, he somersaulted and did backflip jumps and soon enough, "Lorenzon finishes with the same timing as his stepbrother!" Chris announced as the stepbrothers fist bump and sand their theme song.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Chet: "Good thing we can fit inside!"

Lorenzo: "Yeah! I'm surprised it does!"

Chet: "I know right since our hardcore kung-fu training has paid off!"

Lorenzo: "Especially in today's challenge that we came overcome all odds!"

Chet+Lorenzo: "YEAH! Stepbrothers! Stepbrothers! We're the stepbrothersssssssssssss! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So far, the stepbrothers did the job well. "Okay amigos and senoritas. If they can do it, so can we." Alejandro started off by stepping on the steps well but hwne he jumped to the Staking Spider stage, "Wait a minute! I am so not prepared for thisssssssssssss!"

"SPLASH!" Soon enough, "Oops, the arch-villain did not pass so he's out for the count!" Chris announced as Chef rode his boat from chapter 2 and picked and wet and soaked Alejandro.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Alejandro: "What can I say? I thought it will be easy but ouch, it was unexpected like before in the All-Stars. I bailed at the challenge similar to this one and fared horribly in them."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

After Alejandro was removed, many mammoths tried but all got soaked. Bridgette skipped through the steps but wasn't able to stalk to the next obstacle course and got wet. Owen didn't do good due to his size, but was able to take a few steps before wetting all the campers. "My bad!" He called out as DJ managed to step through and jump to stalk. He began the stalking but is now struggling. "C'mon man! You're almost there!" Topher called out. DJ struggled a bit more and finally got through. "That was a relief. Okay, let's move!" He began climbing te ladder when the cylinders rotated rapidly. "Shoot! I forgot that!" He exclaimed as he fell off the ladder and tumbled into the water. "Whoops so DJ is out and the Topher goes next!" He then leap to the steps and slipped in. "SPLASH!" Scarlett shook her head and executed her moves. She passed through the first 4 stages and examined the rest. "Hmmm...all of them except the last stage will test the challenger's predictions. Too easy for a genius like me!" She thought as she got through all of them carefully and ziplined her way completing the course in 60 seconds. "Ummm...I am unfit to go through this." said Mickey when he's about to go next. "Aw c'mon brah. How hard can it be for you?" Geoff asked him as he pat him on the back too hard and he was pushed into the water. "Oops. My bad. Well, here I go!" Geoff leap, stalk and climb through and now, he's rolling his way through the Rolling Cuboid. "This is tedious! I don't think I...can...oh, never mind!" Geoff let go and fell into the water. After that, Sugar, Beardo, Justin, Dakota and Jen attempted the challenge but were unsuccessful. Leonard did worst. "Time to use my levitation spell!" And all he did was "float" through the obstacle which resulted in him plunging into the water. Dave and Noah laughed and hi-5 each other.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Dave: "I guess this time, magic isn't in the air with him."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

After that, Izzy went bananas and went through the obstacle course without a problem in 80 seconds. "I do it the jungle way!" She said as Sky went next and used her gymnastic skills to good use and even took 5 secondd in the Treacherous Hurdle and as a result, she finished it in 40 seconds. "It seems like Sky has the highest timing in completing the challenge!" Chris exclaimed. "Way to go!" Dave called out but snapped to himself. "Oh why am I doing this?" He asked himself knowing that he still thinks that she's her enemy but noticing Sky nodding at him with a smile, he was feeling a bit dazed.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sky: "Seeing Dave positive might be a sign he will forgive me for what happened before."

 ***Static***

Dave: "Seeing Sky smiling might be a sign that she's hiding her deceit and manipulation against me! However, I will just get along with her and if all goes well, I may lighten up and forget what happened before."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So the only person left is Emma. "This is so tricky." She thought as she started leaping, stalking, climbing and rolling through. Noah was excited to see his girlfriend in action as she leapt through the pillars and platforms and then, comes the hard part. "So, will Emma climb the Wall Pusher without being "pushed"?" Topher hosted. "Hey! I ws about to say that line too!" Chris exclaimed chiding Topher as back there, Noah called out to Emma. "If you can overcome all odds, what good will you be if this current situation continues to hinder you?" Emma could tell Noah has a good point. Time is ticking so she climbed through doing her best until she surprising survived! Elated, she ziplined through and finished it under 60 seconds. "Out of 19 mammoths, 5 have passed. Now, we moved onto the tortoises!"

So the next team is on. "This should be a piece of cake!" said Jo as she easily first crossed through the first 6 stages and while climbing the Wall Pusher, "KSH!" A step knocked her face but it didn't stop her from completing after another 2 pushes but still, she completed it in 70 seconds. "I bet I can beat your record!" MacArthur boasted as she hustled through the course stomping through. Due to her strength, she was able to finish many tough stages like the Rolling Cuboid where she rolled down in 5 seconds and in the Hammer Bridge, she was able to block the hammer's impact. As a result, she beat j's timing by 15 seconds. "Nailed it!"

"Not bad." Jo commented as Jacque went next. "Watch how the ice dancer leaps through!" He then leapt through until the Popping Pillars that pop out of the water. "Too easy." He then leapt through when, "KSH!"

"Sacre bleu!" He was clutching his roots on the pillar as it sank down along with him. MacArthur and Jo hollered in laughter.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Josee: "Nowadays, Jacque never looks before he leaps especially on ice once. He was hospitalized for 2 weeks as a result."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

After this unfortunate incident, Brody went next. "Whoo-hoo!" He cheered as he attempted to cross the pillars as he jumped when, "KSH!"

"Owie..." he then sank in like Jacque. After that, Cody got soaked when trying to stalk through and Dave even slipped on a step and hit his face on it. "Dave!" Sky managed to pull him out. "Gee, thanks." Sky was elated to hear that as Dave smiled at her. Back there, "You guys are weak and pathetic like my sister! I'll show you how it's done!" Amy boasted arrogantly as she made her first step that backfired. "Whoa whoa whoa! AAHHHHH!" She then fell in and Jo and MacArthur are laughing harder than ever. "You were saying Lamey?" Jo mocked. "Yeah! And who's the weak and pathetic one in the team?" MacArthur sneered as they laughed harder.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Amy: "Ugh! I've been mocked and sneered! Can't all these negativity go to my stupid sister instead of me?"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So after that, Mike went next and although he does not have his personalities, he has their abilities and therefore made use of them and completed it with 25 seconds left on the clock somehow. "I owe it to Svetlana." he said to himself as he fist bump Brody who was waiting to do that on him. After that, Sam attempted to do it in video game style which worked in only the first stage an the second stage was game over for him. Then, Beth, Spud and Trent attempted the challenge but got soaked although they managed to pass the first stage. Rock fared better surviving the first 5 stages, "Yeah! I'm rocking it!" He exclaimed crossing the Hammer Bridge when, "KSH!" A hammer mashed him off the bridge and he's out. "Not too shabby but at least, his head is in one piece." said Chris as Chef went to pick him up.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Chris: "So the hammers are just made of rubber and they just swing side by side and on the sides to give the contestants a big time knockout!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Now continuing, Duncan went next and was also met the same incident and likewise Scott. "Lemme show you how I can pass!" Leshawna was already crossing it. "Look out!" Gwen called out as a hammer swung down to knock her but she bent down with her ass in front of the hammer and, "KSH!" Unexpectedly, she stopped it and all were stunned. "She used the Blockade Spell!" Leonard exclaimed as Leshawna crossed the Perilous Platform and now, the Treacherous Hurdle but the up and down motions from them made it too difficult. "Uh-oh. This is not good." she said as she hurdle to the next one that hit her jaw and she's out. "My turn!" Tammy first played her ocarina and then started leaping but she got dunked halfway through. Only the goths are left. "I'll go first." With the help of Loki who directed him, Ennui survived the course and finished it in 50 seconds. "Okay, I can do this." Gwen said to herself. She stared leaping thorugh and stalking through which is a struggle but she made it. She climbed through the rolling cylinders on the ladder and made her way down though it was rocky. She then leapt through the pillars, crossed the bridge and hurdle through. She even survived being pushed by the steps of the wall and completed all stages in 60 seconds. "Nice job. You didn't react emotionally." Ennui praised Gwen. "Thanks." Gwen said with relief as it was announced that, "Only 4 tortoises got through! The rest got washed back to sea!" Chris announced. "Now the wolves re next! Will they lose thrice in the row or make a comeback?"

So the wolves went next. "I'll go first. I bet I'll do it in 20 seconds." Dawn declared. All gasped. "She's kidding us is she?" Stephanie whispered to the team. "Oh why should I believe that? The moonchild can't do it in her own timing." Heather replied as Dawn got ready. When the timer is set, she leap through 2 steps at the time, stalked through jumping off from a long distance. Mysteriously, she didn't need to climb the ladder. SHe jumped and rolled down jumping from a long distance. She crossed the pillars and bridge when a hammer swung to hit her. All cringed but unexpectedly, it missed and she crossed the bridge like as if she phased through(she didn't literally)She then hurdled through real high, climbed the wall and ziplined in exactly 20 seconds! All gasped even Chris and Chef. "It seems like Dawn has secured the fastest record in this challenge! Will anyone else beat it?"

Leonard: "Wow, she used magic to do so!"

Dave: "No you doofus! How can you know? Did she drink any magic potion or cast a spell on herself?"

Leonard: "Yes indeed."

Dave: "You're out of your mind in this reality world."

Duncan: "Will you 2 stop yapping about!"

Scott: "Yeah! We wanna watch the wolves howl in defeat!" Duncan and Scott then pushed Dave and Leonard into the lake and they laughed. "Tidal Smash Spell!" Leonard chanted splashing water at them but they moved aside and splashed Chris. "Very "magical"." He said in a sarcastic tone as Shawn prepared himself. "Let's do this!" he said as he went through the obstacle course without a problem. Jasmine went next, followed by Josee, and then, Lightning and Eva. All 4 of them passed the challenge. Sammy went next but Amy had a wicked idea. She quietly picked up a small rock and when no one was looking, she tossed the rock onto Sammy when she started the challenge.

"TOK!" A direct hit knocked Sammy into the lake. Jasmine and Shawn looked surprised. They looked around but they see no suspicious activity that was quite confusing to them. On the other hand, Amy just let out a wicked smile to herself as it continues on with Cameron trying to balance himself on the steps but slipped. Anne Maria on the other hand got through all 8 stages even on the Hammer Bridge, she used her hair to block the impact. "Nothing can stop me thanks to my hair power!" She stated as she climbed the Wall when, "KSH! KSH! KSH!" She got hit on the body twice and once on her legs. "CRUDE!" She yelled falling off and she's out. "So close and yet, too bad, so sad." said Josee shaking her head. After that, Tyler went next and got lots of misfortune like hitting his own face on the rolling cylinders, getting "popped" by the pillars that sent him flying but fortunately, he lands on a surfacing pillar all the time on his roots plenty of times. At least, he didn't get smashed by hammers and he kept falling off platforms but landed on one all the time. He even got hit by the going up and down hurdles but stayed on the game and finally, got pushed and injured by the wall. "Only 5 measly seconds left!" Chris announced as Tyler finally ziplined and completed it within only 1 measly second. "You got lucky this time." said Eva. "Still, he's sha-weak! I completed it in 45 seconds! What a sha-mazing record in my lifetime in this challenge!" Lightning boasted. "Well I completed it in 38 seconds!" Jo boasted at him. "Pathetic. I completed it in 35 seconds! Nailed it!" MacArthur boasted. "Well, I completed it in 31 seconds!" Eva boasted as all 4 strong players argued while at the challenge, Harold went next and used his wicked skills usefully and passed.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Harold: "This challenge reminds me of that game show where those competitors used ninja skills to go through all kinds of unbeatable obstacle courses! I watched all seasons and learnt their wicked moves! Oh yeah! Hy-yah! ACK!"(He karate chop the wall and got a few splinters on his hand for doing that)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

It was really challenging for the rest of the team as Kitty, Taylor, Miles, Courtney and Mary tried it but got removed although Courtney managed to advance to the Rolling Cuboid but she slipped off and Kitty's the only one to advance to the platforms where she got pushed by one and she's out. "Based on the wolves, half of the 16 wolves did great out there!" The wolves cheered as Courtney and Kitty were thrown onto the shore by Chef. "Did we miss anything?" a confused Courtney asked as Kitty took a selfie with her. "And finally, the ravens shall try to fly through if possible." Chris announced.

The ravens are last and ready. "I'm not gonna waste my time tiring myself on this gruelling challenge." said Heather. "Oh yeah? GO!" Stephanie then pushed Heather onto the steps. "Ugh! AT east I'm holding on!" She thought as she leap through. She hurried to the small trampoline and jumped but then, "Uh...is it just me or-AAAHHHHHH!"

"SPLASH!" Poor Heather. It was kinda embarrassing and Alejandro is chuckling about it. Stephanie got ready and exercised her way through the course. When crossing the Hammer Bridge, "HAMMER THIS!" She shouted punching an incoming hammer swinging to her right. "Nice move and so is your sexy fists!" Ryan called out. "Thanks hunky Ryan!" Stephanie called out while she's climbing the Wall Pusher. A step was pushed but it broke on contact with Stephanie's body. Successfully, she finished it in 57 seconds. "I bet I can beat your score babe!" Ryan called out as he moved next. He got through the first 3 steps and rolled down the Rolling Cuboid in 3 seconds! "No sha-fair! I did it in 7 seconds and this brawn dater beat it quickly! Sha-shocking if you ask me!" Lightning exclaimed feeling flabbergasted as Ryan crossed through the next few stages and when crossing the bridge, the hammers hit him but he didn't feel a thing and they broke. When preparing to cross the Treacherous Hurdle, "I really learnt something when we're in Transylvania." He recalled so he did without a scratch on himself and even the Wall Pusher did not push him down. Instead, they broke as he ziplined through and by the time he reached it, it broke but he completed in in 53 seconds. 'I beat your record babe."

"And I'll beat it next time!" They then make out as Chris announced. "Alright everyone, you got a 15 minute break because I need the interns to fix some of the stages damaged by the daters."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Ryan: "Working out with my darling was hard work that paid off."

Stephanie(sitting on Ryan's lap and hugging his body): "It really was fun when we did the challenge. Like when we're in college, we workout during our breaks and holidays!"

Ryan: "Aw babe. You brought me good memories. Even the time in Transylvania taught me something."

Stephanie: "And you sure learnt and mastered it!"(The daters then make out)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

After the break, the challenge continues as Zoey got through without a problem. Brick went next and had a few mishaps in the later stages and ended up getting "rooted" on his roots by a platform pushing him down and out. Sanders went next and somehow got through. "Oh yeah! All the training I had in the police academy paid off!" She then Hi-5 MacArthur. Ezekiel went next and strangely enough, he was seen stalking on the walls without gripping with both hands and feet! "Pffff! What the-" Chris spat his soda on Scott in shock as Ezekiel appeared to be crawling through as he jumped off and moved through the next 3 stages and at the bridge when a hammer swung at him, he disappeared. All were like, "Hey! When did he go?" Jacque asked. "Look!" Dawn exclaimed pointing at the hammer. There, Ezekiel was gripping onto it but he jumped to safety onto the platforms as they moved around randomly in 26 directions. He then hurdled through and climbed the wall without using the steps that are needed to climb up or push down. He finally ziplined completing it and it confused the teams on how he was able to cling onto something without falling.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Ezekiel: "Nobody knows. But although my humanity was restored, I keep a few abilities I had while being feral like clinging to walls, ceilings and structures like Spiderman and the Lizard who is his enemy."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So the next contestant to cross the obstacle course is Jay. He fared but he still did not pass the first stage. Tom tried to keep his shirt clean but it was too distracting so he was out in the 3rd stage. Ellody used calculations and unpredictably fared well except the moving platforms that she can't predict their movement speed and as a result, tried to jump onto one but got wet. And after that, Carrie, Devin, Junior and Laurie gave it a shot but got booted out between the 3rd and 5th stages. Lindsay even thought the Stalking Spider was just a long jump so she jumped but did not grip onto the walls. "I thought this is a long jump stage." She stated as she splashed in. Max went next due to his short height, "Evil shall conquer all odds in this too easy stage!" He boasted as he jumped but it was a short distance so he splashed in. Duncan, Scott, Brody, Lightning, Jo, Chet, Lorenzo, Justin, Sam, Sugar, Jacque and Josee roared and hollered in laughter as Sierra went shouting, "For Codykins!" She stepped through but slipped and hit her face on the steps injuring herself and out she goes. Noah got through the first 2 stages but climbing was a struggle but he made it but it was more struggling in rolling a cuboid down and his arms are way too tired so he dropped down and out. Finally, Crimson is the last.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Crimson(With Loki sitting on her lap): "Secretly, Ennui believes I need a bit of assistance so he allowed Loki to be my dark guide till doom."(Loki agreed and made a grouchy sound)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So with the gothic bunny on her skirt pocket, Crimson skipped through the first stage step by step. She then stalked and climbed through and even rolled down without losing grip despite the shaking. She then moved to the pillars and then, Loki directed her and when crossing a hammer bridge, she almost got swung by it but, "Like a shadow I move." She said as Loki directed her for the rest of the stages and completed it. "Excellent. 6 ravens flew to safety but the 13 ravens got their wings plucked off. Based on the scores, the Warhead Wolves win in a comeback!"

Josee: "The gold has been won!"

Chris: "And also, since Dawn completed the challenge in the fastest timing of 20 seconds, she wins herself today's prize!" Chef brought out a goodie bag containing snacks and drinks and handed it to Dawn. "Thank you very much." She said politely as she shared it with her teammates. Chris then moved on. "The mammoths and tortoises lost so tonight, at the elimination ceremony you all must be." He said wrapping it up.

Now after the challenge, Noah and Emma spend time together.

Noah: "You were amazing out there."

Emma(blushing): "Thanks for your encouragement."

Noah: "No problem babe. I'm always yours and when you need me, I'll be there. So wanna go swimming?"

Emma: "Hope Kitty doesn't interrupt our time."

Noah: "Well I bet she's having a good time with her friends over there."

It cuts to Kitty taking selfies with Taylor, Dawn and Sammy.

Emma: "Okay then. Let's hit the water." So they got changed and Noah was dazed by Emma's red bikini with the white outline around it. "Now that's really hot." He said as Emma all of a sudden pushed him into the lake and then, she dove in and they swam around for a while and before Emma leaves for the elimination ceremony, they submerged and had an underwater make out session.

That night, the teams gathered before Chris. "Based on the scores again, the tortoises are ast and mammoths are third. So we shall begin. Chet and Lorenzo!" Chris tossed the marshmallows to them and they fist bump. "MacArthur, Emma, Gwen, Ennui." They caught theirs. "Sky, Izzy, Jo, Mike." They smiled taking their soft white treats followed by Scarlett, Alejandro, Geoff, Brody, DJ, Duncan, Jacque, Sugar, Scott and Sam who's busy gaming and never knew a marshmallow landed on his console but he ignored it and continued gaming so Sugar took it for herself. After that, Bridgette, Beth, Leshawna, Trent, Dave and Cody got their marshmallows. Dakota, Justin, Jen, Beardo and Mickey got theirs' Now, Topher, Leonard, Tammy and Amy are left. "You people performed terribly especially Topher who thinks his stupid auctioning wil do him good. How hilariously pathetic!"

Topher: "Aw come on!"

Chris: "And now, the moment has come to decide who is going home." All cringed as Chris readied himself with the last 2 marshmallows..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Topher and Amy." Both heaved a sigh of relief as Chris tossed the last 2 marshmallows. "Well LARPers, pack your spellbooks, potions and whatever magic gimmick you got. You're out."

Leonard: "No matter. I fared better than before."

Tammy: "Same thing especially with my partner."

Chris: "Good for you because I have a magic trick that will eliminate you 2 out of the island. Now Chef!" Chef opened the Trapdoor of Shame and they fell in chanting their spell.

Leonard+Tammy: "Psionic Shield Spell!"

As they fell, "When will they ever learn?" Dave complained as Chris appeared before the camera. "We don't know but we know you enjoyed the show and more insane antics are coming right at your doorstep! Not literally though but see you next time on...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **72th: Leonard**

 **73th: Tammy**

 **74th: Rodney**

 **75th: Ella**

 **76th: B**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **Some obstacle courses are a bit similar to the Japanese game show, Ninja Warrior. But there were also some I created on my own to make it more challenging. Okay, next chapter updating soon...**


	8. Teenage Mutant Animal Hunters

_**"Previously on Total Drama, the contestants went through 10 stages of an obstacle course that nearly killed them(Clips show Brick and Brody getting injuries)and once again, the wolves redeemed themselves and the mammoths and tortoises were wiped out clean and wet! In the end, the LARPers ran out of magic and are sent into the Trapdoor of Shame trying to perform one last spell which is what I also pulled on them! At least the wizard did a bit better than last season."**_

 **(It cuts to Chris standing on the docks)**

 **Chris: "So far we're rolling things up and the show is doing good! For now. Well, time to begin right here on...**

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Teenage Mutant Animal Hunters**

Another morning it is and at the hall is where the campers are early for breakfast. It cuts to one table where Scarlett, Cameron, Ellody and Mary are sitting together. "Okay, time to test your intelligence." Scarlett began as she asked a question. "What is 1+2+3+4+5 all the way to +1000 equals to?"

Cameron+Ellody: "500500!" Then, they stared at each other.

Cameron: "I got the answer first!"

Ellody: "Absolutely not. I did answer it first before you."

Scarlett and Mary stared at each other until Mary went next.

Mary: "Define the word. Contravene."

Cameron+Ellody: "The definition of contravene is to thwart." Just like just now, they stared at each other.

Ellody: "My calculations say that I got it first."

Cameron: "You have miscalculated. I took the credit!"

While the geniuses are having their time together, Heather, Taylor and Dakota are chatting about fashion, Sam is playing video games in his console while the stepborthers are watching him game and Dawn and the vegans are meditating.

Outside, some campers are frolicking for fun. Junior was sitting on the stairs listening to music, Jen is tanning under the sun in her bikini with Lindsay and Bridgette in which they are in their trademark swimwear and by the shore, Geoff, Brody, Macarthur, Sanders, Duncan, Scott, Max, Gwen, Ennui and Crimson are playing Frisbee. Somehow, it was surprising the goths joined in but they got skill as Ennui tossed the Frisbee to Geoff and he caught it but crashed onto Brody. "Oof!" they exclaimed. "Sorry brah." Geoff apologized. "I'm good. Catch MacArthur!" Brody tossed the Frisbee to her way too high when Josee jumped in which is more like jumping in the air and caught it. "Impressive. Don't you think?" She boasted as Jacque stepped in. "May we join the fun?"

"Yeah. Whatever." said Duncan as Jacque stood beside him. Josee then threw the Frisbee but it slipped of her hand flying onto...

"SMACK!"

"MacArthur. Can you see a thing?" Removing it off her face. "Yeah. I see 2 deceptive freezer breaths repeating their schemes again." She whispered. The goths glared at her and Gwen looked surprised. "You must avoid this cold-hearted witch. She may be very nice on the outside but on the inside, she'll be waiting in put a knife through your dark soul." Crimson warned Gwen who looked surprised by this.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Gwen: "It's true Josee can't be trusted because off all the scheming she did in the RR. No offence through but she's like the second Heather and practically, even worse than her."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

While the campers are skylarking or still having their breakfast, a cruise ship appeared drawing all their attention to it. Chris and Chef appeared to be standing on the deck. "All abroad campers to today's challenge!" Chris called out through his loudhailer. Chef took out a remote control device and pressed a button. A bridge from the ship appeared and it connected onto the docks. Wasting no time, all the campers boarded the ship and the adversity twins already are feeling green. "I don't feel so good Jay." Mickey told his brother. "Me too. Too much turbulence around the ship." they then puked letting it drop onto the sea and some dead fishes floated on the surface. Once all are on the vessel, the bridge disconnected and sailed off.

As the ship sailed off. All looked around as some asked questions.

Noah: "Okay, where are we going on this derailing voyage?"

Chris: "I'm glad you asked. We're heading to Boney Island for today's challenge will be a mutant animal hunt!" The RR contestants were surprised. "Mutants? I never actually saw a real one before." said Kitty. "You will and there, each team must hunt together a random mutated animal which will be assigned to them. So open your ears because I'm gonna say this for once and only!" All the campers were in full attention as Chris began.

Chris: "The mammoths will be hunting a sloth that is really fast and has the ability to dig holes quickly like a gopher, the tortoises will hunt a porcupine that has the ability to shoot its quills, the wolves will hunt down a hybrid of a turtle and kangaroo in which the animal has the head and shell of a turtle, but the creature's limbs and tail resembles that of a kangaroo and the ravens will be hunting down a bat that's as naked as a laser squirrel and has the ability to breath fire."

All gasped at the type of mutated animal they are hunting expect Crimson who gave herself a smile.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Crimson: "If ever my team can successfully catch this bat, I'm gonna keep it as a pet."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"So any comments?" Chris asked the group. "So how are we gonna hunt those assigned mutated animals?" asked Mike. "Good quest-tionnnnn! The island here has a lot of hidden weaponry and gear for you people to catch and kill."

Laurie: "Why is there the word. "kill" in your sentence?"

Chris: "Because there are other mutated animals on the island and they are prone to slaughter anyone who takes their first step on the island. Plus, they are obstacles to your goals so beware!"

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Laurie: "First, mutation and now, some killing? I am starting to hate this show!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So during the voyage, the campers explored the vessel. Dave was alone looking at the sea until Sky joined in. They just smiled at each other as behind, Kitty is taking a selfie with Lindsay, Carrie and Anne Maria. Nearby, Justin is relaxing on a beach chair as a dolphin leapt by to watch him and beside him, the stepbrothers and rockers are writing a song.

Inside the vessel, some campers are exploring and are in a large room. "Wicked. It has 2 pool tables, 2 table footballs, vending machines for snacks and drinks!" Harold exclaimed as the campers began to have fun. The goths took one pool table to game and one another one, the cadets and Brick took another. At the table footballs, DJ, Leshawna and Harold played against Bridgette, Geoff and Brody while on another table, Mike, Zoey and Cameron played against Jasmine, Shawn and Sammy. Nearby, Sam is sitting on a large beanbag couch gaming on his console and beside him, Lindsay and Tyler are having a makeout session.

After a while, "Attention campers! We're heeeeeeeeere!" All got out and saw Boney Island. That made Ennui and Crimson smile but it made the vegans feel a bit shaken up.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Ennui: "I haven't smiled in a while but seeing the island is really going to make this challenge very enjoyable. Right Loki?" (He and the gothic rabbit smiled)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Somehow, Dawn noticed that Laurie and Miles are a bit shaken. "I see a disturbance in your aura. Tell me, what does it remind you of?" They didn't say anything so Dawn just walked off and passed by Ezekiel who was gazing at her but when she turned, he pretended to look out at the sea making her more curious about it. Also, when the goths saw the skull shaped cliff, they took a welfie together with smiles including Loki.

Now on the island, "Okay campers. You have the whole morning to catch your assigned mutated animal and oh! Yeah, there are a few very dangerous mutated animals that are said to have a high level of psychic energy in them so be careful!" So now that he's finished. The campers went to their teams and split off.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Chris: "So let's just say it's been so long since I used that island. It's a good thing all the mutation was left here for good until now because I can't plan any challenge for today so I'll make use of the past. Just a bit."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So the challenge begins as the mammoths can be seen walking around. "We're suppose to look for a sloth that is can dig holes and move around real fast right?" asked Justin as he continued looking at his mirror. "I bet it's hard to find." said Jen. "We'll just have to keep walking then dudes." said Geoff as they continued walking.

Behind them, the tortoises are heading to the left. "This place reeks!" MacArthur complained. "It reeks a lot when I was in the 4th season." said Jo as they walked on with their team.

Nearby, the wolves took a right turn. "Looks like this place is crawling with lots of mutation which is more like a whole army of mutated zombies!" Shawn panicked as Josee added to the panic level. "And I bet they're wanting to choose which victim to eat his or her brain. Who knows? They might be targeting you." That made Shawn freeze in fear. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVE!" he yelled climbing up a tree. Jasmine stared at Josee. "Is it too scary?" she asked as Jasmine went to get Shawn down while the rest waited. Miles looked around. "Why is there so much mutation?" she asked Dawn. "It's a long story my friend. No matter, we have a challenge to accomplish." Dawn assured to her.

Meanwhile, the ravens are walking and are on guard. "Stay focused soldiers! Our target may be lurking around the island so watch your step, be on guard and leave no man behind!" Brick ordered the team. "Hello! Who made you leader of this team inexperienced cadet?" Heather demanded to know. 'Shut up and let him do it!" Stephanie talked back. Heather just blew a raspberry in disgust as the rest continued on foot.

Now back to the mammoths whoa re now walking in the forest. As they kept going, a squirrel appeared on top of a branch on a tree. Dakota noticed it. "Guys! Watch out!" All looked up and the squirrel all of a sudden fired laser beams from it's eyes! "What in the world?!" Emma exclaimed as lasers shot down and all took cover. Owen hid in the bush and sat on something. "Hey...what does this doohickey do?" He asked himself as he showed himself to the laser squirrels and, "Owen. Where did you get that grenade launcher?" Chet asked him as he unexpectedly launched a grenade that exploded in the air. That shook the squirrels in fear so they scurried off. "Well that was quite a blast." Owen exclaimed. "More like an explosion." said Lorenzo as he tripped over a rectangular box that was on the ground. "Whoa! treasure!" All gathered as he opened it revealing a large laser rifle and 2 laser guns. "Just what I wanted for so long!" Alejandro took the laser assault rifle while the stepbrothers took a laser gun each. "C'mon team. We have to keep moving. There might be more danger lying ahead of us so watch your step." The team complied as Alejandro lead the team while Owen and the stepbrothers went behind to protect their team.

Meanwhile, the tortoises are walking when they saw something rustling in the bushes. "Sacre bleu! It's coming out any second!" Jacque exclaimed as all watched as out leap...

...

...

...

A frog. "Idiots! It's just a harmless wart freak!" Amy scolded them as Mike noticed something. "That frog looks familiar."

"How so?" asked Jacque as he picked it up with both hands when the frog responded with a, "ZING!" All gasped. "Where did Jacque go?" asked Cody. Then, "HELP! I am way up here!" All looked up to see Jacque who's up on a tree. "Yep. that frog is definitely familiar." said Mike.

Now back at the tree, Jacque asked the frog. "Can you teleport me down please?" The frog just stared at him when a mouse with an enlarged head appeared. "What a big head it has!" the mouse then levitated him. "Hey! What are you-OH NO!" the mouse then brought him down in a painful manner. "CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!" Jacque plummeted down getting his head, body and crotch smashed upon contact with a branch. This continued on until, "BAM!" a shot hit the branch where the mouse is standing and it lost control of it's power and fell down too but used it's power on himself freeing Jacque just as he's near the ground. "Good thing I found this hotshot toy here lying by a dead tree!" MacArthur appeared to be holding an M21 sniper rifle. "Nice shot. You could have killed that mouse instead." said Jo. "Naw. It's too high for me to see it. Well, let's move!" The whole team moved on as Rock and Spud helped Jacque up.

Spud: "Dude. He looks really beaten down too much."

Rock: "Yeah man. He really got lots of crushes."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Rock: "When Jacque came crashing down, it was like, KSH! BSH! PSH! Like how Chet does his daily routine drum kit practice."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

After a while, the wolves decided to take a short break. "Alright mates. Break time." said Jasmine as all sat down when something appeared to be rustling in the bushes. ALl gasped as they stood up and backed away. As for the rustling, out came a...

...

...

...

Giant Beetle. "Now that is one big bug and it's yuck! Gross!" Taylor exclaimed when Dawn saw it. "Hello there my friend. We meet again!" All were surprised by this except Scott who knew about it before. Dawn approached the giant beetle and pet it. Then, it's offspring emerged and flew up and landed on Dawn's hand and she pet it. "I never see you so gentle to those, horrible mutations. But, aren't they very dangerous?" asked Miles in a worrisome manner. "Not all mutations are horrible. As long as you can make use fo them, all will go well. Now, let me do something in private." All watched as Dawn somehow had a conversation with the giant beetle.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Lightning: "The same Dawn as always. Sha-weird and sha-mysterious but reading auras is somehow sha-natural."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Shortly thereafter, "The beetle can tell us where our mutant animal is." said Dawn. "Excellent work Dawn." Jasmine praised her. "Well we better move. I don't want those mutated freaks to eat my brain and turn me into a zombie!" Shawn was still shaking on his shoes. "And he posed for fear." Topher added to the sentence as they followed the beetle.

Finally, it cuts to the ravens. Ryan is carrying Stephanie so she could do a lookout. "See anything babe?"

"Nope. No sign of the bat." As they kept walking, 2 giant beavers ambushed them! All screamed in horror except Crimson as the giant beavers surrounded them. However, Loki emerged and growled at them. That easily made the giant beavers cower in fear and they scurry off. "Well done Loki." Crimson pet him as a 2-headed brawn rabbit emerged angry. "Let me talk to it out of this." said Laurie as she approached him gently but it was very aggressive as it grabbed her and growled at her face loudly. "I spoke too soon!" She shouted as, "KICK!" The rabbit dropped her and is now clutching it's crotch. "Next time. Cover it!" joked Ryan as it hopped away in pain. "Ouch. That'll leave a mark on his "dignity"." said Noah. All laughed at his joke as they moved on.

Back at the cruiser, Chris and Chef are monitoring the movement and activity since security cameras are installed all over Boney Island. "While the camps go hunting, I'm be having sundae. Care for some?"

"One of my favourite dessert treats." said Chef as he took a bowl full of ice cream as they ate and watched the activity.

Back at the island, the mammoths are still walking when, "ZIP!" Something zipped past them. "It's the sloth!" Sugar exclaimed. "OPEN FIRE!" Chet shouted but Dakota stopped him. "Aren't we suppose to capture it?" He thought for a while. "Yeah. Makes sense. But how?" he asked. Then, "Well, well, well. Da pageant queen has soemthin' useful for da challenge. Sugar held up a bazooka which has a net loaded inside. Then, it emerged from the ground and zipped around. "Hold still ya little badger!" Sugar ordered as she opened fire. "Uh, fyi, it's a sloth. Remember that." Sugar ignored Scarlett's words as she fired nets to catch the badger but she kept missing and the sloth kept moving around rapidly until it dug into the ground disappearing from them. "Aw...I'm so close!"

"And you're aim is terrible." said Emma as Sugar looked around and found out she netted all her teammates. "Now will you please get this contraption off us!" Sky demanded as beside her, Bridgette and Geoff are making out and DJ and Mickey are struggling to break themselves out and Izzy appeared to be laughing her ass off.\

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sugar: "A pageant queen like me always nevah misses her target when it comes ta shooting. For mah case, I just need a little more practice ta shoot good."

 ***Static***

Izzy(still trapped in the net): "It's good to be tangled up. One time, I tried to net some furries but lost my balance and fell with the net tangled up on me. I was stuck for 5 days straight and it's crazy!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Now it cuts to the tortoises as they searched around. Ennui then asked Gwen. "I remember there's a cave beyond the skull shaped cliff . Do you know where it is? I want to have a look at it's dark and artistic appearance."

"Don't know. But if we come across it, we'll have our break there." said Gwen. "Oh c'mon! There's not time for sightseeing! This island is a death trap for us! We got to finish our challenge and get out of here! Plus, there's too much dirt!" Dave interrupted with complaining. "Shut up kid and move! We got some mutant hunting to do!" MacArthur scolded Dave as he grumbled about it. They walked for a while and then, climbed up some rock slabs. "Ugh! I don't want to get my hands dirty!" Amy complained. MacArthur doesn't care as she and Jo threw her over and she landed on her rear.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Amy: "How dare they treat me like this?! If Samey was here on the same team as me, she should be one everyone should mistreat instead of me!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

While the tortoises explored the island, they came across a cave. "Well, what do you know Ennui, you got what you wanted." Gwen was right about one thing. They did come across the cave that was beyond the skull shaped cliff. Ennui was vey pleased. "Okay, so can we proceed on now?" Mike stated. All of a sudden, "CHT! CHT! CHT!" A barrage of quills were fired from the cave. "What the heck was that?" Duncan exclaimed. Sam was shaken up. "Guys. We found our creature." All looked at the cave and they can hear some grunting and growling sound. "So how do we catch it?" asked Brody. "Hey this could help! I've been wanting to use that!" Giving Jo the sniper rifle, MacArthur picked up a taser. "Now this should be easy!"

"Gimme that!" Amy snatched the taser and went towards the cave. "HEY! Get back here at once!" MacArthur demanded. "Shut up! As the better and brighter twin unlike my weak, useless and pathetic sister! I'll show you how I do things my way and ehlp win the challenge for this team!" Amy boasted as most of them rolled their eyes.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

MacArthur: "She is boring me down with her big, loud mouth."

 ***Static***

Jo: "I have to endure Amy's annoying ranting about her twin sister whom she deemed negatively. Is this all true or what?!"

(A banging sound can be heard and Amy's voice can be heard)

Amy: "THAT IS ALL TRUE!"

Jo: "Shut up! I'm having my private confessional!" (She then turned back to the camera)"I wish Lamey gets booted out soon."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

As Amy got closer to the cave, something was coming out and it's

...

...

...

...

...

A snake. "Looks neutral." said Beth. However, the snake's eyes glowed and Amy appeared to be standing in front of the snake for a moment. "Whoa. That is one hypnotizing snake if you ask me dude." Spud told Rock. "Whoa dude. You're right about one thing. That snake has the power of hypnosis!" Rock exclaimed. All were shocked to hear this as Amy turned to her teammates with glowing red eyes. "RUN FROM IT!" Jacque shouted. Quickly, all ran from the snake but few fell to it like Spud. "Wait, I was right? That's awesome!" He exclaimed until he fell victim along with Beth, Rock, Cody and Dave. The rest mamanged to escape his hypnotic powers as the porcupine emerged and he and the snake exchanged smiles.

Meanwhile, the wolves are still following the giant beetle until, "We found it." Dawn announced to her team as she pointed at the tall grasses. All took a peek and there in front of their eyes, is the mutant hybrid of the turtle and kangaroo who was beating up a 3 eyed bear. "Now that's sha-strong!" Lightning exclaimed as the hybrid beat it down defeated. "So how do we catch it?" asked Tyler. "Simple, beat the mutant in a one-on-one match!" Eva suggested as she emerged from the tall grass to fight the hybrid. However...

"BAM! POW! WHAM!"

"CRASH!" Eva was seen lying on the ground groaning. "On second thought, this wasn't a bright idea..."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Eva: "How...can...I...LOSE TO THAT MUTANT KANGAROO TRUTLE HYBRID! RAH!" (Eva punched the VCR and sounds of crashing and breaking can be heard)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

After Eva got beaten down, "Lightning shall take down that mutant weakling in one single move!" Lightning went to take the mutant down but, "KSH!" Lightning was sent crashing back to the team. "HAHAHA! My turn!" Tyler fared worse as, "POW!" He crashed onto Lightning. "Something tells me even though we found the mutant animal early and easy, it will be hard for us to capture it." said Dawn as the mutant hybrid thumped it's chest in victory.

Now the ravens are still hunting for their mutant animal and they heard something. "Did you hear that?" Ellody asked. "It's coming from the northwest." She added as they went to the direction when Laurie heard something. She turned and a small bug emerged. "Oh it's just a harmless insect." She said to herself as she walked off to catch up with the others. However, the bug appeared to be dangerous as it jumped right into Laurie's ear and somehow, into her head because Laurie stopped for a moment and then, her eyes turned green and she walked off.

Back to the mammoths as they managed to remove the nets off themselves. "We sure got tangled up but it won't stop us until we hunt down that sloth!" said Emma. "Hey look!" Jen was pointing at something and they saw that it left some bumps on the ground. "Based on the soil density, it must have left some sort of trail. C'mon! Let's follow it!" So the whole team followed it and after a while, "It's such a long trail, I wonder when will it end?" asked Sky when they all stopped. "Whoa, that's gonna be difficult." said Geoff. In front of the whole team is an open area with many holes. "Based on the numerous holes, this must be the sloth's home." concluded Scarlett as the team began to check each hole for the sloth. "Careful. It may jump out and zip around." DJ warned the team when, "ZIP!"

"There it is! Dis time, da pageant queen will not miss!" Sugar fired the net cannon but the sloth sped around confusing the whole team.

Chet: "Stop it!"

Lorenzo: "Take it down!"

Topher: "Record the action!" All stared at Topher with stunned faces when the sloth sped into a hole and emerged from another and sped attacked Geoff pushing onto a tree. He then did the same thing to the others while it keeps speeding around and at the same time, entering and reappearing from the numerous holes. "Let me try to coax it." DJ called out as he approached the sloth that just emerged from a hole in front of him. "Hey there swift guy. I come in peace and I don't want any trouble so just let me assure that we will-"

"PSH!" The sloth just sped onto DJ knocking him onto a tree and then, jumped into a hole and reappeared from another in front of Mickey. "Yikes! Don't kill me!" Mickey was shaking in fear as the sloth glared at him and prepared to speed strike him. The adversity twin then noticed a pair of nunchuks beside him. "Oh forget this." he took the nunchuks and swat the sloth repeatedly surprising the whole team. Within minutes, the sloth was beaten down. "Nice one Mickey!" Sky called out as Sugar pushed her aside. "Now ta finish this!" She fired the net cannon and this time, netted the sloth and somehow and accidentally, Mickey. "Oh boy, tangled up again." he sighed as Sugar dragged the net. "Alright we got what we came for!" The whole team cheered as they made their way back to Chris.

Meanwhile, the tortoises are hatching a plan. "Okay officers. While all of you take care of the snake and his mindless army, I'll take the porcupine by surprise. You get the plan?" All nodded at MacArthur's plan as they got into position. "Okay, keep them busy while I shock a thousand volts to the ringleader." she added as they got ready and then, "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" All ambushed the mutant animals as most of them grabbed the hypnotized victims pinning them down. Jo grabbed the snake and swat it's body onto the ground and after several swats, it was left crushed up and as a result, the hypnotized victims are free.

Cody: "Oh...what happened?"

Trent: "I don't feel so good man."

Spud: "Well that was a good trip. I'm up for another."

The porcupine was livid about it as it fired barrages of quills at the group. "Oh no! It's gonna pierce us!" Jacque exclaimed as all took cover behind the rocks as quills fired past them. MacArthur knew this was her chance so she sneaked behind it with the taser, activated and ready. "Enjoy your ambulance ride. Porcupunk!" As she got ready, a quill was fired behind it and it struck through the taser! "Crap!" Now the porcupine can be seen firing it's quills front and back in 2 directions. "Now this is gonna be harder and how are we gonna finish this?" MacArthur asked herself as she kept hiding behind the rock since she took cover when the porcupine fired backwards.

Back to the wolves as they watched the hybrid which is on high alert. "Okay mates. 3 strong people got booted, kickboxed and knocked out easily. What's our next move?" asked Jasmine. "Well, an ice dancer like me should not go out there to face it." said Josee. "I'll see if I can take it down with my close combat!" Shawn then entered the fray and delivered strong attacks but the hybrid evaded them. It did the same thing but Shawn too evaded them.

Jasmine: "Go Shawn! You can beat it!"

Sammy: "Whoo-hoo! You got this!"

Kitty: "I should really get some good shots on those!" Shawn put in more effort to counter the mutant hybirds' attacks but, "POW! WHAM! BAM!" He was sent crashing onto the defeated fighters. "My turn. Hy-yah!" Harold jumped it swinging his nunchuks but, "KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Apparently, what happened literally was that the hybrid took his nunchuks and whacked his nutsack pretty hard. All closed their eyes and then, Harold crashed onto the pile of defeated bodies. "Well, this creature sure is aggressive. Anybody got any bright ideas?" asked Miles. "Hey wait a minute, where's the bubble boy?" Anne Maria noticed. All looked around in surprise until, "Hey guys! Looking for me?" They turned behind to see him clad in his red and yellow battlesuit which he wore before when brawling with Lightning in the finals of the fourth season. "Neat suit." Mary exclaimed. "Now you'll see it in action!" Cameron went into the area and readied himself as he and the hybrid got ready.

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef were waiting at the shores outside the cruiser and on the island when the mammoths arrived with their captured mutant creature. "Congrats. First to finish." They cheered as Chef went to the net that has Mickey and the mutant sloth and took the sloth out and locked it in a cage. He then removed Mickey and put him down. "Finally, after a gruelling hour of being trapped like a rat, I'm free!" He said with relief.

After a while of walking, the ravens decided to rest. "We've been walking for some time but we still can't find the bat." said Carrie. Then, Ezekiel sensed something. He started climbing up a tree. "Uh, what is Zemo doing?" asked Lindsay as he climbed higher and then stopped and pointed at something. All looked their right and to their surprise, "Well, we see it." said Crimson above a tree to their right is the mutant bat. "Excellent tracking skills Zeke." Ellody complimented. "So how do we get it down?" Tom asked the team. Then, Zoey found something. "Hey, its a bolas!" She exclaimed taking it. "Nice. If your swing is on the correct timing, you can swing it at the bat and tie it up!" said Junior. Then, Jay saw a figure emerging from the tree and it was Laurie. "Uh, guys? Why is Laurie's eyes glowing green and she's armed with 2 assault rifles?" All turned to her attention when Laurie opened fired! All took cover as she kept shooting about. "Based on her aggressive and violent behaviour, Laurie has been mind controlled!" Ellody deduced as all continued to stay down as lots of firing took place. "Great. It seems like we'll be stuck here for a while like rats in a maze." said Noah.

Back to the wolves, Cameron got ready as he fired a pulse beam catching the hybrid by surprise. It responded by swatting him with his tail but Cameron went into flight mode and fired another pulse beam but it used it's turtle shell to block it. "This is gonna be one tough fight." Cameron stated as he launched rockets from his shoulder mounted rocket pods blasting the hybrid off. It was very pissed so it delivered French kickboxing beating Cameron down to a pulp despite the armour he wore. But, "Good thing I installed the quick-repair mode!" Cameron then boosted his battlesuit and it was fully restored within seconds. "Now let's finish this!" He grabbed the hybrid and did a half nelson, a takedown, a fireman's carry, a lariat and a shoulder back toss as each move was shown in a image of him beating the hybrid down until...

"SLAM!" The hybrid was pwned big time. "Alright!" The whole team cheered as Eva, Tyler, Harold, Shawn and Lightning just gained conscious.

Lightning: "Sha-what happened?"

Eva: "No way. That bubble boy did all the work?"

Shawn: "Not bad."

Harold: "I know right."

Tyler: "Now's that's wicked of him!" As the team kept cheering for Cameron. "No time to celebrate mates. Let's take this wrecked mutant creature and bring it back to Chris!" Jasmine ordered. "Leave it to us!" Using their strength, Eva and Lightning carried it and all made their way back to Chris.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Cameron: "Watching wrestling matches on TV has made me seen what I can do when I wear my armour."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Meanwhile, the tortoises are pinned on the front and back. "I wonder how that fanatically spiked quillboar can shoot without needing to regrow his ammo quickly?" Scott wondered. Loki can be seen taking a peek and nodded at Ennui who answered. "Loki has revealed that it grows it's projectiles very quickly."

"Is this some ort of regeneration?" asked Gwen. "Well probably." agreed Duncan as at the back, MacArthur was feeling hopeless. "Darn it! If only I had...wait a minute, I do!" MacArthur apparently had another taser. "Since I can't get close, I'll try this!" MacArthur threw the activated taser but it landed only a bit near the porcupine and it turned and growled in rage. "Great. She made it worse for us!" Amy complained as the porcupine took a step but one thing it never noticed was that it stepped on the taser that MacArthur threw and...

...

...

...

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Within several seconds, a shocked and fried porcupine fell defeated. "Whoa! That was a shock to it's system!" Sam exclaimed as they cheered for MacArthur. "HA! In your face you spikehead!" MacArthur taunted the porcupine as she lifted it up without touching the quills. "Now let's just head back shall we?" All agreed as they moved out.

Now back at the shores again, the wolves showed up. "Great job out there you're in second place." Chris congratulated as Chef took the bruised hybrid and put it in a cage.

At the same time, the ravens are still being pinned and supressed down. "Why is Laurie doing this!?" Devin asked. "Don't ask me. A vegan never resorts to violence. How ironic." said Noah as his hand felt something. "This may do the trick." On his hand was a flash grenade. "Well, what are you waiting for? Throw it Noah-it-all!" Heather ordered. "Just don't tell me twice Queen Brat." He replied as he tossed it in front of the mind-controlled Laurie and, "BOOM! FLASH!" Instantly, Laurie was restored to her usual self and the bug that got into her head got out feeling dazed from the flash as Sierra passed b squashing it. "I hope she's alright!' She stated as she shook Laurie wide open. "Wh-wh-what happened? And why am I-" She gasped and dropped the assault rifles. "I swear I do not know what happened but this is horrible! What am I doing?!" Laurie broke down into tears as, "VEEOW! VEEOW! VEEOW!"

"Okay, the bat has been awaken." said Noah as it screeched and fired laser blasts through it's eyes. "Please don't ruin my outfit!" Tom begged in mercy as he took cover. The bat went on a rampage as Zoey remembered the bolas s she took aim and, "HWANG!" The bolas went swinging towards the bat and it wrapped itself around it easily. "I caught it!" She exclaimed as it dropped down tied up. "Some throw you did Zoey!" Ryan exclaimed as he carried it. "C'mon we gotta get moving!" Stephanie exclaimed as they moved with Sierra carrying a breakdown Laurie.

Chris and Chef are still at the shores waiting as the tortoises and ravens showed up. "Which team will secure themselves from elimination?" He asked as both teams raced for it. That's when the bat that the ravens captured started to struggle and "SNAP!" broke itself free and flew off. "What? Impossible?" Sanders exclaimed. "Too bad for the ravens. The tortoises secured themselves the safety and the ravens are going for the elimination ceremony!" Chris announced as MacArthur threw the electrocuted porcupine in a cage and Chef locked it tight. "Okay campers. Let's head back to Pahkitew Island shall we?" They obeyed and boarded the cruise and it sailed off back to the island.

Now on the cruise, Chris has some awarding to do. "3 campers successfully defeated the creatures by surprise, by perseverance and by willpower. From the mammoths, it's...

"ME! I CAUGHT THE CREATURE!"

"No! Not you Sugar. As I saying, from the mammoths it's...

...

...

...

"MICKEY!"

"What? I won something? But what did I do?" a confused Mickey asked Chris. "Chef. Show it to him." Chef who was behind the group played a clip of Mickey using the nunchuks on the sloth. "Now you see it. You get this." Chris gave Mickey 3 large tubs of ice cream. "Chocolate, strawberry and vanilla. Wow! For the whole team!" Mickey exclaimed as the mammoths cheered.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Mickey: "I won for the team? Awesome!"

 ***Static***

Sugar: "Not fair! Why didn't Chris give da prize to da pageant queen which is me! I'm startin ta hate dat moron!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Next, the wolves win 2 large bags of potato chips courtesy to Cameron!" Chris announced. They cheered as Cameron took them. "Sour cream and onion. My favourite flavour!"

"And finally, the tortoises won only a small box of chewing gum." Chris finished the announcement. "Seriously? What kind of prize will this-hey, smells fruity. Not bad if I say so myself." MacArthur felt satisfied at least as she took out a stick, unwrapped it out and put the rectangular piece into her mouth and she chewed it with delight. After the awarding, all went to do their own things leisurely.

After some time, the cruiser reached the island and all disembark from the vessel and went to continue their stuff or socialize with each other. Dawn and Miles were and saw a traumatized Laurie. ""You look pale. Anything happened?" Miles asked her. Laurie just burst into tears. "Let me enter her mind and see the past." Dawn suggested as she meditated a bit and within seconds found the answer. "Possessed during the challenge which resorts to violence and aggressiveness."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Laurie replied as she just stopped her sobbing. "But it was horrible and I feel like it may have gone too far for me so, be prepared for the worst." Laurie then walked off leaving Dawn and Miles to their thoughts and at the same time, Ezekiel was hiding on the rooftop staring at dawn but when she turned, he disappeared into thin air increasing her suspicion about the fact that someone was stalking her.

 **That night...**

The ravens all gathered for the elimination ceremony. Chris and Chef just arrived. "Okay campers. We're gonna make this short and simple so, before that, anybody have anything to say?" Laurie raised her hand. "I request to leave this competition Chris but first." She stood up and punched Chris on the nose. "This, is for using Mother Earth's creations through mutation and harmful experiments"

"Ow...you gave me a nosebleed! And like I said, it will be short. Chef!"

"Okay, time to open!" Chef opened the Trapdoor of Shame and Laurie fell through it. "Told you it will be short since you all voted her out and she also chose to quit. How sadistic!"

"Yeah. Whatever broken nose McLean." said Noah. All laughed as they left leaving Chris to put tissue on his nose. "Well folks there's a lot of hunting and many mutations that are familiar from before. Still, we hope you enjoyed today's episode. So, see you next time on...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **71th: Laurie**

 **72th: Leonard**

 **73th: Tammy**

 **74th: Rodney**

 **75th: Ella**

 **76th: B**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **So to begin with, this chapter idea was given to me by corbinace. As a result, starting from this chapter, ideas are open and I'll see to it.**

 **Funny how Lindsay called Ezekiel(aka Zeke for short)Zemo from the Marvel comics thus misnaming another person's name again and if you had noticed from the previous chapter, I managed to put some of the contestants to try securing wins for their team like, Leonard, Sam and Ellody since they never got the chance and Ellody never participated much on the RR. Here, Mickey too managed to win for the team even though he had a bit of adversity. Well, wait for chapter 9 to be updated soon guys. See ya!**


	9. Bridge it on!

_**"Last time on TDS, the campers went to Boney island on a hunt and it's a small world between some of them and the mutated creatures from before. All the teams successfully hunted down their prey despite being stuck at many dangerous and insane situations(Clips show MacArthur and the tortoises being supressed by quills and the hybrid beating up some of the wolves) but the ravens lost it and the vegan Laurie who was possessed and traumatized quit the show which was alos at the same time when the campers have voted her out but not before she gave me a taste of her medicine!"**_

 **(Cuts to Chris standing on the shores)**

 **Chris: "I am so enjoying this moment when the show is getting better each day! Especially when it's gonna be gruelling! Yeah! So, "duel" sit back and enjoy today's episode. Right here on...**

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Bridge it on!**

Morning has reached it's schedule as the campers are having breakfast in the Dining Hall and socializing at the same time. It cuts to Cameron listing a list of adversities the adversity twins had and beside them, Jen is looking at some paper. "So far...Lindsay, Bridgette, Zoey, Dakota and Sky have agreed to volunteer in my blog. But I still need more girls to make this blog trendy." she thought as she looked over the list again. Then, she looked over and saw Jasmine, Shawn, Sammy and Topher hanging out together. That made her smile and walked over to their table. "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but may I borrow Sammy for a minute?"

"Sure mate." Jasmine nodded at Sammy and she stood up and she and Jen went out to talk. Amy saw them and a glare appeared on her pissed face.

Outside, "You want me to be part of your fashion blog?" Sammy asked Jen in surprise. "Of course Sammy, you have attractive looks and a positive attitude to be part of my blog." Jen answered to her. "NO! SHE DOES NOT!" Both turned to see Amy outside in rage. "You should know one thing about my sister! She has no fashion sense and no attractiveness! Only I do and if I were you, you pick me instead of her because I am the pretty one and I'm smarter, stronger, faster and more useful than my lame, pathetic useless sister!" She then pushed Sammy off the front entrance and she fell down the stairs. "Ow...seriously?" She thought as Jen stared at Amy for a moment. Then, "Sorry, you've shown me that your attitude cannot meet the fashion standards unlike you sister who has. So, she in and you're out of the picture." said Jen with a final conclusion as she walked off leaving Amy very livid. She then turned to Sammy. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WISH THAT YOU GET ELIMINATED OUT OF THE ISLAND SOON ENOUGH!" Amy then went down and kicked Sammy and stormed off back to the hall as Sammy stood up. "I also wish the same thing will happen to you Amy." She said to herself.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Amy: "Abusing my weak sister physically should make it easier for her teammates to see how weak she is and I hope they vote her out of the island when that happens, during today's challenge. Also, since Josee did not help me much, I shall do it my own way without the villain alliance to back me up!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Now back at the dining hall, Sierra was hugging Cody tightly. "Oh yes. I really won't wanna let go of my Codykins! I will rather be with him forever!"

"I c-can't...b-breathe! Need...air! GACK!" Way too tight but fortunately, "Hey obsessive uber fangirl, you're deriving him of oxygen and he is near death from lack of air." Noah stepped in as Sierra realising it let go. "Thanks Noah." Cody thanked him. "Yeah. Okay, well, I'll just hang out with my girlfriend." Noah went to meet Emma as from one of the tables, Scott was watching all this and smiled.

 **Cnfessional...**

 ***Static***

Scott: "It's been a while since I was wickedly devious back on the fourth season. Time to replay this action!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

As everybody continues to do their own stuff, "Attention campers. Meet me at the beach for your next challenge and suit up in your swimwear!"

"Eeeeeeeeee! Yes! I now have a chance to try on my new bikini!" said Lindsay and it made many males stare at her in excitement. "What does it look like?" Beth asked her. "You'll see..." She replied as they giggled together and left the Dining Hall with the others.

 **Later...**

At the beach, Chris is relaxing on a beach chair drinking soda while Chef was seen fishing. "My grandfather was a fisherman and he once caught a Great White Shark and wrestled it and triumphed over it." he told Chris. "Well, that's interesting and ah! Here they are!" The campers arrived in their swimwear. Examples like Sky in her mismatch bikini in which the top is yellow and bottom is purple. "Now that's hot." Dave whispered to Cody as he nodded in agreement and beside her, Taylor is wearing a sky blue and sea green plaid bikini and that made the rockers and stepbrothers stare at her. Nearby, Topher was in his grey swimming shorts when Sammy showed up in an indigo bikini with violet crescent designs on it. "Whoa! Now that's really hot! Especially in an awesome show like this one for instance!" He complimented. Sammy blushed since she's starting to warm up with Topher when, "WHAT? That swimsuit she's wearing is nothing compared to mine!" Amy interrupted and she's wearing a red, yellow and blue polka dot string bikini. Hoping to impress Topher, she did a sexy pose but Topher's eyes were glued onto Sammy's bikini and she blushed even more and Amy was more pissed than ever so she stormed off.

Now while the campers are in some heat over swimsuits some of the females are wearing, "I think it gave me an idea for something that can be used for the future but not now because..." He blew his horn device drawing their attention. "Okay campers. Is everyone here?"

Ellody: "Chris, Lindsay isn't here yet."

Chris: "Great. Just great. When will she be here?"

"I'm ready!" All turned and the boys gasped. Lindsay was catwalking her way and she's wearing a strapless light and dark striped bikini.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Jen: "And that is why I chose her to be part of my blog."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Well, I haven't been intrigued by Lindsay for a long while. Well, now that she's here, it's time to duel on the Dock of Doom!"

"What is that Chris? Today's challenge?"

"Exactly Sam! This is a more advance challenge than before for those who competed in the 6th season. Am I right?" Those who did compete there nodded for they are looking at the docks which has a new design. 8 square shaped docks are set up on the waters. 4 have duelling sticks and the rest are for the contestants. Also, a bridge on each square is connected to a large square shaped dock so in total, 8 bridges are connected on the large dock with 2 bridges on each side. If one looks closely above, the whole thing is shaped like a large X . "Now, in today's challenge, each team must run across the dock-like bridges, pass the centre dock which is where all will meet because the bridges will be interlocked onto the central square-shaped dock which is where all must pass by to the end which is where a pile of duelling sticks are laid there. They must take a stick and run past the dock and back to the starting point but be careful because the centre dock is also where duelling takes place and I have 2 obstacles I may release for the challenge. If you wanna know what are they, you may have to wait and find out soon enough."

Jo: "So how do we win the challenge Dork Mclean?" Some of the campers laughed at this as Chris continued on. "To win the challenge, you must form an X made out of 2 duelling sticks. You must form 10 Xs and the first team to do so wins. Got it?" All nodded as Chris smiled and , "Alright campers, swim to your starting points and once all are ready, let the challenge commence!"

 **So...**

It cuts to the campers all getting onto the docks which is also their starting point. Once all are ready, Chris took out a flare gun. "Ready and...

...

...

...

"GO!" he fired the flare gun and it burnt a seagull blackening it and now on the Dock of Doom, Topher from the mammoths, Dave from the tortoises, Mary from the wolves and Ezekiel from the ravens went first and they ran past each other. After that, they picked a duelling stick which has their team colour on both ends and made their back and at the same time, got ready to duel against each other as their teams cheered for them.

Lorenzo: "Swat 'em like files!"

MacArthur: "Leave none standing!"

Tyler: "Outlast them!"

Heather: "Don't you dare lose it!"

As they got closer, all expect Mary and Ezekiel did a battle cry and...

...

...

...

...

...

Missed because they ran past each other and as a result, all 4 teams made it safe making Chris and some of the contestants groaned. Next, Emma, Spud, Kitty and Devin went next.

Rock: "Rock 'em down Spud!"

Carrie: "Go for it Devin! I'm rooting for you!" They passed by each other and took a duelling stick. When they ran back to each other, "HY-YAH!" Kitty attacked Emma and the sisters duelled. "You can't beat me Kit! I got a black belt in martial arts!"

"Don't forget I also got a black belt in that!" As the sisters duel, Carrie joined in and the 3 girls duelled but for Spud, he just stood there. "Hey, uh...what should I do?"

Rock: "Uh...just hit 'em and you run back ere quickly!"

Spud: "So that's all? Wow. This may be easy as I thought." He then looked at the fight and, "FEEL MY WRATH!" Spud charged swinging his duelling stick and it swat out all 3 girls and he made it.

Jacques: "Not bad. 3 in one swing."

Spud: "Oh...thanks." Now back there, "That was unexpected." said Carrie as she got back onto the dock carrying her duelling stick and made her way back. The sisters did the same time but not after Kitty pushed Emma back into the water with her duelling stick. "I coming for you Kit!" Emma called out and she's pissed at not expecting this surprise attack. Already, Mike and Devin have darted of to collect the next duelling stick and now, Jasmine just started. "Hurry up Asian girl!" Sugar called out as Emma finally made it. "Okay, surfer girl. Wanna move?"

"Uh...no thanks...this may not be good though."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Bridgette: "I was never good at duelling and balancing myself with the stick. Well, for balancing, I was good at it when it comes to surfing."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Not wanting everyone to wait, "Then how about this little small fry, he'll go then!" Sugar then pushed Mickey as he started running. He passed by the cadets duelling and when he got there, Jasmine just took her duelling stick and made a run for it and when Mickey took his' it slipped out of his hands and it fell into the water. "Oh great." He sighed but fortunately, he picked it up and struggled to keep it balanced but it was short-lived as he slipped and splashed right back in as at the centre dock, Devin knocked Mike's legs down and she made a run for it and Jasmine passed by but tripped over Mike. The ravens cheered for they are in the lead as Sierra went next. Shortly thereafter, Mike and Jasmine made it and Scott and Shawn went next. "Hey Sierra. I heard Cody wants to dump you because you nearly killed him while giving him your crushing hug!" Scott lied when they are collecting their duelling sticks. "There may be a chance that some of the girls from the other teams even on your own team may be the ones he's after." he continued lying as he made his way back. At the centre dock, Mickey struggled to keep his balance and she just accidentally knocked Scott and Shawn off the dock. "Sorry about that!" he called out as he continued on. As for Sierra, she was speechless and then enraged. "Nobody steals Codykins from me!" She took the duelling stick and went frenzy as she charged her way back knocking Scott and Shawn back into the water again.

Now back to Mickey as he finally made it back. "What took ya so long little shrimp? Ya better move fast next time!" Sugar scolded Mickey as she ran through. "Like a runaway where tha pageant queen shows up ta show her style!"

"AND I'LL SHOW YOU MY STYLE IF YOU DARE TOUCH MY CODYKINS!" An enraged Sierra who was waiting for Sugar swat her off the centre dock. After that, she went to her team. "Why did you waste your time footling around? If I were you Sierra, I will-"

"POW!"

"You better not tell me that _you will_ take my Codykins away from me!" Sierra warned Heather as she put her duelling stickStephanie couldn't help but chuckle at Heather as she got out of the water wet and dripping.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Heather: "What is wrong with Sierra? Why did she claim that I will steal Cody from her?(She did a bit of thinking)Or is it that her mind snapped into insanity or obsession?"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Wasting no time, Stephanie made her move as Scott and Shawn just reached their teams and now, Cody and Harold charged. "HYAH!" Harold shouted as he slid on the docks but tumbled all the way and crashed onto the pile. Taking one, he made his way back as Sugar, Stephanie and Cody took theirs and all 4 engaged in battle once they met at the centre dock. "Ninja Power!" Harold began spinning with his duelling stick. "Hey! No fair! Dis is an illegal move ta use! Chris!"

"Don't care!" Chris called out as intern was seen giving him a back massage and Chef is reading a comic book.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Chef: "I'm a fan of Marvel and Dc but which is better? I hope I get an answer from you people!"(He was pointing at the camera somehow)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

With Harold's ninja skills, he swat Sugar and Cody off the dock. Stephanie evaded his swings and kicked him off the dock. "AAAAHHHHHH!" hollered Harold as Stephanie went to help Cody up. "Gee...thanks."

"I SAW THAT!" Enraged, Sierra took one of the duelling sticks and with hurled it at Stephanie with a great throw. "Seriously? Why did you do it on purpose?" Heather asked her. "SHUT UP! If anyone's gonna be with Codykins, it's gonna me and no one else!" Sierra shouted as back at the centre dock, Stephanie somehow caught it and managed to bring both duelling sticks to her team. Sierra gave her glare which confused her as, "So far, all teams formed 2 Xs out of 10. Now, the real fun begins now." said Chris as he did his evil laughter to himself like before in season 4.

The challenge continues as Chet, Amy, Sammy and Tom made their move. Amy could see her opportunity as when they met at the centre dock, she punched Sammy into the water. "HA! IN YOUR FACE WEAKLING!" She spat as she went to collect her duelling stick. Already, Chet and Tom got theirs as Chris too got ready. "Time for our "little" friends to rock the docks! Right Chef? Get it? Haha!" Chris chuckled to himself as Chef kept reading his comic books so Chris took out a remote controller and pressed a button.

At the centre dock, Chet and Tom prepared to duel when 2 figures jumped out of the water and all gasped. The first figure is the Scuba Bear from the 6th season and the second figure is none other than...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That was Scott screaming in horror for his worst nightmare has returned in the form of a shark with arms and legs. And his name? Fang.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Scott(trembling): "The horror! The horror! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"(He began trembling and shaking about in fear)

 ***Static***

Chris: "Another new ringtone from Scott! I am starting to like voice recording this kind of dramatic scene."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So now, there are 2 creatures on the centre dock as obstacles and Chet and Tom are speechless as they dropped their duelling sticks in fear and horror because the next thing it happened, "POW! POW!"

"SPLASH! SPLASH!" Seems like the bear and mutant shark made a formidable team as they fist bump each other and somehow never noticed Sammy getting out of the water and onto the docks but seeing them, she swiftly moved away without being detected. "That was close." She said to herself as she got a duelling stick and now, Amy is making her way back. "I hope I can knock Spareamy back! It was so much fun to-AAAAHHHHHH!" Danger ahead as Scuba Bear and Fang smiled in anticipation as they grabbed Amy and threw her into the water. This gave Sammy the opportunity so as quick as lightning, she made a mad dash back to her team and at the same time, Chet and Tom got out and saw what the creatures are doing so they made use of the distraction and too headed back to their teams safely.

Once it's done, Lorenzo, Josee and Sanders charged through. Scuba Bear and Fang turned to their attention and prepare for a counter offense. "Nothing stands between me and the gold!" Josee kicked Fang down and avoided Scuba Bear's attack. While this was happening, Amy got out and saw the fight scene so she took her duelling stick and made her way to her team.

MacArthur: "What took you so long?!"

Jo: "Yeah slowpoke Lamey! You wasted a lot of time and we are so far behind!"

Amy: "SHUT UP YOU LOUDMOUTH BRUTES! I wasn't expecting something like this to happen!"

MacArthur: "Whatever. Now time for me to hustle!" MacArthur hustled through as right now, Josee can be seen running by and smiling at the camera as she jumped onto Scuba Bear's head leaping in the air and landing on the bridge without falling. "Show off." MacArthur mumbled as Fang jumped out and growled at MacArthur. She however growled back with a more menacing glare and a gruffer howl making Fang cringe in fear. "That's right you stupid dolphin. SIT!" Fang obeyed as Sanders passed by. "FYI, it's a mutant shark MacArthur!" She called out as from the wolves, Anne Maria passed by. "Whatever!" MacArthur called out as she went to get not one but 2 duelling sticks since she's strong enough to carry both.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

MacArthur: "Learning to growl like a dog is an instinct I learnt from the police force since we use dogs to track down criminals and they are all German Shepherds. On the other hand, since Sanders can mimic the sound effects of a police siren, I on the other hand can mimic the sound effects of the growling of the German Shepherd."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

She then made her way back as she passed by Lorenzo who was being wrestled by Scuba Bear but hit it with the duelling stick and made a run for it. "HA! You better get a new oxygen tank!" Lorenzo taunted as he ran and at the same time, Jacques and Crimson showed up and Anne Maria who got her duelling stick passed by but not before she sprayed Scuba Bear with her hairspray when he tried to block her. Jacques leapt about and took a duelling stick while Crimson took one and both made their way back. It appeared to be easier as Crimson's gothic appearance and Loki who was riding on her shoulder and giving it's trademark growl freaked Fang out when he tried to attack them and it also gave Jacques the advantage. Now, Geoff and Max are making their move. "Gotta catch up for Bridge!" said Geoff as he avoided the creatures and got a duelling stick. Max on the other hand had an evil plan. "Time to dust something from before!" He got his answer when he saw an electric eel and he dipped the duelling stick in the water. the eel seeing this stared at the stick until Max got it out and it landed on the stick biting it and releasing electricity around it. Laughing, Max made his way through holding the rubber. "Fear me you creatures of the depth!" Max called out as he charged.

At the centre dock, Geoff engaged Scuba Bear trying to swing at it but missed. So far, Jo and Cameron are on the move. Jo got 2 duelling sticks and Cameron took one. They then joined the battle as Max successfully struck Fang and shocked it hard. "BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" he laughed as he threw the eel off and forward and it nearly hit Cody but he dodged it. When he reached the docks, Sierra pounced him and started assaulting him. "How dare you! You nearly killed my Codykins!" The ravens went to stop the fight as Junior who kinda looked worried decided to partake in the challenge. "So far, the tortoises lead with 5 Xs out of 10. The rest are still a little bit far behind." Chris announced

While the fight is going on the ravens, the rest of the teams are still moving on as Alejandro, Beth, Courtney and Junior started running. "Excuse me ladies." Alejandro pushed both of them into the water and gained a lead as he reached the pile. "If the tortoises can take 2 sticks, then so will I." Alejandro then headed back as he avoided the creature duo and now secured another X for his team totalling 5 Xs tied to the tortoises. Justin went next and at the same, Junior returned unharmed with a duelling stick while back there, Courtney and Beth had duel while the creature duo attempt to block Justin but due to his charms and looks, they fell for it as Jay ran past them but slipped. As a result, "DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Now Scuba Bear and Fang gave chase as at the same time, Courtney knocked Beth down. "Oh no you don't!" Beth threw her duelling stick at Courtney. "Missed!" Courtney dodged it and duelling stick hit Fang when he and Scuba bear are still chasing Jay. Justin passed by carrying 2 duelling sticks as Beth picked hers' up and headed back staring at his manliness along the way. Courtney picked up the pace and Jay was still being chased. "Chef, what are the results?" Chris asked him. he showed it to him. "I see. 6 Xs for the mammoths, 5 for the tortoises and 4 for the wolves and ravens. This is getting interesting." said Chris as he continued getting a massage from Chef.

Now back at the docks, Owen, Brody and Eva charged. However at the centre dock due to Owen's weight, he broke a hole on the dock and is stuck. "Aw come on! Help! I'm stuck!" Brody saw this. "Don't worry bro! I'll help you!" He put his 2 duelling sticks aside and tried to lift him out. Owen even tried to help himself up as Eva can be seen beating Fang and Scuba Bear down giving Jay the chance to move out so he managed to get a duelling stick and head back with Eva finishing the beating and she too moved back. Now, Miles and Ryan passed by and again with their duelling sticks evening the score which is 6 Xs tied to the mammoths but the tortoises still have 5. "Brody you idiot! Stop helping and bring those sticks right here and right now!" Amy shouted. "Okay, catch!" Brody took his duelling sticks and threw them at Amy but she didn't ctach them so she got hit. "HAHAHA!" MacArthur and Jo laughed. "Okay, since Brody is too busy helping Owen, I'll just go then." Gwen suggested as she made her move. At the same time, Taylor and Heather charged through. When Heather saw Gwen, she had an idea.

Now back to Owen who is still stuck. "Dude. How much do you weigh?" Brody asked him. "Heavy. I don't know my weight! All I know is I'm very heavy and behind you." Brody turned to see Scuba bear and fang grinning menacingly at him. "Oh..." Nearly, Gwen is being outnumbered by Taylor and Heather as they duel against her. As for Brody, "Oh, uh...hey there...hahaha...um...good boys...want a banana?" He took it out from his shorts and it was a rotten banana that released a horrible stench so strong, Scuba Bear and Fang fainted.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Brody: "When I went to the island, all I brought are my bananas just in case I ran out of potassium in my body. Too bad they rotted away. Oh well, I can raid the ktchen for some if I can find them."

 ***Static***

Owen: "I was reminded of the time I formed a huge hole! I entered a burger eating contest and I ate 100 burgers within 2 minutes and by the time I won the contest, I formed the hole 6 feet deep from the floor to the ground and after 5 hours, I was lifted out. Boy, it sure is awesome to eat all those burgers because I'm hungry for some more!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

As Owen struggled to get himself out, Brody ate the rotten banana which disgusted the 3 girls and it made Gwen run away back to her team. "HEY!" Heather called out. "never mind, let's hurry back to our teams." said Taylor. "Right..." agreed Heather and they did.

Now after Brody ate the rotten banana, he used the remaining of his strength and this time, Owen is out!. "Yeah! thanks Brody. Gotta do the challenge." Owen hurried his way as he picked 2 duelling sticks and made it back. "Ya sure kept us waitin!" Sugar complained as Owen laid them in a X. "7 Xs so far. Okay team, the last 3 members will collect 2 sticks and we'll win the challenge." Scarlett suggested. "I'll do it!" Sky volunteered. Beardo made a sound effect to partake in this risk. "I'll go too!" Bridgette volunteered. "But Bridge. You can't balance yourself when you're carrying the duelling sticks except when you're surfing."

"Geoff. Trust me. I'm doing it for the team even if I can't balance myself when carrying them at the same time, it's a risk I must take if this team wants to win the challenge." Geoff was moved by Bridgette's words. "I agree to an extent that even if she is not capable to do such thing. It may be the outcome of turning the impossible into the possible." Scarlett agreed to. "Well...alright Bridge. Do what you can do. I believe you can"

"Thanks for believing in me. Now, let's "Bridge" it on!" The team cheered as Sky began running followed by Ennui, Lightning and Lindsay who are also making their way. "Aw yeah! Sha-Lightning duels like a sha-pro!" he boasted as he kicked Scuba Bear and Ennui can be seen walking and Fang cringed and backed off away from him.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Ennui: "Okay, I guess I must have applied shark deodorant which was a little tad off. When we're doing the challenge at the Mediterranean coast, Crimson also applied some which is why we got the tip easily."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

While this was happening, Sky and Lindsay slipped passed and took their duelling sticks. "Hurry up Lindsay!" Heather called out. "What's going on?" she asked. "Just get back here already!" Heather called out again. Confused but obedient, Lindsay headed back as Sky can be seen doing gymnastics while carrying her duelling sticks to avoid the creature duo and after that both of them saw Lindsay. "WATCH OUT!" Cody called out. Lindsay saw the creature duo advancing towards her. "Uh-oh. How do I use the stick?" She asked. As they got closer, "Never mind." She first poked at both of them and then, "KSH! KSH!" Ouch, they got hit. "That was close. Thanks Cody!" She then hurried back and then, "HOW DARE YOU INTERACT WITH MY CODYKINS!" Sierra grabbed Lindsay and threw her in the water. "Okay, THAT'S ENOGUH! You are such an insane person thinking that many girls are after your boyfriend and-"

"SHUT UP! YOU MENTION MY CODYKINS SO YOU'RE IN! Both of them started fighting as Ennui and Lightning returned to their teams and now, Beardo is running and beatboxing and behind, Rock and Eva are catching up. When the creature duo tried to block them. Beardo beatboxed and they somehow enjoyed listening to it so they started dancing and the others sans the ravens hurried and all 3 contestants took 2 duelling sticks each and hurried back with Beardo beatboxing all the way. "Guys. I think we're way far behind." Zoey noticed. "I suggest we continue the challenge while they continue this conflict." Ellody told Zoey. She nodded and ran at full speed and managed to take a duelling stick and hurried back. Ellody went next as of now, "Alright Bridge. You can do this right?"

"Don't worry Geoff. I'll be alright." Bridgette began running as she avoided Scuba Bear and Fang who are still trying to stop the contestants and took the last 2 duelling sticks and started struggling to stabilize her balance as she made her way back. As for Rock and Eva, they also took 2 and made it back. Now, Leshawna and Dawn are racing and Ellody just returned with Brick making his move. "Wow! The mammoths got 9 Xs, the tortoises and wolves got 8 Xs each and the ravens got 7 Xs! Who's gonna emerge victorious!" Chris announced as mysteriously, Dawn appeared on the dock and took her duelling stick. "Now how did she do that?" Leshawna exclaimed as she grabbed Fang and threw him onto Scuba Bear and they tumbled into the water. "Aw yeah. Now I can-"

"Win this for the team!" Tyler can be seen running by. "Don't tell me..." Bridgette looked at thee wolves and mysteriously again, Dawn was there forming an X thus, they got 9 Xs. "Okay, let's finish this!" She then started spinning the duelling sticks and to her surprise, she was able to stabilise her! "Alright Bridge! She's gonna win it!" Geoff exclaimed as all the mammoths began cheering as Leshawna returned with her duelling sticks and DJ went to take the last one for the team and Brick just took 2 sticks and made a run back to his team. Tyler also can be seen taking 2 duelling sticks. "Whoo-hoo! Let's go!" He then ran but slipped. "AAAHHHHH!" He yelled as he began tumbling his way. "Uh-o. He's catching up! Hurry!" Lorenzo exclaimed as Bridgette was on her way to the team walking carefully but Tyler's tumbling rolled him all the way to the team...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And off the dock! "SPLASH!", "LOL. He completed the 10 Xs in a "waterslide." Noah joked as Bridgette reach her team and Chris announced. "The mammoths completed the challenge! They have won!" All cheered as Geoff and Beardo lifted Bridgette up in the air. "The wolves also completed their 10 Xs even though Tyler rolled off the docks when he reached his team so they're in second and third place is the tortoises! As for the ravens..." Chris saw the catfight. "Yep. No wonder they lost so I'll see them in the elimination ceremony." The mammoths continued to cheer as the ravens finally broke the fight when they heard that they lost. "For the prize, it will be a BBQ party that Chef will prepare for only the winning team." The mammoths cheered even more. "No fair! Lightning wants that BBQ so that I can fill my body with proteins!" He exclaimed as he kissed his arms.

Now later that evening as the mammoths ate a lot of meat since Owe is eating more burgers and Topher is chewing on some ribs, Geoff saw Bridgette cleaning her surfboard "Bridge. That was amazing. You sure won the challenge for us!"

"Thanks Geoff. I'm glad you believed I can do it so in return..." She jumped onto Geoff and the couple started to make out like what they always do before.

 **That night...**

At the ceremony, the ravens are gathered and Chris and Chef showed. "Campers. There are 17 marshmallows here on this place. When I call your name, you can have the soft, white treat. Crimson." She took it. "I wonder what will black marshmallows taste like?" She asked Loki who's sitting on her lap. Loki just stared at her as Chris continued on. "Carrie and Devin." the couple got theirs and shared a kiss which disgusted the host and Chef. "Heather, Ellody, Zoey and Sanders." They all got their treat as Ezekiel, Jay and Tom too were safe from elimination. "Brick, Junior and Ryan." They soon got their reward. "Max and Noah." Max smiled an evil when he got his' and Noah just stared awkwardly at him as he took his'. Only Stephanie and Sierra are left. "Now, the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Both girls exchanged concerns as, "The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Stephanie."

"YEAH!" Stephanie took her marshmallow as Sierra was unhappy. "Oh no! I'm gonna miss Cody!"

"Yeah. You will." said Chris as Sierra was like, "Somehow I thought Cody was gonna break up with me and stalk other girls when I was told about it somehow."

"Hold on. Who told you this? You do realise that you have been deceived from such lie that can't be true you know?" Stephanie sure talked sense to Sierra because now, she realised it. "Oh no! What have I done!" And once she said it, the Trapdoor of Shame opened below her and she fell. "WIN THI FOR ME CODY!"

"I don't think he heard you." Chris chuckled as he turned to the camera. "Well folks, I hope you enjoyed today's episode an all the duelling and combat was sure action-packed! So, see you next time on...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **70th: Sierra**

 **71th: Laurie**

 **72th: Leonard**

 **73th: Tammy**

 **74th: Rodney**

 **75th: Ella**

 **76th: B**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **Sorry to those who deem Sierra as their favourite character. Apparently, Scott has gone back to his old and devious behaviour he had before and it will be a major advantage since he's in the villain alliance. Also, the title of the chapter is a reference to the catchphrase, "Bring it on!"Plus, welcome back Fang and Scuba Bear! They make a formidable team and they'll continue to make their appearance. Therefore, the next chapter will be updated asap...**


	10. Breakdance Mountain

_**"Last time, on Total Drama, the campers duelled with duelling sticks and had fun with 2 creatures from the depths even though one of them isn't but he wore scuba diving gear that's why. A single false statement Sierra heard from the devious Scott has driven her insane and it caused her team's loss and her elimination. Only then, she realised the deceit but, bye bye."**_

 **(Cuts to Chris standing on a mountain which is Mt Mclean)**

 **Chris: "Prepare yourselves folks. Because there's gonna be some entertainment coming your way. Right here on...**

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Breakdance Mountain**

The next day at the dining hall, another meeting for the villain alliance as they sat together and had a talk.

Josee: "Scott. I first wanted to commend you for your devious act of booting one of the ravens off the island."

Scott: "Thanks. It's been a while since I showed my true wickedness."

Josee: "And I need that wickedness of yours to remove any threat that dares or tries to oppose and defy us! Even if they are neutral. And that applies also to Duncan and Max."

Duncan: "Yeah whatever."

Max: "I agree with the delinquent."

Both of exchanged fist bumps as Amy rolled her eyes in disgust. "I can't stand it anymore! This alliance is useless because I cannot get what I want! Also, it's not fair that Sugar and Scott managed to contribute to the alliance!"

"Calm down Amy. If you want your sister out, you need to keep cool and we'll sort this out."

"Shut up Jacques! Your partner helped me before but it was never successful and it's all her fault!"

"MY FAULT?! Now you're putting the blame on me? I did everything for you. You should know that the other teammates did not vote your sister off the island and yet you're blaming me?!"

"Yes I am because you don't have very good leadership qualities and you never won gold."

"Watch your words Amy! You've gone from bad to worse ever since the dodgeball challenge!"

"Who cares?" While the villain alliance meeting was slightly unstable, Owen is eating a ton of bacon. "This is so juicy!" He exclaimed as he finished his breakfast in a jiffy. "Watch your diet big guy. Too much bacon can lead you to heart disease." Noah warned him. "Don't worry buddy. I'll just go and check if there's anymore bacon." Noah shook his head as Owen went to see Chef and what he saw made him swallow hard. Chef can be seen washing the toilet bowl with a plunger and it was way deep as is hands dipped into the dirty water as he continue to wash it. Then, he went to get some bacon but used his dirty hands to do so. Owen turned green and, "BLLLLLLLLEEEECCHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Noah ended up having his face stained by Owen.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Noah: "So it seems that our mad scientist chef never understood hygiene in the culinary workplace. How "revolting"."

 ***Static***

Owen(puking into the toilet bowl): "BLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

At the next table, Justin is looking in his mirror while Trent was writing a song. "Let's see..." Trent did some thinking and wrote some stuff down. "So, will you be hitting the academy of fine arts?"

"Yeah Justin. Where song writing will be the one to learn in there." They continued chatting as next to them, Harold is teaching Cody some jitsu and Sam is arm-wresting with Chet and he got beaten.

"SLAM!"

"OW! That hurts! At least my fingers aren't crushed." Sam exclaimed. "Yeah. Otherwise, you can't game." Chet added. They laughed as, "Attention campers. Gather outside the camp for some fun!" All knew what it meant.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Dave: To Chris, fun is when it has a lot of pain."

 ***Static***

Gwen: "I already had too much pain before."

 ***Static***

Jo: "If today's challenge has lots of pain, he's a dead man!"

 ***Static***

Spud: "What is everyone talking about?"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Soon enough, all are outside as Chris was waiting for them. "Right on schedule. Le'ts head to Mt McLean shall we?"

Shawn: "Oh yeah! All the lava and crocodiles I encountered before!"

Chris: "Right Shawn. Let's go!" So all walked their way there as they chat about whatever topic they are chatting about. It cuts to Topher and Sammy walking together.

Sammy: "You seem to enjoy being with me."

Topher: "I really do so! And I wanna be closer to you each day!" That made Sammy blush deeply and Amy who is behind her growled in anger. Next to them, Trent and Gwen.

Trent: "Hey, I haven't seen you for some time and, I heard you competed in the All-Stars. Right?"

Gwen: "Yeah. It was insane and Chris was even more insane during the season."

Trent: "That explains why he was sentenced to prison for some time due to his insane challenges that involves mutation."

Gwen: "And as a result, he became insane." They laughed about it and Gwen turned behind to see Ennui and Crimson give her the thumbs up even though they aren't smiling.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Gwen: "I may be thinking that the goths are right. I really should restore my relationship with Trent. It's like the good old times back in the first season and already, we are repeating the memories somehow."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

After a while of walking, they reached the mountain. "Seems larger and wider than before." Sky noticed. "Well, we have something on the summit and we added more foundation onto the mountain making it larger enough for us to stand on the summit so, before we begin, you will all first run all the way up to the summit and there, I will explain the challenge."

"That's it? Ha! I'm good at this!" said Jo. "Oh yeah? Lightning can outrun you within seconds. Sha-zam!" Lightning boasted. "You're one big fool. Big o brawn but low on brainpower." Eva mocked directly at him. "Ha! We'll find out soon enough." Lightning replied as all the campers got ready. "Alright campers. On your mark, get set...

...

...

...

"GO!" He shouted through his loudhailer as the campers sprinted their way up as Jo, Lightning, Eva, Tyler, Brick, Sanders and MacArthur are already ahead of the others when the ice dancers caught up and they ran and siled at the camera at the same time.

Jo: "Impossible!"

Brick: "Do they do that all the time?"

Sanders: "They always do."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Jacques: "We excel in running because during the race, we leapt and sprint at the same time."

Josee(sitting on Jacques's lap): "And that is why we sometimes get first in the many races we have been."

Jacques: "But the reasons is because other teams got penalty ahead of us or we got penalty for cheating."

Josee: "Jacques. Don't talk about it again please."

Jacques: "Fine then. Josee."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"I am not gonna lose to those smiling freaks!" Jo ran faster as the others followed her example. Behind them, Jasmine and Shawn are catching up and so are the others. Owen can be seen carrying Noah and Dave on his shoulders. "Never...eat...a...heavy breakfast." said a tired Dave. "In my opinion, I'm...physically...worn out...if...I...use...too much...chemical potential energy...in my body." said a tired Noah. Behind, Sammy was catching up when, "OUT OF MY WAY LOSER!" Amy ran past her and pushed her down and she tumbled crashing onto the 3 goths. "Ow." said Ennui. "Sorry..." Sammy quickly got off them. "What's her issue?" Crimson asked. "Don't know. It has something to do with her older and "dominant" twin sister." assumed Gwen. "Right...let's keep moving." Ennui suggested as they stood up and ran.

The others continue to run up the summit as they watched their step at the same time. Already, Jacques and Josee are on the lead when, "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jacques fell onto the ground. "AAAHHHHH! Josee! I tripped over a rock and twisted my ankle! Go! I will catch up. Win the gold for us!" Josee was pissed at Jacques's carelessness but, "Your accident will not be in vain." She then pressed on while Jacques stood up slowly and carefully and limped his way.

It was a long run as some of the campers are starting to tire themselves out. Well, except for those athletic types and others like Sky, Jasmine and Shawn did a slow jog and the goths and the triple Ds just walked.

Ahead of them, Jacques is still limping on as Miles ran past him followed by Beth and then Courtney and then, Sugar and so on. Then, Amy saw him. "WEAKLING! I can't believe you broke yourself! How pathetic! Worse, you're slowing the team down! Very shameful of you moron!" Amy then ran ahead leaving him behind as he continued limping on.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Jacques: "SHAMEFUL? That arrogant cheerleader had the guts to call me shameful?! Well, we'll see for ourselves because an ice dancer has no shame in taking pride on anything."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

At the summit which is larger than before, Josee arrived. "First place! I won the gold! I-what the?!" She was speechless as Jo, Lightning, Eva, Tyler, Brick, Sanders and MacArthur arrived. "Hey, what's the hold-HUH!?" In front of them is Dawn sitting on a rock meditating. "How...how...did she..." Eva stammered. "This wasn't the first she beat me!" Jo exclaimed.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

MacArthur: "I bet she's born with magical powers!"

Sanders: "Magic doesn't exist MacArthur."

MacArthur: "Are kidding me Sanders?! If you think it doesn't, then how did she get here?! She was with us at the starting line! It makes sense right!?"

Sanders: "On second thought, it was a good point especially the 'how' part."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Soon enough, many campers reached the summit but some are still down there. Right now, Topher just arrived with Sammy and at the same time, Ezekiel showed up followed by Jasmine and Shawn. Finally, Jacques limped up. "Okay, where's Chris? He said that today's challenge will be at the summit." Heather stated when suddenly, "The ground is breaking apart!" Mickey yelled as it started to open up. All quickly stayed away from it and to their surprise, a dance floor with record turntables and a DJ mixer appeared and so is Chris and Chef for they are wearing disco and hip-hop clothing. Chris is wearing a green T-shirt, red pants, yellow cap on his head, sunglasses, orange wristbands on both of his wrists, white socks and black sneakers. Chef is wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, grey cap, sunglasses, white socks, blue sneakers and a golden bling with the letter "H" around is neck. "What do you think? Don't we look jazzy and trendy?" Chris asked the group. All stared at them for a moment...

...

...

...

...

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chris and Chef were stunned at their reaction. "Yeah...I knew their reaction will be like this." Chris exclaimed. "Never mind. I got a record to spin." After the laughter ceased. "Okay, campers today's challenge will be a dance off on this summit of the mountain. Below us is the dance floor where you can perfect your dance moves. Now, DJ Chef will be spinning records which means, he'll play a random music for all of you to her and go with the flow."

"Oh yeah..." All turned and gasped at the fact that Beardo...

...

...

...

...

...

Spoke his first 2 words in this season.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Beardo: "For years, I spin records and beatboxed perfecting my talent. On prom night, I displayed wicked skills that all enjoyed. I even did the same thing in other parties. Wild or insane. Due to my talents, I was given the name, "The Human SoundBoard."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"So Chris, what will the challenge be like?" asked Carrie. "Good question! This will be a short challenge because only one member of the team will be showing off their dance moves and if he or she perfects it well, the screen on the front of the turntable will rate the score." Chris announced. "By the way, wanna know why I got the idea for all of you to race to the summit? Because those who came last in their team will be the ones to dance!" All gasped as an intern who ran all the way up rolled in a flat screen TV on a table with wheels. "So, these are the campers that will dance. First, from the mammoths, Topher!" The screen showed his face. "Whoo-hoo! I get to dance use my Topher experience!" Topher cheered. "Next from the tortoises, "Amy!" Her picture appeared on screen. "WHAT? But I didn't come in last place! Jacques did!"

"Yes he is in last place but due to his twisted ankle, he can't dance in this condition. Plus, you were before him. So you dance." Chris stated. Amy was disgusted and growled bitterly. "From the wolves is Shawn!" His picture appeared on screen too. "Awesome!" Shawn exclaimed. All cheered for him. "And finally, from the ravens, home school Ezekiel!" He said nothing when his face appeared on screen. All stared at him. "Why no reaction or something? Never mind, time to show your style people! Let the dance off begin!"

So Topher went first. "Get ready for the Topher experience!" He stepped on the dance floor and got ready. "Hit it DJ!" He called out. Chef got the music ready and it played some sort of techno music. "Aw yeah! Reminds of the 8-bit jam! I am known to do the robot." Topher started his dance by doing arm movements and he did it like he's imitating the movements of a robot as his arms are doing the dimestop which starts moving and stops instantly. After that, he slid a bit down a bit in the robot style with his arms on his side and he moved his head left and right following the direction on where he'll slid a bit down to. He then did some more hand movements and executed leg movements and they are all in the robot style for he does it in slow motion. Then, the music began to speed up and so he too sped up his dance movement as he moved his arms and legs posing for a second and then doing it again. He then added in a few body spins to gain more experience for himself and he ended his dance by posing himself as he bent to his right with his right leg bending in an angle of 45 degrees and his leg left stretched out. His right arm was bent in a 45 degree position and his left arm was stretched and straighten out. Plus, both hands appear to be pointing in the air. "Not bad. You sure have style!" Chris exclaimed as the mammoths cheered. The screen began rating the score as numbers are being scrolled down and soon enough, an '8' appeared on screen. "Now that's a high score!" Sam exclaimed. "So true! The dance is rated 8 out of 10 so the mammoths did an awesome job thanks to Topher!" All cheered as he danced his way back to his team.

Now that the mammoths are done with the challenge, "Alright, the tortoises are next." Chris announced as Amy who is still pissed in doing the challenge stepped on the dance floor. Chef played the music and it was some sort of pop music. "Hmmm...now that's my type of music." Amy thought. "Now I'll show my sister I'm a better dancer than her! This is going to be easy!" So Amy did some dance moves related to her cheerleading as she leapt about and did a bit of acrobatics. She then did a few hip-hop moves hoping to impress Topher and at the same time beat his score. But what she never knew was that during her dance off, her shoelaces are becoming lose and after a while of dancing, she stepped on one of them causing her to stumble. "Whoa-ah!" She fell on her face and when she tried to stand up, she stepped on her other shoelace and tripped pretty hard. All were at this even Chris and Chef. "Great. Just great. Looks like you've ruined the rhythm. Sorry Amy. You've messed it up."

"WHAT!? That's not fair!" I must have been sabotaged!"

"Clearly, there is no evidence that sabotage took place." Amy wasn't convinced and saw Sammy and then, "RAAAAAH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS SAMEY!" Jasine and Shawn were prepared as they restrained her assault. "Are you crazy mate? How can you claim that she would do such a thing!?" Jasmine tried to talk sense but Amy struggled in order to attack her _own_ sister. "I don't care what you say! I'm gonna make you pay Spareamy for what you did to me!" Wanting to end this, "ENOUGH!" Chris shouted through his loudhailer. "I don't care how you lost the challenge but it's a loss. On the other hand, it is fair and square because something to remind the dancers that if you make one single mistake. Careless or intentional, the challenge has been lost." Amy was fuming as she walked off the dance floor. "It was a short dance so up next, is Shawn." The wolves cheered for Shawn while the displeased tortoises stared at Amy.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Shawn: "I came up with a dance that involves lots of action! It will be essential in my survival if ever the zombie apocalypse take place."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Once Shawn is on the dance floor, he took a deep breath as Chef played some heavy metal music. "Punk and Heavy metal mixed together? My kind of music!" Shawn did a backflip and did a crash punch move by moving his fist forward. He then did karate chops while posing as he started doing the 6 step and then, a handstand pushing his legs up like as if he's kicking up in the air. He then bent his body forward standing on the ground. He then jumped mid air and landed on his hands and executed powerful kicks when he spun to his right and to his left. He continued dancing as he did a waveform with his arms waving about and then, pushed them forward with his hands as the palms are in front and swinging his arms around, he stepped about while dancing executing arm movements and did some air guitar. "Dude. We sure taught him some moves." Spud told Rock. "Yeah. Now he's rocking it in this challenge!" The rockers fist bump as Shawn ended his breakdance by jumping in the air and doing some air guitar strum and landed on the floor with his legs flat. All cheered for Shawn as Chris announced. "Short but action-packed! Impressive I should say!" The screen on the turntable rated the score to be '9' The wolves cheered and when Shawn stood up, "Owie..."

"Oh. That's what happens if you dance that move." Chris deduced as Shawn clutched his crotch. "I must have landed a little bit too hard." He said as he walked off for a purpose.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Shawn: "Combining dance moves and fighting styles will give me the edge to fend off against the zombies. It's very effective and I owe it to my dance and martial arts instructors."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"And now, last for not least, Ezekiel!" Chris announced. He walked to the dance floor. "Oh great...just great...we are so dead." Heather sniffed. "Aw come on! Get a grip and give this guy a chance!" Stephanie exclaimed. "You do not know much abut him from before so...I'll not talk about it." Heather stated worriedly.

Now on the dance floor as Ezekiel stood there, Chef played the music and somehow, he was surprised upon listening to the music as he listened to it for a few seconds. Then unexpectedly, he made his move and did a handstand with both hands and spun around once and stood on the ground. He began sliding to his left with his feet and swung his body anti-clockwise and moved down and up and slid to his right swinging his body clockwise moving down and up. He then clenched his right fist and moved it up on his right side of the head with both arms and past his forehead and down and the same thing in the opposite direction. Then, he did a handstand again and spun around not once but thrice(because this dance move or should I say, power move is the 2000)and this time after spinning, did an airflare called the pike for a few seconds. He then got onto the ground doing a float with his hands on the ground and his legs up and spinning around while moving his hands around too. He then did another airflare which is the airchair for a few seconds. He then got up and started moonwalking backwards around and then backwards straight and once he stopped, he spun his body once and swiped down to his knees sliding forward doing a cool pose of his finger gestures.

After that, Ezekiel lowered his head down and move dup and then, left, front and right and the reverse as he repeated that move again and then, up, front and down and the reverse doing it twice as he repeated the handstand and spin part and the sliding of his feet to the left and right with his moves. Then, he moonwalked backed and after that, moonwalked forward and stopped for a moment.

As Chef continued playing the music as it entered the next part of the phase, suddenly, Ezekiel did a handstand and started spinning rapidly so fast no one can see his toque. After that, he did a headspin spinning at the same rate. After that, he did the windmill spinning at the same rate with his back and stopped doing the float for a few seconds. After that, he did the pike and started to execute dance moves and power moves as he moved around doing the downrock and toprock. He then did some arm and leg movements moving around some more until he stopped for a few seconds. Then, he did his windmill spinning rapidly on his back and then, did his handstand and spun around like before and after that, his headspin for a few seconds until he did the airchair and froze for a second until he dropped to the ground lying down and did the nip-up. He then moved his shoulders up and down for a few seconds and then, he did the 6 step that Shawn did just now in his dance off and finally, jumped int he air doing a backflip and landed on his left hand doing a flare and froze for a few seconds in which the music also at the same time ended.

Now the audience was very speechless for a moment. Then, a loud and massive applause was unleashed as, "Amazing! Wicked! Fantastic and spectacular! I never thought I'll say this but the Rocket Ravens have won the challenge in a landslide!" So true because the screen on the turntable has already rated the score which is a "10". All cheered again as Ezekiel was speechless.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Ezekiel: "I...won...a challenge? For the first time for my team!?"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

As Ezekiel was speechless for a moment, he smiled and, "Aw yeah! That was radical yo!" All gasped. "Whoa. All along I thought he was mute permanently." said Noah. "My thoughts exactly." said Dave as Chris continued on. "Well, as I saying, it was awesome! Splendid! Stupendous! Marvellous!..."

Gwen: "Are you done or what?"

Chris: "You just interrupted my happiness and the vocabulary I wanted to say."

Courtney: "Well, your English is good but are you done?"

Chris: "Okay I see. So to wrap things up, the mammoths and wolves are safe but not for the tortoises so I'll see you tonight."

So it cuts to the campers as they headed back and chat with Ezekiel at the same time.

Geoff: "Wicked dance moves brah!"

Brody: "Yeah dude! Teach us your moves!"

Shawn: "Yeah! You danced like a elite pro!"

Leshawna: "You got some moves and to smooth it to groove it Zeke!"

Duncan: "I wonder how you were able to execute it dude." All stopped wanting an answer. "Well...to start off, you wanna know what kind of music was Chef playing?"

Beardo: "The rap music. One of my favourties."

Ezekiel: "Yeah! When I was young, I love rap music a lot and I tend to breakdance every time I listen to it. In some cases, I ended up making some cash."

Scott: "Whoa. It's like as if breakdance was your hidden talent all along."

Lightning: "Lightning agrees with farm boy. Sha-zam!"

Scott: "Don't call that you son of a-"

Courtney: "No swearing in this story Scott." Scott rolled his eyes as they talked on until, "No way..." Heather and Lindsay were gazing at a structure. "Is this a shower house?" asked Lindsay. "Of course it is! This must be the reward Chris talked about." said Stephanie. "Perfect! I really need a shower." said Heather as she went to take one. Nearby, "You girls can use our place if you need to refresh yourselves." Carrie was offering the other girls on the other teams the hospitality and they accept. WHile this was happening, "Hey brah. I think I have something you have before." Geoff appeared from his cabin and is holding Ezekiel's golden 'Z' bling and as he put it on him, he wore his sunglasses and started rapping. "Yo, yo yo yo yo! Home school Zeke's back on the house! Time to groove things up with some sweet moves yo!" Ezekiel started his breakdance as the campers cheered and some even started dancing as all had fun together.

 **Later...**

Evening it is as the sun sets. Ezekiel can be seen watching it when, "Greetings." He turned and was spooked that Dawn was behind him. "You startled me yo!"

"Oh? Well, no matter. I see your dance. Very impressive. Apparently, I know something about you already." Ezekiel was stunned. "Wait...you're telling me..."

"Yes. All along, I sense an aura drawing my attention because I was being watched. And now, I found the stalker." Ezekiel cringed. "Don't be shy. I know you. You watched me because..."

"OKAY! OKAY! Fine! yo! I kinda noticed your cute face and ravishing eyes and..." As Ezekiel talked, he was turning red. "Oh you don't have to hide your feelings Ezekiel. I can sense goodness and simplicity in your heart. Your aura used to be clouded but now it has been clear and pure to see and sense in you."

"Oh...uh...seems logical eh?"

"Perhaps. Well, I shall get going. It's nice chatting with you."

"Uh...yeah...see you." As Dawn walked away, Ezekiel turned to the view of the ocean and smiled a bright smile. "Things had changed." He thought as he continued watching the sunset.

 **That night...**

At the ceremony, the tortoises are gathered. "Alright campers. To start off, we'll give the marshmallows to those who are safe. MacArthur, Jo." They hi-5 each other as marshmallows are thrown to them and they caught it. "Ennui, Gwen and Duncan." They go theirs. "Brody, Rock and Spud." They ate their marshmallows and rocked. After that, Sam, Beth, Dave and Leshawna. "Mike, Scott, Cody and Trent." The trio collected their treat. Only Amy and Jacques are left. "Now, the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Amy."

"YES! In your face ice loser!" Amy taunted Jacques as he just stood up with his ankle still twisted and walked to Chris. "I guess this is the end of my chances to win gold. Farewell but first..." Jacques took out something from his outfit. "No way! He's got an immunity idol!" Scott exclaimed. All gasped. "Where the heck did he find it?" Jo exclaimed. "Ah, that, I shall tell you."

 **Flashback...**

Jacques: "While limping my way up, I put my hand on some rocky surface of the mountain and it moved. Surprised by it, I carefully removed it and there, was the thing!"

( _Cuts to the scene as after Amy mocked him, Jacques limped and felt his hand move a small part of the mountain, he looked around and started to get it out and ocne it's out, he saw it and gasped. Taking it, he hid it in his outfit and limped on_ )

 **End Flashback...**

"So now that Jacques got the idol, what does it do?" asked Amy. "Oh yes...well, this bronze immunity idol has a reverse effect." said Chris. "Okay, and what of it?" She asked impatiently. "Okay, when the user has it, he can switch his position with the other at the bottom 2. Which means that Jacques was supposed to be eliminated but because he has the bronze immunity idol, it has been reversed! In other words, Jacques is safe and you, Amy are out of the show!" Chris declared. Jacques's face lit up but Amy was greatly horrified by the news and her rose up until she vented it out. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS IS NOT RIGHT! I WON'T ACCEPT THAT! THIS HAS TO BE A MISTAKE OR...SOMETHING! ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Amy was so angry she started to throw a tantrum. "Rules are rules Amy. Now get out of here." Chris ordered. Amy won't listen. "CURSE THIS SHOW! CURSE YOU CHRIS AND..." She turned to face the woods. "CURSE YOU SAMEY! I'LL GET BACK AT YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME IN THIS SHOW AND I HOPE YOU'LL SUFFER WORSE!"

Jacques: "Ugh! What is wrong with you? Ever since you stepped on the island, you spent your time telling us that your sister is weak, useless, stupid, worthless and anything negative!"

MacArthur: "Ice dancer's got a point here. And guess what? We all know about you. Everything you ranted about to your sister is bounced back onto you thus proving to us that you're the real weakling in this team!"

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Jacques: "I'm surprised MacArthur agreed to my opinion even though we despise each other in our hearts."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Amy: "Everything I say is true!"

Jo: "ENOUGH! You've been a pain in our necks for too long! Time to throw you out!" Enraged, Amy pounced onto Jo but MacArthur restrained her and both storng women carried her up and all cheered as Chef opened the Trapdoor of Shame. "YOU'LL REGRET THIS DAY AND I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU AND SAMEY! ESPECIALLY YOU CHRIS MCJERK!" She pouted as, "Oh go whine your way out of this!" They threw her in and she screamed all the way dwon. The tortoises cheered. "Finally, I don't have to worry about her anymore!" said Jacques. "Yeah. You know what will make us better? If I thorw her in jail or in prison or even juvenile hall!" Jo laughed as she fist bump MacArthur. "Maybe I should one day join the police force."

"You'll like the job if you enrol in it!" As the tortoises left, "Although an interruption has gone rogue and ugly, still they took care of it. Well floks, we hope you enjoyed today's episode. Once again, see you next time on...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **69th: Amy**

 **70th: Sierra**

 **71th: Laurie**

 **72th: Leonard**

 **73th: Tammy**

 **74th: Rodney**

 **75th: Ella**

 **76th: B**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **Yeah, it's surprising that Amy got the boot and it's for every negative action she has ever done to mistreat her sister and I also found out that many people in this website deemed her as one of their least favourite character or most despised character and reasons are as we know already.**

 **I thought of Ezekiel to have a hidden talent. A bit similar to Harold when he beatbboxed and in the blink of an eye turned the tables around. In Ezekiel's case, he ahs the hidden talent of breakdancing and scored big time and made a good impression on Dawn. Okay, time to update the next chapter! Wait and see...**


	11. Drama Derby

**_"Last time on Total Drama, the campers displayed wicked breakdance moves especially home school Ezekiel who had some hidden and extraordinary talent for breakdance. He even impressed the moonchild who took a liking on him somehow. On the other hand, Jacques found the bronze immunity idol that secured his elimination and switched that to Amy who went bye-bye but not before she threw a massive tantrum that rose the dramatic level way up high!"_**

 **(Cuts to Chris standing outside the Dining Hall)**

 **Chris: "I never expected the show to become popular especially when it comes to all the insane drama it has now. So, brace yourselves as we begin. Right here on...**

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Drama Derby**

The next morning is another meeting for the villain alliance. "Well done Jacques. Getting rid of Amy was worth it for this alliance." Josee praised her partner. "Matter of fact, with her annoyance out of our sight, this alliance becomes even smooth-sailing without her. Now, all of you will remember one thing, I am the leader of this alliance so if you think you have the guts to oppose me, you'll feel my wrath which I have not unleashed for long." All stared at her in surprise.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Heather: "Of course. We all know the wrath Josee had because she unleashed it in some episodes of the RR. Seems very unpleasant and it means it's not a good time to seize the leadership."

 ***Static***

Sammy: "When I learnt that Amy got voted off and how she behaved over it. Let's just say she has lost all her popularity points in one day."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So while the villain alliance continued their meeting, Kitty is seen watching a video of Ezekiel's breakdance through her phone and speaking of which, outside, the boys are cheering as Ezekiel executed his dance moves. "Wicked brah!" Geoff cheered swinging his hat. "Spin homeschool! Spin!" Justin cheered as Ezekiel spun into a whirlwind spinning around as all cheered louder when, "HEY! Will you keep it down! I'm having my facial treatment and I need silence!" From his trailer, Chris shouted it out as all the campers shook their heads. "What a killjoy." Noah described. "It's like he never learnt how to have fun except when he plans out the challenges for us." said Dave. "Good point and speaking of challenges, I wonder what's that sadistic host have in store for us?" Noah brought up a good point as all the campers wondered about it when Chef showed up. "Why are you all standing there for? Chris sent me to tell all of you ta wait at the junkyard for today's challenge!"

Dave: "You got your answer schemer."

Noah: "That's what my fans label me according to the wiki." They laughed about it as the campers began walking their way to the Junkyard.

During the walk, "So how do you feel when Amy got the axe?" asked Topher. "It was a turning point and it was unexpected. Somehow, she deserved it." Sammy answered. "Well, you don't have to worry about her anymore. She's out and you're safe from her torment." Topher assured to her as both of them smiled. Behind, Kitty was taking selfies with Zoey, Carrie and Dakota and behind them, Beardo is beatboxing while the stepbrothers and rockers enjoyed it and as they walked their way, Duncan stopped by a tree and Scott and Max followed up. "Let me guess. You wanna teach us how to carve a skull on a tree?"

"Well Scott, why did I give each of you punks a Swiss-army knife just like mine?" Duncan then started carving as Scott and Max followed up. While they are snickering about as they worked on their carvings, Courtney and Bridgette caught sight of them. "Boys..." Courtney sighed as they walked past them.

Later at the junkyard, all were waiting and walking around as finally, Chris and Chef arrived in a jeep. "Is everybody all here?"

"Uh...nope. 3 goons are missing." Courtney answered as Duncan, Scott and Max finally showed up. "Phew! Are we on time?"

"Well bad boys you are in a nick of time for today's challenge!" Chris answered Duncan's question as he began with a question also. "So before we begin, how many of you have played racing games like Mario Kart?"

"I do!" Sam exclaimed raising his hand up high. "Good for you Nice-guy-gamer. So here in today's challenge, teams must assemble a go kart of their own design and it must have a weapon system installed on it. You have the whole morning to do the job. After that, meet us outside the dining hall where your next part of the challenge awaits. Good Luck." Chris and Chef then prepare to leave to but not before Chris also gave them a warning. "One more thing, the junkyard somehow has...let's just say, a couple of booby traps you all need to be aware off." Chris and Chef then laughed and walked off as the campers went to a quiet location in their teams in the junkyard.

It cuts to the mammoths as they can be seen checking out the junk. "Dudes. Building a go kart sounds a bit gruelling." said Geoff. "At least it wasn't today's breakfast." said Owen as he picked up a refrigerator when, "BONK!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" All turned to see a boxing glove on Owen's face and with his hands holding the refrigerator. "Just what we need." Scarlett stated as the stepbrothers took it from Owen's hands and placed it in front of her. "It seems like I have come up with a perfect design for our go kart but the weapon system may need some time."

"Hey, this looks nice." All turned to see Topher pointing at 2 objects. A hose and a container that looks frozen but it was spilling a bit of freezing liquid. "Perfect! You sure made yourself useful to the team Topher. Now we have all we need and all we have to do is to acquire our components." Scarlett concluded.

It now cuts to the tortoises sitting down together and having their discussion. "So, how should we build our ride?" MacArthur asked the team. "Maybe we should make it horror themed." said Ennui. "That may not work. There's not enough black items or objects to use for the go kart." said Cody. "How about we design our ride to represent our team? You know, we're the Torpedo Tortoises and it should be easy enough to build our go kart based on the creature." Dave suggested. "Dude. That may work!" agreed Brody. "Hmmm...I suppose so. Okay team! Let's start scavenging!" MacArthur ordered as the team split up to begin.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Dave: "Seems like I'm starting to get some recognition from the team. It's only the beginning and it will soon go on step by step. If, I make sure I prove them to be useful for them."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Now it cuts to the wolves as all are looking around. "It seems a bit hard to find the stuff we need to construct our go kart." said Shawn as he stepped on something that made a click sound and, "BAM!" A pole appeared below him striking his roots. "Ma...ma...mia!" He winced. "Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark!" Tyler exclaimed when he stepped on a rake that was on the ground and, "BAM!" Ouch as he fell on the ground. "Now those words went right back into you mate!" Jasmine exclaimed as Harold and Sammy chuckled when, "Check this out guys!" They turned to see Cameron and Mary leading Lightning and Eva to them as they appear to be carrying a large cargo crate. "What does it have to do with the challenge?" asked Taylor. "Oh come on Taylor. They have found a piece of our go kart." Courtney explained to her as Lightning and Eva placed in down as Lightning flexed his muscles and kissed his arms. Turning to Kitty who was standing beside her, "Lightning wants a few copies for my sha-wallet please." Kitty cheered and began doing her pictures as, "So far we have the body. Now, we need the wheels, engine and weapon system to patch it up." Cameron explained to the team as they discussed plans on their go kart.

Finally, it cuts to the ravens where Ellody was sitting on a trash can with the lid on top of it designing something while her teammates are searching for same materials. Heather who was walking around noticed her. "Um...hello? What are you doing?"

"Just working on a design schematic of our vehicular model." answered Ellody as Heather rolled her eyes and walked off. Nearby, Ezekiel was looking at the junk and somehow took a step making a 'click' sound on the ground. The next thing it happened from above, a bucket full of mousetraps were dropped and, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All turned to see Ezekiel covered with mousetraps all over him as he ran around hysterically waving his arms and shrieking at the top of his lungs. The other contestants nearby saw the incident with a mixture of laughter and shock. Some like the Triple D laughed until their tears filed their eyes while others like Carrie, Devin, Harold, Mike and Geoff went to help remove the mousetraps off Ezekiel. Even Dawn helped out as she comforted him and even had her hands on is face to check if he's in good condition. That action made him turn red somehow as Dawn smiled about it.

Back there, the Triple D laughed so hard that Max accidentally touched something on a pile of junk and a pipe shot out and spewed foul, dirty toilet water at them and they hollered in horror as Gwen covered her nose. "Looks like we need to call the fumigation squad."

"Totally." agreed Anne Maria as she went to a pile of junk to get a wheel but after taking it, a cup full of itching powder was launched onto her hair! "AAAAGGGHHHH! MY HIAR! IT ITCHES! AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Gwen watched as Anne Maira ran scratching her hair. "Seems like we also need to call the hairstylist."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Duncan:(smelling bad) "What kind of booby traps Chris lay out!?"

 ***Static***

Ezekiel:(Still covered with some mousetraps): "That was pain killer but I feel warmth from a hot girl at least yo!"

 ***Static***

Anne Maria:(Scratching her hair)"I swear I'll beat the crap out of Chris for using this kind of cheap trick on me!"

 **End Confessional...**

So after the mayhem, the campers can be seen assembling their go karts. The mammoths can be seen placing some brown fur around the body and Scarlett can be seen working on the weapon system using the hose and the cooling liquid container sort. The tortoises are working on the kart as Brody and MacArthur are painting it green and the goths are drawling black lines in a hexagonal patterns with Loki providing them black paint. The wolves made use of the crate as Cameron installed the weapon systems and worked on the engines with Mary while the rest worked on the body of the go kart. Finally, the ravens are working through as Ellody did the job coordinating the assembly of the vehicle with Max working on the weapon system and Crimson painting the whole body pitch black.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Crimson: "Doing the painting is sure a great feeling and a remembrance of enjoying the dark and dull moments I had before." She then smiled about it.

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Later outside the dining hall, Chris is checking his wristwatch as he heard the sound of wheels rolling by "Finally." He exclaimed as 4 go karts being pushed by the teams pushed in to the red starting line. All of them were designed in creature form to represent their team. The Missile Mammoths' go kart is designed to resemble a mammoth, the Torpedo Tortoise' go kart resembles a tortoise, the Warhead Wolves' go kart design resembles a wolf and the Rocket Ravens' go kart was designed to resemble a raven. "Perfect timing." Chris exclaimed as he took out a remote control and pressed a button. A hole opened up and a TV screen emerged from the ground and it shows a map of the whole island. "It seems like you're showing us the race course which is part of the challenge is it?" asked Courtney. "So true! The next part of the challenge is an island derby which I shall personally call it. The Drama Derby!"

"So dramatic! Now you're talking Chris." Topher exclaimed. "Maybe. Or not. No matter, the map of the island will now show us the race course." Chris pressed another button and a red arrow began to show the whole course. "The racers will first race through the forests of Pahkitew island, next will the beach, then they'll race through the Caves of Horror, after that, they must race through the Avalanche Zone and finally, down into the Underground Pit and out and back to this campsite as the finishing line!"

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Jasmine: "The Caves of Horror? Never heard of it when I was there the last time."

 ***Static***

Ennui: "The Caves of Horror? Sounds very interesting. Right Loki?" The bunny nodded as Ennui pet him.

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"So far, Chris has added something new that was never known to those who competed on this new island." Dave stated. "So true." agreed Sky as Chris continued on. "Since you have assembled your go-karts, 2 people will ride on it. One will do the driving and the other will bring fire support. Also, both racers can switch positions at any time during the race. Now, choose your racers." So the campers had their discussion in their respective teams.

For the mammoths, "Since I came up with the schematics and designs, I will do the driving." said Scarlett. "Now hold your horse brainiac! Why should you drive? I should drive!" Sugar protested. "On the other hand, I once drove a dune buggy with my bro in Las Vegas!" Geoff recalled. While the team argued on, "It's been decided. Geoffrey, I put my trust in your driving skills while I maintain the fire support." concluded Scarlett. "Sweet! Hi-5!" Geoff raised his hand to Scarlett. "I usually don't accept 'Hi-5' but, I'll take it lightly." So Scarlett hi-5 Geoff and both got into their go-kart

For the Tortoises, "Let me do the driving." said Jacques. "No way, I'm driving!" Duncan butt in. "You 2 losers don't stand a chance in driving. I should be the one to do it right!" Jo declared as Sam made his move. "Let me give it a shot. I played many racing games and had gained lots of xp in driving. I even passed my driving test due to my gaming skills." All stared at Sam in surprise of what he said. Then, "Ha! Sounds interesting. Alright Nice guy gamer, you earned your chance and I'll provide some coverfire for you." MacArthur stated with trust. All were surprised by this as they got into the go kart.

For the wolves, "I shall do the driving and the ret of you just sit back and watch." Josee declared. "But you need someone to support you. It's part of the rules of the challenge is it?" Now that Kitty mentioned it, Josee turned her back for a while and gritted her teeth and twitched in disgust. Then, she turned back and said to Kitty. "Very well. You support me but make sure we win the gold!" She stated seriously.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Kitty: "Josee wants me to support her? Gee, me and Emma still don't trust her ever since the race but now that I'm on the same team with this deceit, I'll have to keep a close watch on her."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

And for the ravens, "I shall drive!"

"No! I'll do the driving!"

"Same as always..." Ryan sighed as Stephanie and Heather argued when, "How about I drive." All turned to Junior who said it. "Oh please. You're only 13 and yet you want to do something that doesn't meet the age requirement? Dream on kid! If you drive, you'll not only get yourself into trouble but you'll cause us to lose this challenge!" Heather shouted rudely and Junior wasn't too pleased about it. However, Devin approached him, picked him up and put him in the kart. "HEY! I didn't say he's driving!" Heather piped out. But Devin ignored her and whispered to Junior. "Do your best! I'll assist you!" he then got in and began teaching Junior how to drive as he carefully and slowly started learning.

Now that the drivers had been selected, "Racers, ready?" Chris announced as he took out a laser handgun. All started their engines. "On your mark...

...

...

...

"Get set...

...

...

...

...

...

"RACE!" Chris opened fired and a laser blast was fired in the air and it hit a seagull that roasted as it crashed in front of the adversity twins and instantly, both started to throw up grossing many campers.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Mickey: "Vomitting at the sight of dead animal corpses was new adversity we had recently."

Jay: "Yeah. And it all started when our pet canary was found dead after being eaten by a stray cat. Upon seeing it, we throw up."

Mickey: "After that, we saw a dead cockroach and we did the same thing and it happens every time we see more of the lifeless creatures."

Jay: "Something tells us it's an endless cycle and it may be a new allergy to our collection of allergies."

Mickey: "Wait, does some kind of allergy exist?"

Jay: "Don't know. Maybe? Or not? It's kinda hard to tell."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Once Chris opened fired, the racers raced off leaving dust as all coughed from it. And now on the race track I the forest, the mammoths are on the lead as Geoff cheered and drove. Behind, Sam is applying his gaming skills and swerved to the side pushing the mammoth's go kart aside thus taking the lead. "Not bad for a gamer." MacArthur complimented when, "BAM!"

"Is that so?" They turned to see Josee sneering as she barked. "DRIVE FASTER AND RAM THEM AGAIN!" Kitty nodded feeling bad for what she's doing but MacArthur understood her thoughts because she mentioned something. "Ha! Just like in Las Vegas!" That made Kitty recall how she and the police cadet had a fuss pushing each other like wanting to get out of the way of each other so, "Okay Josee, you have it." She then rammed their kart. "HEY! Get out of our way!"

"No you get out of our way!" Soon enough, both karts began ramming each other as it became bumpy as from behind, "Whoo-hoo!" Junior was getting the hang of it as Devin sat back and enjoyed the ride as their kart overtook the 2 ramming go karts. Seeing this, "Hurry! We're losing the gold! Step on it!" Josee ordered as Kitty did as told accelerating ahead. "Playtime's over and let's get serious!" said MacArthur. "Oh yeah! Game on!" Sam sped up as soon enough, the racers are leaving the forest when all of a sudden, from the holes on the trees, laser cannons emerged and opened fired!

"BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW!" went the laser cannons as the karts skidded to avoid the laser fire. Then, "BDEW!"

"POP!"

"Uh...Devin...We got a flat tire!" The ravens' go kart skidded out of the forest and came to a halt. "Don't worry. I'll patch it up! Like what I did when I helped my dad work on the rides." Devin assured as he took out a spare tire a went to work.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Junior: "It was a blast! A thrill! Drving is something new that I have learnt today! Maybe my dad will soon buy me a car since I have learnt how to drive."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"While the ravens patch things up, the rest continued racing along the beach." Chris hosted as turned to his side and chuckled wickedly as it cuts to the campers. "See? I told you it was a mistake to let that 13 year old kid drive in the challenge!" Heather whined as Stephanie talked back. "It was a surprise attack that took on the racers by surprise and also, why didn't Chris mentioned to us that there will be traps in the race?"

"Good question. And why is he snickering like a clown who has suffered from excess intake of laughing gas?" added Noah as all saw Chris chuckling about to himself when, "A-HEM!" That drew his attention as he pretended to make himself look presentable. "Did I miss anything from your conversations?" Chris asked them but they just stared at him in disbelief.

Back at the race, as the racers raced along the beaches, "IOOM!"

"What the-"

"IOOM! IOOM! IOOM!" Explosion after explosion as all drove on. "How is it possible for such traps to be activated during the race?!" Kitty wanted to know as she panicked a bit from the explosions.

It cuts to Chef who was in some control room(which is below the island)watching the race. "Oh yeah. Boomshakalaka they go and here's some more!" He pressed a few buttons and it cuts back to the race as more explosions took place. "Based on the loudness and the shakiness of the ground, it appears Chris has turned the beach into a minefield!" Scarlett deduced. "Whoo-hoo! Now this is much more awesome!" Geoff cheered loudly as Scarlett took action. She pressed a button and a screen was opened up revealing the front view and it also revealed some red, glowing objects. "Turn left!" Geoff tuned left. "Now right and left!" The mammoths' go kart somehow was able to avoid the explosions as they continued to bombard the beach. Behind them, the tortoises and wolves' go karts are still on collision course against each other.

MacArthur: "You get out of our way!"

Kitty: "No you get out of the way!"

"BAM! BAM! BAM!" Went the go karts as Sam decided to try something new. He took out a small, yellow spiked tortoise shell and threw it at their kart. However, Kitty evaded it as the shell suddenly exploded in mid air! "HA! You missed! Now it's my turn! Josee took out a bazooka that has their team logo on the side and fired warheads back at them! "You wanna play? Fine by me!" MacArthur began throwing the yellow spiked shells as explosions took place from both sides when, "BAM!"

"Oh yeah!" Devin and Junior cheered ramming through them as both go karts went spinning around. "Now the ravens are back in the race and the mammoths are still in the lead!" It cuts to the camp as all are watching the race from the TV screen as Chris announced on. "Now the first 2 groups of racers have exited the beach and are now racing to the Caves of Horror." announced Chris as it cuts back to the race where Geoff and Scarlett just arrived. "Gee. Something tells me it's gonna be dark and creepy like when you explore the Dracula's Haunted Castle of Night Illusions!"

"Point taken Geoff because from here on, I shall do the driving."

"You said it!" So they switch positions and drove into the cave as Scarlett turned on the headlights of the go kart.

After they drove in, Devin and Junior stopped in front of it. "Wanna switch?" Junior asked Devin. "Good choice." So they switch positions and drove in with the headlights on.

Shortly thereafter, Josee and Kitty showed up. "Okay, let's switch! And this time, I'll make sure I drive for the gold and nothing will stop me from getting it!" So they switch and drove in afterwards.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Kitty: "I am so not going to enjoy this ride. I may even get carsick from Josee' reckless and violent driving."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Finally, MacArthur and Sam arrived. "Hey Sam. Let's switch!"

"Okay!" They switch and MacArthur cheered as they drove in.

Now inside the Caves of Horrors, the racers are neck-to-neck with each other as they try to overtake each other through the darkness and bats that flutter by. At least, their headlight are on so they can see where they are driving in the darkness and Kitty even took a selfie with a few bats fluttering by and one of them even flutter close beside her face to get into the pic. As the whole scene fades back revealing the TV screen, Chris smiled and sent a transmission to Chef. "Execute Order 33."

"It will be done." Chef got the message as he pressed a few buttons in the control room.

Back at the race as the racers continued racing through, suddenly, "CHT! CHT! CHT!" Spikes were fired from the sides and jets of flames were spewed from the sides! "Awesome! This is like the Mummy Ride in Universal Studios!" Junior cheered as, "CHT!" a spike landed between him and Devin. "Now that was a close call." Sam exclaimed to them as he and MacArthur drove past them. Then, a spike was shot from their right and it zipped through Sam's hair. Fortunately, MacArthur on the other hand quickly dodged it while driving. "And now that, was a close shave!" She exclaimed as they raced on.

Although the spikes are avoidable, the flames were too hot and already, it has gave the racers degree burns on their go-karts as they tried to avoid the scorching, hot flames spewing from their left and right. But somehow, "Now is the time to test and experiment our weapon system." Scarlett pulled a switch down and the trunk of the mammoth designed go kart was activated. It was positioned in front of the racers and it blasted ice and snow! "WICKED!" Geoff cheered loudly as the ice successfully encased the holes that spewed the flames and shot the spikes out while racing and at the same time, "Hehehe...those fools have cleared the way! Now is my chance to race for the gold!" Josee smiled wickedly and accelerated even faster. So fast that Kitty who was trying to take another selfie got backfired. "I got a bad feeling about this..." She thought as they raced past the other racers when suddenly, their go kart began spinning around when it raced on ice. "This is making me dizzy!" Kitty shrieked as the spinning continues on.

Shortly thereafter, Scarlett and Geoff finally raced out of the cave. "There wasn't much horror in this cave." said Scarlett. "Unless Chris adds more of it in Halloween." said Geoff. Then, Josee and Kitty spun out and stopped. "It looks like you overheated the engine a lot and it would guarantee your loss." Scarlett deduced. Then, she drove off with Geoff pissing Josee as screamed while Kitty covered her ears. Then, the others raced past them and MacArthur made a funny face at her pissing her even more so she screamed again and Kitty covered her ears again.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Kitty: "Next time, I should probably bring my headphones."

 ***Static***

Josee:(Twitching and shaking in anger) "2 people mocked me! This is unforgivable for an ice dancer like me! **AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

At the Avalanche Zone, the racers arrived. "I got a bad feeling about this..." said Junior. "Then, we'll drive slowly through the zone." assured Devin as they drove in on the road which wasn't covered in snow.

Back there, "Good choice. If they drive fast, they won't leave the zone alive." said Chris nodding his head as the rest watched the footage. "Now I wonder why the wolves aren't catching up? I bet their faces are horror stricken from the Caves of Horror!" HA!" Chris chuckled to himself as the others stared at him.

Gwen: "Your so called Caves of Horror really doesn't have much horror."

Ennui: "Only the bats satisfy our dark souls though."

Crimson: "Everything else is totally lame, unoriginal and boring." All laughed at the goths' words and Chris fumed in anger when, "What's this? The wolves have caught up and are speeding up at high speed!" Chris announced as it cuts back to their go kart as Josee raced recklessly and she's smiling wickedly as they entered the Avalanche zone creating a lot of turbulence. As for the other racers, "Hey, why is the raceway shaky?" Sam quipped. "Only one person is behind all this and she's catching up..." MacArthur stated for she was aware of her presence as suddenly, "OUT OF THE WAY! THE GOLD AWAITS ME!" Josee sped past them increasing the loudness and, "LOOK OUT!" Geoff shouted as the snow started falling onto them. All quickly sped up as an avalanche tried to bury them alive. All raced their way out of the zone as it goes on.

So far, Josee and Kitty have regained their lead and are entering the Underground Pit. "Hey, can we switch?" asked Kitty. "No is a no because I am guarantee to bring our team to victory." Josee replied with a smug on her face. Kitty just rolled her eyes as they raced in. There, they went down and straight and saw many crystals. Josee' eyes lit up upon seeing them. "Give me a second." She stopped the go kart and took a few crystals. "Shiny! They're as valuable as gold!" While Josee checked the crystals, the sound of engines roaring can be heard and, "Grrr...so they caught up huh? Well no one but I will win the gold!" She thought as she took a few crystals, hopped back into the go kart and started the engines as the go kart raced off as instantly, "Hey, bronzor. Surprised huh?" MacArthur taunted as Josee rammed their go kart to the side. "Dang it! She's scratching the paintjob!"

"Leave that to me!" Sam took the wheel and did a skid that caused their go kart to turn left and break free from the ramming and as a result, Josee rammed the go kart onto the side. "HA! Take that you dirty cheating freezer breath! HA!" MacArthur taunted as she and Sam hi-5 each other. The mammoths and ravens' go kart caught up and all 4 are neck-to-neck again.

Back there, "Here they are at the final stage. And this is where they'll encounter some danger." said Chris. "What kind of danger?" asked Cameron. "You'll find out soon enough bubble boy." chuckled Chris as he watched the screen.

Back at the race as it goes on, all of a sudden, holes on the left and right side opened up revealing..."Whoa! Missile Launcher Turrets! So awesome!" Sam cheered as he continued driving. Then, all pointed at the racers and, "IOW! IOW! IOW! IOW! IOW! IOW! IOW! IOW! IOW!" Each missile launcher turret holds 9 rockets as they bombard the race track throwing all the racers into struggle. Then, from the top, holes are opening up too revealing..."Twin Grenade Launchers? I am so enjoying this challenge!" Sam cheered as they launched grenades all over the race track. Then, some of the crystal began to glow and, "VEEOW!"

"Those glowing crystals are refractors emitting sustained beams of light that can cut anything that goes through it!" Scarlett exclaimed as she and Geoff dodged a sustained beam. "Perfect! Junior, hit it!" Junior nodded at Devin as he pulled a switch down with determination. The wings of the raven opened up triple rocket launchers on each wing and they fired a barrage at the crystals. These rocket are no ordinary rockets. "Because according to Ellody's idea, they're cluster rockets!" said Junior as they hit the crystals and split into 4 mini rockets that blasted the other crystals thus destroying them all. "Nice one! Open fire!" MacArthur began throwing the explosive yellow tortoise shells at the grenade launchers while Scarlett controlled the mammoth trunk weapon blasting ice and snow at the missile launcher turrets. Kitty even helped by launching warheads from the bazooka as piece by piece, the weapon systems are blown into scrap metal and by the time the last weapon was destroyed, all made it out. "That was perilous but now..."

"The real race begins!" Josee sped off followed by the others as they raced back to camp.

Now at the campsite, "I can't believe they blew up all my works!" Chris was flabbergasted at what they did in the Underground Pit when, "Dudes! They're coming!" Brody called out as all watched as the go karts are neck-to-neck. As they got close, Josee snickered as she took a box full of nails and as she drove to ram MacArthur and Sam, "Take this!" She rammed their kart and threw the nails at their tires. "POP! POP! POP! POP!"

"Uh-oh. Flat tires. I got a bad feeling that this kind of incident is not applied to gaming!" Sam exclaimed as he drove to stay on track despite the skidding as Josee smiled evilly and drove to Scarlett and Geoff and rammed their kart off but Scarlett endured it as both karts rammed each other and at the same time are approaching the finishing line. "Who is gonna emerge first?" Chris announced as the ramming continues when suddenly, both go karts flipped over but at least, the racers are wearing seat belts and soon enough, both of them flipped past the finishing line followed by Devin and Junior and then, "Out of the way! It's out of control!" MacArthur called out as Sams truggled with the wheel as all cleared the way and when Chris looked at their direction, "OH NO!" He jumped out of the way as the tortoises' go kart crashed onto the TV screen and then, it skidded to the right and crashed onto the dining hall. As the smoke cleared from 2 incidents, "So...who won the derby?" Jacques exclaimed. Chris got up and looked at the broken TV screen, "Dang it! Because of the tortoises' go kart, the footage can't reveal the winner!" Chris exclaimed. All gasped as the racers unbuckled and walked to join the others. "So...there's no winner?" asked Courtney. Then out of nowhere, Chef appeared with a VCR and showed it to Chris. Both appeared to be watching a clip of the race because after watching, "We have a winner! The Missile Mammoths!" Chris then showed the racers the clip as it shows the mammoths and wolves' go kart rolling past the finishing line in slow motion mode. And it shows that the mammoths' go kart flipped over first and as a result, the mammoths cheered as Geoff and Scarlett hi-5 each other while Josee was extremely pissed that she destroyed the go kart throwing the parts off piece by piece onto the ground. Fortunately, she didn't scream or throw a tantrum and her teammates are shaken by her sudden behaviour. "Now, according to today's challenge, it will not have any elimination but because of damage property caused by the Torpedo Tortoises, it's official for them to attend the campfire ceremony and plus, they came in last. So, I expect your presence to be in." Chris announced as all walked off to do their own things while the tortoises were speechless and stared at MacArthur and Sam who looked surprised at their reaction.

 **Later that night...**

The Torpedo Tortoises are at the ceremony as Chris took out a plate that has 16 marshmallows. "Campers. You have placed your votes and now, the ceremony shall begin." Chris announced.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sam: "I got a bad-"

 ***Static***

MacArthur: "Feeling about this."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"When I call your name, take a marshmallow. Cody, Dave." Both nodded at each other and took a marshmallow. "Rock, Spud, Brody and Jacques." The 4 dudes got their marshmallows followed by, Trent, Gwen, Ennui and Duncan. "Beth and Leshawna." The girls got their treat. "Jo, Mike and Scott." They also got theirs. Only MacArthur and Sam remain. "You 2 raced in the challenge so it goes down to only one individual who will be saved but the other will not." Both swallowed hard it begins...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"MacArthur." She gasped in surprise as Chris tossed her the last marshmallow. "Aw bummer and I thought racing in gaming style can help pull through the challenge."

"Well, it did in the first part. Sorry you're out nice guy gamer."

"Naw. It was fun though! I enjoyed the race watching al those weapons go phew phew all over the place!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed and if possible, could you teach me how to play Mario Kart?"

"No sweat police cadet!" The 2 fist bump and after that, Sam stood up and walked to Chris. "Game over for you though you did even better than the all stars season."

"So true Chris." agreed Sam as, "CLICK!"

"OH NO!" As Chef closed the Trapdoor of Shame with the yelling still echoing which died out eventually, "A race that was wacky and full of action was fun! We hope you enjoy today's show and I hope to see you next time on...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **68th: Sam**

 **69th: Amy**

 **70th: Sierra**

 **71th: Laurie**

 **72th: Leonard**

 **73th: Tammy**

 **74th: Rodney**

 **75th: Ella**

 **76th: B**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **Finally, I got this chapter done right after examinations though it took me some time since 2 months was used for exam preparations. Sam usually gets booted out early but instead, he pulled through a bit longer thus doing better. If you read closely, a Star Wars parody was used and soon, the next chapter will be updated with nightmarish horror...**


	12. Night of the Living Horrors

_**"Last time on TDS, racing around the island was crazy! Trap after trap brought a lot of pandemonium! And it also caused lots of ramming especially onto the tortoises because not only they rammed with the wolves but rammed into camp property causing their loss and Sam's elimination. I wonder why he applied gaming into the challenges though but this one sure worked a bit but not enough and thus, he's out."**_

 **(Cuts to Chris standing at the docks)**

 **Chris: "It's night time which is at the same time when Sam was eliminated. Right now the time is 12 midnight and the time has come to unleash horror on the island. MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Yeah, the vampire's laugh. Hope I got it right and in the mean ti-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **(A cloaked figure appeared beside Chris and is armed with a sharp scythe and dressed all in black)**

 **Cloaked figure: "So Chris, whatcha think of my Halloween costume?"**

 **Chris: "How surprising for you to scare me so easily Chef."**

 **Chef:(removing the hood)"HA! In your face Chris!"**

 **Chris: Shut up! Now continuing, as I said just now, the time has come to unleash horror on the island. And this kind of horror will be nightmarish! So brace yourselves people if you have the courage to watch the horror on...**

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Night of the Living Horrors**

Taking place after the challenge in the last chapter, it was still night and to start off, Alejandro is sound asleep. He then felt urgent. "Ugh! I should not have drunk too much soda! I'll go use the bathroom!" He then woke up to find, "Huh? Wh...why am I..." He got up and to his surprise, his teammates are sleeping on the ground and plus, the camera zoomed away revealing that the whole team is in a forest. "Hey amigos! Wake up!" He nudged the stepbrothers first and they woke up. "Oh...what is it this time?" asked Chet when, "Hey! Where's the cabin? Where's the camp?!" Lorenzo shouted and it woke the other teammates. "Whoa! Where are we?" Geoff exclaimed as Bridgette cuddled to him feeling scared. "Aw great! Just great! We are lost and stuck in tha middle of tha forest!" Sugar complained. "Gee. I wonder about the others?" asked DJ as all wondered about it.

It cuts to some open field and there, Duncan was asleep when, "Ugh! Why is it so uncomfortable?!" He then woke up and "Huh? Why am I-" He then saw his teammates and quickly, he woke them all up. "Oh...why did you-what the!?" Scott soon noticed it followed by the others. "AAAHHHH! The horror! The horror! I can't believe I seeing this but...

...

...

...

"IT'S A NIGHTMARE!" Jacque begun to panic as, "It's magnificent." Ennui exclaimed. Loki who was tucked under his shirt nodded along with Gwen. "Oh great. I bet this is another of Chris' gruelling challenges I bet!" said Leshawna.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Ennui: "I love the night. Especially when it is late. And that is the time I took Crimson out on our dates."

 ***Static***

Gwen: "I sure love the night. That is when I started sketching on how beautiful it is by sketching it's beauty and darkness." She then showed the camera a sketching of the night above a haunted forest with many monstrous trees.

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Meanwhile in a cave, "Ouch! What the-" Shawn rubbed his forehead feeling a bit hurt. He looked around in the darkness and suddenly, many pairs of eyes opened around him. "ZOMBIES!"

"Calm down Shawn. It's us mate." At least he recognize the voice as, "So...where are we in this eerie darkness?" asked Courtney. She got her answer through a ghostly wail that shook the wolves down the spine. "RUN!" All ran out of the cave and were relieved to avoid it. "Hey guys. Where's Eva?" asked Sammy. All looked around when she came out of the cave. "Seriously. A wail like this ain't gonna scare me that easily." She stated. "No matter. I suggest that if we are to survive, the only way to do so is to find our way back to camp around the island that looks kinda haunted." said Courtney as all looked around to see how dark and haunted the whole area is around them for they can see skulls and bones lying all over the island.

Finally, the ravens and they appear to be sleeping by Mt McLean. Heather was asleep when she felt the wind blow and a pebble landed on her. "Ouch! What the heck?" She woke and, "Wait...where am I and..." She then saw the others as one by one, they all woke up. "Uh...why are we at the mountain area?" Carrie asked. "There is no explanation to this but it seems we are lost and far away from the campsite." Brick deduced. "Then, we better head back quickly before something creepy may happen." Sanders agreed to this as all left the mountain area back to camp.

So far, all 4 teams are trying to make their way back to camp but never knew the nightmare has began. At least, torchlights were provided for them but it won't be enough to counter it. Well never mind so to begin with, the mammoths are walking through the forest when a tree branch poked Bridgette's rear. She turned and, "SMACK!"

"OW! Why did you slap my beautiful face!?" Justin exclaimed as Bridgette felt the poke again and she turned and, "SMACK!"

"OW! Not my face!" Topher winched in pain when, "Something's not right in this forest. I can hear creaking movement." Scarlett can tell as all looked around and, "Uh...what is that..." Mickey was pointing at something as turned and what they saw made their blood turn cold like the deep freeze.

In front of them is a tree but it's no ordinary tree. A face is appearing on it and it gave them a terrifying smile. "Wow. I didn't know that all the trees have faces." Izzy exclaimed. "ALL!?" All exclaimed as they looked around and sure enough, all the trees have faces and terrifying smiles. "SANTA MARIA!" Alejandro exclaimed upon seeing all these natural horror when all of a sudden, "AH! Help! It's got me!" Sky appeared to caught by a branch as another began to tie around her. "Uh-oh. Tangled wasn't a horror movie back then." Owen exclaimed as 2 branches grabbed his arms and they began pulling him to the left and right. Then, more branches stretched out as the mammoths tried to avoid though some like Mickey and Izzy who was laughing wildly got caught by the branches easily.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Izzy: "I once got tangled by vines when swinging from tree to tree in the Amazon Forest. Then, I got tangled by seaweed when scuba diving. Now, getting tangled by living haunted branches?! That's wild and crazy for me! Ha! Ha! Ha! Isn't this psychotic? Because I am so enjoying this insanity! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

While the mammoths are getting tangled around, the tortoises are walking their way back to camp when, "Hey. What's that over there?" Beth exclaimed pointing at something in the mist. MacArthur sniffed a bit and went through the mist. The others followed her until they came across a valley full of coffins and also, skulls and bones are all over the area. "There was never a valley back then." Dave exclaimed as Jo slid down. "C'mon people! We gotta head back to camp even if we have to cross through this cursed valley!" Some are hesitant but not wanting to be left out, they slid down and stick together with the others. Cody went to a coffin and noticed something. "This is no ordinary coffin. It's...

...

...

...

"A sarcopharus!" He exclaimed when suddenly, "POW!" The lid was punched off and a wrapped figure emerged out. "MUMMY!" All stopped to see Cody crawling back as the mummy staggered towards to. "What the-" Mike exclaimed as Jo charged and punched the mummy down. "Ha! How do you like that?" The mummy howeve just stood up and continued staggering. "I guess it's not hard enough but, I'll take it down!"

"Uh guys. We have more problems than that." Dave stated as in an instant, coffins opened up and mummies got out and staggered towards the tortoises. Some are armed with khopesh swords and others do not have any weapon at all. "We're surrounded! This is the end of all of us!" Jacques freaked out as they are completely surrounded by all the staggering mummies.

While this was happening, the wolves are finding their way back to camp. "This place is giving me the creeps." said Tyler. "Like this? BOO!"

"YIKES!" Tyler ran up a tree and Josee chuckled to herself. "Damn! Sha-scaring him like that is not sha-nice!" Lightning told her. "Oh I was just playing around a bit." Josee answered back in an innocent tone as Tyler who was still on the tree saw something from a distance. "Hey guys. I think I see a graveyard or cemetery or sort..."

"Then I say we cross through it!" Eva declared picking up a rifle much to her delight. "Are you insane or what? What if the graveyard has zombies or undead creatures dwelling around the area?!" Shawn tried to reason with her. "So what? Are you a chicken or what?" Jasmine quickly stopped the 2 of them. "Okay, the darkness is getting darker and we have no other option but to cross through the graveyard. Let's move." That satisfied Eva as the wolves except Shawn followed Jasmine. But soon, Shawn found something lying by a tree. A helmet with a light source built onto it and 2 wrist blasters. "Nice! Now I can go on a shooting spree against those zombies! Shawn put them on and quickly went to catch up with his teammates.

Soon enough, the wolves arrived at the graveyard. "I never thought a graveyard would be on this island." Sammy exclaimed as Cameron noticed something. "Albert Einstein's name is engraved onto the gravestone?" He noticed. "There's Winston Churchill, Harry S Truman and even Florence Nightingale. Their names are engraved onto the gravestones." Mary discovered. "Gee. Is Chris making a joke on these people who made history or something?" Harold wondered he found a sabre and swung it around a bit. "I just wish his name is engraved onto the gravestone." said Courtney when all of a sudden, a rumbling sound was heard and a hand appeared from the ground grabbing Courtney's leg! "EEK! Get it off me!" She shrieked as the same thing happened to Taylor and Anne Maria. Quickly, Eva, Tyler and Lightning stomped the lower arms crushing them into pieces and the hand let go off their legs. "Well. It's over for now." said Tyler a his eyes lit up when he saw a battle axe. As he took it, "You...were...saying...m-m-mate?" sputtered a frightened Jasmine as all noticed something. All over the graveyard, hands popped out and a horde of undead beings emerged from the ground. "Raaaaaaaaaaaah!" They walked towards their victims as they all stick together as those armed with weapons got ready for a defence. Josee swallowed hard now seeing how much horror there is and screamed.

At the same time, the ravens were walking down a path when they heard something. "What was that?" asked Carrie. Then, from the forest, bats and man bats flew by and attacked the ravens! "UGH! Get them off me!" Heather shrieked as she tried shooing them off as some of them flew around her. For Crimson, "It's a marvellous beauty." She said as Max and Jay passed by hollering as 5 man bats chased them. "MOMMY! HELP! These man-like birds want to suck my blood!" Max hollered desperately. "For your information, bats are mammals!" Ellody reminded him as she looked down and found a pair of tonfas. Taking them, she tried swatting the bats away. Then, "Uh-oh. We got company!" Ryan exclaimed. From the forest, 5 bats flew in and, "POOF!"

"What the? Vampires?!" Junior exclaimed. "And I thought they never exist on this earth." said Noah as the vampires opened their capes and bats flew out to attack. "Hey yo! Come and get me!" Ezekiel began spinning like a whirlwind and the bats were thrown into confusion by the whirling winds since he spun very fast and it resulted in kicking the bats to the vampires' faces blinding them in the process that gave Ryan the chance so he lifted a vampire and threw them in the air. "FEAR ME YOU BLOODSUCKING DRACULA!" Max shouted as he grabbed a metal rod from the ground and swat the second vampire out in the air. The remaining 3 got the same result and the rest of the bats were driven away soon enough. "Ugh! Chris is so dead when we get back to camp!" Heather sniffed. "For now, we won't have to worry. But soon, there will be more perils ahead of us." said Stephanie. The others agreed as they moved on with Devin dragging Jay who was frozen with fear.

Meanwhile, most of the mammoths were tangled with the branches. Only Chet and Lorenzo remain intact but now are completely surrounded. "Well bro. This is the end of the line. Before our lives end, I just wanna say that you're the best bro ever!" Lorenzo stated. "I was gonna say the same thing!" Chet exclaimed as the branches got closer when, "Hey! I stepped on something." Chet exclaimed as he picked it up and to his amazement, he picked 2 katanas! "Now the real horror begins for those trevenant monsters!" Both drew the katanas and began slicing the branches around them. They then freed their teammates as they continued slicing more branches. Due to that, most of the monstrous trees lost their hold and the mammoths successfully escaped out of the forest. "Thanks guys. I nearly choked to death by their grip." Mickey thanked them as he fainted. "Nice job amigos. But it's not yet time to celebrate. We still need to find our way back to camp so we need to move quickly!" Alejandro told the whole team and they agreed as they moved out right after they picked up their torchlights that they dropped during the entanglement.

Back at the pit, as the tortoises are being surrounded by an army of mummies as their glowing red eyes are fixed onto their victims, "NOW!" MacArthur charged and shoved a mummy down taking it's sword and she stabbed it. The others ran to avoid the mummies as Brody kicked a mummy down and picked up a spear and threw it at a mummy that tried to attack Spud who just stood there and did nothing but stare about. Jacques can be seen running away from 5 mummies and Cody went inside a sarcopharus and hid himself inside. Ennui and Gwen just watched the fighting. "Very dark and entertaining isn't Gwen?"

"So true." They smiled and continued watching as Loki popped out to see what was going on and it was like, wow. He sure enjoyed the scene.

It now cuts to MacArthur stabbing the last mummy. "Finally after 17 minutes, we took care of these wrapped Egyptian freaks!"

"Heh. I dunno if Chris is trying to spook us out but I think it's useless!" said Duncan as he and Scott can be seen stabbing a mummy with their knifes. "Yeah. What was he thinking? I find him stupid in coming up with this prop to make us panic like there's no tomorrow!" agreed Scott. "There won't be a tomorrow if we don't head back to camp asap! So let's move!" MacArthur ordered as she noticed something. "Hold on. Someone is missing." All looked around and heard something opening up. They turned to Cody emerge from the sarcopharus. "Did I miss anything?"

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Spud: "I was gonna say the same question. Wait, is it because I was just standing there doing nothing just now?"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Back at the graveyard, "POW!" A shot from a rifle hit a zombie as Eva took aim and shot another one. "Hy-yah!" Harold charged and struck down many zombies with one fatal swing as Tyler went berserk striking many more down. The rest ran for their lives to avoid getting infected by them. Jasmine and Sammy found 2 laser pistols and each took one and opened fired at the zombies.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sammy: "I am reminded of Laser Tag. One of my favourite activities back then. I somehow don't enjoy it because Amy always shoots me out first."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"If Shawn was here, he could turn the tables around for us!" Jasmine exclaimed as she fired at a zombie that Sammy was about to shoot. "I had it!" Sammy exclaimed in surprise. "And I finished it mate!" Jasmine replied as they looked up to see a horde charging towards them. "Sha-dang it! They just keep coming!" Lightning exclaimed as he punched a zombie. "I wish we can make peace with them but it's probably not a good idea." said Miles. "We could only pray for a miracle."

"And you've got it!" All turned to see Shawn armed with his wrist shooters and light source on his helmet. He ran shooting down some zombies and stood on top of a gravestone and held the line as all watched as Shawn battled through shot by shot and soon enough, "BAM!" The last zombie fell as the entire graveyard is covered with undead bodies. "Finally it's over but I can tell more will spawn out if we don't leave this place alive!" Courtney deduced. All agreed and quickly left the graveyard.

Meanwhile, the ravens are still making their way back when, "Oh my gosh, is that a dollhouse?" Lindsay exclaimed. "Wow. It's a beauty!" Carrie agreed as the girls giggled and walked to it. "I got a bad feeling about this..." Noah can tell as the 2 girls entered the large dollhouse. "I wonder why a dollhouse would be on the island?" Sanders wondered. Then, screaming can be heard. "You have your answer cadet." Brick replied to her as Lindsay and Carrie came out screaming and to the ravens' horror(except Crimson)"KILLER DOLLS!" Ryan yelled as more came out and attacked the ravens. Some jumped in the air and landed on their heads trying to yank their hair off. "UGH! Annoying dolls!" Heather tried to pull 2 dolls of her and more came out and a group pinned Tom to the ground. "Please don't mess my looks! I'm too handsome to die!"

"I dunno what you're talking about but someone needs to destroy the dollhouse!" said Noah as a doll pulled down his shorts and underwear and ran off with them. "Aw sick!" Stephanie covered her eyes as Noah covered his 'dignity' and chased after the doll that stole his articles of clothing. Nearby, Zoey karate some dolls and saw something hanging below a tree branch. "A bow and a quiver full of arrows? My favourite weapon!" She jumped up and took them and fired a arrow that pierced through 7 dolls that was attacking Jay with metal rods. Crimson just watched and when a doll armed with a knife jumped onto her, she moved one step to the left and it crashed onto a rock breaking it's head off. One doll gave Ezekiel a kick in his biscuits making him wince in pain and Brick was struggling to get a doll off his head and the doll is Chucky and it's armed with an axe and is leading the attack. "Get...off...me!" He yanked it off and he fell into a bush and beatings can be heard. Soon enough, Brick threw the broken doll off and found something hiding in it. Taking it, "GRENADE!" Removing the pin, he threw it at the dollhouse and, "BOOM!" It exploded and all the dolls suddenly exploded too. "How peculiar. A chain reaction setting off a couple of suicidal explosions." Noah exclaimed. "It's like as if the dollhouse is the source and the dolls rely on it to stay built like this." said Carrie. "At east we survived. Now, shall we proceed on?" All nodded and left but never noticed that the doll Brick threw off had hit something dangerous and it's agitated by it.

As they prepared to leave the area, "I hear something." All turned to Ellody. "I can hear fluttering and screeching 5 metres away from our current location." Then, it emerged flying in the air. All gasped except Crimson. "How worse can it get?" Heather sighed as Crimson walked towards it. "Uh...Crimson? What are you doing?" asked Ryan. Ignoring his question, Crimson approached it and all watched as their eyes stared at each other. Then, they headed towards the group. "This magnificent creature can guide us back to camp." The creature then revealed itself. "No way...that's...

...

...

...

...

...

"The mutant bat back from Boney Island!" Junior exclaimed as it flapped it's wings and took the lead. "Follow it." said Crimson as all followed the mutant bat as it leads them back to camp.

Meanwhile, the mammoths are walking when they came across a pathway that has mirrors on both sides. "What is this? Some sort of Optic illusion?" asked Geoff. "Ah, it's nothing dangerous around here." Owen stated so all crossed through as Jen, Justin and Topher stopped to look in the mirror. "Just need to fix my hair a bit..." Jen checked herself through the mirror when her reflection began to change form. It started laughing as it turned green, grew scales, morphed it's legs into a serpent-like tail and snakes are emerging out of her head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jen screamed and ran out as Justin and Topher laughed at her as they continued looking at their handsome reflection when they changed form too. Topher's reflection transformed into a huge purple smiley blob-like monster and Justin's one transformed into a demonic-like monster with horns, a red arrow head-like tail and a long tongue of a Chinese dragon. Both gasped and ran off to the others. "We gotta get out of here!" This area is cursed!" Justin warned them. "Yeah right. And I got a ride back ta my pageant show!" Sugar sarcastically exclaimed. Then, "Whoa! Lorenzo look at my reflection! I look like a 3 headed zombie with 6 arms armed with axes and spider-like legs!"

"Ha! Ha! Nice one Chet! Look at mine! It looks like skeletal grim reaper with a haunted cloak with many ghost skulls flying around it! Ha! Ha!" The others then noticed their original reflections and then, they transformed into horrifying, monstrous and demonic horrors. Then all of a sudden, Jen's reflection horror got out of the mirror! "Did that monster got out of the mirror?!" Mickey stammered in fear pointing at it. All looked around as their reflection horrors too got out of their mirrors! "On second thought Topher and Justin, you are right. This place is indeed cursed so...

...

...

...

"RUN!" All screamed and ran out of the area as their ghastly reflection horrors pursued them.

So far, the tortoises escaped from the pit and are back on track. "Dude. Are we there yet?"

"No Spud. We are still lost and we need to find our way back!"

"Oh okay, I hope we can get back as soon as possible. I also have to admit. Those phantoms, giant spiders and banshees are pretty friendly."

"Wait...what did you say Spud?" All cringed when they heard the conversation between the rockers and slowly, they turned around to look behind and exactly right behind them are 20 phantoms and banshees floating in the air and their facial expressions turned into a horrifying and ghostly appearance and 10 giant spiders on the ground famished and are dying to consume some living flesh. "RUN!" MacArthur shouted as all screamed and ran but Spud remained standing as Rock and Brody returned and dragged him away from the ghostly horrors as the phantoms flew to their victims and are armed with scythes, the banshees unleshsed their deadly wail and the giant spiders burrowed underground.

As the tortoises continued running for their lives, "BAM! BAM! BAM!"

"OW!" It appears they crashed onto the mammoths as, "Hey Brody! What's up!"

"Hey dude! Uh...we gotta get going."

"Same thing." Then, the nightmarish horrors appeared both teams are now being chased by them.

While this was happening, the wolves are heading their way when a howling sound was heard. "It sounds like...a wolf."

"No Sammy. It's not a wolf. It's...

...

...

...

"A werewolf." Shawn's words were true when one jumped down from a tree and readied it's claws and howled another howl. "It sounds like it's...

...

...

...

"Yep. Calling reinforcements." Eva finished Josee's sentence as 9 more jumped down and readied their claws. "Uh-oh. They seem sha-deadly and sha-hungry for a midnight snack!" Lightning exclaimed as the werewolves growled as they prepared to make their move when, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The wolves and the werewolves turned behind to see the mammoths and tortoises fleeing from the horrors. "Oh wow mates that's a lot of horrors we are seeing now so I suggest one thing...

...

...

...

"RUN!" The wolves ran past the werewolves as from behind, the mammoths and tortoises ran through trampling onto the werewolves. After that, they stood up and joined the other horrors in pursuit of them.

At the same time, the ravens led by the mutant bat are still making their way back when the muntant bat stopped and flew off. "Hey, where's that ghoulish friend of yours going to now Crimson?" asked Stephanie. "It has led us to our destination allowing us to take it from here on. Look ahead." Crimson replied as all looked ahead and, "There! The camp is right in front of us!" Heather exclaimed. "Yes! We're back at last!" Sanders cheered. "To top it off, we're the first team to reach camp. I wonder where are the other teams?" Junior asked the group. "Yeah good point. Where are they?" Zoey wondered. "Ah who cares about those worthless losers! One thing's for sure. The little kid brought up a good point that we are the first team to reach and-"

"RUN!" All turned to see the remaining 3 teams running towards them and the horrors that are pursuing them. "OMG! How come there are so many of these monsters and ghouls!?" Tom panicked as the ravens ran into camp followed by the other 3 teams and as for the monsters and ghouls, they entered camp and surrounded them but there is more to that because all of a sudden, "BOOM!"

"Aw crap! We are all going to die!" Scott panicked as skeletons armed with sabres emerged from the ground and ghosts of any kind appeared in the air and all the horrors that all 4 teams had faced before made their appearance again. "If this is a nightmare please wake me up!" Josee panicked as Jacques slapped her. "OW!" Josee kicked Jacques on his nutsack. "What was that for?"

"You slapped me on purpose Jacques!"

"But Josee. It's because you want someone to wake you up if you think it's a nightmare!"

"And is this how you do it?!"

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Jacques: "Of course it's how I do it because my father taught me that you can't tell whether the person you are going to wake up is dead or asleep. So slapping is the method he taught me to wake people up."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Since all the campers are surrounded by all kinds of monstrous and nightmarish horrors, those with weapons got ready for a desperate last stand when laughter can be heard. "Okay, who would be laughing in the middle of our few minutes to death?" asked Courtney. "Look!" Bridgette exclaimed as all turned to the Dining Hall to see Chris and Chef laughing their heads off really hard. "Oh man! Look at the look on all your faces! It was so humorous I can cry and laugh in my sleep!" Chris laughed hard. "Especially when surviving the challenge!"

"Just as I thought! You scared the living nightlight on all of us!" Leshawna exclaimed angrily. "Point taken. And Chef. You can turn them off." Chef nodded and pressed a button on a remote control he's holding. instantly, all the horrors that float in the air vanished and the ones that walk on land stopped moving. "What just happened? asked Duncan. "Well, some of those things are holographic and others are artificial."

"And that explains why the ghosts and phantoms and other flying horrors are intangible." said Courtney. "Yep! And what do think of the new areas I have added on the island."

"Way too creepy unlike that PC game I played when I was in 4th grade where I have to explore a haunted island and solve some educational content in it." answered Ellody. Then, Stephanie flared up. "YOU RUINED OUR NIGHT WITH SOME UNANNOUCNED CHALLNEGE THAT NEARLY DROVE US TO OUR NIGHTMAIRSH DEATHS!" Many girls agreed and got ready as Chris began to panic. "Uh...hold on. I need to-"

"GET HIM!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!' Chris is in hot pursuit as Heather, Josee, MacArthur, Jo, Sugar, Anne Maria and Stephanie gave chase as nearby, "That was enjoyable." Those not involved in the pursuit turned to see the goths behind them smiling. "Odd. You guys weren't with us just now?" asked Duncan. "Let's just say, we enjoyed the challenge so much that no fear has entered our bodies." said Ennui. Gwen and Crimson nodded as all were stunned by their words and Chris is still hot on trail.

 **Later...**

At the campfire ceremony, "Although the challenge is over and all the teams have reached the campsite together, I shall make this challenge a non elimination round. You can all go and sleep tight." Chris announced. The extremely tried campers felt relived about it and all headed back to catch up with their sleep. The goths on the other hand went to Chris. "We thank you for letting us enjoy the challenge. It was a thrill." Crimson thanked him. "Wait what? You're not frightened after all!? Even you Gwen?!"

"She has fully attained her true gothic nature ever since she started hanging out with us."

And we should probably hang out more. Right Ennui?" He smiled and hi-5 Gwen as the goths and Loki headed back leaving Chris dumbfounded. "I don't believe it Chef."

"I know. This challenge you came up with was to only have fun scaring all the kids."

"And yet. 3 of them were unaffected. Oh what is up with the trio!? Why aren't they unaffected by all the horrors we summoned to scare the campers?!"

"Don't ask me. I was just doing my job controlling the playing field."

"I know. Well, forget about it." said Chris as he turned to the front as Chef appeared to be wearing something and he's grinning about it. "So there you have it folks. We hope you enjoyed the show despite all the horrors that haunted the island causing a lot of fear and anxiety that may even affect you but still, we'll see you next time on...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

 **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GRIM REAPER!"**

 **"HAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT AGAIN!"**

 **"VERY FUNNY CHEF..."**

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **68th: Sam**

 **69th: Amy**

 **70th: Sierra**

 **71th: Laurie**

 **72th: Leonard**

 **73th: Tammy**

 **74th: Rodney**

 **75th: Ella**

 **76th: B**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **Well, I got this chapter done during the month where Halloween is celebrated. And all kinds of haunted and nightmarish props, monsters, ghouls and other horror related stuff is used in the chapter. Plus, it's another of Corbinace's idea to have a horror-themed challenge.**

 **Some references are used and seen in this chapter. For instance, Shawn who stood on the gravestone and held the line shooting down zombies is similar to the movie, _Suicide Squad_ where Deadshot stood on a wrecked car and shot down all the infected entities while holding the line. Next, dolls attacking campers is a remembrance to the horror movie _Child's Play_ and it's sequels. Then, Topher's reflection bears a little bit of a slight resemblance to the pokemon Grimer or perhaps it's evolved form, Muk. Finally, the educational PC game that Ellody mentioned is a reference to JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island where the player has to explore the haunted island and do some activities there. I guess my work here is done and I should start on Chapter 13 which will be updated asap. So, see you again guys and have fun in Halloween if you're celebrating it though I can't tell so that's all and done.**


	13. A Knight To Remember

_**"Last time on Total Drama, the island has been haunted and many campers had seen too much nightmare and horror around the island. The good news is, the challenge is a non elimination round, the bad news is, many had been traumatized and I nearly got the axe by most of them. Boy, at least I survived the worst ordeal from them. Ha!"**_

 **(It cuts to Chris standing behind the confessional)**

 **Chris: "Today will be the day where there will be lots of battling and it will have pain and torture. At least there will be no serious injury like in the few seasons before. So, sit back tight and prepare to watch the actions in battle on...**

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: A Knight To Remember**

The time is 1pm and ever since yesterday late night's challenge, all had a tired night surviving from all the obstacles they encountered and are already in a state of drowsiness and thus, they slept late and now, they are still in their cabins dozing off peacefully to rest their minds when, **"TA-TA-TA!"** A sound which sounds like a trumpet(which I don't know whether it literally sounds like one)blasted and blared out and some campers fell off their heads while others woke up startled. All went out to see Chris blowing a trumpet and Chef is beside him. Also for some reason, Chef is wearing a knight's armour and is wielding a battle axe and Chris is dressed like a an executioner wearing dark clothes with a hood that covers his entire face except his eyes. "Why are you dressed like the dark ages?" asked Gwen. "Dark ages? Oh I love that era." said Crimson. "Me too. Dark and medieval." added Ennui. "Ennui is correct. Today's challenge will be a medieval themed challenge!" Chris announced to the campers as some stifled a yawn and others started dozing off. He nodded at Chef and he blew the trumpet loud and clear for all to wake up again. "Ugh! Seriously Chris! Ever since the very early morning, neither of us haven't had enough sleep!" Heather complained. "Fine! You all don't want the challenge! So be it! Chef, keep the brunch."

"Did you say...brunch?" Owen's mouth began to water over it. "And soon, he'll make a tidal wave out of it." Noah sarcastically joked as Owen ran to Chris grabbing him and shaking him hard "Where is it Chris?! Where's the brunch!"

"GAK! Put me down this instant!" Owen put Chris down by dropping him and he was dropped onto his posterior. "OW! Okay, it's in the Mess Hall!" Chris stated as he stood up but an overexcited Owen knocked him down to the ground as the other campers followed him to the dining hall and once they got there, their eyes lit up upon seeing a huge feast prepared for them.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Gwen: "I am so going to cry upon seeing the feast."

 ***Static***

Owen: "Lots of good food I saw! Roast Chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy and many more! Who-hoo!"

 ***Static***

Josee: "It's like a banquet fit for gold medallists like me! Well, also for Jacques and it refers to those who win gold regardless of the types of competitions and events participated by them."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

An hour had passed and all the campers had a good feast as they re all full from it. "Boy, I couldn't eat another bite." Dave exclaimed cleaning his teeth with a toothpick. "Because you're full?" Sky quipped in. "Nope. Because everything is gone. All consumed." Dave replied making Sky laugh as he couldn't help but laugh along. A few distances away from them, Owen is lying on the floor filled and satisfied. "Best meal I ever had." He stated as he let out a loud burp. Some guys laughed over it. "I can do better!" Brody let out a louder burp and some of the guys laughed again. "Nice one brah! My turn!" Geoff let out a burp so loud that some squirrels outside lost their fur and a seagull flying by in the air lost it's feathers. The guys cheered for Geoff and even MacArthur cheered for him. "Aw man. I beat my record back in the first season!" Geoff chuckled recalling it. "Yeah man. It was awesome." said Duncan. "Totally radical!" said DJ. "Yeah! He may beat me to that but I still beat everybody in this!"

"Oh no. He's gonna DETONATE!" That would mean one thing to Noah's words as all ran out of the dining hall and in 3 seconds, a massive flatulence diffused all over the place as, "Hey, has anyone seen MacArthur?" asked Sanders. All looked around and she came out satisfied. "Pretty good! Oh I feel energized! Boo-yah!" All satred at her in disbelief when, "TA-TA-TA!" The same trumpet sound was sounded as Chris appeared. "Okay campers. Now that you've eaten your fill. Time for the medieval themed challenge!" Chris took out a remote control and pressed a button and in front of everyone, the ground opened up and a metal fence appeared and is all set. "That's it?!" asked Heather in disbelief. "Nope. There's more to it!" Then, Chef arrived with a rope that was holding 4 horses. A white horse, a brown horse, a black horse and a chestnut horse. "Such magnificent steeds." said Dawn. "Alright campers. In the dark ages, knights participated in tournaments that involved jousting and that will be today's challenge." He then pressed another button on the remote control and behind everyone, the ground opened up again and a long rack emerged and it has a large supply of lances. "Each camper will choose a weapon and if you look close at the tip..."

"Free pies for dessert!" Owen cheered. "Seriously, they're not for dessert Owen! Chef baked these pies and added some 'special' ingredient in it for this challenge. Plus, you can use the weapon in different ways like you can throw them at your opponent for instance." Chris announced. "I once worked in a bakery when I was a kid." said Chef. "Same thing as my part-time job!" said Shawn as Chris continued on. "Now comes the good and bad news. The bad news is, there will be a high possibility that many campers will sustain critical injury." All gasped when they heard that except the goths who just stared blankly. "The good news is however, the girls do not need to take the challenge!" That made them feel elated as they cheered when, "Hold on a second! What if some want to compete?!" Eva demanded to know. "Yeah! I rode on horses back den and even used dem imma pageant shows!" Sugar butt in. "I had experience in horse riding." Beth called out. Chris looked surprised for a moment and then, "Okay...which girl wants to compete?" Sky, Sugar, Beth, MacArthur, Jo, Eva, Josee, Sanders, Crimson and Stephanie raised their hand. "Okay, you girls can give it a shot. The rest of the females can sit this one out." That pleased the ones that wanted to compete as Chris added something interesting. "A note to inform you all that this challenge will have a double elimination round so be prepared." All got the message as Chris began the challenge with Chef rolling in the flat screen TV and it shows 2 slots. "When I press this button, it will automatically choose 2 contestants from different teams to joust." Chris explained as he pressed the button. The slots began shuffling as...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It stopped showing pictures of Jacques and Junior! "Perfect! First round begins! May the best knight win." Chris stated as Chef began assigning horses to each team and Jacques was pleased. "This should be easy as pie! I'll dispose the little shrimp in a second!" He boasted as he took a pie lance from the long rack and mounted onto the brown horse. Junior can be seen mounting onto the black horse with Devin giving him a hand. "You sure you can do this?" Devin asked the youngster. "No problem! I rode on horses before. Even my dad taught me how to right before he smacked a horse and it gave him a back kick into the haystack!" replied Junior. All laughed as Ezekiel showed up with a pie lance and passed it to Junior. "Go for it yo!" He cheered as Junior rode onto the battle arena.

Now that both contestants are ready, Chris sounded the trumpet and, "CHARGE!" Jacques shouted as he and his horse charged. Junior got ready and charged too. Both of them even had their pie lances ready pointing straight. As they charged closer, Junior suddenly took action and stood straight and threw his pie lance and "SPLAT!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! My beautiful outfit! Get them off! Get them off!" The pie lance Junior threw at Jacques somehow splattered him and at the same time opened up an army of red ants shocking all the campers while Chris and Chef laughed at Jacques's misfortune.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Owen: "I'm gonna skip my dessert over dinner."

 ***Static***

Emma: "Now we know one of the 'special' ingredients Chef used and there is more to it in his fanatical kitchen service."

 ***Static***

Jacques(scratching himself): **"TOO MANY OF THEM IN MY OUTFIT! GET THEM OFF!"**

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Now it cuts to the ravens cheering for Junior. "Nice one!" Devin cheered. "Not bad. He does have some game after all." said Heather. "See? I told you many times to have faith in this youngster." said Stephanie. "Whatever." she replied pretending to doubt Junior as, "While Jacques is acting like a baboon, we'll begin the next joust!" Chris announced as the slots int he screen started shuffling and after a few seconds, it showed pictures of Chet and Shawn. "Oh yeah let's do this!" Chet got onto the horse as Lorenzo gave him a pie lance. "Go for it bro!" He encouraged as Chet rode on to battle. Over there, Shawn leapt onto the horse and rode it to the rack getting a pie lance and to the arena where Chet is waiting. The mammoths and wolves cheered for them as Chris sounded the trumpet and both charged. As they got closer, they readied their pie lances and...

...

...

...

All watched as they passed by each other. After that, they got ready to joust again and charged once again this time setting their eyes onto each other and likewise, the horses. All watched as they galloped closer with their weapons ready when, "HYA!" Both jumped in the air and threw their pie lances!

"SPLAT! SPLAT!"

"AAAAGH!" They yelped falling onto the ground as Chet appeared to be covered in slugs and Shawn is covered with itching powder. "I can't stop scratching!" He panicked as Chris and Chef laughed. "Wow! The knights had a tie but no win. Okay, onto the next joust!" The shuffling took place and it revealed pictures of Beth and Sugar.

Now it cuts to the arena as both of them had their pie lances ready and horses mounted. When the trumpet was sounded, both charged with Sugar boasting. "I nevah lose to da likes of a teeny tiny fly like you!"

"Oh we'll see about that!" Beth called out as they charged closer until Sugar struck her pie lance forward but Beth dodged it and as they passed by each other, she turned behind and threw her pie lance and, "SPLAT!" Sugar was struck from behind as the pie opened up pig faeces staining her with smell. All covered their nose as she pouted. "That ain't fair! She cheated!"

"Nope. You didn't listen to the rules? You can use the pie lance in different ways! Such a pity for the pageant queen of faeces." said Chris as he and Chef laughed at Sugar pissing her off.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sugar: "One day, I'll stuff all dis brown, foul-smellin mush onto tha host! Whether he's alive like a human or dead like a stuffed dummy!"

 ***Static***

Beth: "That was fun. Riding horses was one of the many things I did back then and had experience in it."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Okay, onto the next joust!" Chris announced as the slots shuffled revealing pictures of Josee and Stephanie. "Perfect! I'm so prepared for this!" Stephanie exclaimed as Josee smirked about it. Soon, both females are on their horses, armed with pie lances and ready to joust. When the trumpet was sounded, both charged as Josee and the horse smiled at the camera while her pie lance is in attack position. Stephanie believed it was her chance to strike so when they got close, Stephanie struck first but Josee jumped in the air doing some tricks and as the horses passed by each other, she landed onto her horse and threw her pie lance and Stephanie got struck from behind as earthworms crawled out of the pie and she started screaming. "GET THEM OFF ME!" She shrieked as a jet of water drenched her but the earthworms were washed off. "Good one Chef." Chris complimented as Chef was armed with a weapon. "I call it the Hydro Cannon 1000." He stated as Ryan helped his girlfriend up. "You okay babe?"

"I'm fine babe. It was unexpected." She then cuddled to him in comfort as Chris readied the next joust. It showed pictures of Noah and Dave and both stared at each other.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Noah: "Finally, the time has come-"

 ***Static***

Dave: "To challenge each other."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Before the joust begins, "May the best knight win." said Noah. "With honour." said Dave as both sarcastic boys shook hands and got ready as they took a pie lance and mounted their horses. At the arena, when the trumpet was sounded, both charged with a war cry and with great fury. Everyone's eyes are gazed onto their joust as both passed by each other. Getting back on, both charged again and they strike with their pie lances, they dodged the attack at the same time both weapons struck and as a result, they passed by again. They then charged the third time and it was the same result. "Now this is really a joust! Interns! Play some music! And make it medieval!" 3 interns dressed as peasants and are the same ones that appeared in TDROTI, TDAS & TDPI began playing some music with drums and horns as it cuts to 2 more scenes with Noah and Dave attempting to eliminate each other out in the joust. "Aw man! This is tense!" Leshawna exclaimed. "So, when will the lanky buffoons kill each other? I'm getting more and more bored in each of their passing." said Duncan stifling a fake yawn as Scott and Max snickered. "Patience Duncan! Soon they will but only one will emerge triumphant!" Courtney nagged him. "But who and why am I nagging him like before?" she wondered as Duncan stifled another fake yawn.

Now back at the arena, Noah and Dave are panting as beads of perspiration trickled down through their skin. "This..." Noah thought. "Will be..." Dave thought. "The final strike!" Both of them thought as their horses got ready and they charged with their pie lances ready. They got closer and all watched as...

...

...

...

...

...

"KSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Both pie lances collided and both of them were thrown off from their horses and fell to the ground. "Ouch. 2 direct attacks do not work that easily. No points for their representative teams." Chris announced as Dave and Noah got up. "So close yet, so far." said Dave. "But soon, I'll be close and near enough to beat you again." said Noah. "In your dreams!" Dave replied as they laughed when they noticed something. "You noticed that the pies aren't sliced open?" Noah exclaimed as they looked at their pie lances that are still in contact onto each other when, "KSH! KSH!" A swarm of wasps and bees emerged from the pies causing Noah and Dave to cringe. "We should make a run for it Dave."

"Good point Noah." Soon enough, both boys are screaming for their lives as a swarm buzzed to them with their stingers ready. "While there's a wild swarm chase, let's proceed to the jousting!" Chris announced.

Soon enough, more jousting took as it cuts to a scene where Sky applied gymnastics balancing herself with one hand while riding on the horse and at the same time striking down Rock thus securing a win for the mammoths. In another joust, Ryan easily defeated Jo with one swift strike and in another joust, Mike used his abilities of his former multi-personalities and successfully defeated Justin and in another, Eva struck down Max in one shot even though Max attempted to cheat by throwing a rock at her horse to agitate it but he wasn't good at throwing and thus, defeated. Plus, the pies opened up more disgusting stuff like dirty toilet water, black pepper, sticky glue and rotten pieces of cheese. "Really disgusting. Ha!" Chris laughed as he decided to continue the challenge. The slots started shuffling and it revealed pictures of Duncan and Harold in the screen. "Perfect! I can't wait to trample that dweeb into crushed garbage!" Duncan exclaimed clenching both of his fists. Harold who was nearby swallowed hard.

Soon enough, the delinquent and the dweeb are all set. When the trumpet was sounded, both charged as Duncan gave a wicked smile and Harold just focused on the challenge. When they got close, "Here's a trick I learnt in medieval camp!" Harold used his pie lance and lowered it down. The horse that Duncan was riding on saw it and neighed in shock as it quickly came to a halt and at the same time, "FWIP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"KSH!"

All turned to the direction where Duncan as flung off and it cuts to where he landed as he slid down the tree with his lips dragging down as he went down.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Courtney: "What a tree hugger Duncan is. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

 ***Static***

Dawn: "I never knew that the bad boy is a nature lover. How sweet of him."

 ***Static***

(Scott and Max are laughing at what they saw when a fist punched threw the wall and they screamed in horror)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"While the bad boy makes out with nature, onto the next joust!" Chris announced as the slots shuffled revealing Alejandro and Ezekiel. Seeing this made the home school swallow hard but fortunately, "If you want to defeat the oily eel, mess up his charming face." Noah advised him. "Oh...I know what'cha tellin me yo!" So with understanding, Ezekiel got ready as he and Alejandro faced each other. "Hey amigo. I hope the pie lance I'm using will not ruin your appearance. Feral or not." he smirked. "Still thinkin about my past eh? I'm gonna return those words back to you regardless." thought Ezekiel as he got ready. When the trumpet was sounded, both charged as they locked onto their, "You're doomed weakling!" Alejandro shouted as they got close when, "SPLAT!"

 **"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"** Removing a mixture of pie crust and chili sauce off his face, Alejandro appeared to be spiced up as his face is ouch. Many of the campers started to laugh at him while Ezekiel met the ravens as they cheered for their win. "I knew you'll do that old trick." Noah told him. "Works like charm yo!" agreed Ezekiel as they fist bump. After that, the slots shuffled revealing pictures of Crimson and Scott. "Oh yes. This will be easy!" Scott thought as he took a pie lance but secretly removed 2 pies from the lances and attached them onto his'. Now he has 3 pies on his lance. "Triple the treat, triple the disaster to be served." He stated as he got onto his horse. Crimson was waiting for him as they both got ready. When the trumpet was sounded, both charged as Scott used his 3 pies while Crimson uses only 1. When they got close, Scott attempted a dirty move by flinging all 3 pies onto Crimson by removing them from his lance but Crimson knocked them off and struck her pie onto Scott! "Darn it! Wait...I feel something and...

...

...

...

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** Bats flew out of the pie and began attacking Scott as he ran witht he winged mammals scratching him around.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Crimson: "It is important to choose the weapon wisely. I can feel a dark presence calling me in the weapon. That is why I've won this joust."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"While Scott experiences a bat attack, we now move to the next joust featuring Topher VS Tyler!" Chris announced as it cuts to the joust. "Just be careful not to splat my face." Topher reminded his opponent as he fixed his hair. When the trumpet is sounded, "You're going down hotshot!" Tyler called out as he and Topher charged. "Hey, hasn't anyone forgot that I am the hotshot around here?" asked Justin but no one cares about it as they watched the 2 competitors charge like knights fighting for the royal throne and, "Here ya go!" Tyler struck Topher and he fell of his horse stained with pie crusts and vegetable oil. "Disgusting." He muttered as Tyler rode to his team. "I did awesome out there! What do you guys think?"

"Kinda sha-lame because it's way too sha-easy for ya." Lightning stated. "HA! You'll soon have one that's lamer than mine!" Tyler fought back as Eva pushed them off. "Shut up and I'll show you how awesome my oust will be!" For it is her turn and her opponent is none other than...

...

...

...

...

...

"OMG! Justin!" Lindsay exclaimed as he appeared to be the only contestant to be wearing a knight's armour than glistens in the sunlight. "So shiny..." Beth exclaimed as Izzy and Bridgette's eyes were all staring at the shining armour.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Justin(still in his armour): "Pretty shiny isn't it? Fit for hotshots like me. Soon, my 'power' will dazzle once again."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"I wonder how Justin got the armour. I didn't supply it to the campers." said Chris as he turned to Chef with a look of concern. "Or Chef, does it have anything to do with you?" Chef who was smiling at Justin dreamily snapped out of it and replied. "Nope." He was even hiding some forging tools behind his back so that Chris won't suspect him.

Now for the joust, "Nothing can save you now hotshot! Not even that shining armour you're wearing!" Eva shouted as Justin smirked. "Wanna bet?" he called out. "Oh that's it! I'm gonna pierce that metal junk off your chest!" Eva then charged as Justin put on his helm and got his weapon ready as the horse started galloping for the charge. As they got closer, the armour began to glow under the sun and Eva was dazed. "So...manly."

"Uh-oh. He's using his old tricks again!" Noah exclaimed as a helpless Eva kept staring at him and likewise, all the girls including Owen and Chef somehow. "Oh yeah. Dazzles like a gemstone." said Justin as he poked his pie lance at Eva pushing her off thus securing a win for his team. Once it is over, Eva returned to normal. "How come I'm on a ground with a pie on me?!"

"Ouch. You easily lost to the eye candy." said Tyler. "Sha-true." agreed Lightning. **"WHAT!? HOW CAN I LOSE TO HIM SO EASILY?! AAAAARRRGH!"** Eva then snapped her lance into half and threw them onto the ground. Josee watched and smiled deceitfully.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Josee: "I see many weaknesses around the competitors. I can make use of it and win the gold easily!"

 ***Static***

Tyler: "The same Eva as always..."

 ***Static***

Lightning: "So sha-true." (Then, a fist punched through scaring him)

Unknown voice: **"NO IT'S NOT!"**

Lightning: "What the f-"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Still enraged, Eva finally cooled herself down by tying 2 of her teammates onto a tree. "How long will we be stuck?" asked Tyler. "Lightning needs his protein powder!"

"Don't care!" Eva left them as the other wolves stared in fear as, "Okay, pretty weird and insane but still, we'll continue the jousting!" Chris announced

So some more jousting took place through cut scenes as it one joust, MacArthur nailed it by defeating DJ while Sanders struck down Brody. Then, Geoff partied with his horse and jousted Ezekiel out of the challenge while Ennui beat Lorenzo down without expressing any emotion. And as always, the pies opened up hot sauce, fish oil, cockroach guts and dirty toenails from Chef.

Later on, "Okay fellow royal knights. I recorded all the jousting and it seems every team scored a tie." All were amazed as they murmured among themselves. "I'm impressed that all gave it their all in this challenge so I shall end it with one special joust meant for 4 people." All wondered about it as most of them are stained from the 'special' ingredients Chef baked into the pies. "Now I don't want to be very choosy but I have already made my choice." He nodded at Chef and he pressed the button and the screen shuffled in another 2 slots and pressing another button, it shuffled revealing pictures of...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mickey, Spud, Cameron and Jay! "It appears the 4 of them did not joust the whole time." Mary deduced. "Yep. Wish me luck." Cameron told her as he went to get ready. Nearby, Josee saw the adversity twins and glared at them.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Josee: "Back in Dubai, getting 4th place and at the same time losing to those weakling twins brought me and Jacques great shame! It's time for payback!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So while the 4 selected campers got ready, Josee sneaked to Alejandro. "Psst."

"Oh? It's you. Anything?"

"I have a job for you." Josee whispered something to Alejandro and he nodded in agreement as she gave him something and after that, left.

After that, she approached Heather. "Psst."

"Oh It's you. What do you want now?"

"I have a job for you and it's very simple." Josee whispered to Heather and she gave her something and left. "Ugh! Why am I doing this?" She complained as she went to get ready.

Soon enough, the 4 selected campers are ready. "Hey Jay! Let's try to win this!" Mickey called out. "Yeah! At least we have no suffering from the horses!" He called out back to him. "How overconfident." Josee thought as Chef blew the trumpet. She then gave a gesture signal and Alejandro and Heather who were hiding in the bushes took out a dart and threw at the adversity twin's horses.

"CHT! CHT!"

Due to the darts, the horses stopped galloping. "Huh?" Both twins exclaimed. Then suddenly, their horses went rampant and began galloping wildly around the camp. "They've gone out of control!" Emma shouted. "It's gone bananas! I bet the monkeys are watching this!" Izzy exclaimed as she laughed. The twins struggled as they horses galloped causing them to feel dizziness and then, they galloped into the dining hall and lots of crashing took place. "Somebody do something!" Chris yelled as the interns took ropes tied into lassos and attempted to catch them while back there, Spud rode through but stared blankly and Cameron is struggling through as they charged and passed by each other. "Whoa. How long have I've been sitting on this creature?" Spud asked him. "Spud! Focus on the challenge." Rock called out. "Oh yeah. Okay." The rocker got ready to charge as Cameron too got ready. "If I can accurately position the lance, I can pinpoint a critical weakness and win this for the team!" The bubble boy thought as they charged. Just like before, Spud was in his delay reaction. "Oh man. I can't believe this guy..." Rock shook his head but during the joust as they got closer, Spud stared blankly until, "AAAH! He's gonna attack me!" Spud rose up his weapon and somehow, "SPLAT!"

As both horses stopped, Spud got down and looked at his pie that was stuck onto Cameron's face. "Smells like glue inside." He exclaimed as Chris and Chef who were hiding from the rampage just now looked up and, "Wow! After 7 chapters, the tortoises finally won a challenge!" Chris announced. "Oh yeah, we nailed it!" MacArthur cheered as she gave Josee a raspberry with her tongue pissing her off. "Their reward will be soda can fridge where they can store all their drinks in it!" Chris snapped his fingers and 3 interns from TDWT appeared carrying a fridge shaped like a soda can.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Spud: "So...let me get this straight. I won the challenge for my team did I?"

Rock: "Yeah Spud. You gave Cameron an unexpected surprise attack that's why!"

Spud: "Whoa. So I did win..."

(Then, he stared for a few seconds and...)

Spud(Standing up): "I WON A CHALLENGE?! AWESOME!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"The wolves got second place and they win a popcorn making machine!" Chris announced as the Canadian intern that appeared a few times before wheeled it in. "Hey, we still win a prize despite getting second place." Cameron assured to him team. Josee just slapped him down. "You brought me great shame for winning silver in our team!"

"Hey, lighten up Killer Frosticle. He's right, we won something despite being in second." Anne Maria explained as she defend Cameron. Still angry, Josee just ignored her as, "The mammoths and ravens lost in the challenge since it's double elimination so I'll see you tonight." Chris then let the campers have their fun as he and Chef went to find the adversity twins and the horses.

It cuts to the tortoises as they opened the fridge and found soda of all flavours. "Alright people. Let's celebrate! Down the hatch!" MacArthur took a can of coke and drank it in one gulp and burped pretty loud. "I can do better!" Jo exclaimed. "No way! I fare better!" said Brody as they had fun drinking and burping.

 **Later that night...**

The mammoths and ravens are waiting at the campfire area. "What's taking him so long?" asked Topher. "Well, here he is." Tom pointed out as Chris and Chef arrived with the adversity twins. All gasped at the fact that the twins had bandages, casts on their left leg and right arm for Jay and the opposite on Mickey and had crutches to support them. "This won't take long since we finally found them crippled and the horses they rode on have been tamed at last but due to their severe injuries, they'll be leaving the island." Chef escorted the twins to the ceremony and back away to activate the Trapdoor of Shame! As screaming took place, "CRACK!"

"Oops. I almost forgot. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Chris chuckled as all stared at him. "Not cool Chris. Not cool." said Jen shaking her head. "Yeah! They're severely injured and you put in more pain on them!" added Carrie. "Whatever. Now leave at once and take a marshmallow from Chef!" As the campers left, Chris turned to the camera. "Well folks and TD fans. Bringing back a bit of history in the challenge was exciting and medieval. So, I encourage you all to stay tuned for more drama. Right here on...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **66th/67th: Mickey and Jay**

 **68th: Sam**

 **69th: Amy**

 **70th: Sierra**

 **71th: Laurie**

 **72th: Leonard**

 **73th: Tammy**

 **74th: Rodney**

 **75th: Ella**

 **76th: B**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **Bad luck for the Adversity Twins being eliminated on the unlucky number in this chapter since 13 according to many people is definitely unlucky. And a DC reference was made when Josee was called, "Killer Frosticle". Slight reference from the villain Killer Frost. And also, I know I did not update for some time due to last month exams and holidays which is as we know, Christmas. Still, I will continue the story and a late Happy New Year to all the fanfcition writers as we move to 2017 with new and creative ideas for the TD archive.**


	14. Slice of Life

**_"Last time on Total Drama, the age of the medieval knights began with pies and lances. Some got pied in the face and others got pied on the back and by surprise. And some got defeated in many embarrassing moments!" (Clips shows Duncan sliding down the tree with his lips dragging down and Jacques scratching himself from the itching powder)During the finale of the challenge, 2 of the horses went berserk and booted the Adversity Twins out with injuries and elimination. Ouch. So much for bad luck for these weaklings._**

 **(It cuts to Chris relaxing on a beach chair drinking some iced lemon tea)**

 **Chris: "It seems to get more dramatic each time an episode airs. And today, it'll be bladetastic! So, expect some dangerous scenes as we begin the show! Right here on...**

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Slice of Life**

 **Note: There may be some brief nudity and some nudity exposed in this chapter. Tread carefully when you read the chapter.**

It all started in the dining hall. And it starts with another villain alliance meeting. "Hey Josee. What's the point of having me and Alejandro do yesterday's bidding from you? We recently found out that not only the Adversity twins were eliminated but you caused our teams to lose!" Heather exclaimed. "Oh my dear, dear Heather, sometimes, you should know that achieving goals can have consequences regardless of whether it has to do with the individual or not." Josee answered. Both Heather and Alejandro stared at her in disbelief as beside them, Sugar is eating some toast while the triple D were just doing nothing but staring around randomly at the other campers. Duncan then saw Courtney but turned away from her. "You once dated her right?"

"Yeah and you once got into a relationship with her right Scott?"

"Yeah but I broke up with her."

"And she dumped me. How come I'm feeling this?" Duncan asked as Scott and Max pat him on the shoulder as Courtney noticed Duncan but turned away from him. "Why am I feeling this?" she asked herself.

At another table, Geoff and Bridgette are making out while beside them, Leshawna and Eva are arm-wrestling. Some campers are watching this as both girls struggled to dominate each other in this match. "You got strength but I'll still crack your arm!" Eva commented. "Oh yeah girl. I don't lose that easily and I nevah lose a single match!" As both girls increased the pressure onto each other, an announcement from a speaker which was apparently installed in the dining hall was made. "Attention campers! Challenge time begins in 10 minutes! Report outside and follow Chef to some location in the forest for today's challenge!" Upon hearing that, "We'll settle this after the challenge."

"Fine then." As the campers went out to meet Chef, he was seen taking attendance. "Chet, here. Mike, here. Zoey, here. Topher, here. Justin, here...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey! One is missing!" Then, screaming took place and, "Swinging away! AHAHAHAHA!" Then, "BAM!" A crazed Izzy crashed onto Chef and, "You little wild twerp! Why I gonna-" Chef tried to grab Izzy but, "Catch me high! Catch me low! Catch me in the middle!"

"If you hold still!" Chef tried to grab and restrain Izzy but the wild girl kept jumping to avoid him. "Much too slow!" She taunted as Chef breathed heavily. "That's it! I'm telling Chris and he'll kick you out!"

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Izzy: "Why is Chef such a sore loser in these games I play with and when he gives a life threatening act?"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

As Izzy joined the others, Chef continued marking attendance and, "Alright people, move it! Chris is expecting you!" All obeyed and followed Chef. "And if any of you try to wander off or piss me off, I'll cut you into pieces!" Chef added and all cringed.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Izzy(taunting): "Now this is very creepy. Ooh, I'm scared! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 ***Static***

Scott(shivering): "On the other hand, I am very, very scared! Even more scared than that mutant shark Fang!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Soon enough, the group reached the place and Chris is waiting for them, "Hello campers! Ready to experience some pain? My answer will be, I don't care because I love it!"

"Oh great. Just great..." Courtney sighed. "Now here's today's challenge. See that trench over there." All the campers looked to see a trench dug deep into 10 feet and it's very wide. "You'll be racing on foot through the trench."

"WHAT? Ha! Ha! Ha! Some challenge Chris!" Jo taunted. "Yeah. This is sha-easy!" Lightning agreed to it as some of the campers murmured to themselves or to each other about it. "Well if you think that's easy, you'll find out soon enough and it will really painful if you all can survive without limbs." Chris stated. All were surprised by this but no matter, all entered the trench via a ladder that Chef had set up and they made their way down.

Once all are in the trench. "Okay, campers, race on foot to the finish and you don't need to race as a team. That is the good news for you and the last person who finished the race last, he or she along with the team they are in will have to be at the elimination ceremony."

"Not good enough for me on the first part." Gwen sighed as, "Now, Lightning and Jo think that it's a piece of cake."

"Mmmm...piece of cake..." Owen began drooling as Chris continued on. "Now let's see if this challenge is easy as they say!" Chris laughed and then took out a controller and pressed a button.

Somehow, nothing happened at first. Then to the campers' horror, sawblades, buzzsaws, chainsaws blades and any type of circular, razor-sharp blades emerged and they began cutting around the trench as obstacles. "You were saying?" Chris taunted as he and Chef laughed.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Lightning: "Lightning ain't scare of some cutting tool!" (He then swallowed hard and started to shake nervously)

 ***Static***

Jo: "Ha! It doesn't scare me! Not even an inch!" (She then looked around nervously)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

The presence of those razor weaponry shook the campers to the core as all watched as the blades rapidly cut around a certain area repeatedly. "Now, any questions?" Chris asked them. "Can I step this one out?" asked Kitty nervously. "One word to answer you. NO! Ha! Good luck getting out of the trench alive!" Chris answered without caring as Chef took out a gun. "So, ready to race?" Chris asked the campers. Having no choice, all gulped and got ready. "BAM!" A gunshot rang out and the campers began racing with some running while others walked.

In the race, the athletic ones ran through as they jumped to avoid the moving buzzsaws that moved left and right. "For the gold!" The ice dancers declared as they faced the camera while jumping over the moving buzzsaws. "I wish one of those razor things can slice through their heads." MacArthur told Jo. "Yeah! And soon, their heads will roll!" Both girls laughed as Sanders caught and asked, "Isn't this way too extreme?" There was silence for a moment. "Good point Sanders. So change of subject, I hope their clothes get shredded by the razor things!" MacArthur's words came true because now, as Jacques and Josee jumped, Josee' skirt got caught in one of the teeth of the buzzsaw and, "RIP!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! My skirt! AAAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed in horror as she covered herself in embarrassment. Jacques gasped and, "SMACK!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! My face! Why did you do this Josee?!"

"Pervert! One shred and you saw it! I can tell!" Then, "Hey! Where's your bottom?" MacArthur teased as she, Sanders and Jo laughed at Josee as they passed them by followed by Eva and then Sky, Lightning, Brick and Tyler.

Behind them, "I'm not very keen in going through this..." Junior watched as the buzzsaws moved left and right rapidly. Then, something picked up and put him on his shoulder. "Let's do this!" Devin stated as he and Carrie jumped over the buzzsaws and Junior felt relived. "I never thought you're gonna do this."

"That way, you won't have to go through much trouble in the challenge." Devin assured to Junior as they jumped over more buzzsaws.

Behind them, Lindsay is trying to step over the buzzsaws carefully. "I really don't want my hair to get shredded." She said as she treaded carefully. hearing that made Heather swallow hard. "You okay?" Taylor asked her. "Fine. I'm fine. Let's just move on." She suggested and they did.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Heather: One's thing for sure. Lindsay's got a point about not wanting her hair get shredded by those razors. Well, I suffered worse from getting that shave back then! Humiliating if you ask me!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"So far, many are still in the first section and seveal of them reached the second." Chris briefed through as Chef drove a military jeep following the trail of the trench as Chris watched the campers race through. Down there, "Oh boy. I'm about to die now!" Owen stated as he jumped over but instead, "RIP!"

"Aw crap!" He groaned as the camera zoomed away revealing his censored dignity. "Oops."

"Well, that could have been worse buddy." said Noah as he jumped over. After that, "RIP!" Looking behind, "Great. Just great! Thanks a lot Chris McLoser!" Noah exclaimed in anger as he covered his rear since the back of his shorts and underwear has been shredded off.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Noah: "Hope Emma doesn't see that I still wear my Flash underwear. I wore that at a young age all the way up to now."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Speaking of which, "Hi Noah."

"Gah! Emma! Oh wait, I see something similar that I also had." The camera zoomed away revealing Emma who's covering her rear. "Had a shred from behind?"

"Yeah. Stood too close to it."

"Kitty had worse than that. Her skirt and bottom got ripped off and she's half exposed on the bottom."

"Oh. Now that's really embarrassing."

While Emma and Noah chat and race, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock and Spud passed by them followed by the goths as they entered the second section to their left. There, "Dodge this you freaks!" A buzzsaw zipped towards them but one step aside resulted in a miss and, "CHT!" It struck dirt as Beardo passed by making shredding sound effect.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Beardo: (Moving his arms around and making the shredding sound effect for fun)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Drat! I missed!"

"Your aim isn't good enough Josee."

"Shut up Jacques! Let's move and plot our next move!" The ice dancers then watched as Tyler passed them by. In the second section, 5 sawblades zipped on the path with 3 moving forward and then backward and 2 moving backwards and then forward. On the sides are the same thing. "How did Josee get her hands on those edged stuff?" Gwen wondered. "Loki sensed that her craftiness got her better." Ennui's got a point as during the race, Josee jumped on Jacques' hands and leapt out of the trench and there, Chris and Chef are watching the race as a buzzsaw was pickpocketed.

Down at the trench, Jacques waited and then, "Got it!"

"No one saw us Josee!"

"Excellent! Now hurry so that we can win the gold!" They then smiled at the camera as they leap over when a shredding sound took place. "My pants! AAAAHHHHH!" Jacques' legs are now exposed and he's wearing shorts now. "Nice legs puny popsicle!" MacArthur teased as she and Jo passed by followed by Sanders who is now with Brick. "Where are your shorts?" She asked him. "Ma'am I regret to inform you that I had an accident that shredded them off."

"That explains why your boxers are white with pink hearts." Brick turned red in embarrassment as he covered them. Behind, Shawn and Jasmine leapt over them and, "Watch out!" Shawn grabbed Jasmine's hand away from an incoming sawblade moving by on the left side. "Thanks Shawn! Should've have seen that coming mate!"

"No problem!" They hurried on as behind, "I am so not prepared for this." Sammy was looking at the moving sawblades when something picked her up and carried her up by the arms. "Need a hand?"

"Oh my..." Sammy blushed at Topher's offer as he began jumping over the sawblades while staying in the middle to avoid the ones on the sides and to protect Sammy at all costs.

Meanwhile, Geoff and Brody just passed through the first section. "Man I could use a banana." Brody stated. "Good thing I brought some!" He took out a banana from one of the pockets of his shorts and peeled it. He then carefully put it on the zone of the moving buzzsaw and it passed by slicing it in half. "Want one?"

"Don't mind if I do brah!" The surfer dude then started eating the half bananas.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Brody: "I was glad I came prepared. Bringing bananas can boost my legs and I can make use of those razor wheelies to cut them up! Man, what will happen if I bring a whole pepperoni pizza? Answer is, use the razor wheelie like a pizza slicer! Ha! Ha!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

During the course, Izzy was running by when, "RIP!" A sawblade on the right side apparently ripped off her top! "Oops. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Apparently, she doesn't mind being topless though it was censored but already, a lot of shredding took place. Ellody lost her skirt from standing between a moving sawblade that did some ripping. The stepbrothers and rockers had their shirts and pants tattered, Scarlett's skirt was half torn. "How indecent." She stated and Owen lost his shirt and, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" Screaming took place from some of the females as Owen looked down and, "Dang it."

Meanwhile, Tyler was somehow on the lead as he entered the third section. There, chainsaw blades are moving around randomly on the ground and on the sides and from there to here. "Wicked!" Tyler exclaimed when, "Outta my way!" Jo pushed him aside as she ran through the section with her pants getting torn up. "Aw crap!" She exclaimed as, "Lightning takes the lead!" A shirtless Lightning overtook her and jumped over some random moving chainsaw blades. However, he was careless in one jump and now, "RIP!" His shorts are shredded off and, "Oh crap! We can see your junk!" Jo exclaimed covering her eyes as Eva showed and seeing this, she too covered her eyes as, "Put on some pants you nitwit!"

"Lightning ain't a nitwit! Lightning has sha-guts to win the challenge regardless!" He then flexed his msucles as Tyler passed by, "See ya!"

"Hey! I'm catching up!" Harold called out as he and Tyler raced together.

Meanwhile, more campers are losing their articles of clothing through the razors. Sky's top got caught on a chainsaw blade and thus ripped off. The same thing happened to Dakota, Taylor and Heather. "Oh come on!" Heather whined covering her top. "Mmmm...I could take a peek if I can-"

"SLAP!" A handprint appeared on Alejandro's face as Heather stormed off covering her top.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Heather(Still covering her top): "What a nightmare! Worse than before!"

(Flashback of Heather losing her top in the episode, "X-treme Torture)

Heather: "How worse can it get?"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"While many campers began to experience indecent exposure, some passed through 3 section while others are still catching up!" Chris announced as he and chef took a peek at the ridge. At the second section, Ezekiel is hopping through in the middle followed by Trent who overtook him and then, Beth can be seen walking slowly and steadily followed by Miles and for some reason, "Hey! Why is there one camper still at the starting line!" Chris demanded to know for the only camper who didn't race is Mary and she's shivering in fear while looking at the moving buzzsaws.

Back there, Topher is walking by avoiding the chainsaw blades while carrying Sammy. "You know where you're going?" She asked. "Don't worry. One step at the time and we'll make it." He assured to her as he did some special walking that enables him to avoid the chainsaw blades without having his pants get torn down.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Topher: "My special walking is a mixture of tap dancing and a bit of footwork from playing a bit of football."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Meanwhile, "I do not like this challenge! It's tearing my clothes bit by bit Tom!"

"I know Jen! It happened to me and likewise, most of the others!" The fashion bloggers are struggling as behind them, the triple D are apparently doing fine thanks to Max who installed metal armour on their arms and legs that can block the razor. "No one can stop us for we shall prevail!" Max declared as they laughed and blocked more razor blades. Behind them, Bridgette, DJ, Mike and Zoey are walking followed by Anne Maria and Cameron as they stick together.

In the meantime, the campers entered the fourth section and there, "ZIP!" A buzzsaw zipped towards Tyler but he dodged it and it struck dirt. Looking around, buzzsaws are being shot all from one side to another and vice versa and in the front, buzzsaws are even zipping by! "Wicked!" Harold who just arrived exclaimed as, "Think of the ninjas throwing shurikens at you!" He stated as he and Tyler laughed and began dodging the buzzsaws as they raced through.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Tyler: "Before returning to compete in this season, I took gymnastics for 6 months!"

 ***Static***

Harold: "Before returning to compete in this season, I attended a one week camp at the ninja camp!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

While Harold and Tyler are in the middle of racing through, several more campers arrived and began racing through the dangerous and sharp section. Right now, the goths showed up and, "Dodge this creepers!" Another buzzsaw sliced through towards them. Crimson and Ennui moved one step aside and before Gwen could react, "WATCH OUT!" Something pinned her down and the buzzsaw sturck dirt again with Ezekiel's toque. "What the..." He was stunned as back there, Gwen looked up to see...

...

...

...

"Trent?" She gasped that her ex saved her as he helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. What happened to your pants?"

"Long story."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Gwen: "Trent saved my life. Oh..."(She started to blush a bit and dream about the past when they are together)"Wait a second, never mind."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

While this was happening, "You missed again Josee." Jacques then noticed her grabbed some of the soil off the trench and smashed it on the ground. Then, "RIP!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Josee covered her exposed top and Jacques was like, "Never mind, I'll go ahead!" he abandoned her as, "Wait! Jacques!"

"Sorry Josee. Like what you said, you may tell whether I'm looking or not!" A fully exposed Josee growled as, "Oh wow! Nice body! Ha!" MacArthur teased as, "Incoming at 10 o clock!"

"Not a problem Sanders!" MacArthur stood on the groun as, "TING!"

"Nice. Bulletproof vest." Jo exclaimed. "You can clear the way for us!"

"You bet!" So Sanders and Jo walked behind MacArthur as thanks to her bulletproof vest, it blocked off many buzzaws zipping to them. At the same time, Cameron and Anne Maria showed up. "Use that durability of yours."

"I know what you mean bubble boy!" Anne Maria bent down and, "THOINK!"

"Works like charm! Now cover me!" Cameron got the message as he walked in front of her. Every time a buzzsaw will zip from both sides, Cameron will stop her and it will zip by and every time a buzzsaw zips towards them, Anne Maria will use her hair to block it and protect Cameron.

Meanwhile, Eva was running when, "RIP!"

"Curses!" She was pissed but, "It's a good thing I wear sports bra as my daily wear." She then moved on as Jasmine and Shawn were next. "RIP!"

"I lost my vest!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Same thing." Shawn exclaimed. They laughed as they ran into Dawn. "How did you get here so quickly mate?"

"What hasn't been seen has been seen." She answered as she walked on. Shrugging their shoulders. Jasmine and Shawn moved on.

At last, the final section. Tyler and Harold just arrived and, "What the..." To their surprise, Dawn is also there. "What is with this moonchild?" Tyler whispered to Harold. "I dunno but I bet she's a sorceress or a spellcaster!" Harold whispered back as they looked at the final section. It was apparently a combined section from all 4 sections! And right in front of them is the finish line and Chris and Chef are there. "It seems like 3 campers reached the final section! Will they make it out alive? I hope not! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Chris then called out. "Just joking with you guys!" But from there, "Dude. You hear something?" Tyler asked Harold. "Nope. Must have been the wind being created from those razor blades." Harold answered as he and Tyler looked at the final section again. "You ready for this?"

"I won't back down!" Immediately, Tyler charged through as he slid down to avoid a zipping buzzsaw passing by on the side and jumped up to avoid the sawblades and chainsaw blades moving around on the ground randomly. Harold began spinning to avoid the buzzsaws and slid down doing a few kung-fu poses while moving ahead.

While this was happening, more campers showed up. Jacques went first as his clothes began to experience tear and tatters followed by Josee who's still covering her top now just tip toed through. The cadets and Jo showed up followed by Lightning and Eva and then, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky and the stepbrothers and rockers. "No way...WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL OF IT!?" A horrified Rock exclaimed as Spud just stared blankly at the section and, "So, we have to go through this? Fine by me." The delayed reaction rocker then walked right into it. "Wait! Spud!" Rock called out but Spud continued walking through but for some reason, all kinds of razor blades zipped by but appeared to have missed Spud which stunned the others. "I wish he gets chopped up." Josee said to herself as Alejandro and Beardo showed up followed by the goths and sisters along with Noah, Dave and an exposed Owen which shocked some more females.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Owen:(Looking down at his body for a moment. Then, a fart sound can be heard and he smiled in relief)"Much better."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Meanwhile, "HYAH! HYAH! HYAH!" Harold dodged more razors as, "Almost there! I'm gonna beat you to it first!" Tyler boasted as he kept dodging acrobatically. "Not on my watch!" Harold replied as they began competing for first place. Back there, "I'm not gonna lose to these dweebs!" Jo shouted as she darted off. Seeing this, many campers despite their torn clothes and partially or completely exposed bodies began racing through the final section enduring more tearing, ripping and shredding of their clothes while the fully exposed ones did what they can do to protect themselves.

As for Tyler and Harold, they are almost to the finishing line as both of them just jumped to avoid incoming razor weaponry and, "THUD!"

"Congrats to the Warhead Wolves for 2 of their members tied for first place!" Both Tyler and Harold got up and were surprised by this. Still, "Nice job!"

"Same goes for you!" They fist bump when, "AAAHHH!"

"I apologize. Did I interrupt?" Out of nowhere, Dawn appeared and thus came in second. As then, "Out of my way!"

"No way! I'm gonna beat you there!"

"Lightning ain't losing to a bunch of weakling girlies!" That made Jo and Eva stop. **"WHAT WAS THAT!?"**

Back at the finishing line, Spud showed up still in his delayed reaction but at least finished it without a scratch. Then, Sky just arrived still covering her top followed by MacArthur who made use of her bulletproof vest and thus completed the race with Sanders and Brick. Then, Anne Maria and Cameron arrived thanks to their teamwork. They hi-5 each other when their bottoms dropped. But, "Glad I wore my underwear."

"Same thing bubble boy." After that, the stepbrothers, Rock and Alejandro got there alive despite their slightly torn clothes. Then, Jacques finally leap in followed by Josee who's still fully exposed. Seeing this, Chris and Chef roared with laughter and likewise, the cadets. "We nailed it!" MacArthur cheered as the goths crossed the finish line unharmed followed by Shawn, Jasmine and the triple D. "We made it! We're alive!" A relieved Scott exclaimed. Then, the trio's pants ripped down into pieces and they exposed at the bottom. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" They shrieked in horror as many laughed at them even Chris and Chef for each of them are wearing pink underwear.

Back at the final section in the trench, DJ can be seen making his way through as he screamed every time a razor blade nearly passed by him. More importantly, he was used as a ride by Heather and Taylor whoa re covering their tops. "This challenge is stupid! Why did Chris come up with that? Is he trying to expose us off our skin?" asked Taylor. "Probably. Back then, he nearly had us killed in some challenges." Heather explained to her. "Literally?"

"No not that literally but because he enjoys it in pleasure." As they chat on, Mike and Zoey just finished the race when Mike's shirt was ripped down. "Vito?" Anne Maria exclaimed excitedly. No response as, "Oh Mike. Your abs have grown manlier."

"Thanks Zoey. You can feel them if you like." Flirtatiously, Zoey rubbed her hands on his abs as finally, DJ arrived lowering Heather and Taylor who are covering their bodies and DJ stood up. "RIP!"

"Not again like before!" He exclaimed as Chef called out. "You still look fine and in good condition!" After that, Carrie(who lost her shirt at the final section), Devin(who lost his pants at the final section also)and Junior showed up followed by an exposed Lindsay and a very torn up Beth arrived. "Thanks for helping me Beth."

"It's all good Lindsay." Then, Tyler saw Lindsay and gasped as Eva and Jo arrived and crawling behind them is a bruised Lightning who then passed out.

Meanwhile back there, Sammy and Topher finally showed up. Already, Scarlett, Sugar, the fashion bloggers(who are hugging each other tightly), the daters and Beardo were already attempting to race through. Putting her down, Topher examined the section and, "Hey Sammy. Wanna dance?"

"Uh...this isn't a dance competition. Not like the one you danced off at the mountain."

"No. No. Not that. Have you watched this episode in the RR where the teams did some dance?"

"Dance? Oh yeah! The one in Argentina! Amy boasted that she can dance better but slipped and twisted her ankle. She was unable to attend cheerleading practices for a few days."

"Glad you remembered! Ready?" Immediately, both got into dance position and from the finish line area, "Uh, what are they doing?" Shawn exclaimed as Geoff, Brody, Bridgette and Leshawna(who lost her pants in one of the sections)who was carrying a topless Dakota crossed the finish line joining most of the campers who survived the race as they all stared at Sammy and Topher who then started to dance through as some action-packed music used in those agent missions was being played as they danced through the section and they even evaded all the razor blades as they zipped around and through towards them but their dancing sure did some good work because the next thing it happened, both of them found themselves at the finish line without their clothes being torn apart. All were clapping at this as, "That was, thrilling!" Sammy whispered. "Totally! You're one graceful dancer!" Topher whispered back. Sammy blushed as Chris and Chef examined the campers. It appears that Harold, Tyler, Topher, Sammy, the goths, Spud, Anne Maria, Cameron, MacArthur and Sanders are the only campers that never had their clothes shredded off while the rest weren't so lucky especially the fully exposed females. "So, did of you had fun?"

"NO!" Many answered Chris as, "Well, I don't care about it. Now I wonder if there are still some campers in the trench. Chef?" Chef got a set of binoculars and viewed the trench and then, handed them to Chris who took a peek. Through the vision, Miles was still in the third section and Mary has not started the race up to now. "Okay, this is really stupid. The wolves have 2 members still in the trench. Sorry to say, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight."

"Then, who's the winning team for this challenge?" asked Courtney who is covering her exposed body. "Nobody wins!"

"WHAT?" All exclaimed even Chef. "No wonder you plan to create some Total Drama Playboy-" Chris tried to silence Chef but, "Playboy? So that challenge all along was to..." Jen then gasped and immediately, those girls that are wearing only their undergarments or fully exposed glared at Chris.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Taylor: "Just as I thought."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

 **"HE'S A DEAD MAN!"** Sugar shouted in rage as they gave chase to Chris who screamed and ran off as the guys were stunned except the emotionless goths. Then, "Trent. Thanks for..."

"No problem." Gwen smiled as Crimson and Ennui gave her the thumbs up as Loki popped out and nodded at him. Seeing this, "Hey, it's the cute bunny!" Big mistake as Loki growled and began assaulting DJ as laughter and screaming took place.

 **Later...**

At the campfire ceremony, a severely injured Chris arrived with a wheelchair and bandages all over his body with Chef holding a plate of marshmallows. The wolves laughed at the sight of Chris as he ignored them and began. "Tyler and Harold crossed the finish line first so they get their treat first." Chris announced as Chef tossed 2 marshmallows at them and they fist bump each other. He then tossed the rest to the others except for Miles and Mary. "According to the challenge, neither of you completed the race so therefore, the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Mary." Chef then tossed the last marshmallow to her as, "Okay...why am I out?"

"I apologize Miles. I found out that Mary has aichmophobia." Dawn explained to her. "It's a fear of sharp objects like those razor blades. How come she didn't tell us earlier?" asked Cameron. "Fear has silenced her." Dawn answered as, "Well that's reasonable. For me, I can't save myself so, bye guys." After that, the Trapdoor of Shame opened up and Miles fell through screaming. "Alright people. Ceremony's over. **MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!"** Chef thundered as the wolves fled from him. Then, Chris struggled to speak. "I may have to be in this for a while but once again, we hope you had fun seeing the razors tear through and how the campers fare. So, hope I can recover fast and continue hosting the show. Right here on...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

After that, Chef wheeled Chris back and had a smile and whispered to the camera. "This host will be hosted in absence. For me, I've cooked up a surprise for tomorrow. Hope Chris doesn't know of this."

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **65th: Miles**

 **66th/67th: Mickey and Jay**

 **68th: Sam**

 **69th: Amy**

 **70th: Sierra**

 **71th: Laurie**

 **72th: Leonard**

 **73th: Tammy**

 **74th: Rodney**

 **75th: Ella**

 **76th: B**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **So much razor blades. And too much shredding and ripping from the edges and tearing of clothes. Well, it's been too long since I updated this story. I spent a month updating a JumpStart fanfic in my JumpStart Heroes series. Now, I can work on the other stories including this one for the next chapter will be updated soon...**


	15. Wicked Wickering

_**"Last time on Total Drama, a trench full of sawblades, buzzsaws and any kind of razor blade is one sharp racing course for the campers. Many have been shredded off. Top and bottom and few nearly got ripped apart. Ha! Anyway, Nobody won and I got wrapped up medically and 2 contestants from the Warhead Wolves never raced and the team preferred the genius Mary over the vegan Miles who went 'miles' down through the trapdoor!**_

 **(Cuts to Chris still sitting on the wheelchair wrapped up from yesterday outside the cabins)**

 **Chris: "Though I may be crippled, I can still host the show and therefore, get ready to enjoy some drama and comedy. Right here on...**

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

 **(At that point, a knock sound was heard followed by a dragging sound and then, the sound of a door being shut)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Wicked Wickering**

Morning has risen and at the cabins, Ezekiel and Noah were the first to be awake followed by Tyler and then, Cody. "Morning guys." Cody greeted. The others greeted him back as the 4 of them entered the dining to see, "Our breakfast today is cereal and milk?" A surprised Ezekiel exclaimed as all the tables have 6 boxes of cereal and 3 cartons of milk. There are also bowls and spoons on it. "Chef must be treating us like 6 year old children." said Noah dryly as they sat on a table and, "Oh boy. Colour Loops. My favourite cereal." Cody took the box, opened it and poured out multi-coloured rings into his bowl. "Milk?" Tyler asked giving him the carton. Cody took it and poured milk into his bowl. Noah then poured in some cereal and milk and likewise, Ezekiel and Tyler. "Oh yeah yo. Choco Crunch." Ezekiel stated eating miniature pieces of chocolate balls which are flavoured milk and dark chocolate. "Man. I haven't had cereal for quite a while." said Tyler crunching on some Cornflakes. "Even though it's not my type of breakfast but, I don't mind enjoying it." said Noah as he scooped some Fruit Crunch and consumed it.

While the 4 boys had breakfast together, the door opened and the stepbrothers and rockers entered. "Cereal for breakfast! Awesome!" Lorenzo cheered as he went to a table and, "Hey! Cookie Crunch! Our favourite!" Upon hearing that, Chet and the rockers laughed and hurried to the table and the 4 of them began having their breakfast together as many campers began to show up and have their crunchy breakfast. "BREAKFAST!" Owen shouted as he jumped in joining Noah and co. "This is how I eat my cereal!" He grabbed 2 boxes from another table opening them up, poured milk in it and began chugging down the mixture from the boxes stunning his friends and impressing others. "I'm starting to like this guy." MacArthur whispered to Sanders. "I see why..." She replied. "Want some Super Bombs?"

"You nailed my favourite cereal!" Grabbing the box, MacArthur dumped some in her bowl and for Sanders as beside them, Lightning, Jo, Eva and Brick are trying to out eat each other until Lightning and Brick started choking. "Oh yeah! We rule!" Jo cheered as she and Eva hi-5 each other.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Eva: "Jo is something. We share the same similarities in strength and brute power!"

 ***Static***

Jo: "I'm impressed by Eva's performance. Despite being on different teams, she's the only one I'll respect!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

At one table, "Mmmm...Sugar Brains." Cameron noticed his favourite cereal in which the picture shows a bowl full of pink, sugary brains fit for the cereal. As he went to grab it, another hand grabbed it. "Hey! I was here first Ellody!"

"In a more accurate timing, my hand was an inch before yours so I have claimed it first."

"Your timing is not impeccable!"

"Says the bubble boy who is a fool to oppose a genius like me." Both of them then tugged onto the box pulling it to the left and right as it goes on for the next minute until both felt tired from the pulling. "You know what? You go first."

"No, you go first."

"On second thought, why not we share it?"

"Right." So the 2 smart people shared the cereal together as they had their breakfast together, both got into eye contact and they stared blushing and turned away from each other.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Cameron: "I must be 100 percent dreaming. I'm feeling something whenever I interact with Ellody."

 ***Static***

Ellody: "This interaction is starting to get stranger. Why am I feeling this?"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

During breakfast, "I wonder what Chris has in store for us?" asked Beth. "Don't ask me. After what he plotted out yesterday, it's a huge offense for our gender." Carrie replied. "Totally. I can tolerate it." agreed Taylor.

So after breakfast, all left the dining hall and outside, they ran into Chef. "Had a good breakfast?"

"Probably." Noah answered as he mumbled. "Treating us like little children..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Noah shook his head as, "Alright. Chris is nowhere to be found so I'm filling in to do his hosting." Chef announced to the whole group surprising them. "I never thought the cook has the authority to do this." Taylor whispered to Heather. "He has done that before a few times." She whispered back as Chef spoke up. "Okay, before I began, I wanna be personal and ask you this interesting question. How many of you watched the movie known as, "The Wicker Man?" Only the goths raised their hands and Loki raised his front paw. "Okay...well, let's just get this over with." He whistled out loud and the interns arrived dragging a giant wicker man statue by pulling the ropes tied around it and it's rolling on pipes. Once they reached the spot, they removed the pipes carefully and the statue dropped to a halt. "Now those who competed in the second season of Total Drama should be familiar with this!" He took a bloody dummy of Chris shocking many. "Oh my. Kyle is dead?" a shocked Lindsay exclaimed. "Ugh! HE'S A DUMMY! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Chef boomed silencing all. "Oh." They exclaimed now understanding it. "Good. Your challenge today is to find 6 body parts of this dummy Chris as a team. They're all over the island and the team who finds all 6 parts and assembled them here first wins with a specialty I shall announce later." All appeared to be excited over this as they all split up based on their teams and ran off to find the pieces. "Hey! I wasn't finished yet!" Chef called out. "Ah never mind. I have nothing else to say anyway."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Chef: "Pretty easy for them. But they never know what danger lies ahead of them."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Around the island, everyone is all hyped up to do the challenge. For the Missile Mammoths, "I need a headcount in this team." Alejandro stated. "17 active members." Scarlett answered. "Good. Split up into 6 and then, find each body part." So they did as Alejandro took the stepbrothers with him, Bridgette and Geoff stick together, Beardo, Topher and Justin grouped together, Scarlett then had Sky and Sugar assist her, DJ, Owen and Izzy went together and finally, Jen, Dakota and Emma.

In some part of the forest, "Okay people, we'll nail the challenge and win this for sure! Fan out and find the body parts! Jo! Brody! Follow me!"

"Alright MacArthur!" Brody cheered as he joined the strong girls. For the rest, Mike and the rockers stick together as Cody and Dave planned to move out when, "Uh...may I please tag along?" They turned to see Jacques being polite and it surprised them but still, "Okay, just don't get lost." Dave allowed him in as, "We need another member to help us." Gwen told Ennui. "Ask him." He pointed at Trent and Gwen turned red but immediately, "Hey Trent. Do you want to hang out with me and Ennui?" She asked. "Sure. Why not." So Trent joined the 2 goths as behind them, Scott is complaining. "Dang it. There's only 2 of us!" He complained to Duncan. "And there's 2 of them." He pointed out to Leshawna and Beth. "You want the fat and the wannabe freaks to be with us? No way, the fat one is too sassy!" That's when a hand grabbed his vest. "Excuse me? Who's the fat one you're referrin' to?" No answer so, "POW! WHAM BIFF! BAM! KSH!" Both Duncan and Beth watched in a stunned manner.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Leshawna: "Yeah I know, one thing's for sure, no one calls me fat! Though Harold said I'm big and loud which is true but fat? That's offensive! A nerd in high school described me that! Oh how I remembered giving him a big, ugly dump! He's been stuck in trash for a week!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Now for the wolves who are near the cabins. "Winning the gold will be easy so I say we group ourselves and get the job done. I need the athletic ones to come with me and the rest, you know what to do." All got the message as Eva, Lightning and Tyler followed Josee while Jasmine and Shawn already started jumping up the trees, Anne Maria and Cameron stick together taking Mary with them while Harold was pulled away by Courtney, Kitty first took a selfie with Taylor and then, both girls headed off and finally, Dawn and Sammy headed out.

As for the ravens, "16 soldiers. Enough to collect and extract. Get into 6 groups and move out!" Brick ordered as he and Sanders sprinted off while Carrie, Devin and Junior stick together and then, Zoey, Ellody and Lindsay teamed up while Noah and Tom paired up and walked off and Heather just looked around when, "Hey Steph. We could use a third member of our team, wanna ask Heather?" Ryan asked his girlfriend. "No way! She's too bossy and would stab us behind!" Stephanie answered. "Just ask for once and if she rejects, we'll dart off." Taking Ryan's advice, "Hey Heather, you need some company?" She asked. "No thank you. I don't interact with others." She replied with less interest. "Fine then. Suit yourself." Stephanie replied.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Heather: "Seems like I'm out of options. Even though, I don't need some help, I now feel like I do!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

As the daters prepare to move out, "Okay! I'll tag along, just don't mess around with me!" Heather piped in as, "Well, you really do need some company. Alright. Don't mess around with us too. Okay?" Heather nodded at Stephanie's words as the trio went their way as, "Curses! I need some minions to assist me in my evil plans!" Max complained and then, noticed that Ezekiel and Crimson are alone. So, "You 2! Follow me and assist me in my diabolical plans! We've got work to do!" Both of them looked surprised though Crimson doesn't express it but they followed Max as he laughed with many evil plots in his head as the trio headed right on the path.

All the teams have spilt up to cover more ground to find the body parts. It cuts to Alejandro and the stepbrothers as they checked the rocks. "No body part on this one." Chet reported. "I don't see any in those pile of rocks." Lorenzo reported. "Let's head to the cliffs and check for it." Alejandro suggested. So the trio left and then, Jasmine and Shawn showed up. "You thinking what I'm thinking mate?"

"Up, up and away!" Both climbed up a tree as Brody, Jo and MacArthur showed up. "Spread out and cover the area!" MacArthur ordered as Brody and Jo began digging the ground up in separate areas. Behind them, "Boy this is boring." said Noah. "It'll be over if we can find a piece of two." said Tom. "Probably." agreed Noah as they check around the area behind MacArthur and co.

At the beaches, Bridgette and Geoff are making out when they rolled onto something. "I think something poked me." Bridgette dug through the sand and took out a dummy right leg of Chris! "Awesome Bridge! We found one out of six!" Geoff exclaimed. "Let's help the others!" So they left the beach as Cody and Dave arrived. "You think it's in the water?"

"No Cody. Chef said clearly all over the island." They then went to the right side of the beach as Harold and Courtney arrived. "Next time, don't drag me. I can walk by myself."

"I know that. I want to find the body part quickly so that Chef can do his worse!" Courtney answered as they searched the left side of the beach when, "OW!"

"A mousetrap on your shoe...it's not gonna be easy I see..." Courtney exclaimed as Harold struggled to remove the mousetrap.

In a cave, a roar took place and DJ, Owen and Izzy emerged. "That was fun, glad I took it from that crazy Scuba Bear." Izzy stated for she is holding a dummy head of Chris. All of a sudden, "NOW!" 2 smokebombs were thrown to them and they exploded releasing smoke. All coughed in it as 3 figures zipped past the, and when the smoke cleared, "Hey! The head's gone!" DJ exclaimed. "It must have rolled off." Owen stated. "Naw. I bet someone took it from us! Well, don't know who but we'll just find another body part. Our teammates will soon find the head." The others agreed as they left. In the bushes, "Well done minions! The head is ours! Now, to the next step of my evil plan!" Max ordered as Crimson and Ezekiel just stared at him while following him.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Ezekiel: "Why am I doing this?"

 ***Static***

Crimson: "Evil is Max but level of darkness is way beyond my level."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

While the searching continues, Duncan, Scott, Leshawna and Beth are seen strolling on a path as Duncan and Beth had a conversation. "Those good old times when we're competitive." Duncan recalled. "Oh yeah. I do remember, the pirate ship and finale of the second season. It was wild." Beth recalled too. As they chat, "Whoa! Up there!" Scott pointed at a hanging vine which has a dummy left leg of Chris. "Alright devious. Go get it."

"Why me?"

"You found it first so go and get it!" Leshawna grabbed Scott and threw him up. "PSH!"

"Got...it..." he then fell onto the ground with the dummy body part. "That's more like it!" Snatching it, "Hey y'all, found a piece."

"Nice work." Beth cheered as Duncan helped Scott up and they headed off. By the time they headed off, Ryan, Stephanie and Heather showed up. "See anything Steph?"

"Nope. Let's go that way." Stephanie suggested. "You sure?" asked a doubtful Heather. "Trust me. We'll soon hit the jackpot!"

"Aw...my girl knows how to make some good puns!" Ryan grabbed Stephanie and they begin to make out as Heather groaned and waited.

Somewhere in another part of the forest, Trent just got down from a tree. "Found anything?" He called out as Gwen walked up to him. "Nope, check the bushes and nearly got blown up by a cluster of mines."

"Ouch. By the way where's Ennui?" Out of nowhere, "Yes?"

"Gah!" Trent backed away from Ennui who mysteriously appeared behind him. "Does he do that all the time?"

"Yep. He and Crimson do that all the time." Gwen explained to him as Loki popped out from Ennui's shirt and started sniffing about. He then pointed to the left. "Loki smells that the body part is nearby. Lead the way." Ennui ordered as Loki jumped off and hopped to the direction as the trio followed him.

Soon enough, they came across a burrow and a bad smell was emitted out. "Oh no..." Gwen felt ill as, "She can't tolerate the smell of skunks." Trent explained to Ennui as, "Loki. Do your worst." Loki growled and jumped into the burrow and it was chaos inside the burrow for a few minutes and then, a skunk was thrown out and Loki emerged out dragging a dummy right arm of Chris. "Excellent work." Ennnui praised Loki as he nodded and gave him the thumbs up. "I wonder where that skunk will land onto?" Gwen wondered.

It cuts to the in the forest as Josee, Lightning, Eva and Tyler were still searching when, "There's something at the beach over there..." Tyler noticed. All went to the beach and upon arrival, "A body part!" Eva exclaimed. It was tied to a pole and it's the body of Chris. "Seems like we need to sha-swim through!" Lightning suggested. That's when sharks emerged and, "You were saying?" Eva asked Lightning as, "Is it just me or are the sharks armed with laser cannons?" Tyler noticed as, "BDOW! BDOW! BDOW! BDOW! BDOW!" Shots were fired and all dodged the laser fire. "Let me show you how an expert like me came overcome all obstacles." Josee boasted like a snob as she leap in the air and landed in a shark. She leapt again onto another and then so on and so on until she came across the body part. untying the ropes, she grabbed it and, "CATCH!" She called out as she threw it. Eva got in thanks to the fact that it landed on Tyler and right onto her hands and as for Lightning, he was reading a DC comic book which focused on Shazam.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Lightning: "And that is why, he's my favourite DC hero and that's where I got my catchphrase! SHAZAM!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

By the time Josee secured a body part, a skunk landed on her face and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Get off me!" Grabbing the skunk off her face, Josee threw it off but lost her balance and fell off the shark and, "SPLOOSH!" She resurfaced to see that she was completely surrounded.

Back at the shore, "Well look at that." Eva exclaimed as screaming and splashing can be heard and all 3 athletic campers were roaring with laughter as a wet and torn up Josee emerged with a shark on her hand, she punched it a few more times and threw it back into the water.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Eva: "I had never laughed so hard. If Chris is in that situation, I'll be rolling on the floor laughing aka rotfl."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

While this was happening, "Hey! Look over there!" Tyler pointed at another dummy body part on a part of a cliff and it is the head! Then, they also saw Jasmine and Shawn nearby as Jasmine had Shawn stand on her hands and she threw him up! Shawn gripped onto the cliff successfully and after climbing up a bit, he got the head!" Got it!" He called out as he landed down on his feet as Josee and co showed up. "Excellent work! 2 out of 6! Soon, we'll the first to build the dummy and win the gold!" Josee declared with confidence. Then, Lightning thought of something. "Lightning thinks this head can be a football." Taking it, Lightning prepared to kick it up in the air when, "Wait mate! This may not be a bright idea!"

"Aw you sha-worry too much! One kick up in the air and it'll land on the ground and sha-bam!" Immediately, Lightning kicked it up and it flew out of sight. All galred at Lightning as he just laughed nervously.

Meanwhile, "Ugh! We've been walking around and yet, we never found not one body part!" Emma complained as Dakota texted and Jen looked around when, "Hey, what's that in the air?" Jen asked as the trio looked up and it landed right in front of them! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" They shrieked hugging each other when, "Hey, a dummy head of Chris! How fortunate!" Dakota exclaimed taking it and, "Emma, catch!" Dakota threw the head to Emma and she started dribbling it like a basketball when it dribbled onto her foot. "Oops!" She exclaimed but Jen caught it since it rolled towards her. Then, Alejandro and the stepbrothers showed up on the left and then, Bridgette and Geoff on the right. "Hey guys! We found this left arm of the dummy!" Lorenzo called out as the 3 groups gathered together. "Awesome! We got 3 out of 6! We're halfway through brahs!" Geoff cheered as he and Bridgette began to makeout. "I say we search for our teammates and check whether they acquired the other parts." Alejandro suggested. All agreed as they departed to search for their teammates.

Sometime later, MacArthur is sniffing around as Brody and Jo watched. "You think she'll sniff it out?" Jo whispered to Brody. "If you ask me, she has a few crazy antics that helped her out well. Saw those in the race." Brody whispered back when, "Nailed it!" There was a hole in the tree trunk. So MacArthur put her hand it and took out a right leg of the dummy! "Just like taking out a piece of fried chicken out of the bucket!" She exclaimed as she tossed it to Jo. Then, they heard some commotion. "It's coming from the bushes." MacArthur can tell as she sniffed her way through. Brody and Jo followed her and they saw Sky and Sugar arguing while Scarlett tried to put things in order.

Sugar: "Imma pageant queen and I say, we go left!"

Sky: "Look, how can we know what perils we may encounter, I suggest we go right."

Scarlett: "Are you 2 done? We have to find at least one body part and meet up with the others if possible."

Well, while they argue on, "Hey, what's going on?" Quickly, Jo grabbed Cody and put her hand on his mouth. "Not one word..." She hissed at his ear sternly. Dave then turned to MacArthur who just finished spying. "Nothing but a squabble. Found anything?"

"Nope. We searched the nests and got chased by eagles and ambushed in laser turrets." Dave replied and as for Jacques? he just said nothing. "No matter. You boys tag along and we'll find more of these and keep an eye on this ice freak in case." Agreeing to that, Jacques, Cody and Dave joined MacArthur's party as they headed off.

Meanwhile, Mike and the rockers are walking up the mountain. "I dunno if we can find a body part." Rock stated. "Why are we finding it?" asked Spud. "To make a dummy out of Chris." Mike answered as they reached the top and there, "Hey, we did find a body part." Rock exclaimed as there in the centre of the summit is the dummy head. "Well, we found it so let's grab it!" Rock took a step when, "CHT! CHT! CHT!" Spikes are popping out of the ground randomly and fast as the trio looked shocked. "Ouch. You could have been impaled literally..." Spud exclaimed. Mike just smiled. "Leave that to me!" He leap in the air landing on the ground and dancing around as the spikes kept popping out but Mike evaded every single spike until, "Got it!" He called out as he took and, "CHT!" All the spikes disappeared down. "Looks like I pushed the off button." Mike exclaimed as he joined the rockers when a rumbling sound was heard. They turned to see a hole open up and out pop a...

...

...

...

"GIANT BOUDLER OF DEATH!" Rock shouted as it rolled down towards them. They screamed and ran down pulling along a delayed reaction Spud.

While this was happening, below, Anne Maria, Cameron and Mary were walking by when, "I see 2 hands on the ground." Cameron noticed. "Ha! Ha! They look like as if they're sticking out of the ground!" Anne Maria joked as they laughed. Then, Ellody and her group arrived. "Hello." Lindsay greeted. Then, they too noticed the pair of hands. Both sides stared at each other for a moment. Then, "You want which arm?" Cameron called out. "Any will do." Ellody replied. So they went over there and took an arm each. Left arm for wolves and right for ravens when, "RUN!" They turned to see Mike and the rockers running from the GBOD. "A giant boulder with a diameter of 500 cm! It's gonna kill us!" Mary panicked as all ran. "Why is the boulder so big? I don't think it will-" Lindsay's words were cut short when Zoey grabbed her hand and the groups ran from the boulder as it chased them. "Is it just me or is the boulder following us?" Ellody noticed as when they turned left, it turned left as well! The same result happens when they turn right and so on as the chase continues.

Meanwhile, Ryan, Stephanie and Heather are walking down a path when, "Huh? Some of our teammates are with the others." Stephanie noticed. Soon enough, those chased by the boulder ran into them. "RUN!" Rock yelled as he, Spud, Cameron, Anne Maria and Mary ran past them and as for Mike, "Hi Zoey!"

"Hi Mike!" She greeted back as Ryan did nothing but stood his ground an raised his fist forward to the rolling boulder while the rest hid behind him. "What are you doing? It's not gonna work!" Heather exclaimed but Ryan continued to hold his ground as the GBOD rolled closer to him and, "CRACK!" Collision took place and all stared at the scene for a moment. Then, "Look!" Zoey exclaimed as a crack appeared on the boulder and then, it began to spread all over it until, "KSH!"

"Oh yeah." Ryan cheered as he looked at his fist which was unharmed. "You did it! AAAAAAHHH!" Stephanie cheered throwing herself to Ryan as he grabbed her and they started to makeout. Then, Heather noticed something. "Jackpot!" She exclaimed as she took the dummy torso of Chris which was inside the boulder and a tracking device. "Which explains why it followed us." Ellody deduced. "So much for Chef's surprises." said Zoey. "Surprise? He's going to throw us a surprise party?" asked Lindsay. "Possibilities are 5 percent." Ellody calculated but still, "Hope it's a birthday party." Lindsay stated as the group continued on with their dummy parts.

Back at the beach, "There is no sign of any body part! Ugh! This is going to take forever!" Courtney complained. "Patience is a virtue." Harold advised her. "Shut up and-" A scream can be heard and they followed it and found Kitty and Taylor holding a body part which is the left leg and being surrounded by, "Crabs?" Courtney noticed. "No. Cyborg crabs!" Harold exclaimed as the crabs' pincers opened up and streaks of lightning were fired! "Whoa!" Harold took out a metal rod from his pocket and clicked on a button on it. The rod extended it's length turning itself into a staff! "I always came prepared. Ninja camp sure pays off." Harold blocked all the lightning strikes and then, the crabs leap to attack. Harold switched his staff and drew out his nunchuks and began swatting the cyborg crabs all over the place. One landed in front of Courtney and she stomped it down as Harold continued clashing.

Soon enough, "That's the last of them. Thank you sensei." Harold said the last sentence to himself quietly as Courtney went to check on the girls. "You okay?"

"Fine. We found this leg and then, these metallic icky crabs had us surrounded completely." Taylor explained when a claw grabbed it! "Hey!" Kitty exclaimed as from above. "HA! HA! Evil prevails again! Move out minions!" From the cliffs, Max snatched another part with a claw catcher. Laughing, he ran off as Crimson and Ezekiel were nearby waiting for him. "Quickly! We must find a hiding place and lay low for a few minutes to avoid pursuit! To my evil lair!" They followed Max as Courtney and the others arrived. "Hey! Give us back the body part or else! Courtney picked up a stone and threw it at Max but he dodged it and it hit Ezekiel. "OW!" He winced as Max blew a raspberry and Courtney pounced on him and a brawl took place.

While this was taking place, Beardo, Justin and Topher were walking when, "DING! DING!" Beardo beatbox and then, pointed at something. "Whoa! A body part! And it's the right arm of Chris!" Topher exclaimed. "Well, you know what to do." said Justin. "Do I have to do this?"

"Of course. You're faster than us in climbing." Justin stated. Beardo agreed. "Fine..." Topher groaned as he started climbing.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Topher: "I'm not gonna enjoy this."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Ugh! Halfway there..." Topher looked up. The body part is located up high stuck on a branch. As he climbed up some more. "Hey." He turned to see Sammy sitting on a branch. "How did you get here so quick?" Topher exclaimed in a perplexed manner. "See for yourself." Sammy answered as she winked at him and to his amazement, Sammy leapt in the air and starts doing flips and spins as she leapt from one branch to the other with grace and agility. Topher watched in admiration as Sammy reached the branch that has the body part and took it. She then used the same moves down until she met up with Topher who kept staring at her. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked. "From cheerleading."

"Oh yeah. No wonder the uniform from the last time we competed."

"Exactly. Well, see you down on the ground handsome." Sammy then winked at Topher again and jumped down leaving him stunned.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Topher: "I now enjoyed it."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Back at the brawl, a crushed Max lay on the ground as Courtney snatched not only what he stole from them but also what he has off his hands. "That'll teach you a lesson for cheating in your wicked ways!" Courtney chided him. "You may have defeated me but I'll have my vengeance soon enou-"

"KSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" One stomp on his dignity silenced him as Max clutched his roots as Courtney also took the head which he stole from Owen's group back there. "Fool! How dare you steal from evil! You will pay for this you worthless scumbags!" Max threatened but was ignored for the group left the beach.

As they left the beach, they into Sammy and Dawn and then, Josee and her group showed up. "Splendid work! 4 out of 6! We are close to the gold!" Josee exclaimed. "Make it 5 people!" They turned to see Anne Maria, Cameron and Mary arrive with the body part. Josee was very pleased. "One more to go! I know we're going to win this! Move out!" All cheered and moved out.

After this, Max was still lying on the ground as Crimson and Ezekiel emerged from the trees as their hiding place. "We found a body part." Crimson told Max who is still groaning and she's holding a right leg of the dummy. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"He'll be. Thanks to my dark-winged friend, we still got one even though 2 were snatched off." Crimson stated as she watched the mutant bat fly to her and land on her hair upside down on the side gently.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Crimson: (Holding the bat)"This is Hades. He's my pet now. Dark and mutated he is and his powers are incredible like the dark god of the underworld." (The bat woke up and stared at the camera as Crimson let it fly around a bit)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Meanwhile, some of the groups from the Torpedo Tortoises met up. "Wow! 4 out of 6! Almost there!" Jacques exclaimed. "We're gonna nail the challenge! To victory!" MacArthur declared. All cheered as they moved out.

At the same time, Noah and Tom were walking when, "Why is there a sign over there that says, "No body part buried here?" asked Tom. "I know why." Noah walked to the sign that is on a lump of dirt when holes opened up and, "Oh crap! scorpions!" Tom panicked but Noah took out a canister and sprayed it at all of them and they went down. "Scorpion pesticide. Pretty effective isn't it?" Noah exclaimed as he tapped his foot on the lump of dirt. "Hey fashion boy. Help me out."

"Hope my clothes don't get dirty..." Tom and Noah used their hands to remove the dirt when, "I touched something." Tom removed it and it was the dummy head of Chris. "Finally." Noah exclaimed when, "Hey, you managed to get one. Nice!" Both turned to see Ryan and co show up. "We only got 3? Ugh! We're so far behind!" Stephanie complained. "How about this addition." They gasped to see Crimson holding it. "Why is the bat on your hair?" asked Heather. "Hades is my pet and my dark guardian." Crimson answered as Ezekiel arrived dragging a beat up Max. "Well, we have to catch up. There is still an opportunity for us to win this!" Stephanie encouraged the team. All agreed as they darted off for the remaining pieces.

As for the wolves, they all had rendezvous with the others already and had reached the swamp. "I see a body part stuck in the swamp." Cameron noticed as, "Yes! The last one! And it's what we need!" Josee cheered as she began leaping through the swamp for there are some rocks which support as small platforms and for some reason, claws popped out from the swamp to abduct wandering victims but Josee leap and danced through avoiding all the claws until, "Thank you! Thank you!" She bowed down to the front with the body part stunning the others.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Josee: "Although the competition seems to get more interesting, it will not stop me from greeting my fans who still support me until now."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Alright! We got all 6! Back to camp!" Courtney cheered as Josee reached dry land and repeated what Courtney said. "Because I am the leader of the team." She added as Courtney felt disgusted by this as the wolves headed for the camp.

Meanwhile, Carrie, Devin and Junior were still searching around. "Found anything?" Carrie asked them. "Found this daisy." Devin replied giving to Carrie. "Awww...it's beautiful." Carrie awed at sight when, "Hey check it out!" Junior called out. Rustling through the bushes since Junior was behind it, the couple found him and right in front of them is the body part! "Out in the open. Cool! Let's grab and run!"

"Wait Devin. isn't it odd that it's in the open area left exposed for us to find?"

"What do you mean Junior?" Picking up a stone, Junior threw it at the area and, "VMMM!"

"Eek! It got sliced into half!" Carrie squealed in fear as, "VMMM! VMMM! VMMM!"

"Just as I thought, lasers. Used to tighten security." Junior predicted as now, beams of red light are all over the open area as, "How are we gonna go through all the lasers to get the body part!?" Devin exclaimed. "I'll do it. With my size and control, I can get to it."

"But Junior, you'll be-"

"I know. It's a risk to take but I'm also gonna show my dad how courageous I am to go through such dangerus obstacle such as those lasers!" Junior assured to Carrie as he walked to the lasers. Both Carrie and Devin watched in fear, worry and anxiety as Junior began as he stepped through a small hole without touching the beam. He then used his limbs to carefully move through the lasers. Even his cap was untouched as he balanced himself between the many lasers as he stepped and dodged the lasers. "He's good." Devin noticed. "For a small person like him, he's got the advantage!" Carrie agreed as, "GOT IT!" They gasped at this as the lasers were off. "Some challenge you took and done it!" Devin exclaimed carrying Junior as he threw the body part to Carrie. As she examined it, "Attention campers! The challenge is over! Report back to camp at once!" Chef's voice boomed all over the island as all the campers who are close to acquiring the body parts stopped what they are doing. "Aw come on! We were so close!" Sugar whined as she kicked a stone that hit a squirrel and it was knocked out.

Soon enough, the remaining campers returned and there, they gasped to see the Warhead Wolves with their assembled dummy of Chris. "First place for us!" Josee cheered as Chef showed up. "Here are the winners for today's challenge. Their reward? Let me first prepare the dummy." Chef took the dummy from the wolves and placed it with the wicker man. After that, he made a whistle and the interns rushed it with clubs. They passed one each to the wolves and one of them lighted Josee' club on fire. "Now, let the others have some of the fiery juice." Chef ordered as Josee gave each of her teammates the flame and once all are ready, "Ah...you can see the sun setting down. Okay, before we begin, anything else?" Sugar raised her hand. "I wanna add a bit of finishing touches."

"You have a minute." Chef complied as Sugar ran back into the cabin and took out a small bag and a foul smell was emitted. All covered their noses as Sugar walked to the dummy Chris and stuffed the mouth with, "Ewww...are those pig manure?" Sky exclaimed. "I saved a bit from tha horsey challenge for this!" Sugar scooped out the waste and stuffed it onto the mouth of the dummy. Once it's done, "Okay people. NOW!" Chef ordered. The wolves threw their torches onto the wicker man statue and it started to burn up along with the dummy Chris. "This is some golden opportunity!" Kitty exclaimed as she took out her smartphone and began recording the burning. Seeing this, all the campers took out their phones of any type and began recording the burning as all laughed and enjoyed the scene. Though, "I forgot I don't have a phone..." Ezekiel thought when a hand was placed around his shoulders from behind and, "Have fun seeing all the recording." the sweet of Dawn made Ezekiel smile. "I'm starting to like her..." he thought as he and Dawn watched the recording from Dawn's smartphone.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Dawn:(holding her smartphone)"A useful asset given to me on my last birthday. A blessing from Mother Nature." (Am I saying it right or something? Hmmm...)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

While the campers had fun watching the burning, there was a sound of something breaking out. And it's coming from the shed. Then, "BAM!" Chris emerged wheeling out. "Finally, after being stuck be for-" He then saw the whole scene as laughter and cheering can be heard. He even noticed the burning statue and his dummy replica. "Oh, God! Oh, Jesus Christ!" He yelled in horror as his yelling drew all of their attention . "Hey Chris. Having fun watching this?" Duncan called out. "NO! He shouted as he wheeled his way through. "Chef! I want an explanation on this!" Chef didn't say anything for a moment. Then, before he could began, "CRASH!" The burning wicker man statue finally collapsed revealing the sunset. "Beautiful..." Lindsay awed as all stopped recording and admired the sunset. Even Chef but for Chris? He just felt sour over everything that has happened to him.

Later that night, "Due to my absence, I have no choice but to announce that there will be no elimination ceremony for tonight." All cheered as, "According to Chef, the wolves won the challenge so they win some mojo snacks." Chef took out a large bowl of deep-fried mojos and the wolves shared it among themselves. After that, the campers turned in for the night chatting about.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Mary: "So, how will you rate this challenge?"

Ellody: "I rate this challenge 10 stars."

Mary: "Same goes for me."

 ***Static***

Gwen: "If only we can burn Chris alive..."

Ennui: "Who knows? One day, we'll get the chance."

Crimson: "And let him experience not only the burning but the total darkness while he suffers."

(Loki nodded in agreement)

 ***Static***

Courtney: "This challenge has finally satisfied my mood."

 ***Static***

Heather: "Hope we have another challenge similar to this."

 ***Static***

Taylor: "In your face Chris!"

 ***Static***

Leshawna: "I'll be watchin this all night and laughing non-stop over it! Oh yeah!"

 ***Static***

Emma: "So Kitty. You're gonna post it online?'

Kitty: "Matter of fact, I have already done it!"

(The sisters then laughed and hi-5 each other)

 ***Static***

Sky: "I will not forget this day and challenge."

 ***Static***

Izzy: "Burning a statue was fun. It was much more fun when I brunt down the school statue of my principal."

 ***Static***

(Duncan, Scott and Max are roaring with laughter)

 ***Static***

(Alejandro and the stepbrothers are also roaring with laughter)

 **End Confessional...**

As the campers left, "As for you Chef, I'm cutting your salary down."

"Who cares? I still get paid a lot." Chef then wheeled Chris away as, "Though I''m absent, I hope I can recover from my wounds soon and once It's done, I can resume my job and host this show once again. On...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

Chef: "Try to preserve your body if you want a speedy recovery very soon."

Chris: "Shut up! You're not my mom and my doctor!"

Chef: "Whatever."

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **65th: Miles**

 **66th/67th: Mickey and Jay**

 **68th: Sam**

 **69th: Amy**

 **70th: Sierra**

 **71th: Laurie**

 **72th: Leonard**

 **73th: Tammy**

 **74th: Rodney**

 **75th: Ella**

 **76th: B**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **Another idea from Corbinace since there are some references from the movie, "The Wicker Man." in which he suggested and other references from other stuff I came up with. Alright now, I better work on Chapter 16. Stay updated for it.**


	16. Bomb Voyage

**_"Previously on TDS, Chef made the campers find body parts of me to build and to burn on a statue that is humiliating and I cannot tolerate it any longer! I was so pissed I can't even plan eliminations so forget it!"_**

 **(It cuts to Chris fully recovered and standing on the docks drinking lemonade)**

 **Chris: "Thanks to acupuncture that fully recovered me, I can now host the show again and it's gonna be bomb-tastic! Time to get my hosting right here on...**

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Bomb Voyage**

The scene first shows the island and then, it zoomed to Chris, Chef and the campers at the docks. Beside them are 4 large canoes. "This should be an upgraded challenge from before if some of you recall it." Chris began. Those who were in this past challenge did remember. "Alright. 4 canoes in the water. So all 4 teams shall race around the island thrice and whoever finishes first, wins it all but this is not going to be a very easy race so..." Chris nodded at Chef and he took out oars from a crate. He passed each camper an oar but for some reason. "Wait a second, how come our team didn't get those?!" Harold demanded to know. "Oh...we just ran out of them. That's all." Chris answered in an innocent tone sarcastically. All stared at him in disbelief.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Chris: "So...here's the deal. The winning team that burnt the dummy version of me with the statue will be given the hardest challenge ever!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"If there's nothing else, you have 10 minutes to prepare and use the bathroom." Chris finished as the campers made use of their time. The ravens can be seen strategizing. "This canoe must have a balanced inertia to ensure it doesn't capsize or sink." Ellody stated. "Well, I got muscles and I'm the heaviest of the group so what do you suggest?" asked Ryan. "Ryan. You stay in the middle. The rest shall occupy the rest of the space." Ellody answered. "Sounds like a simple plan that can benefit our team." said Noah as he put on a life vest.

At the toilets, Rock and Spud came out and inside, a horrible stench flowed out. "Oh man! This is awesome! I'm planting a giant atomic bomb!" The voice of Owen was transmitted to them and they laughed over it.

Back there, DJ just put on his life vest and noticed Loki. "Hey there little cute bunny. I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to be open to you and-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" As always, Loki pounced onto DJ unleashing his dark fury onto him until, "Loki!" Gwen is holding 3 carrots and the gothic bunny stopped and sniffed them. He then hopped to Gwen and she fed him the carrots. "Do you always have to call Loki 'cute'. He doesn't like it." She told DJ as she picked the bunny and went to care for it. As for DJ, he just stood up when, "Gwen's right. He doesn't like to be called cute." DJ turned to see Josee standing behind him. "I never knew it until now since it's the third time I tried to befriend it." He told her but she gasped exclaiming. "3 times? Well, you might want to know that calling a black rabbit cute 3 times is bad luck."

2 words made DJ's face turn white. Josee then skipped along adding. "To top it off, it will affect you and your team." DJ then made a horrified face as she left.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

DJ(panicking): "No, no, no, no, NO! This can't be! It can't be happening again!?"

(Flashback of past incidents in TDWT was being played)

DJ: "What have I done!?"

 ***Static***

Josee: "DJ is such a stupid fool. When I watched the second episode in the third season, I have foreseen everything as I watched his performance all the way until his elimination. Exploiting it right here will make him pay the price on his own."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

10 minutes is up and now, the campers are all wearing life vests and are in their canoes with their oars except for the wolves. "So sha-unfiar! Why are we put in this disadvantage!?" Lightning complained. "Lightning doesn't want to get his hands wet!"

"I say you get used to it! We can still do this regardless!" Josee hissed at him for his complaining. On their left, "Hey Duncan. Look at what I've got." Scott showed it to him as he gave to him. "A blowgun?" He asked. "Yeah. Max gave them to those in the villain alliance and he sent me to pass one to you. Plus, it works by shooting a piercing projectile and you know what happens if I shoot it at one of the canoes?" Scott then decided to demonstrate but, "Dude. Chris sees this, we're dead." Scott then heeded his advice as on the wolves' right, Max can be seen sitting at the front. "Perfect! I shall lead the team to victory with pure evil! Mwa-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-"

 **"BONK!"**

One hit sure silenced him as Stephanie fixed herself and got ready as, "Alright. Before we begin, I need to add one more touch to the race." Chris pressed a button on a remote and to the campers' surprise, spiked spheres floated up surrounding the island. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Zoey. "Something that may trigger them. A literal touch or a gentle tap on them." Chris started to laugh as he added. "They're also highly explosive so tread carefully campers." All could tell that this is not going to be easy even for DJ who is shivering in fear and his eyes kept looking around wildly as Chef got a laser gun ready. "Ready and...

...

...

...

...

...

"Paddle!" Chris declared as Chef fired the laser gun in the air and a seagull fell between him and Chris.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Chef: "This is starting to become a running gag..."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Now that the challenge has began, all the camper began paddling with their oars and hands. "C'mon! Faster! We can win the gold regardless!" Josee encouraged the team as they used their hands to paddle through though it was not effective enough as the scene cuts away that they are an inch away from the starting line despite their efforts. "So...how will the wolves overcome this disadvantage? I hope not! And my fingers are itchy to do a bit of demolitions..." Chris and Chef then laughed.

The teams paddled on as they prepared to make a left turn. "Gee, I wonder what will happen if we touch the spiked spheres?" Jacques asked. "You might not wanna know..." Beth whispered to him behind. The tortoises are on the lead so far and catching up are the mammoths and then, the ravens. On the mammoths' canoe, all are paddling well except for one as he continued shivering when, "DJ? You okay?" Geoff asked tapping his shoulder. He shrieked grabbing the oar and swat Geoff's face! Worse, his oar flew off his hand and it landed right onto the...

...

...

...

...

...

"THONK!"

"OW!" Cameron exclaimed as, "My, what have we got?" Josee took the oar and cheered. "Yes! Our chances of winning the gold has been increased! Paddle faster!" The wolves paddled faster as, "Ugh! My hands are starting to tire out..." Courtney complained as Josee slapped her face. "Less whining, more paddling! Get to it stupid CIT!" Josee hissed making Courtney real pissed.

Now back to the mammoths, "What the heck DJ?!" Geoff winced as Bridgette tended to his face. "Yeah, first, you swat his face and then, threw your own oar to the other team with the disadvantage?" Topher added. "S-S-Sorry guys. I was just trying to stay out of trouble..." DJ sputtered nervously. "Aw come on brah! Chillax and all will be fine. Here, we have a few spare oars in case one of us loses it accidentally. Geoff took a spare oar and gave it to DJ who took it with a shaking hand. Due to that, "FWIP!"

"Oh crap! It slipped off your hand!" Topher exclaimed as the oar that slipped off landed on one of the spiked spheres and, "IOOOOOOOOM!"

A massive explosion shook the waters as from the tortoises' canoe, "You were right Beth. I might not want to know about it." Jacques stated as they exchanged a Hi-5.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Jacques: "I entered the show to not only win the gold but to try to be a goof friend to all. Back at the race, me and Josee made too many enemies so I'm going to change that! But I'm not so sure about her though..."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"It appears that a highly explosive bomb has been detonated and the results will be bomb-tastic!" Chris announced as he watched the whole race as all the canoes made a left turn. There, the ravens are catching up as, "Time to make some fireworks!" Max thought as he took out a bag of marbles. "How typical of Chris to tell us how we can tick the bombs off so..." When no one was looking, he flicked a marble to a spiked sphere and, "IOOM!" An explosion took place and a school of piranhas flew out! "Incoming!" Brick shouted as he swat a piranha with the oar. All the canoes began swatting piranhas off but one landed onto DJ and he panicked so hard he grabbed the piranha and accidentally swat Chet, Lorenzo and Owen. He then continued beating it down on the canoe thrice when, "CRACK!"

"What the-" Alejandro noticed a crack on the side. "Idiot! Now you'll slow us down because of your cowardliness!" He scolded. "I can't help it..." DJ whimpered. "What a crybaby." Sugar exclaimed as, "Hey fat boy. Move back a bit please."

"Okay." Owen moved back and, "KSH!"

"Oh come on!" Alejandro exclaimed when, "On second thought, keep him stuck in the hole until the race is over. Let's go!" All nodded and continued rowing.

Meanwhile, the wolves are still far behind. "We need to do some troubleshooting." Mary suggested to her tired teammates. "It's not gonna work! We have nothing but our hands to use it except for a stupid ice dancer who claimed leadership!" Courtney complained. Upon hearing that, Josee grabbed her and threw her into the water. A splash was heard as, "You'll pay for this!" She shouted as Eva grabbed her back into the canoe. "We better not leave her behind again in this race."

"Eva is right. We should move on." All groaned since they had no choice and continued on.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Courtney: "If we lose this challenge, I'm gonna vote that ice dancer off for disrespecting a CIT!"

 ***Static***

Josee: "If we don't win the gold, I'll convince the others to put the blame on a certain CIT so that she'll be out for good."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Halfway through another turn, the tortoises and raven came side by side,"Battle stations!" Brick ordered as, "Attack!" MacArthur yelled as she and Brody took their oars and engaged Brick and Sanders in melee combat. It was a shaky and rough fight as the canoes shook around the water. Then, the 4 of them nearly fell off but their teammates caught them at a cost. "Both canoes lost 2 oars so in total, 4 are lost and floating." Ellody calculated as her team rowed on. On the other canoe, "Dammit! You guys are reckless and no wonder it cost us this!" Jo exclaimed. "I know, I know but we can still win this at least." said MacArthur as her team rowed on.

After some time, the mammoths noticed the floating oars. "We can take the number that we lost." said Emma. "Yeah. DJ, you're near to them. Go get them brah." said Geoff. "Uh...okay..." DJ got his arms ready and as he got close, he managed to grab them but, "Whoa! Yikes!" Fortunately, Geoff and Justin managed to grab him but he accidentally let go of the oars that caused his arms to make a splash that pushed the oars to the wolves who were somehow catching up. "Ha! Ha! More for the picking!" Lightning cheered as he grabbed 2 oars and took one for himself and tossed the other aside. Seeing this, Sammy caught it and now, the wolves finally overtook the mammoths.

Back to the other 2 teams, they finally made another turn completing half of the first lap and now, they came across more spiked spheres. "In a more elaborate saying, spiked bombs." Ellody corrected. Okay, spiked bombs they are as all of a sudden, "IOOM! IOOM! IOOM!" Explosions took place as, "What the? We didn't touch em eh?" asked Ezekiel. "Only one idiotic jerk would do such a thing!" Noah stated out.

It cuts back to the docks as Chris's itchy fingers kept tapping the button one at a time. "Now that was fun. Right Chef?"

"As explosive as a cherry bomb." said Chef as he and Chris laughed as, "Oh my? How did the wolves catch up? Now the mammoths are in last place? Which team will complete all 3 laps around the island while avoiding the spiked bombs?" Chris announced while looking at the screen.

Back there, the explosions are massive as waves of water splashed onto both canoes. "Hey guys! Wanna do some surfing on this canoe?" asked Brody. "Surfing? This is a canoe race not a surfing competition!" Dave complained. "Hold on. I think we can use that to our advantage." Cody stated. "The geek's right. Brace yourselves! Let's hit the waves!" MacArthur ordered as 3 spiked bombs exploded together making a huge tidal wave. "Whoo-hoo!" Brody cheered as their canoe got caught among the waves. "Row to the left! Row to the left!" MacArthur ordered as all rowed to the left. Successfully, the tortoises managed to manoeuvre through and as for the ravens, "SPLASH!"

"Ugh! My shoes are wet!" Heather complained. "You aren't wearing shoes at all!" Stephanie corrected as she took out one of her shoes and poured out some of the water out. "Whatever." Heather rudely commented back. Nearby, Devin and Junior are getting the water out of the canoe before it can sink while Carrie and Crimson is attempting to dry her hair by squeezing the water out.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Crimson: "Dying my hair with waterproof dye and putting on this waterproof gothic makeup sure helped me out well."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"It's been some time and now, the tortoises are almost done with their first lap!" Chris announced as he looked at the spiked bombs to his right. Then, their canoe showed up. "We're so gonna win this!" Jo cheered. As their canoe passed by the bombs, all of a sudden, "Cool! Those spiked balls are moving to our canoe!"

"Whoa, Spud. What did you say?" All looked around and to their horror, the bombs are moving towards them! "Quick! Paddle faster!" Scott panicked as all hurried through. Then, "Dude. Let's make our move." Without hesitation, Duncan and Scott took out their blowguns and shot some darts that hit the bombs and they exploded before they can even touch their canoe. Seeing this, "Chef. I thought the bombs have some sort of signal detection and motion sensor?" Chris asked him. "Dunno. Malfunction or something?" While they're discussing this flaw, the Torpedo Tortoises completed their first lap and then, the Rocket Ravens managed to complete it and finally after some time, the Warhead Wolves and Missile Mammoths passed by and by the time all 4 teams completed the first lap, "Uh Chris, how long have we've been arguing?"

"Dunno Chef but never mind, let's refresh the race course shall we?" Chris then pressed another button.

So the position of the teams are the same for now in the second lap as they paddled on when, "Uh-oh. Now there are more bombs awaiting us and their numbers are greater than in the previous lap." Cameron calculated. Upon hearing that, "Very good. Now let's channel my energy into sabotage." Josee thought as she took out her blowgun. Since she's at the front, Josee made her move. "CHFF! CHFF!"

"IOOM! IOOM!" The explosions shook all as they struggled to row through the waves. Then, Josee noticed that the mammoths are catching up and once they overtook her team, "CHFF!"

"IOOM!" It shocked everyone especially DJ who screamed in horror waving his arms fanatically and carelessly because, the next thing it happened, he accidentally swat Dakota's smartphone and Jen's sunglasses! Both objects are swatted in the air as they gasped but, "Got it!" Emma caught them in time as she turned to DJ. "Seriously? You nearly caused them their loss in their belongings!"

"But...but..."

"No buts! is this on purpose or what?" Dakota demanded to know as somehow, the wolves caught up and passed by as, "Let's keep rowing and hope no bad luck looms around!" Josee ordered loudly enough for DJ to hear the same 2 words and he screamed again surprising his team.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Geoff: "Man, DJ sure wasn't in his normal self. I guess the bombs blew his mind into frenzy."

 ***Static***

Bridgette: "His behaviour seems fanatic. What has got into him?"

 ***Static***

DJ: (Seen whimpering like a scared puppy)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

After surviving more bombs that were set off by sabotage, the tortoises and ravens made a turn to come across the same bombs. "I got a feeling this will be just like the 3D movie that features these ravenous fish." said Cody. "We're already experiencing it." Dave stated when, "IOOM!"

"Whoa! Electric surge!" Rock cheered as the wave of electricity flowed past the canoe. "Something's not right..." Duncan thought as the surge flowed to the bombs and suddenly, "IOOM! IOOM! IOOM!" Explosion after explosion as some of the bombs exploded into fragments and some unleashed more piranhas. Both canoes are in an explosive collision due to one tricky bomb as the other 2 canoes showed up. "What a mess amigos." Alejandro exclaimed. "Wicked!" Shawn cheered. "Seriously Shawn. You know this is a death zone." Jasmine advised him. "Oh I agree with that zombie conspiracy nut." Chet called out. "Totally! I once did a science project and I made a homemade bomb which is so highly explosive that I blew up half the school!" Izzy exclaimed. "Bombs aren't part of the scientific subject." Scarlett corrected her as both canoes began rowing.

Through the explosion, both canoes paddled through while the other 2 struggled in this mess. "So many fragments..." Tyler thought when, "CHT!"

"What the?" Sammy exclaimed taking it out but the result is water seeping in. "Put it back!" Anne Maria ordered as Sammy managed to put the fragment back onto the crack. At the same time, the mammoths are paddling smoothly except a worried DJ when a piranha landed on him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled grabbing it and he threw at Alejandro's face! All gasped as he fell into the water and then, a school of piranhas surrounded him. "Oh crap."

Screaming took place as the tortoises and ravens finally got out and noticed Alejandro's misfortune.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Noah: "How satisfying. If only the piranhas can be replaced with eels. That would be more amusing."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

It didn't take long but the stepbrothers pulled him out and he has bite marks and his clothes are tattered all over. Alejandro then turned to DJ and, "YOU NEARLY GOT ME KILLED YOU KNOW!?" He shouted as DJ cringed in fear over what he did accidentally as the other 3 canoes passed by them. "AND NOW WE ARE IN LAST PLACE BECUASE OF YOUR FOOLISH ACTION!" Alejandro shouted some more as, "Shouting won't help us complete the challenge. Keep paddling, we can still catch up. Scarlett suggested. Alejandro's anger subsided and nodded at her as the others continued paddling.

Halfway through the second lap, "I see more spiked bombs and they look different." Carrie exclaimed. Yep, these green spiked bombs look neutral unless touched so, "A test drive to see the function." Max thought as he used his blowgun. "CHFF!"

"IOOM!" For some reason, the bomb that Max triggered exploded into 4 smaller bombs! "Cluster bombs incoming!" Brick shouted as he swat one out. Those with the oars began swatting the small bombs off. On the wolves' canoe, Shawn caught one but Jasmine snatched it and threw it into the water which created a small explosion which resulted in 5 dead fishes floating. "You do realize this is a time bomb?" Jasmine asked him. "No wonder I saw the timer that has 5 seconds on it." Shawn replied. "And later mate, you should thank me for saving your life." Jasmine added as Shawn just smiled in embarassement or something.

While this was happening, more explosions were triggered and more miniature bombs were clustered out! "Time to hit some homeruns!" Eva declared as she swat a bomb off with her oar as it exploded in mid-air. "Lightning could practice his baseball swings!" Lightning stated as he joined the fun. "Oh yeah! Batting practice!" Tyler then swat a bomb off and it exploded near the tortoises' canoe. "You wanna play? Batter up!" Jo took action as swat a bomb off and it exploded near the wolves' canoe especially near Josee. "It looks like I should channel my energy to destroy them all!" Josee's mind raged as she swat 3 bombs off and they exploded back to them. "That's it! I'm gonna do a grand slam on your icy face!" MacArthur shouted as she joined the action. "Whoo-hoo! This should be fun! I'll try for a pitch hitter!" Brody cheered as he joined MacArthur and Jo.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Jacques: "Baseball? What kind of sport is this?"

 ***Static***

Sky: "So many baseball puns used for the battle. Ha. Ha. Ha."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"As of now, 2 teams are in a baseball season while on team is on it's way to complete the second lap and another is about to paddle past the game." Chris announced as behind him at the campgrounds, Chef is practicing some baseball with the interns as an intern threw a baseball and Chef struck it! "WHAM!" The ball flew and, "CRASH! Zzzzzz!"

"Dang it Chef! You broke the camera!" Chris' voice can be heard as the front view remains fizzed and broken.

Back there, the mammoths paddled by. "What on earth?" Topher exclaimed. "Hey! I wanna play too!" Sugar exclaimed. "And then, get us bombed out of the challenge?" asked Sky. In response, Sugar slapped her and they had a slapstick comedy fight as the canoe passed by the battle when one of the miniature bombs that was clustered out landed in their canoe and on DJ's hands. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed and threw the bomb onto the canoe forming another hole! All gasped. "Oh come on! We just fixed one and now another?!" Lorenzo complained. Then, Scarlett had an idea. She nudged Chet pointing at Sugar and immediately, "Hey! Why are ya-oof!"

"Excellent work. 2 overweight people are enough to cover the holes and-" She turned to DJ with a menacing look. "One more time you do something that will jeopardize the entire team, you'll regret being born on this earth!" She hissed making DJ's face turn ghostly white.

Back at the docks, "Zzzzzz!"

"Good. We got it fixed and now, the ravens have arrived to complete their second lap unless they can evade this!" Chris smiled deceitfully and pressed a black button with a skull mark on top of it.

As for the ravens, "There are more bombs ahead of us." Junior stated. Then, "In our previous lap, one bomb at a time will seek us and now, 3!" Devin exclaimed. All gasped as 3 bombs at a time began moving towards them. "It's impossible to avoid all of them!" Zoey exclaimed. "Then we're all going to die!" Tom panicked as the bombs got close when, "IOOM! IOOM! IOOM!"

"Huh? That's odd, before they could hit us, they blew up instantly." Sanders noticed. Then, another 3 bombs were triggered as their sensors indicated presence and they seek to them when they blew up. At the front, "Evil always prevails all odds." Max snickered to himself as from behind, the mammoths showed up. "Now's our chance! Double the paddling speed!" Scarlett ordered as all the mammoths except DJ sped up the paddling as many bombs were triggered and began speeding towards them. "Yes. Come to us altogether as one..." Scarlett whispered to herself as the bombs are getting closer to them and closer to themselves as well somehow until, "IOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Yes! It worked!" Sky cheered as, "The mammoths caught up and finished second lap! Final lap and they win the challenge! If, they can keep secure their position." Chris announced as thanks to the mammoths, the raven's path was clear so they too completed their second lap. "And yet, the other 2 teams are still in their batting practice." Chris added as the screen of his flat-screen TV shows them still hitting hard and good. "And to make things more interesting, one of the bombs in the final lap has something that can give only one team a big major advantage!" Chris announced as back to the tortoises and wolves, "Did he say, something that can give us the advantage?' asked Jacques. "Hustle people!" MacArthur ordered as the team broke off the attack and paddled out. The wolves did the same thing and hurried their way to complete their second lap.

Some time later, "The race gets more intense with even more bombs in the water as all 4 teams are almost done completing the race!" Chris announced as the screen shows the mammoths catching up to the ravens as they made a turn and behind them, the tortoises are paddling pass some moving bombs that are moving around the water and the wolves are doing what they can do to paddle through with control. "Steady...steady..." Mary reminded the team as they paddled to the left avoiding a bomb and then, to the right to avoid 2 bombs passing by each other

At the same time, "OW! Quit it you snapping turtle!" Stephanie can be seen swatting a turtle off as bombs in the area exploded releasing snapping turtles as some landed on the campers attempting to bite them while some landed on the canoe biting it. The mammoths had no problem with that as they let the snapping turtles land on their oars and then, dip them into the water releasing them. Yet upon noticing these creatures, DJ fainted.

Soon enough, the wolves and tortoises entered the next area where the snapping turtles are still snappy. "Leave that to me." Mike got to work and raised up a flag that represents their team. Seeing this, the turtles swam aside and they easily passed through.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Mike: "Been working on that for quiet some time. Mostly on the paint job and design logo."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Once the tortoises got clear, the turtles then turned their attention to the wolves and swam to attack them. "Come and get me you green shell slowpokes!" Josee taunted as they leapt up to attack but a whirling took place and, "THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!" Soon enough, all the snapping turtles were sent flying. "Not all..." All looked to see Lightning with a snapping turtle biting his butt. "OWWWWWWWWWW!"

While this was happening, the mammoths who are now on the lead came across some more bombs. "Red with the flammable logo on it." Scarlett studied. "Then that would mean..." Before Sky can say anything, a fiery explosion took place and launched in the air, "GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!" The stepbrothers exclaimed as the large balls of fire landed around the area. Explosion are now triggered and barrages of fireballs rained down onto the area as the mammoths paddled rapidly to avoid any fire contact though, their canoe caught a bit of fire at the back. "Put it out! Put it out!" Sugar panicked as Bridgette scooped some water and splashed it onto the fire putting it out. "That was close." said Geoff as they continued avoid more rain of fire.

Right now, the ravens showed up and, "Whoa. Fireballs? That's pretty stupid since fire gets extinguished by water easily. Chris sure failed his science." said Noa sarcastically as the team paddled through the fireball rained area. "This is so cool! Fireballs and bombs! I am so enjoying this!" Junior cheered as a fireball landed beside the canoe and bits of fire landed on the sides of it. One bit landed on Crimson' hand but she clapped it putting it out. Then, Heather quickly put out the fire on the side of the canoe.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Heather: "As far as I recall, one giant fireball nearly killed me right after I won the third season. It was insane but I least still won the cash prize."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

After some time, the tortoises and wolves arrived at the area. "Oh boy! Fireballs! Race through them!" MacArthur ordered. "Uh...is it safe?" asked Beth. "Can we wait for the right moment?" asked Trent. "Are you trying to get us killed?" Dave piped in. The tortoises began questioning this pissing MacArthur while already, the wolves have began paddling through. "Nothing stands in our way!" Josee declared. "Oh man...my hands are wrinkled and are very low on strength..." Cameron groaned. "Me too. I can't survive anymore of this..." Tyler groaned too. Even Lightning and Eva are tiring out as Josee was disgusted by this as fireballs landed around them and one of them scattered a bit of the flam onto Josee's skirt! "EEK!" She panicked as Courtney gave her a hand by pushing her into the water. "Now that's for what you did tome just now! Payback time!" Courtney cheered to herself with pride as Anne Maria got Josee back to the canoe.

While this was happening, "Look. I don't car what you all complain against but this is a race and we are going through despite those fireball raining!" MacArthur stated firmly and strictly as, "Look! That bomb is blue colour out of the red ones!" Jacques pointed out. "Could it be..." MacArthur then ordered. "Let's go to that bomb!" She ordered as the tortoises paddled to the bomb.

Sometime later, the ravens are now on the lead and there, "We're gonna win this!" Stephanie cheered as they can see the docks but somehow, "Eh? No bombs?" Ezekiel noticed. "Strange indeed." Noah agreed when they heard a bubbling sound. "Oh no...that might explain it..." He groaned as, "SPLOOSH! SPLOOSH! SPLOOSH!" From the waters, spiked bombs were launched in the air and exploded scattering more cluster bombs! "Oh come on!" Heather complained as massive explosions took place. "So much for trying to be the first team to win!" Chris chuckled as, "Keep up the detonations Chef!"

"I love blowing stuff up! They make a lovely sound!" said Chef as he kept pressing buttons for fun.

As the explosions went more massive, the mammoths showed up and the first thing they did is to shut DJ from screaming at the sight. "Man. That guy must be freaked out by the numerous explosives we encountered." Geoff assumed. "That may not be possible but still, take care of him while the team races to victory!" Scarlett ordered as the mammoths began paddling through.

Back there, "Okay, someone touch it." MacArthur ordered. "Uh...not me. I'm too young to die." Cody stated. "She meant this kind of touching." Jo took her paddle and touched the blue bomb. It blew up as something flew in the air. "Someone grab it!" MacArthur ordered as the thing landed on the hands of Duncan and Scott. "No way. It's an electric motor!" Scott exclaimed. "Oh yeah, speedboats have those at the back. We can put it behind and take it for a spin to victory!" Duncan added. "Now you're talking. Let's hustle!" MacArthur ordered as the 2 bad boys got to work.

While the tortoises got busy, the wolves overtook them and entered the area where the ravens and mammoths are still struggling through the massive explosions. Then, "PSH!" A bomb was launched below their canoe and sent it up in the air. All screamed as the bomb that launched them exploded scattering it's mini cluster bombs and then, the canoe fell back onto the water with a big splash. "Whoo-hoo! That was fun! Who's up for round 2?" Sammy cheered. All stared at her as she looked around embarrassed.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sammy: "I know. I enjoy it. It reminds me of a roller coaster ride that's why."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Oh yeah! It's done!" Brody cheered as finally, the electric motor has been set up. "Thanks to my skills in maintaining an stealing speedboats for fun." said Duncan. "You are one crazy criminal and bad boy." MacArthur exclaimed as she took out some cuffs. "I can arrest you bad boys but..." Duncan and Scott cringed. "I was only kidding because arresting someone competing in this show may tarnish bad reputation to the police force." MacArthur. "Hope you're saying stuff right because it's time we take it for a test drive! Hit it!" Jo ordered as without hesitation, Duncan started up the motor and it started to power up and, "ZOOM!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The tortoises except Gwen and Ennui screamed as the canoe sped to the left, entered the explosive area and then, zipped past the wolves and then, the mammoths as one of the miniature bombs landed on them but MacArthur tossed it to the mammoths and it landed on DJ's hands. He gasped. "Quick! Throw it out!" Sky told him. DJ then tired to but his hands shook and trembled as he instead juggled the bomb until, "Never mind!" DJ then threw it onto the canoe forming another hole and, "IOOM!" The bomb exploded below them destroying their canoe and sending all the members in the air and then, they landed around the area. At the same time, "Almost there! We're gonna-" Sanders' words were cut short as a canoe zipped past them and, "It looks like we have a winner!" Chris announced as the tortoises crossed the finish line and, "Watch out!" Chef yelled as the extremely fast canoe crashed onto the docks and onto Chris! "BAM!"

"OW!" Chris was sent flying and he crashed onto Chef. As for the tortoises, "CRASH!" Yep, their canoe hit a tree and they got out cheering.

Brody: "First place!"

Scott: "Oh yeah! We dominated the waters!"

Duncan: "I have to admit, our team name wasn't so bad at all."

As they cheered on, the ravens arrived second and the wolves third. "Hey! How did get your hands on some oars?!" Chris demanded to know as he got up. "Oh...we're blessed with some unexpected good luck." Josee answered. "And speaking of which, this challenge sure has lots of bad luck bombarding down but our team at least survived." She added for DJ to hear it as he started to cry while his teammates glared at him. "And to top it off, the mammoth's canoe was destroyed so they lost and a one-way ticket to the elimination ceremony tonight." Chris announced.

 **So that night...**

The mammoths have gathered as Chris presented 16 marshmallows. "Only one goes home tonight. I wonder who?" Chris stated.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

(Scarlett can be seen crossing out a picture and then, tearing it into half in anger)

 ***Static***

(Sugar can be seen doing business while crossing out a picture)

 ***Static***

(DJ was still crying as he crossed out a picture)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Okay, let's begin. Alejandro, Scarlett." He tossed them the marshmallows and they caught it. "Chet, Lorenzo, Topher." They cheered catching their treat. "Followed by Sky, Sugar, Emma, Izzy, Jen." Chris continued on as he then tossed the remaining marshmallows to Beardo, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Owen and Dakota. "And in the end, DJ did not get one so bye-bye." Chris finished as DJ started bawling loudly. "Oh thank you so much!" He ran to Chris hugging him as he kept crying. "Now please get off me so that I can boot you out but nay last words."

"Yeah! I'm glad I'm out so that I won't curse my team with anymore bad luck!" Upon hearing that, "Wait, you claimed you have bad luck?" Jen asked him. "Yeah! I was cursed with bad luck because I called a black rabbit cute! Someone told me that!" DJ bawled on. "Seriously? That doesn't exist! There is no such thing as calling a black rabbit cute which will cause bad luck! Dakota added. "And to top it off, you've been played around." Emma added in too. DJ then gasped. "So it's all...fake?!" All nodded as, "Oh no! I've been had it! I've-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"That's more like it! Hearing a scream while falling through the Trapdoor of Shame sounds satisfying!" Chris sure is satisfied as the mammoths left and while this was happening, "Something concerns me, who told DJ such lie that caused his elimination. I have a feeling someone is stirring up the competition." Emma told Dakota and Jen as behind them, Alejandro had a look of concern upon eavesdropping a bit.

And back there, "Well folks. A lot of bombs and a lot of drama! We hope this show brought you some laughter and joy! And now, time to finish it and see you next time, on...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **64th: DJ**

 **65th: Miles**

 **66th/67th: Mickey and Jay**

 **68th: Sam**

 **69th: Amy**

 **70th: Sierra**

 **71th: Laurie**

 **72th: Leonard**

 **73th: Tammy**

 **74th: Rodney**

 **75th: Ella**

 **76th: B**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **Very sorry to those who are DJ fans. Indeed, the incident in TDWT sure returned to his mind through a manipulative and deceitful lie that increased his fear level. Throughout the story, most will be eliminated by an alliance made up of past season antagonists and some wicked campers. No one was aware of it until in this chapter. Will it soon be exposed? Keep reading and stay tuned for Chapter 17!**


	17. Not to be served but to serve

_**"Last time on Total Drama, the campers had a canoe race and there are bombs, explosions and mayhem! The tortoises dominated the waters and won the challenge and a deceitful and manipulative lie has caused a blast from the past on DJ's mind driving himself paranoid and to his elimination. I can't believe that happened twice on him! Ha! Ha! Ha!"**_

 **(It cuts to Chris walking on the beach)**

 **Chris: "The competition gets more intense! Who's gonna go home next? I say you people sit back and see it with your own eyes! Right here on...**

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Not to be served but to serve**

Another morning at the Dining Hall as the campers mingled together as on one table, "So Alejandro...they suspect about our alliance is it?"

"Yes Josee. 3 members in my team had suspected it after that stupid DJ got booted out right after he squealed that someone fibbed him."

"I see. Do they know it was me?"

"No, they do not know who caused his elimination. For now, our alliance is still kept secret."

"But soon, many will find out. Therefore, we better not let our guard down and make sure no one finds out. If they do, we'll be their eliminators!" Right after that, Josee ended the villain alliance meeting as nearby, "I finished my work Jen." Tom opened his laptop and showed his work to Jen. There are pictures of Justin, Mike, Topher, Ryan, Tyler, Lightning, Brick, Devin, Brody, Geoff and even Jacques all posing and flexing their muscles at a beach and all the boys are in their shorts. "Wow! All of them have abs and have decent looks."

"Yeah. I even dyed Lightning's hair brown because he looks more good looking in season 4 than season 5." Tom explained as, "Right Lightning?"

"Sha-right! Fashion boy! Lightning's hair is back to sha-normal!" Definitely, Lightning now has his white hair dyed to brown and he is very pleased about it as he kissed his arms.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Lightning: "Lightning enjoys having good looks and a strong body! That makes me a sha-hotshot! Thanks for making me part of the blog Tom!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Most impressive." Jen exclaimed as, "You started yours Jen?"

"Not yet Tom. I need a few more girls to be part of it. So far, here are the volunteers." Jen took a list and showed it to Tom. On it are the names which are, Lindsay, Bridgette, Dakota, Dawn, Zoey, Sky, Sammy, Carrie, Emma, Kitty and Taylor. "Hmmm...I think that will do Jen."

"Really? Alright then. I'll soon work on the blog." While the fashion bloggers are having their discussion, outside, Izzy was swinging around and crashed onto MacArthur and Sanders who are doing push-ups. Pissed, "You're under arrest!" MacArthur shouted as she chased Izzy while Sanders shook her head. Nearby, the goths are eating submarine sandwiches while Loki eats his carrots and Hades eats his supply of insects. Then, a volleyball landed in front of them. "White colour. Just like our makeup applied on our skin." Crimson stated as Kitty went to get it and she's wearing her trademark bikini. "You guys wanna play beach volleyball?"

Gwen: "I'll pass."

Ennui: "Breakfast."

Crimson: "Not our type."

"Okay." Kitty hurried back to the beach as Taylor, Anne Maria, Sammy, Sky and Zoey all clad in their swimwear are waiting for her. As the girls resumed their game, from a distance and on a tree, Noah and Ezekiel are eating sausages on a stick and watching the game. "Eh, Noah."

"Yeah Zeke?"

"What ya think of our team for some time?"

"Hmmm...I can say...it's pretty smooth. In the other teams I was in, horrible as those low rated movies."

"Okay...teammates?"

"One is freaky and gothic like the loner girl. We have the wicked queen bee on our side but it's ugly due to tensions with the daters especially towards the girlfriend and we have a young lad who displayed intelligence and strategy and speaking of which." Both looked by to see Junior climbing up and reaching the vantage point with 3 juice boxes. "Found them in Chef's fridge." Junior stated as he tossed 2 to both of them. As the trio had their drink. "So, what's the discussion about?" Junior asked them. "Oh...it's personal. Just between the 2 of us." Noah answered. "Uh...he's right yo!" Ezekiel added as trio just continued drinking.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Junior: "So far, things are smooth and I'm glad I'm still in the game. Hope this can go well for the rest of my time."

 ***Static***

Noah: "Yeah, I have to admit. Things sure had changed and everything has gone better. Well in Chris's case, he has gone for better or for worse."

 ***Static***

Ezekiel: "Well yo, my performance has taken it to the next level! Zeke's gonna groove it yo!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Sometime later in the afternoon, "I wonder where's Chris? He's not around for the afternoon." Geoff exclaimed. "Funny that challenges will be in the afternoon." said Rock. "Sometimes, they take place at different timings." Courtney explained to him. Just then, a helicopter appeared as it hovered towards the camp. From the dining hall, Chef came out and noticed it. "Finally." He said as he pressed a button on the wall on the front of the hall. A platform rose from the ground and it's a helipad. With it, the helicopter landed and Chris jumped out. "Sorry I'm late. I went to pick some people up to help me in today's challenge."

"What kind of challenge? Whatever it is, we can handle it!" Jo declared proudly. "Oh you may think so since most of the time, I've been too soft to you guys during the many challenges but now, it's time I cast it aside and make things even more wicked!" Chris declared back as he walked to the front wall of the dining hall and pressed another button. Soon enough, all looked to see a tennis court rising from the ground. "Lightning likes tennis! I can beat anyone in one-on-one matches!" Lightning boasted. "Yeah right. You can beat anyone but not me!" Jo boasted. "Oh yeah soft boy!? My level of skill is 500% higher than yours!" Lightning boasted back. "Regardless, you'll still lose to me! Even a 3 year old can beat you easily clumsy!" Jo boasted back as all the campers looked left and right when, "SHUT UP!"

All turned to see Chris holding his loudhailer. "Boast all you like but this will be a painful challenge for you all. But before I move on to the details, let me introduce to you 2 people who are my tennis coaches. Gerry and Pete!"

"WHAT!?" The RR contestants exclaimed as from the helicopter, 2 old men got out and walked to Chris. "Some island you got!" Gerry exclaimed. "Ha! Ha! Successful you are in both your show and in tennis!" Pete complimented. "Thanks Coach 1 and 2." Chris thanked them as he turned to the campers, "I watched this episode where many people need to serve a ball from a crazy machine in Dubai." Chris stated. "Now, this challenge will be upgraded to make things more painful! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Chris then laughed as Gerry and Pete laughed along with him too. "A terrible trio. How worse can it get..." Gwen sighed as, "Alright, my coaches will be part of the challenge. The simple task is to return serves of tennis balls off. However, like I said, more pain because..." Chef then pressed another button on the wall of the dining hall and 2 6 barrelled turrets appeared from the ground. "My coaches will use these Gatling Tennis Launcher Turrets to pulverize your faces down!"

"Oh wow! I love these toys!" Gerry exclaimed as he accidentally pressed a button and a tennis ball was launched out and, "BAM!"

"Ow..." Scott winced in pain as the ball dropped off his tennis. "Doofus. This isn't how you play with it." Pete chided his rival as he did the same action accidentally and this time, 3 were launched and, "BAM! BAM! BAM!" Jacques, Tyler and Owen got hit in the face as more laughter came from Chris and the tennis rivals. And yet, Lightning and Jo continue to boast against each other about their skills. "Just like always back then..." Cameron recalled as, "Okay campers! Time for some serving to be done because service is Chef's middle name!"

"I though I don't have a middle name!" Chef exclaimed. "Just making a statement Chris replied as, "Now, any questions?"

"Uh...where are the tennis racquets?" Kitty asked. "Good call. Chef!" Chef got the message and left to get them. Soon enough, he retuned carrying 2 large duffels and threw them at Lightning and Jo hitting them to stop their rival boasting. "Now, if you wanna know how the serving must be done, let me demonstrate." Chris then wore a headband around his forehead. He then took off his shirt and pants revealing his tennis attire and then, changed his shoes into sneakers. "You know Chris, you work better in a strip club than hosting this reality show." Dave remarked. All laughed at this even Gerry and Pete. But Chris paid no attention as he got into the court. "Alright coaches give everything you've got!"

Instantly, Gerry and Pete open fired as tennis balls zipped to Chris and, "THOK! THOK! THOK! THOK! THOK!" All gasped as Chris swiftly served back all the balls as one hit Cody's body and another hit Dave on his nutsack. "Is this on purpose!?" He winced falling down. At least, Sky came and tended to him as Chris finished his demonstration. "The most important part of the challenge is simply, serve back as many balls as you can in 30 seconds. If you miss the balls, it doesn't matter but if you got hit, time's up. For scoring, the tennis balls will be totalled up as points and the team that served back the most number of balls wins immunity today!"

And so it begins as the mammoths went first. "Shouldn't be that hard." said Justin as he is the first to give it a shot. As he got ready, Gerry and Pete snickered and opened fired! Justin swung his racquet hitting several of them despite the huge number of tennis balls overwhelming him until, "KSH!"

"AH! My face!" He exclaimed and then, more tennis balls hit him hard burying him. Chris and the tennis rivals laughed. "Oh man! The eye candy looks way too good to buried alive right after hitting 8 balls!" He nodded at Chef and he tallied the scores through the scoreboard as an '8' appeared below the mammoth's team logo.

Next, "Bring it on old men!" MacArthur taunted as Gerry and Pete nodded at each other and fired another barrage. MacArthur smirked and swung her racquet forcefully serving off many tennis balls as one of them landed on Josee' head with a, "BOINK!", "That hurts!" She yelled, "Who cares frostface!" MacArthur shouted back when, "THOK!" A tennis ball hit her face as, "HA! In you face!" Josee taunted back as, "Nice moves. MacArthur served 52 balls." Chris announced as Chef got the score inputted on the scoreboard.

After that, "Now this is a good challenge." said Eva. "Ha! For a stupid girl like you, you have no skill!" Peter remarked as he and Gerry laughed but it agitated Eva making her growl like a wolf causing the tennis rivals to cringe a bit.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Eva: "That's right. Fear the growl of the wolf if you dare to mess with the female bully!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

As Eva got ready, Gerry and Pete nodded at each other and opened fired their weapons. Eva growled and ferociously swung away tons of tennis balls until time's up. "Excellent. No hits on the contestant and a total of 113 tennis balls were served. The wolves take the lead and will the ravens beat their score?"

Let's find out as the ravens sent Ryan to play the sport. Gerry and Pete snickered and opened fired. Ryan took aim and serving took place. For some reason, "Marvellous. 120 balls. The ravens take the lead for now and-"

"TOPHER! THOSE ARE MY LINES!" Chris shouted as he cringed. "Very well. You have the guts to host the show for me. Let's see if you have the guts to go next and play some tennis!" Chris grabbed Topher and pushed him to the tennis court. "Hey look. A little shrimp ready to get pelted." Pete told Gerry. "Uh...before you old men shoot me, can you please give me a-NEVR MIND!" Picking up the racquet, Topher started swinging wildly for only a second and, "Not my day!" He threw it aside and ran but got buried by all the tennis balls. Gerry and Pete laughed so hard like there's no tomorrow as Sky and Scarlett went to the court and managed to drag Topher out of the mountain of tennis balls.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Topher: "From what Chris said about me, it's true. I even had the guts to glue the seats of all the teachers and staff which includes the principal back at elementary school."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

After that, "I'll go next!" Jo declared. "Hey! I was gonna go next..." Mike exclaimed. "Stay out of my way or else!" Jo threatened him with her fist but, "Chill people. Jo, why not you be the last to give us the winning edge huh? That can turn the tables on the other teams!" MacArthur suggested to her. "Hmmm...

...

...

...

"Okay." Jo then turned to Mike. "What are you waiting for? Go out there and serve some tennis balls!" Mike complied and took the challenge. He did what he can do only serving 35 balls. After that, "It's Lightning's turn!"

"No way! It's my turn!" Tyler volunteered. Both jocks galred at each other when Mary approached them. "Rock, Paper, Scissor?"

"Good idea!" So the jocks got ready. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSOR!" Both revealed their results to be that, "YEAH! Rock beats Scissor!" Tyler cheered. "Whoa dude. How did you beat the scissors? They're sharp and-"

"Spud. Tyler's referring to the name not my name." Rock explained clearly as Tyler can be seen fisting around with his...uh...fists...

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Rock: "It's strange that my name is short and simple. I never knew much until I asked my mom where I got my name from. Answer? From some hand game."

 ***Static***

Tyler: "This game is so good! I won again and guess what? I had done it! 100 victories in a row from the game!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Now at the tennis court, "Bring it on old jerks! Once I beat the challenge, I'm gonna grab my dinner and dump it on your old and wrinkled faces!" Tyler taunted. Upon hearing that, Courtney rolled her eyes in disgust but was surprised to hear Josee chuckle. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Oh...that Tyler has a good sense of humour and his enthusiasm is witty."

"So? You never knew much about him and how he fares..." Courtney replied. "Ha! Sore loser!" Josee called her that as she pushed her to the ground and then, another catfight. As for Gerry and Pete, "How dare you disrespect your elders?!" Gerry chided Tyler. "Enough, let's give him what he wants!" Pete suggested. So they opened fired and Tyler began spinning around as the balls went flying out. One hit Chef and he fell off his high chair. Another hit Chris on the forehead. "HEY! Watch it!" Then, more flew to him so he cowered and hid in a bush. Tyler continued spinning around as already, all the contestants panicked and ran for cover to avoid the tennis balls being served all over the place. By the time 30 seconds is up, Tyler stopped. "Oh yeah! So what did I get?" Emerging from the bush, Chris gave him his answer. "Good new for you is, you avoid getting pelted but the bad news is, 20 balls."

"WHAT?!" Tyler was flabbergasted at the result, "If you never noticed, all the contestants that went to serve the balls all served them back in the court. However in you case, you served most of the balls out of the court." Lightning laughed at Tyler as the ravens sent Stephanie to play the sport. "Hit me if you can!" She taunted. The livid tennis rivals responded with volley fire but Stephanie did good just like her boyfriend gaining a score of 100 balls. "Now the ravens take the lead. Who else will make the shots?" Chris asked.

Well, things well insane as Owen went next but the first ball hit his nutsack removing him out before he can even make a serve. "No fair!" Owen cried as Spud went next and managed to put up a fight with a score of 42 balls. Then, Shawn took his turn and served 70 balls. Finally, Sanders took action and served 60 balls. The cycle continues as Alejandro displayed his skills serving 88 balls before he met the same fate as Owen except it was a double one due to the fact that by the time he completed the challenge, Gerry and Pete fired a shot and his nutsack received double pain. "What is the meaning of this!?" He cried as Noah felt satisfied and Heather chuckled a bit finding it hilarious as Jacques made his move but after 15 seconds passed, he slipped and got served out of the challenge but managed to hit a certain number of tennis balls which is 38. Anne Maria took her turn and after serving 33 balls, she took out her hairspray to do a little touch up but a tennis ball knocked it off. "Hey!" She exclaimed as another ball hit her face. Ellody applied some science and hit 50 balls but got a shot on the arm afterwards.

After that, "Let's see the scoreboard. Hmmm..." Chris checked the scores and, "From the mammoths, to the tortoises, to the wolves and to the ravens, the scores are 94, 167, 216, 330." Seeing this, Alejandro turned to the stepbrothers. "Go out there and use your hardcore kungfu!" He ordered. So Chet went first and used it and got a perfect score of 90 balls. After that, Brody went next. "This should be fun!" But he spoke too soon as a barrage of balls flew to him. "I didn't think this through!" Brody panicked as he held his ground and began swinging around as balls flew around. When time is up, "So...how did I do?" he asked. "I hate to say this but...

...

...

...

...

...

"You scored a nil."

"You got to be kidding me Chris!" Brody exclaimed. But Chris spoke the truth for if one looks closely enough, every single tennis has been served on the left and right side out of the court. Worse than Tyler's performance.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Brody: "A zero!? I hate that number! I scored one in my history test!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

After that, "I will show you how it's done." Josee exclaimed as she leapt into the court. Once Gerry and Pete opened fired, Josee danced around serving balls to the other side of the court shocking everyone. When time is up..."Incredible! Josee, you have served all 150 balls back to the other side of the court!" Jacques clapped for her only while the rest just stared in disbelief like MacArthur who pretended to ignore it and Courtney stifled a fake yawn but Josee doesn't care about it as Zoey went next. She hit really hard during the challenge scoring 75 balls. After that, Lorenzo used the same tactics as Chet getting the same result as his stepbrother. They fist bum each other afterwards. Cody went next and apparently got hit in his nutsack. But he held his ground weakly and ended up being pelted and yet, he only served 5 balls. Taylor gave it a shot and somehow served and dodged a lot of incoming shots. As a result, she served a decent 60. "I bet I can beat your score." Heather told her. "We'll see about that." Taylor replied as Heather had her turn. "Good thing I studied your strategy Taylor and I have a ." She thought as the tennis rivals cranked it up and, "BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!"

"Gotcha!" Heather got down and began swinging her racquet while bending down and somehow never got hit by all the balls. When the time is up, "A score of 70 balls. Chef, tally it!" Chris ordered as, "Told you I beat your score." said Heather proudly. "You know, we should be tennis partners." Taylor suggested. "Totally!" Both girls laughed as, "Impressive. Heather may be a jerk to most of us but I'm surprised she's being sociable." Gwen noticed as Beardo passed by and got ready for the challenge. When Gerry and Pete prepared to fire, they heard a sound of gatling fire but the strange thing is, they haven't fired the weapons yet. "Hey...look!" Pete exclaimed as Beardo beatboxed the sound effect. "Why that sneaky, hairy, boombox buster! FIRE!" Tennis balls flew to Beardo who paid no attention to them until, "BAM!" One hit on the nutsack again knocked him out. As Sugar dragged him away, Dave went next but panicked once the shooting begins so he threw his racquet forward which spun and served at the same time. "I didn't expect that." said Dave as a score of 24 balls were added to the total score of the Torpedo Tortoises. Then, Cameron wanted to learn so he got ready as, "Look Pete. A tiny midget." Gerry pointed out. They laughed at Cameron and Chris and Chef couldn't help it. "I've had had enough of those annoying elders!" Cameron exclaimed as the tennis rivals opened fired. Using calculations, Cameron dodged the balls and served powerful shots that almost hit the tennis rivals! "What the?" They exclaimed as a lot of shots hit the wall and cracks were formed on it. Once the time is up, "I really don't believe it..." Chris stammered. "Those are really hard serves..." He added as Chef added 95 points to the Warhead Wolves' score. "I must have applied too much power in the kinetic energy when the tennis balls are served." said Cameron. "Indeed. You applied 200 percent kinetic energy onto the balls and the serving." Mary added to him.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Cameron: "Sports may not be my strength but using them for calculating angles and demonstrating energy forms through conversion, it helped me out in my learning and I even helped a football team ace their math and science through this method."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

And so the game goes on as Sugar boasting about her skills performed terribly only serving 2 balls before getting pelted. "That pig isn't worth this challenge." Pete told Chris. "My thoughts exactly." They laughed real hard as, "Those old men are like doppelgangers of Chris." Heather thought as Rock took his turn but was distracted by pretending that the tennis racquet is an electric guitar and is rocking with it until shots were fired and hard hits took place. "He rocks in rock music but sucks at tennis!" Gerry mocked. After that, Jasmine went next. "So tall?" Pete exclaimed. "Yeah! I can't even see her head!" Gerry remarked sarcastically. "Ha! Ha! More like I can only see her bottom half!" Pete remarked in the same manner as the tennis rivals laughed. "Boy those coaches of yours Chris has some sense of humour!" Chef told Chris. "They always have that. Against youths and young adults." said Chris as back at the court, Jasmine is really, really pissed. So pissed that when the challenge begins, she grabbed the first 2 tennis balls and threw them back! They each hit one of the barrels and, "IOOM!"

"NOOOOOO!" The tennis rivals yelled. "I was so enjoying this..." Gerry exclaimed. Seeing thing, "That is totally uncool and immature." Chris exclaimed as Jasmine walked to him. "If I were you mate, you teach some elder some respect and manners!" She shouted as she stormed off. Chris sighed. "Touchy." He then nodded at Chef and he pressed the button on the wall and another 2 of the same weapon emerged from the ground pleasing the tennis rivals. "Since Jasmine wasted her turn, the ravens shall do the serving." Chris announced as, "Okay...who wants to go next?" Heather asked the team. "Not me." answered Noah. "In other words. Not in this turn but in later turns." Max snickered planning to go but, "Max. You may mess it up. Let's see...how about you Gwen doppelganger." Heather asked Crimson. She said nothing but took a racquet from the duffel bag and went to the court. "Ha! Unlike Gwen, Crimson knows what to do and is better at some stuff than her!" Heather exclaimed. "Yeah right. So much for your big, boastful mouth." Gwen replied making Heather fume a bit.

At the court, Crimson raised her racquet up. "She's asking for a killing!" Gerry exclaimed. "Well then, time to serve this freaky vampire some tennis!" Pete declared. Those tennis rivals never learn. So they launched a barrage but Crimson just stood there and blocked her face and body as she served them back without a single swing. Soon enough, "The dark side always triumphs." Crimson told Chris as Chef added 100 points to the Rocket Raven's total score.

And it continues on as screenshots show Bridgette serving accurately, Ennui using the same tactics as Crimson, Mary applying some educational strategy just like Cameron and Noah reading a novel while doing some serving until the next screenshot shows him getting his book knocked off followed by knock on the face. Additional screenshots show Sky perfecting the sport, Gwen doing her best, Harold executing combined tennis and fighting skills and finally, Ezekiel dancing and serving the tennis balls. Then, Emma executed accurate shots, Trent went next and did his best, Kitty displayed unexpected skills and Junior is now going to try it out.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Kitty: "This is sure a fun challenge! Gaming on tennis in Wii Sports is something for me to use in it!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Later on, "And Junior only got a measly score of 20." Chris announced as, "Small little inexperienced shrimp!" Gerry taunted. "Go home and cry to your dumb, absent-minded daddy!" Pete taunted some more as Junior walked away ignoring them. "Homie, these old people never learn!" Carrie exclaimed. "Yeah! The way they talk is rude and full of trash!" Devin agreed to his girlfriend. "Not to mention their tennis outfits are plain icky and out of date." Tom added in to the conversation. As time passes by for a few minutes, "We are almost done here! 4 more contestants remain to serve the challenge! Currently, the scores are 514, 389, 427, 606. And now, time for a bonus! The ultimate knockout service!" Chris announced. "Here are the remaining 4 contestants that were also the last in their respective teams to do the challenge! Izzy, Jo, Lightning and Max. Get ready to be served with pain and torment!" The 4 contestants were surprised by this. "Can I play with the weapon?"

"No Izzy! No is a no!" Chris shouted firmly as, "These weapons of mass destruction are pure evil and I love it!" Max exclaimed in obsession. Behind him, "Now Lightning's ready to sha-shine!"

"Oh yeah stupid? I've been saving my strength for this!"

"Ha! Same thing but you're still going down!"

"We'll see about that!" After that, all got ready as, "In this bonus challenge, the 4 of you will have to serve as much as you can. Same thing as always, get hit, out you go. However, the good news is time limit is extended so that means you can rack up extra points to catch up and surpass the other high scores." Chris briefed them. "Oh great. No bad news..." Max mumbled. "Oh, thanks for the reminder Max." All gasped and glared at him. "The bad news is, coaches switch from level 1 to level 3!" Chris ordered. The tennis rivals checked the weapon systems and found a switch and cranked it up to level 3. Mary then realized something. "My calculations tell me that-"

"The higher the level, the faster the rate of fire." Cameron and Ellody finished it together and, they turned and glared at each other. "Oh great..." Mary shook her head upon seeing this growing rivalry. (Has it been growing the whole time? Hmmm...)

Soon enough, the 4 contestants holding racquets got ready as the turrets took aim. "Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh!" The tennis rivals laughed as Chris blew the whistle. Barrages of tennis balls were shot out as, "SERVE OF DOOM!" Max shouted as he served as huge load of 50 balls. "You see, evil shall triumph and-"

"BAM! BAM! BAM!"

"Max is served back and out!" Chris announced as a ball zipped past him and another nearly hit his face. "WATCH IT!" He shouted as, "This is so much fun!" A crazed Izzy enjoyed it as she appeared to be swinging her body left and right while serving some balls. Whil she's doing, "Lightning's got this!" Lightning dodged and served a few balls until, "Move aside!" Jo shoved him aside and swat a few balls and another 3 more but Lightning pushed her off and in response, Jo kicked his leg and Lightning got back at her by ramming her off. "Hey! Stop the brawling and serve some green spheres!" MacArthur called out to Jo. "Lightning! Win the gold! Not silver or even bronze!" Josee shouted but they turned a deaf ear and continued fighting while serving. One of the balls got served by Lightning but it was served towards Izzy! "THOK!"

"Ha...ha...ha..." Izzy then fainted as only Lightning and Jo remained as they glared at each toehr while pushing and shoving their way to serve the tennis balls. "30 seconds left." Chris announced but still, "Dudes, they're like waging war on each other!" Brody exclaimed. "Yeah! This is endless!" Shawn agreed to this as back there...

"Out of my way!" Jo shouted whacking Lightning aside. "No way! Get out of this court weakling boy!"

"Boy? I'm a boy!? You have forgotten that I am a girl! That's it!" Jo threw her racquet at Lightning's face and lunged at him. They wrestled on the ground while the tennis balls flew past them. "10 seconds left!" Chris announced. "We lost." said Ennui. Loki nodded in agreement as 5 seconds remain. Seeing this, Lightning got Jo off and served a few more balls until, "Here's something to keep you active and alert!" Jo made her move. "ZIP!"

"EEEEEEEK!" Jen and Kitty shrieked as, "For crying out loud! Pull your shorts up!" Taylor shouted covering her face. "Lightning's got problem?"

"Look down and see for yourself!" Bridgette suggested while covering her face. Lightning looked down and, "Oops." He covered himself at the bottom and walked away as Jo laughed at him. "Okay campers. I've tallied the final total scores and here they are! Right at the scoreboard!" All looked to see that the mammoths scored 585 balls, the tortoises scored 418 balls, the wolves scored 435 balls and the ravens scored 656 balls! "We won! We won!" Ryan cheered carrying Noah and Ezekiel up in the air using his strong arms. Carrie, Devin and Junior shared a hug and Stephanie wanted to hi-5 Heather but she turned her back away from her for a moment in a uncaring manner but after a few seconds, sighed and gave Stephanie what she wanted.

Back at the court, Lightning and Jo are still arguing. "I beat you at my own sha-game! So you lost!"

"You played dirty by throwing me out!"

"Sha-what? You're also doing the same thing!" As they argued on, their teammates shook their heads as, "I shall see which one from any of your team goes home tonight. In other words, both the tortoises and the wolves will have to be at the elimination ceremony." Chris then turned to the ravens. "Since your team won, my coaches will give you these as tokens of sportsmanship." Gerry and Pete arrived with some interns carrying some bags. "Inside are premium items. Tennis racquets, tennis balls, gloves and finally, shades to block your eyes from the sun." Gerry explained. The ravens accepted the rewards though secretly, "I'll keep the shades but give the stuff to my cousin." said Noah. "I was gonna do the same thing..." Heather told him. After that, "Hey Chris. You have time. The monthly tennis club meeting is soon. Wanna join us?" Pete asked him. "Thanks but I got a show to work on and enjoy being miserable to the campers. Maybe next month."

"Very well. See you again." Chris had Chef take Gerry and Pete back as they got into the helicopter and it hovered away. "Such good old times I had with them." Chris smiled to himself taking out a photo of himself as a young adult and his coaches who are adults and they wearing tennis attire and before anything else can happen, Chris turned to the camera and blocked it with his hand.

 **That night...**

The tortoises and wolves gathered around as already, "Here on this plate are 30 marshmallows. And they will be given away to...Leshawna, Beth and Eva." The girls got their marshmallows. "Jacques, Josee, Gwen, Ennui." Each of them got their marshmallows as Dawn, Kitty, Duncan, Scott, Mike, Cameron, Anne Maria and Mary got theirs. "Courtney, Trent, Harold." Trent and Harold fist bump as their marshmallows landed on their lap as Jasmine, Shawn, Sammy, Cody, Dave and Brody got theirs. "MacArthur, Rock and Spud." The rockers rocked and MacArthur fist bump them both as they caught their treat in time. :And don't forget Taylor and Tyler!" It pleased them that they are safe for now. Only Lightning and Jo remain. "The votes have been decided but we shall see which team hates their companion more. So, the final marshmallow goes to..." Lightning and Jo confidentally waited...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lightning."

"Sha-safe!" Lightning cheered as, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't lose to this loser jock!" Jo complained. "Ha! Lightning wins you again! Ha! Now what can I say, double humiliation from season 4 and now!" Lightning cheered.

All of a sudden, "Oh I almost forgot. Now that this word was mentioned, this episode...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Is a double elimination round! Lightning, you're out for the count!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Lightning was speechless as Chris consumed the last marshmallow. "You were saying?" Jo taunted at Lightning. "Ya know what? My team still sha-beat your team thanks to you lousy sha-swings!"

"Your team still lost because of your poor performance!"

"Who cares! My team scored more than you!"

"But still-"

"CLICK!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The sound of the Trapdoor of Shame and falling eliminated contestants satisfied Chris as Chef closed it. "If nothing else to do, go and rest for the night and see you in the morning." Chris then dismissed the campers as, "We hope this episode has served you well. Service that consists of drama and action. Therefore, we'll see you next time. On...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **62th: Lightning**

 **63th: Jo**

 **64th: DJ**

 **65th: Miles**

 **66th/67th: Mickey and Jay**

 **68th: Sam**

 **69th: Amy**

 **70th: Sierra**

 **71th: Laurie**

 **72th: Leonard**

 **73th: Tammy**

 **74th: Rodney**

 **75th: Ella**

 **76th: B**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **Competitive and surprising. The elimination is like in the RR episode where in Australia, 2 teams were booted. Also, bringing in the tennis rivals was used as long history with Chris. Interesting isn't it? And sorry to those who are fans of these 2 athletic people. Okay, I'll see to the next chapter then.**


	18. Jurassic Eggs and Where to find them

_**"Previously on TDS, I contacted my tennis coaches to 'serve' the contestants in the challenge! Too many headshots, body shots and a type of shot that I should not say it out because it drove most of the males into a lot of pain! Some served well, others are too cowardly and 2 contestants who are athletic were way too competitive against each other not caring about the challenge. Jo was therefore eliminated followed by Lightning when I remembered that it was suppose to be a double elimination round. My bad, or not?"**_

 **(It cuts to Chris sitting on the roof of the Dining Hall)**

 **Chris: "Oh man! This show is more intense! And the competition between the contestants get even more insane! What will happen next? Find out right here. On...**

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Jurassic Eggs and Where to find them**

Morning has risen and the camp is still asleep. In the Missile Mammoths's cabin which is for the boys, Chet and Lorenzo snored loudly and Topher who is sound asleep fell off his bed but is unaffected. In the girls' cabin, Sugar is in her beauty sleep snoring real loud like a pig snorting in a soap opera and already, the other girls can't sleep peacefully as their eyes squirm and squint over the loud snoring.

In the Torpedo Tortoises's cabin which is for the boys, Rock and Spud are rocking out in their sleep, Duncan and Scott are sleeping and punching the air, Ennui is sleeping well with Loki snuggled to him, Cody is hugging his pillow which has a drawing of Gwen's face on it and Dave is drooling in his sleep. In the girls' cabin, Gwen is hugging a pillow which has a drawing of Trent's face on it, MacArthur is snoring loudly in which Leshawna and Beth had covered their heads from her snoring.

In the Warhead Wolves' cabin for boys only, Harold is picking his nose until he dug out a booger and flicked it away while sleeping and the booger landed on Cameron's glasses while he's completely covered up while sleeping and Tyler is sleeping and lifting 2 weights up and down at the same time. In the girls' cabin, Kitty is asleep and her phone is right beside her, Sammy can be seen sleeping peacefully since she won't have to worry about her mean twin waking her up early, Dawn is meditating while sleeping and Taylor is sound asleep with a fashion magazine covering her face.

In the Rocket Ravens' cabin for the boys, Ezekiel is sleeping and blowing a mucus bubble, Devin is sleeping in the opposite direction in which his feet is on the pillow and Max is sucking his thumb while sleeping. In the girl's cabin, Crimson is sleeping with Hades hanging on the bed and below her, Heather is tossing and turning a bit while sleeping and Zoey is fine in her sleep.

As time passes on, **"RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** That threw everything into pandemonium as the sound of people falling off their beds and panicking about can be heard as all burst out of their cabin breathing heavily. "What the heck was that?!" Scott asked out loud. "It sounded like a roar of a dinosaur!" Cameron exclaimed. "Or another of Chris' dirty tricks to wake us up in the morning." said Gwen. "He does that?" Ennui asked with a raised eyebrow. "Several times." Gwen replied when suddenly, **"RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

"It's here again!" Cody exclaimed. "We're all gonna die yo!" Ezekiel panicked shaking Tom hard. "Hey! My PJs are exclusively designed! Don't ruin them!" He reminded as, "Alright Chef. Test drive is successful and complete." All looked around as from the Dining Hall, Chris and Chef came out. "Did we disturb you?"

"A lot Chris! Thanks to that roar!" Heather complained. "Oh my. I didn't know there's a roar out there. You heard anything like that Chef?"

"Nope." Chef replied as, "Well never mind. Freshen up people and meet here at 10."

"What about breakfast?" asked Owen. "Sorry big guy. There's no breakfast today." Chris replied. All were shocked and Owen was like, "WHYYYYYYYYY!?" As he got down to his knees, "Just kidding." Chris replied and all were displeased at the lie he pulled out.

 **Later...**

Once all the campers freshen up, "Alright campers. Time for today's challenge!" Taking out an iPad, Chris swiped through it and pressed a few icons on it. Then, a holographic map appeared in front of the campers. Putting it down, Chris walked to it taking out a staff using it to press onto the map 10 times on different spots and they are marked. "Technology is something." He stated in front of the camera as, "Alright campers. Those spots I've marked are egg nest locations."

"So the challenge has to do with eggs again? I've had enough of eggs especially the rotten ones we used to pelt each other." Heather recalled. "Always assuming...well, here's something to let you all know." Chris then swiped the iPad as the map was swiped to reveal 4 large eggs. All have a team logo on each of it. "Your challenge today is to find these eggs which has your team logo on it." Simple as that."

"And the challenging part?" asked Ellody. "Oh yeah...Heh. Heh. Heh. I showed you the locations but I can't tell you the area or it's details! Ha! Well, happy hunting."

Now before the challenge begins, Sugar was kinda bored and noticed Sky and Dave listening to the challenge as they nodded at each other. Something triggered in Sugar's mind as she started snickering to herself

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sugar: "Ha! Ha! I got rid of dat ugly, annoyin princess! Now, who's next on my list? Hmmm..." (She then grinned. An evil grin)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

As the campers got ready, Sugar looked around and saw Josee. She approached her as, "I got anutha victim ta boot out!" She then pointed at Sky who's chatting with Dave some more. "Dat gymnastic girl stole my spotlight last season! I want revenge by seeing her out early for good!"

"Hmmm...you've got it! Here." She whispered something through her ear and, "Aw yeah! This is gonna work!" Sugar chuckled. "If you follow it carefully." Josee reminded her. "Fine! I can't wait to get tha job done! Ha! Ha!"

And so once all are ready, they departed to find the eggs as, "Folks. You may not know this but this challenge packs a few surprises to be revealed soon." Chris announced facing the camera as he and Chef snickered together.

So it cuts to the forest as the ravens looked around. "So, any of you studied the map?" Heather asked the team. Ellody raised her hand. "Unfortunately, I only studied half of it since Chris swiped it off within seconds."

"Oh great. So where do we go now?"

"Based on our current location, we are near 3 areas to find our source." Ellody stated as Heather looked around for a moment. "As team leader, we go that way first before attempting the other paths." She declared. "Whatever, beats being pelted by eggs at least." said Noah as the whole team followed Ellody.

Over there, MacArthur is sniffing about. "The nest is near. I can smell it."

"So where exactly is the location?" asked Beth. "That, I still need to keep track of it." All facepalmed. "And to think you're still pretending that you know the location..." Dave grumbled. As they kept searching, "Howdy campers! Stuck in the challenge?" Chris announced through the intercom. "Well one clue to give you, all the nests are grounded! Inclusion of the cliffs and the mountain."

"Grounded? Then that would mean..." Before Jacques can think of something, "Yes ice freak. All the nests cannot be in the trees." finished MacArthur as, "Hold on! I smell it! We're close! C'mon tortoises! Hustle!" All followed MacArthur as behind them...

"I'm so bored!" Chet complained. "I wish this challenge has more thrill than finding one large stupid egg!" Lorenzo complained along. "And I'm hungry for more eggs." added Owen. "Same thing! I eat 25 eggs for breakfast everyday back at tha countryside!" said Sugar. As they searched around. "Uh, guys. I saw something behind the bushes." Jen reported. All went through the bush and, "Yes! The eggs! We found them first!" Sky cheered. "Oh no girl! I found it first!" Sugar stated rudely while giving her nose a poke. "Get your dirty finger off my face!" Sky ordered pushing Sugar's finger off. "C'mon guys! Let's find our egg with our team logo!" Topher suggested. All agreed as they looked around the large nest when Scarlett noticed something.. "For some reason, these eggs seem very large. I got a feeling that these eggs are-"

"Dinosaur eggs!" Cameron exclaimed as it now cuts to the wolves as they just found a nest. "How did you know they're dinosaur eggs?" Anne Maria asked. "Documentary, research on the internet and a book about them." answered Cameron. "I wonder how heavy it is mates?" asked Jasmine. "Well let's find out!" Shawn went to lift a egg and then, "Whoa! Kinda heavy but manageable." He stated. "At least one can manage the lifting. Now my team, search our egg and win the gold!" Josee ordered as all examined the large eggs.

After a few minutes, "Okay, our egg is not in this nest. Let's go and locate another nest and find it." Tyler stated. "This really is not going to be easy..." Josee said to herself while gritting her teeth and eye twitching. As the team prepared to move out, **"RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

"Again? Chris is still gonna have to do better than that to-" Courtney's were cut short when they saw something emerging from the forest and then, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! A giant T-Rex!" Cameron shouted in horror. "But isn't that creature extinct?!" Taylor asked. "Not on this island I bet!" said Harold. "Alright. If this beast wants a good fight, I'll give him one!" Eva declared as she charged head on. "Wait! This is not a-oh too late." Cameron exclaimed as Eva is already punching the T-Rex's legs but it was cut short when it picked Eva up with it's short arms and threw her in the air! All watched as Eva was thrown up and is landing right into the mouth of the T-Rex that just opened up and, "GULP!" Licking it's lips, it then turned it's attention to the other campers.

Now that the wolves had seen everything, "Okay, let's run for it." said a scared Josee as all dashed through and out screaming for their life as the T-Rex pursued them and during the pursuit, Kitty managed to get a welfie of herself and the entire team being chased by the humongous and hungry T-Rex

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Harold: "That was wicked! A T-Rex on this island? I wonder what else is gonna appear?"

 ***Static***

Cameron: "I may be panicking now but at least seeing a dinosaur is an amazing sight! The size and abilities, if only I can study it but now, I better avoid being it's next meal!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

While the wolves are fleeing for their lives, the tortoises are still looking around. "MacArthur. Are we there yet?"

"Almost there Brody. I can smell it and there! Inside that cave!" All looked to see it. "Hope it's not the home of those 2 crazy bears." said Scott. "Or that mutated shark?" asked Duncan. "Don't mention it..." Scott groaned as he covered his face. The tortoises then entered the cave as, "Wow...I love the darkness."

"Shut up Ennui! You're creeping me out when you mentioned the darkness!"

"Dave. If I were you, you just zip your mouth and since it's kinda dark. Does anyone have a light source?"

"Good call Beth." MacArthur took out her personal flashlight as shone it as, "Aha! Just as I sniffed out!" MacArthur exclaimed proudly as right in front of the tortoises is an egg nest and, "I see the egg with our team logo on it!" Trent exclaimed. All cheered as, "Too early to celebrate..." Dave thought as Rock and Spud lifted the large egg together. "Alright! We're the first team to get our prize! Hustle people!" The group exit the cave when rustling can be heard and something jumped out from nowhere and landed in front of them! "That's an Oviraptor!" Dave exclaimed. "What do you know about this weird-looking creature?" asked Jacques. Before Dave can reply, the oviraptor charged through the team and, "Hey! That monster took our egg!" MacArthur exclaimed. "Seems like we got another long way to go." said Gwen. "Yeah. Especially when finding another nest." said Ennui. Well, too bad for them as they went to find another nest hoping to recover their stolen egg.

At the same time, the ravens just reached a nest. "Searching time!" said Ryan as he lifted the eggs and examined them. After that, he tossed them away breaking them. "You know, it'll be better if you just put the eggs back and-" Before Ellody could finish her sentence, "Uh, what's that flying down towards us?" Junior asked pointing up at the sky. All looked up and, "Oh no! A pteranodon! RUN!" Ellody shouted as the raven began fleeing from the flying dinosaur as it swooped down passing them and up in the sky again. "It's gone." Zoey noticed. "But I got a feeling it'll come back." said Carrie. "Yeah. And did we lose anyone?" asked Devin. All looked around and, "Oh great. Homeschool became it's meal." Noah exclaimed. "Ah who cares? He can survive. Feral or not." said Heather.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Ellody: "I did some calculation and somehow, Ezekiel's survivability is 50 percent."

 ***Static***

Max: "A new evil plan has entered my head! And it involves a flying dinosaur! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

 **End Confessional...**

"Are you sure he'll survive?" asked Stephanie. "Probably." Heather replied. "Well, back then, he survived worst due to his feral state and condition which you can also understand why I doubt him sometimes."

"Enough of those babbling! Minions! To the next nest!" Max declared. "And I hope I can find that same dinosaur if possible." He thought evilly as the ravens took another path to the next nest.

While this was happening, the mammoths came across a nest which is located at the beach. "Easy location. Chances of acquiring the source. 90 percent." said Scarlett. "Alright! Let's get dat egg!" Sugar grabbed one and threw it off and, "CRACK!"

"SUGAR!" All exclaimed as it cuts to a yolked Sky. "Oops." Sugar exclaimed in an innocent tone. "Hey, sounds like 75 eggs are cracked to fill one large egg!" Izzy exclaimed grabbing one. "I wonder if they're edible?"

"Uh, I advise that-" Too late Scarlett, Izzy cracked another egg and dumped the contents into her mouth. "COOL! I wanna try that!" Owen cracked another egg doing the same time and already, Alejandro, Chet and Lorenzo felt like throwing up which Alejandro and Chet did. Lorenzo held on a bit and then threw up onto the sea. Upon doing that, something appeared to be moving around the ocean. "Is it just me or did your barf stirred up the hornet's nest?" Emma asked Lorenzo. "But there are no hornets in this area." Chet piped up. "Stirring up the hornets mean to make trouble or cause a commotion onto something." Scarlett explained. "And I think the hornets are gonna make their appearance." Topher pointed as, "SPOOLSH!" Something came out from the depths...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"DINOSAURS!" Chet shouted. "A plesiosaurus and an elasmosarous!" Scarlett deduced. The 2 water dinosaurs looked at the campers and then opened their jaws. "Uh-oh. Take her! Not me!" Sugar panicked grabbing Sky and pushed her forward. "Hey! What are you-" Then, the 2 dinosaurs stared at her for a moment. Then, they dove back into the water surprising the mammoths. "They don't touch contaminated prey..." Scarlett deduced. Immediately, she took action and grabbed an egg, cracked it on the ground and dumped the contents above her. "Why did you do that?" Topher asked dramatically. "By yolking ourselves, chances of being prey to those creatures which are called dinosaurs will be very low." Scareltt answered. "Makes sense." said Emma as she too cracked an egg and did the same actions. "Even if I have to ruin my hair but no other choice." said Dakota as she egged herself. "Filthy idea." Alejandro muttered but he joined in as, "No way I'm doing this! I so don't want to stain my attire!" Jen protested. "Get used to it if you don't want to become the dinosaur's lunch." Scarlett warned her. "And I'm hungry for some lunch." Owen added. When Jen still refused to get yolked, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Scarlett warned her sternly as she nodded at Owen and Beardo who are holding a large egg.

"CRACK!"

"Ugh! It's ruined!" Jen complained. "Aw come on Jen, you can wash it after the challenge." Geoff assured to her. "Geoff is right. At least, you have a solution to clean up this mess. Now, any luck on the eggs?" Bridgette asked the group. "Well, all the eggs we cracked have no team logo on it at least since Owen ate most of the eggs." Emma stated. "Alright then. We've cleared this nest. Let's go." The mammoths then departed but Bridgette and Geoff stopped to make out a bit until they're done and then, they hurried to catch up.

"So far, none of the teams have searched for their eggs. And I hope it doesn't boil under the hot sun." Chris announced watching the whole scene from the TV as 2 interns fanned him and one served him a 1.5 litre bottle of soda. Chris had a good drink as from the monitor, the wolves are walking by. "No luck so far and Eva was lunch." Shawn stated. "Well for now, we can tolerate her absence since she tends to be a bit unstable." Courtney assured to the whole group when, "Well mates, I spy with my little eyes that start with c and n." Jasmine exclaimed. "No time for games Jasmine! We've got an egg to find and it has our team logo on it! Hello people! Focus!" Courtney ordered. "I think I know what Jasmine's trying to infer from her statement." Sammy stated as she pointed up. All looked up to see a nest on a cliff and near the edge. "Perfect! Now, we need someone to climb up and check the eggs!" Cameron suggested. "A survivalist like me can do the job mate!" Jasmine then started climbing as, "Once you reached the nest, check each egg If you find the one with our team logo, drop it down and we'll catch it." Mary advised her. "Gotcha." Jasmine then climbed higher, and higher, and higher until, "Got it!" She counted the eggs to be 15 and started examining each of them.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Jasmine: "Those eggs are huge! Not as huge as the ostrich eggs. Ha. Ha. Ha."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

In the middle of examining, "Found anything outback survivalist?" Anne Maria called out. "Not yet mate! Halfway through!" Jasmine called out as she went to examine another egg when, "THUK!"

"Oops. Heads up mates!" Jasmine called out as all looked up to see an egg falling down and, "CRACK!"

"Aw come on! I just ironed it yesterday!" An egged Tyler complained. "Well at least it's a normal egg." said Courtney as, "Aye mates! Found something! Heads up!" Jasmine threw down an egg but, "Oh great! This is not our egg! It belongs to the ravens!" Courtney complained when, "ZOOM!" Something flew down near Courtney and up and off.

"And now it disappeared!?" She shouted. "CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

From the campsite, "Same old Type A Courtney. NO doubt she'll be acting like this." said Chris as he looked at the monitor and, "BLEH!"

All this egging was dirty but for the mammoths, it was worth it as 2 dinosaurs which are stegosaurus approached them hungry but a bit of sniffing changed their mind. "As long as we're egged, we'll not be lunch. I like that idea." said Sky. They soon passed by a pond and there, Sugar looked around and as she's walking beside Sky, "Oh look. A dollar bill!" She turned left and bent down to pick it up but intentionally did a hard push.

"BONG!"

"SPLASH!"

All stopped to see Sky in the pond. "Okay...seems like our athlete is going to be lunch soon enough. Will she survive or be devoured?" Topher hosted. Then, "Hey! That's not a dollar bill! It's a fifty dollar bill! Yay!" Sugar cheered keeping the note to herself.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sugar: "Who would have guessed dat a pageant queen like me got her hands on this green!(She took out the fifty dollar note and started boasting)Finders keepers, losers weepers!"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

"Either I fell into the pond or Sugar pushed me on purpose!" Sky exclaimed glaring at Sugar who's still admiring her prize. "I cannot guarantee this statement. Besides, it's true that Sugar found money and must have not noticed her unexpected action on Sky. Don't you think?" Alejandro asked the whole. All looked at each other for a moment. Then, "All those in favour of what Alejandro said, Aye!" Chet suggested. "AYE!" All except Sky exclaimed. "Alright then. Truth is secured for Sugar." said Alejandro as all moved on with him giving Sugar the thumbs up to her. She did the same thing until she noticed an insect, took it and put it in her mouth causing him to become green and when no one is looking, he threw up on the bushes.

And upon seeing this at camp, "Hey! That's my 50 dollar bill!" Chef exclaimed. "I knew I dropped it somewhere while helpin prep the challenge!"

"Oh come on Chef, like what you said before, you still get paid a lot even though I cut 70 percent of you salary off."

"True and-" That's when Chef stopped for a moment. His eye grew wide and, "What did you say Chris?"

Now back to the challenge, the tortoises are feeling bum. "So close yet snatched up! When I find that reptile creature, I'll throw it in the volcano and make it extinct!" MacArthur declared. "Yeah, if you can bind it, lift it and find an active volcano which is totally impossible." Dave sarcastically remarked. "What. Did. You. Just. SAY?" MacArthur grabbed Dave as, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chillax people." Brody exclaimed. "Yeah. Put him down. I'll take care of this." Mike exclaimed. Upon hearing that, "Alright lanky kid. You deal with him and make sure he doesn't piss me off because if he does, his time here on this island will be very short!" MacArthur warned Mike as she threw Dave onto the ground in which he got mud on his face. "AHHHH!" he panicked running out. "Dave! Get back here!" Trent called out. "Music guy. Go and find him." We'll wait for you here." MacArthur ordered. Trent nodded and ran off.

A few minutes later, he returned but with a pale face. "You look like you saw a dead, rotting corpse." said Ennui as he pet Loki. "Trent. You okay?" Gwen waved her hand in front of his face. She then pushed him and, "THUD!"

"Yikes!" Trent panicked. "Slow down Trent. Why do you have a pale face?"

"Okay..." Trent calmed himself down and explained. "I caught up with Dave who was at the beach washing the mud off his face. By the time he was done, something rose out of the ocean and swallowed him whole!" All gasped. "Well, too bad for him, let's go." MacArthur ordered as the tortoises moved on with Gwen and Ennui carrying a motionless Trent.

Meanwhile, the ravens are using the last route. "This time, the nest is at the cliff." said Ellody. "The same cliff we dove from. 2000 feet down into the lake."

"Then best to watch our footing." said Zoey. The ravens went up the cliff and then, "DUCK!"

"WHERE?" All looked around. "Not the creature! The other duck!" Ellody explained. "But there's only one duck somewhere around here. I don't think another duck will-"

"Lindsay, this is duck and right now!" Noah made Lindsay duck as a shadow flew past them. "What was that?" asked Devin. "The bait to my evil plan!" Max declared running and following the shadow. "Oh great. Just great..." Noah exclaimed shaking his head. All then stood and saw the flying creature drop an egg on the nest and Max running to it as he took out a some loop. "This will put the flying monster under my command and do my bidding! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Max leapt onto it and then, the creature flew off with Max as he laughed attempting to put it on when it made it's move swooping down. "I think he saw us." said Tom. "Not good. Not very good. We better run. NOW!" Carrie exclaimed as all started running as the flying creature, "FYI, it's a pteranodon. Wasn't it mentioned before?" Good point from Noah as the pteranodon swooped down like a vertigo stealth bomber preparing for a bombing run as it swiftly swooped down and past the ravens. All looked up as Max is still up to his antics. "Hey guys. Where's Lindsay?" Sanders noticed. "Oh for crying out loud. All the ducking sure quacked her brains." said Noah shaking his head.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Noah: "We have one psychotic teammate who thinks he's a villain and a dumb blonde confused with words. Prey to the pteranodon as a result. And if you ask me, I'm not paying for either of their funeral."

 ***Static***

Tyler: "I could have sworn I saw something fly by and Lindsay is seen on it. Wait, **OH NO! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!?"**

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Now that the pteranodon flew out of sight, the ravens hurried to the nest and then, "There! Our egg! It has our team logo!" Tom cheered. "I guess this is the egg the pteranodon dropped. Good, Ryan, carry it and make sure you don't drop it because eggs regardless of their size are very, very fragile." Ellody reminded him as he lifted the egg. "No worries, won't drop it."

"I'll make sure you don't."

"Aw come on Steph, I know you believe I won't drop it."

"And I believe we should head back."

"Good point Crimson. Let's go ravens!" Sanders ordered as the team made their way back to camp.

At the same time, the egged mammoth came across a swamp and then, "I saw a nest!" Lorenzo pointed out. "And I saw our egg! With our team logo on it!" Chet added. "Nice...okay, who wants to wade through and get the egg?" asked Alejandro. That's when he heard a push and, "SPLAT!"

"NOT AGAIN SUGAR!"

"Sorry. Noticed a bug on my toenails. Must have bent down again." Sugar explained in an innocent tone. "And I swept it off." As for Sky, "Sounds like she has to get the egg." said Justin. "Agreed. She can handle it." Sugar agreed using the innocent tone.

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Sky: (In anger and concern)"Funny...Innocent tone...I suspect something in Sugar. Everything that has happened to me...was it an accident or a ploy?"

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Pushed into a swamp was the deal to whoever wants to go through it and get the egg so Sky made her way to the next. "Hurry up slowpoke! We don't have all day!" Sugar shouted. "I just got started so shut up and wait!" Sky shouted back as she continued wading through. "It's really thick..."

Meanwhile, "Okay...we didn't find any eggs! How are we gonna win this!?" Courtney complained. "How 'bout we check the area over there?" Leshawna suggested. "If you say so..." Josee said to herself silently as the wolves went to check it out

It turns to be some open area and in the centre of it, "Finally! Our egg is right there!" A relieved Courtney exclaimed. "Alright! Let's get it and head home for some sunny-side eggs and scrambled eggs!" Tyler cheered. All facepalmed themselves as Harold went to the nest and there, "I got it!"

"Good." Courtney then snatched it from Harold. "Why did you do that?"

"Because, you and Tyler will stumble and break the egg easily. I need someone who can do the job without jeopardizing this challenge!" Courtney answered as, "And I, am the one who can do the job and win the gold!" Josee declared snatching the egg from Courtney. Just then, they heard something. Then, "BOOM!" 3 triceratops appeared surrounding the wolves. **"OH COME ON!"** Courtney shouted as Kitty took a selfie with each triceratop

As for the tortoises, "I think we're not gonna win. We're gonna lose. And if ever we lose, you all can-"

"Shut up iceberg whiner! I'm still using my smell to-" MacArthur then sniffed around and then, "Whoa! I smell something big and it's passing by!" She was right, something is approaching by as all could feel the ground shake. And then, 2 dinosaurs appeared passing by each other, one is the T-Rex that 'ate' Eva and the other is, an ankylosaurus. "That thing on it's tail looks like a bowling ball attached onto it." Mike exclaimed as they left. "Good. Now, I smell...AHA! It's near. Move it people! Let's go! GO!" MacArthur ordered as the tortoises moved out.

After a while, they came across a pit and in the centre, '"I see it now!" MacArthur cheered as they could see the nest and this time, "The egg! At last!" Rock cheered. "Spud! Get the egg! The one with our team logo on it!"

"Oh...okay." Spud went down to the nest. "This egg?"

"No Spud!" The one with the logo!"

"Oh...that one right?"

"Yes! Now get up here!" Spud looked around for a moment. "Uh...guys. There's no way up."

"WHAT!? Why didn't we think of that!?" Brody exclaimed as he went down on his knees. "WHYYYYYYY!?"

"Snap out of it Brody! Spud, can you throw the egg up to us?" MacArthur asked him. "Uh...probably..."

"But what if it shatters?" asked Gwen. "It's a risk we must take goth girl number 2!"

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Gwen: "Goth girl number 2? Wow, too many nicknames in this show."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

Back at the pit, Spud got ready and threw the egg up. Well, too much throwing power as it went over everyone. "Uh-oh." Cody exclaimed as the egg almost hit the ground when a hand caught it. All looked to see Ennui. "What?" He asked when, "HELLLLLLLP!" All looked down to see Spud being carried away by an Allosaurus. It's accompanied by 2 Iguanodons. "Oh no..." Cody exclaimed when, "BAM!" The ground shook below them and Cody stumbled down into the pit joining Spud! Looking down, Scott saw 3 Pachycephalosaurus head butting the ground. "Crap! We got to get out of here now!" Scott shouted as the team ran off.

Back at camp, Chris and Chef are watching the footages when, "First again! Twice in a row!" They looked to see the ravens and Ryan was holding 7 Compsognathus by their tails. "Ambushed us but I rounded them up!" Ryan stated. "How egg-xilarating! Congrats ravens. 1st place even though you have a few missing teammates but now that you're here..." Chris let out a whistle and the pteranodon that abducted their teammates flew down and in the air, spat out Ezekiel, Max and Lindsay. "Curses! I was so close to controlling this beast!" Max complained. "Oh...where am I?" asked Lindsay. As for Ezekiel, "Mommy, I shot a bull and let it on a rampage destroying the barn..."

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Crimson: "He lives in a farm? Sounds interesting."

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

So the ravens won first place and now outside, "Being chased by these running dinosaurs is so not cool!" Rock exclaimed as behind the tortoises, several fast, Ornithomimus were rapidly closing in. At the same time back there, "Let them come." Anne Maria then raised out her 2 fingers which were censored and the triceratops one by one charged. **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"** Courtney shouted shaking Anne Maria furiously but, "Hold on, I think she has a plan in mind." Dawn can tell as the triceratops charged closer when suddenly, Anne Maria took out her hairsprays and, "ZZZZZZZZZZ!"

All coughed from it but the 3 triceratops twitched and sat down immediately. "Funny thing is that sparks were created." Mary noticed. "Okay, let's see what happens if I do this!" Anne Maria hopped onto a triceratops and hit it on the head. "Hard as metal..." She thought as the triceratops she's on stood up and, "No time to lose! Get onto them!" Shawn ordered as the wolves started climbing onto each triceratops with some joining Anne Maria as Shawn hit the other 2 and hopped onto one as the trio of dinosaurs charged out with all but Courtney screaming with thrill and Kitty took another welfie with her teammates on one of the triceratops.

Back at the swamp, "Got it!" Sky called out when, "BOOM!" 2 Kentrosaurus appeared behind her "Watch out for their plates and spikes!" Cameron called out as they raised their tails up and swung down. Fortunately, Sky waded away quickly as she threw the egg to her team with Sugar catching it. All watched as Sky climbed onto one of the tails as the kentrosaurus prepared to swing her out of it. When it made it's move, Sky was flung out but landed her feet on a tree, grabbed a vine and swung it down to meet her team. "DING!" Beardo beatboxed as Sky took the egg from Sugar. "Like what you said, I can handle it." The team then left as, "Not for long..." Sugar said to herself quietly.

Back at camp, "It's been 30 minutes and-" Before Chris can continue, a rumbling sound was heard and then, "GANGWAY! COMIN THROUGH!"

"BOOM!" The voice of Leshawna followed by the wolves crashing through startled all as the triceratops stopped dead in their tracks sending everyone out and they formed a pile. "That was fun! I want to ride on it again!" Sammy cheered. "But where's the egg?" Shawn asked. "You mean this egg?" All looked to see Josee land on the pile doing a pose on top of Courtney with the egg on her hand. "The wolves made it in second place. Not too shabby." Chris announced. Upon hearing that, Josee was filled with anger, jumped out of the pile grabbing Courtney, passed the egg to Harold and, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Courtney had enough so a head bash did the trick. "You gave a nosebleed! I'll make sure you become a Type F!" Josee then wrestled Courtney as a brawl took place with all watching while a T-Rex appeared and spat Eva out

While this was happening, the tortoises and mammoths ran into each other. "Race you back brah!" Brody called out. "It is on Brah!" Geoff called out as he carried Bridgette on his shoulders when, "Here they come!" Duncan called out as a horde of dinosaurs emerged. Immediately, both teams raced back to camp.

And back there, "Here they come! Which team will secure a winning spot and which team will secure a place in the elimination ceremony!" Chris announced as all stopped what they are doing and watched as both teams raced back with a horde of dinosaurs chasing them. "So many different types!" Cameron beamed in excitement as the tortoises and mammoths are leg to leg to camp with their large eggs. During the race, Sugar ran to Sky. "Hey...you're doing good. Need a hand?"

"Yeah...already started to tire out."

"Good. I'll take it from here and pat you on the back for the good effort." But then, Sugar slapped Sky on the back so hard she stumbled and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"CRACK!"

All stopped and saw the egg cracked and Sky getting up. **"You double crossing backstabbing queen!"** Sky shouted. "Aw what? Too weak to do it? You could have asked and-"

 **"Don't play innocent you overweight pig!"**

 **"Alright! No one calls me a pig you weakling loser!"** The entire team was confused by this as, "One crack and the mammoths lost the opportunity. Okay, elimination ceremony tonight and for the ravens, you prize will be a movie night with free popcorn and soda. Movies will consist of Jurassic Park and it's sequels." The ravens cheered as, "This is gonna be fun!" Junior cheered. "First time for me!" Ezekiel added. "And you'll enjoy it man." Noah added as they fist bump. Wow, Ezekiel's learning. Slow and Steady. Now there's one thing Chris needs to do. So he took out a remote control and pressed a button. A spitting sound can be heard and in the air, it can be seen and, "BOOM!"

"Hey Dave. You're lucky to be alive." Trent told him as the Allosaurus appeared again and dropped Spud and Cody. "Just as I thought. They're all robots. Right Chris?" Mary asked him as all stared at him. "Yeah...all of them are robots."

"And that's why they're hard as metal when I punched it." Anne Maria recalled. "Wow. Scaring the living daylights out of us Chris." said Gwen. "Whatever, at least I gave you all some real scaring 6 chapters ago! Ha!" Chris laughed as he announced the end of today's challenge.

After the challenge, Dave went to find Sky and saw her all alone. "Heard your team lost because of 'fowl' play? Ha. Ha. Get it? Fowl play?"

"Shut up Dave." Sky then started crying. "Tell you what. Not your fault I can tell."

"You believe me Dave?"

"For an athlete like you, you value teamwork and fair play. Who knows? Your team may reconsider about what happened earlier and not to mention that it's amost time for the ceremony. Better meet up with your team." Sky then remembered as she dried her tears and before leaving, "I'll be hoping for you." Dave told Sky which made her smile as she walked away.

 **And so...**

When Sky arrived, her team was there and as she sat down, there was only silence. Chris was already there with a plate full of marshmallows. "15 marshmallows on a plate. Who's going home? Let's find out in a few minutes. Geoff, Bridgette." The couple was making out but stopped to get their marshmallows. After that, they sat back and continued their fun. Chris then gave the marshmallows to Scarlett, Izzy, Emma, Jen and Dakota. After that, Beardo, Alejandro and the stepbrothers. "Next, Topher, Justin and Owen." And now, one left and Sky and Sugar are also left. "There was a rift between the 2 of you and only one is going to be rifted out of the show. The final marshmallow goes to..." Sky stared hard and Sugar remained confident...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

As it gets more tense, "The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sky."

Sky was surprised as the last marshmallow landed on her. "No fair! Why was she stayin! She's suppose to go home and rot!" Sugar complained. "I dunno if you're playin dirty tricks Chris because I still gotta settle with you from last season and-"

"CLICK!"

 **"YOU'LL PAY FOR DIS CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS!"**

"Now that's what I call a dirty trick from my own sleeve." said Chris cheerfully as the mammoths left. "Oh yeah. Jurassic this episode is, what's gonna arise in this show? More pain? More conflict? More dramatic insanity?" Chris laughed for a minute and then, "Only one answer to find out as always, here on this island. On...

 **"TOTAL!"**

 **"DRAMA!"**

 **"SUPREMACY!"**

 **Confessional...**

 ***Static***

Josee: "Sugar. Was. A. **FOOL!** The plan I gave her was working like clockwork but to the ending of the challenge, she messed it up with exposure! Well, let's just say that her serive in this alliance ends now. And it ends with...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"A small and simple price to pay." (She then took out a box, opened it and showed the camera the voting papers with a wicked smile)

 ***Static***

 **End Confessional...**

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

 **61th: Sugar**

 **62th: Lightning**

 **63th: Jo**

 **64th: DJ**

 **65th: Miles**

 **66th/67th: Mickey and Jay**

 **68th: Sam**

 **69th: Amy**

 **70th: Sierra**

 **71th: Laurie**

 **72th: Leonard**

 **73th: Tammy**

 **74th: Rodney**

 **75th: Ella**

 **76th: B**

 **77th: Katie**

 **78th: Sadie**

 **79th: Blaineley**

 **80th: Staci**

 **Boy, too long this story was updated thanks to exams and other stories to update on first. Man, I sure am glad I can finish what I started even though it's gonna be a long journey but at least, it'll be fun. Corbinace once recommended a challenge with dinosaurs so I gave him this chapter with additional Jurassic action and different types of dinosaurs to be part of the challenge. Okay, next chapter to work on and update hopefully by next month...**


End file.
